La pOLizOn DeL cOrSaRiO
by kizoku-pudgie
Summary: 22 UP Ella se infiltra al THE CLOW para buscar a su hermano y padre,AHORA enamorada del capitan de dicho barco se vienen los problemas...el amor los pondra a prueba,zarpa a la aventura para descubrir la verdad!
1. puerto 1

_persigue, captura, o visita barcos mercantes de países enemigos, quedándose con las presas capturadas, tesoros o parte de ellas, el mismo individuo es considerado a veces corsario por sus compatriotas y pirata por los_ _enemigos._

_**LA PoLiZóN dEL cOrSaRiO**_

Tratando de empezar la búsqueda de su hermano y su padre ,ella se infiltra en el barco THE CLOW que es el barco mas próximo a zarpar , pero el capitán del barco rudo ,terco ,temperamental ,guapo y sobre todo un ¡pirata! tiene cierta fascinación por su hermosa polizón ¿la dejara ir? Una vez que lleguen al caribe... que le oculta sakura al corsario

**CAPITULO 1. y Zarpa el barco**

El puerto se encontraba tranquilo, las primeras brisas del verano acompañaban esa mañana al tranquilo puerto ingles, aunque era un pueblo y puerto pequeño, era visitado por barcos mercantes y esa mañana se encontraba dando las primeras actividades, la tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por el agudo grito de un furioso hombre

-TEN CUIDADO MUJER!!

-LO SIENTO!! -Grito a su ves la chica que esquivo al marinero que casi arrolla, se encontraba corriendo por el puerto y tratando de esquivar personas y cosas ,vestía de negro un vestido conservador ,que se abrochaba desde donde empezaba su fina cintura hasta tapar su cuello, y solo sobresalía el encaje beige de su cuello y mangas largas era un vestido sencillo y se encontraba algo sucio, su cabello iba amarrado en un severo moño que no dejaba libre ningún mechón ,excepto por el flequillo sus ojos verdes brillaban ante al luz del sol que no tenia mucho que salio, la chica corría por el puerto apresurada y traía en su pecho abrazado con ambas manos un piquetito envuelto y amarillento

-Debo darme prisa, se me hace tarde

susurro la chica, pero delante de ella de la nada salio una carretilla empujada por un mercader ella se detuvo en seco casi perdiendo el equilibrio ,pero no lo hizo , el hombre avanzo y pidió disculpas a la chica, la ojiverde volteo a ver al hombre y también se disculpo mientras emprendía la carrera de nuevo ,pero al regresar su vista al camino choco de frente con algo ella cerro los ojos para esperar el impacto del suelo ya que sabia que caería de espaldas , pero el impacto nunca llego en vez de eso sintió como la abrazaban, abrió los ojos sorprendida y se vio acurrucada en el pecho de alguien y por el olor sabia que era un hombre ,subió su mirada y su sonrojo fue muy notorio al ver los ojos miel de yukito

-tienes prisa sakura?

Pregunto el chico de cabellos cenizos mientras retiraba un poco a la chica

-si…yo tengo que regresar con madame antes de que sepa que me fui

Dijo la ojiverde separando se del chico, yukito sonrio ,sakura lo miro iba vestido humildemente con una blusa blanca y pantaloncillos beige

-por cierto, feliz cumpleaños sakura..atrasado pero … –dijo yukito con una sonrisa, sakura le sonrio- al fin tienes 18 años ¿no?

-asi es, hace dos dias los cumplí –dijo sakura mientras abrazaba mas fuerte el piquetito, yukito miro lo que sakura protegía- es de parte de mi madre …según sus instrucciones esto ya es mió por que ya tengo 18 años

Le dio una sonrisa a yukito

-ya veo te lo dejo algo asi como de herencia antes de que muriera?

-si, acabo de ir a recogerlo con el magistrado, pero me hubiera gustado que ella me lo hubiera dado personalmente….y que también estuviera aquí mi hermano y mi papa

Susurro con tristeza, yukito le toco el hombro

-es cierto ya hace 4 años que toya se fue a servir a Inglaterra y tu papa hace 10 ¿verdad?

-si –suspiro- ojala estuvieran aquí….

Yukito vio como la mirada de sakura se entristecía y la abrazo , asi permanecieron unos instantes hasta que sakura se dio cuenta que se le hacia tarde

-ya tengo que irme

Yukito la miro y dijo

-antes ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

Sakura asintió ,mientras yukito la guiaba a un lugar del puerto menos atestado de gente, se coloco frente a ella

-sakura….yo… -yukito suspiro- tenemos mucho de conocernos desde que eras una niña y pues….yo

-que sucede?

Sakura lo miro y le dio una sonrisa, la cual se borro y cambio por una mueca de algo de asombro al ver a yukito arrodillarse frente a ella, vio como sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña caja y la abria ante los ojos esmeraldas de ella ,dentro había una pequeña sortija de plata sencilla, sakura ahogo un gritito de sorpresa

-¿quieres casarte con migo?

Sakura sintió como la sangre se agalopaba en sus mejillas se llevo sus manos al pecho y apretó mas el piquetito que no había soltado, mientras cerraba los ojos ante la mezcla de sentimientos que la invadía, tristeza y alegría a la vez, alegría por que ella siempre había soñado con que yukito le dijera esas palabras aunque sabia que seria imposible pero ahora no lo era, era tan real como el suelo donde pisaba, y sentía tristeza por que recordaba muy bien por que yukito le proponía matrimonio y no era por que la amara, sino por que se lo había prometido a su hermano Toya hace cuatro años atrás, lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer……….

----flash back-------

Sakura de 14 años se encontraba en la pequeña casa de su hermano , a esas horas ya debería de estar dormida pero como podía si tenia a yukito en la habitación de alado su amor platónico desde que recordaba, como esa noche hacia frió decidió preparar un poco de te para su hermano y yukito , pero al pasar por la puerta entre abierta del cuarto de Toya hacia la cocina no pudo contener su curiosidad y se asomo un poco ,vio a su hermano sentado en la silla tras su viejo escritorio y yukito estaba de pie frente a el y ambos parecían discutir

-es una niña Toya!!

-cuando cumpla los 18 yuki , te aseguro que ha esa edad no parecerá una niña, será tan hermosa como mama

Yukito lo miro

-pero como sabes que no regresaras?

Sakura miraba extrañada ¿de que estaban hablando?

-nadie sabe lo que puede pasar en el mar y mas sabiendo a lo que me voy a dedicar ….por eso quiero que sakura tenga alguien que la proteja y ella quiera….y ella te quiere mucho

-pe….pero casarse?

-es lo único que se me ocurre , si yo no regreso para cuando sakura cumpla los 18 años …..quiero que tu le pidas matrimonio….por favor yuki

Sakura que se encontraba tras al puerta se tapo la boca para evitar soltar un gritito

-toya….yo

Lo interrumpió

-claro si es que para ese entonces no estas casado o con novia o algo así ….por favor amigo hazme ese favor, no quiero regresar y darme cuenta de que mi hermana esta con un mal hombre o que le aigan echo daño ya que yo no voy a estar aquí para cuidarla

Yukito miro a Toya ,aunque la idea no lo convencía mucho Toya tenia razón si sakura se hacia hermosa como su madre tendría un gran problema ya que atraería a muchos hombres malos o buenos, y seria peor si se quedara huérfana

-por favor prométemelo….

Pidió Toya, mientras yukito seguía pensativo….sentía a sakura como su propia hermana y le dolería saber que caería en malas manos

-te lo prometo….en cuanto sakura cumpla los 18 años y si tu no estas aquí le pediré que sea mi esposa

Sakura se alejo de la puerta y subió corriendo las escalerillas hasta su cuarto y ahí lloro, no por lo que planeaban su hermano y yukito sino por lo que vio en los ojos de yukito, tristeza y resignación…no había amor….a pesar de su corta edad …..sabia que yukito no la quería …de la forma en al que ella lo amaba a el

-------fin del flash back-----

Sakura miro a yukito de nuevo a los ojos ella estiro la mano hacia donde se encontraba la mano de yukito enzima de la tapa del estuche, ella cerro los ojos y volteo el rostro y con todo el dolor de su corazón cerro el estuche ante al mirada perpleja de yukito quien se levanto como un resorte

-n..no puedo casarme con tigo yukito

Dijo sakura mientras lo miraba sonriendo aun que por dentro se encontrara desecha

-por…por que?

-no me amas yukito….y esa es una razón suficiente para mi, no quiero encadenarte a mi …tu tienes oportunidad de ser feliz , se de buena fuente que la señorita akisuki se muere por tus atenciones

Sonrio y yukito se sonrojo, ella adivino que yukito sentía algo por Nakuru

-y ese anillo se le vería hermoso a ella

Yukito sonrio y abrazo a sakura fuertemente para agradecerle

-yo creei que ….tu..

-estaba enamoraba de ti?

Yukito sonrió y asintió

-creo que me equivoque no?

Sakura no dijo nada solo se volteo y evito su miraba

-rayos!!..ya es tarde –dijo sakura mientras miraba como el sol se ponía mas en alto- esa arpía de madame me va a matar ….tengo que irme

Se volteo hacia yukito con una sonrisa aunque fuera fingida, yukito no lo noto

-bien cuídate mucho sakura …

-tu también -se comenzó a alejar pero se regreso para darle un abrazo a yukito este lo correspondió, luego sakura se alejo pero antes de irse dijo- recuerda se feliz...y cuídate mucho

Después se alejo corriendo ,yukito se quedo confundido y triste no quería que sakura sufriera aunque no parecía estarlo y se sintió mejor ,pero se quedo confundido por lo ultimo que dijo sakura…eso le sonaba como a una despedida ,no una despedida como la que le daría normalmente ,sino a una despedida permanente...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sakura entro por la puerta trasera a hurtadillas el paquete lo traía acorrucado en su pecho, al voltearse para cerrar al puerta una voz chillona la intercepto

-de donde vienes kinomoto?

Sakura dio un saltito

-rika!!

-señorita sasaki para ti… -dijo la joven de cabello corto y café oscuro y ojos del mismo color- ….recuerda que ahora que ya no puedes pagar la colegiatura de la escuela, ahora eres una sirvienta por lo tanto ya no vales nada…

Dijo la chica que traía un fino vestido amarillo de seda

-ya lo se…y sabes estoy mas orgullosa de poder mantenerme que de ser una mantenida

Dijo la ojiverde mientras se ponía su delantal sobre su vestido negro

-insolente!!

Chillo la joven furiosa ya que pensaba que heriría los sentimientos de la ojiverde pero el tiro siempre le salía por la culata…como la odiaba!! Sakura era una de las chicas mas hermosas de la isla inglesa donde se encontraban y a pesar de que ya no tenia dinero ya que su familia estaba desaparecida y en bancarrota aun asi esa maldita mujer conseguía llamar al atención de los hombre …por su belleza!! Y su forma de ser!!! …puras tonterías!!!, rika miro a sakura e iba ha abofetearla de no ser por la intromisión de alguien mas

-señorita sasaki!!...pero que hace aquí??

Dijo una voz tranquila y alegre, rika volteo y se hallo con otra muchacha de su edad cabello castaño y ojos castaños brillantes, su cabello trensado en dos coletas y vestia de negro y con el mismo traje que sakura

-no tengo por que darte explicaciones criaducha…..

Dijo mientras se retiraba airosa de la cocina, la chica con trenzas miro a sakura

-hay sakura que bueno que llegue a tiempo sino quien sabe lo que esa mujer te hubiera echo!!

Sakura rio

-chiharu …tu crees que si rika me golpear yo no le regresaría el golpe

-yo no estaba hablando de petulante sasaki, sino de madame naoko …cuando tu le hubieras regresado el golpe a rika ella se lo diría a madame y madame te castigaría!!!..recuerdas la ultima vez!!

-si lo recuerdo –dijo secamente mientras se llevaba una mano a su espalda- en fin…

-lo recibiste?

Sakura sonrio y asintio

-tambien me escribio una carta…

-y ya la leiste?

-si –dijo la ojiverde- me habla de mi padre….

El tono de sakura cambio a uno mas lúgubre , pero la conversación se fue interrumpida por una dama que entro airosa a la cocina , chiharu tomo el paquete de sakura y lo escondió entre sus ropas para evitar que regañaran a su compañera, la mujer miro a sakura con ira

-kinomoto….de donde vienes?

-yo….fui a….de ningún lado madame

Dijo la ojiverde

-quieres acaso que te castigue?

-no madame

La mujer se acerco a la ojiverde, tomo entre sus manos el rostro de sakura

-no me gusta castigarte ….querida, pero solo asi aprenderas…

Dijo la mujer mientras soltaba bruscamente a la ojiverde

-no lo volveré a hacer madame …..'_por que ya no estaré aquí ' …._

Pensó la ojiverde

-que bueno querida, por cierto hoy también tuviste un cortejo….el señor bourtwhik vino a verte ..pero tu no estabas

-una lastima

Dijo sakura fingiendo lastima y conteniendo una mueca de repulsión ..odiaba a ese viejo ….parecía sacado directamente de un ataúd, tenia como ochenta y tantos años y la cortejaba ,si estuviera en otras circunstancias todo eso le daría risa pero por ahora le daba repulsión

-en fin creo que vendrá mañana a verte y el joven arrow tal vez también …por ahora ya es hora del almuerzo espero un banquete

-si madame

Dijieron ambas jóvenes, mientras se ponían ha hacer el trabajo junto con los demás criados

Sakura tenia que trabajar todos los dias en la escuela para señoritas de madame naoko ,a la cual hace unos años ella también era una señorita y estudiaba ahí ,pero al poco tiempo de la muerte de su madre y la partida de su hermano todo el dinero que tenían se esfumo o mas bien dicho cayeron en la bancarrota, y ella sin nadie mas que contando con yukito, el cual también era de bajos recursos ,acepto quedarse a trabajar en la escuela para mantenerse y sobretodo pagar la colegiatura atrasada que debían y asi había sido desde hace 3 años…..ahora lo único que le quedaba era esperar por la llegada de su hermano y su padre….pero ella no estaba dispuesta a esperar …ya no

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La luna llena se asomaba por la ventana del ático o mejor dicho el cuarto de sakura y chiharu

-haber …..es que ….así que tu papa es…. Un

-**pirata** ,….eso es lo que esta escrito en la carta

Dijo la ojiverde mirando el papel amarillento

-sakura….podrías leerme la carta que dejo tu mama, bueno si no es…

La interrumpió

-bien …pero solo te la leeré una vez así que pon atención

-si

Contesto chiharu

-dice asi….

_**Para mi querida hija sakura kinomoto…..**_

_**Mi pequeña ahora que cumples tu decimoctavo cumpleaños **_

**_Quiero darte mis bendiciones y buenos deseos, por otra parte si estas leyendo esto es por que ya no me encuentro contigo, ahora estoy en un lugar mejor donde puedo cuidarte y verte …_**

**_En esta carta te diré la verdad de por que tu padre no ha vuelto, ya que nunca respondí a tus pregunta sobre el y solo tienes una fotografía de el ,tal vez y a estas alturas este también con migo ya que la vida que el escogió para darnos lujos y poder, era muy peligrosa._**

**_Fujitaka kinomoto ,era un pirata o como lo consideran los españoles sus aliados ,uno de sus corsarios ,el nos trajo ha esta isla cuando tu naciste ya que si los ingleses ganaban esta guerra nosotros estaríamos protegidos ,pero el insistía en que tenia que ser un pirata español para darnos los lujos que merecíamos ,eso era siempre lo que decía, por eso se fue pequeña para evitar que nosotros tuviéramos algo que ver con la vida tan peligrosa que el llevaba….nos dejo para protegernos ,Toya estaba en total desacuerdo y quería ir con el, pero tu padre se fue sin despedirse para evitarlo, se fue al caribe donde ahí se esta llevando a cabo la batalla tal vez y ahí siga. _**

_**pero yo no podía soportar que el arriesgara su vida en alta mar por esa razon después de unos años sin verlo y solo por saber de el por cartas decidí decirle que nos olvidara ,ya que seriamos una carga para el y su tan adorado trabajo el ser pirata…y el después de meses de negarse accedió de que era lo mejor por eso ya no regreso. **_

**_Por eso te pido que no odies a tu padre ,no lo juzgues por lo que hizo, el y yo nos enamoramos y nos casamos fuimos muy felices y no me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de el, ya que me dio su amor y dos hijos maravillosos, ojala y no te pase como a mi ,pequeña …que tu amor se encuentre en tierra y no que navegue en el horizonte…_**

**_Recuerda lo mucho que te quiero a ti y tu hermano ,no dejes que Toya haga una locura ,si hija ¿lo cuidarías por mi?_**

**_Se despide con amor y muchos abrazos desde donde me encuentre_**

_**Nadeshiko kinomoto**_

Sakura apretó la carta en su pecho ,mientras oía los sollozos de chiharu ,sakura se voltio y vio el bello collar que su madre le había dejado una cadenita con un dije en forma de corazón y una espada atravesándole en medio, tomo la cadenita y se la puso y juro nunca quitársela

-hay sakura …es una bella carta ,tu madre debió ser una gran mujer

-lo fue –susurro la ojiverde mientras tocaba su nuevo dije que era largo- chiharu….yo estuve pensando algo….sobre mi familia….me ayudarías?

-ayudarte?... a que? –dijo confundida chiharu, sakura se mordió el labio inferior ,si le decía a chiharu lo que planeaba antes de que ella accediera ,era tan descabellado que se negaría, conociendo a chiharu lo cobarde que era- dime…sakura….

-promete que me ayudaras primero…-vio que chiharu dudaba asi que la presiono-….promételo

-esta bien …lo prometo…de que se trata

-se trata ….de ir ha buscar a mi padre y mi hermano….

-y como haras eso?

-pues yendo al caribe

Dijo la ojiverde nerviosa, ya venia la parte difícil …

-y como iras al caribe?

-pues…en un barco

Dijo la ojiverde

-y…y en que barco?

Dijo chiharu temerosa no le gustaba para nada el rumbo que llevaban las cosas

-en un barco que zarpara pasado mañana…

-y supongo que compraste un boleto para que te lleve hasta el caribe ¿no?

-no…precisamente….yo …me subiré en ese barco …pero sin que nadie mas que tu se entere

-¡¡¿Qué?!! ...-grito chiharu mientras sacudía sus manos de un lado al otro- ni creas que te voy a ayudar!!...es ridículo….¿como piensas hacer eso?...es tan

Dijo histérica la joven de ojos castaños

-calma….necesito encontrar a mi familia…o lo que queda de ella….además prometiste ayudarme

-y en que quieres que te ayude?...a distraer a la tripulación de ese barco mientras tu te escabulles para entrar? –dijo sarcástica-

-no….a….a …disfrazarme de hombre

-¿¡¡QUE!!? …. ACASO HAS PERDIDO LA POCA CORDURA QUE TENIAS!!

Exploto chiharu, sakura se levanto y le tapo la boca ya que sus gritos despertarían a madame…

-shhhh….no grites, ya se que es una idea algo loca…pero

La interrumpió chiharu en un susurro

-es una idea completamente loca…no solo algo, sakura tu de hombre?...

-chiharu tu eres muy buena cuando a disfraces se refiere, ayúdame por favor…

-es una locura…y eso ya es mucho decir viniendo de ti….

-chiharu necesito saber que paso con papa y toya….necesito saber si están vivos, quedándome aquí nunca lo sabré…además quisiera verlos antes de que…

-no te va a pasar nada –la abrazo chiharu- no esta comprobado sakura….tu no tienes lo que tenia tu madre

-necesito saber…donde están

Murmuro la ojiverde cambiando de tema, luego chiharu suspiro

-se que me voy a arrepentir ….pero esta bien te ayudare en lo que pueda

Sakura le dio una gran sonrisa y la abrazo

-muchas gracias chiharu!!

-pero hay algo mal….sakura, si te descubren pueden…

-violarme?…no te preocupes, el barco al que subiré pertenece a un mercader…lin o yin o no se como se llama…eso tengo entendido

-estas segura?

-si ..por eso llegue tarde hoy, fui a ver los barcos mas próximos a irse en el puerto, y THE CLOW se dirige al caribe

Chiharu la miro no muy convencida todavía de que ese plan de su amiga fuera muy buena idea, serian meses en alta mar y rodeada de hombres…..!!sonaba completamente absurdo!!...pero asi era su amiga sakura, loca e impredecible y sobre todo muy valiente ….o muy tonta

-entones hay que comenzar ..a prepárate….para que parezcas un hombre

Sakura sonrió radiante y la abrazo

-muchas gracias chiharu!!

-no me lo agradezcas….-suspiro- no creo que aiga alguien que te haga caso en tus locuras

La ojiverde rió y chiharu comenzó a enlistarle a sakura lo que necesitaría para la transformación

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Los dos días pasaron rápidamente, sakura no vio a yukito en esos días lo cual la entristeció un poco y la hacia llorar en las noches el recordar que el su 'amor' de toda la vida le había propuesto matrimonio y ella lo había rechazado…..pero prefería verlo con otra mujer feliz que verlo con ella e infeliz… chiharu siempre le preguntaba si estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo y sakura cada vez le contestaba mas segura que si.

Esa mañana a las 10 el THE CLOW partiría y sakura se estaba preparando para abordarlo desde muy temprano a las 6 a.m. chiharu estaba alistándola para su partida ya que la ojiverde tenia que salir temprano de esa casa o madame se daría cuenta de su huida y la impediría, chiharu la cubriría diciendo que había ido al mercado y cuando descubrieran que tardaba mucho en el mercado y la vayan a buscar ella estaría muy lejos en alta mar…

-basta!!

Le dijo la ojiverde ,mientras chiharu reia

-lo..lo siento –dijo entre risas- pero saku…¡¡ eres el muchacho mas lindo que he visto!! ….aunque estés vestida de hombre te vez afeminado!!

-maldicion!! –expreso sakura- …crees que engañe a alguien?

-pues…no lo se…a mi me convences, aunque te veas algo afeminada…

Sakura vestía unos pantalones crema, una camisa blanca y por lógica sus pechos estaban bien envueltos en una venda por debajo de la camisa, sus cabellos Carmelo estaban amarrados en una larga trenza …. la cual chiharu quería cortársela pero sakura se negó… la ocultaba bajo un sombrero y no se notaba su cabello largo, su flequillo habia sido acomodado de una forma mas varonil y chiharu agrego detalles al rostro de sakura para que se viera de varón ….pero aun asi….

-bueno que se la va a hacer -dijo despreocupadamente la ojiverde- además nadie me va a ver….entrare sin ser vista

sakura tomo un pequeño bulto y lo cargo, era todo lo que llevaria ,miro a chiharu

-creo que mejor me apresuro …no vaya a ser que …

No termino la oración al ver el semblante trise de su compañera de cuarto y amiga desde hace 4 años ,chiharu la abrazo ,sakura la abrazo también

-sakura, ten mucho cuidado…. –comenzó a sollozar- no permitas que nadie te ate de nuevo bien?...se libre como siempre has querido..y eres

-te lo prometo…y tu no permitas que sasaki te haga sentir menos ¿si?

-no te preocupes ..observándote aprendí a como defenderme de ella

Ambas se separaron

-sakura ,todavía puedes pensarlo…

Dijo chiharu

-no ..sabes que cuando decido algo nunca miro hacia atrás…los buscare y los encontrare

- pero sakura…..es muy raro ,Que haría un barco mercante como el THE CLOW en el caribe si ahí muchos piratas tanto españoles como ingleses….no crees que es raro?

-recuerda que yo solo iré al caribe el destino de esa barco me tiene sin cuidado…si es que lo atacan procurare no estar ahí

-y si te descubren?

-pidamos a dios que no…

-y si te encariñas con esa gente?

Sakura rio por las preguntas de su amiga

-procurare no hacerlo….adiós chiharu

-rezare por que todo salga bien y que regreses a salvo…

-gracias …cuídate

-tu también y….suerte –sakura salio- …creo que la necesitaras

susurro chiharu

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sakura subió al barco sin problemas ya que sabia escabullirse muy bien, ahora se encontraba en lo que parecía una bodega y justamente era una bodega con comida!!...le dio gracias al cielo por lo menos no se moriría de hambre, miro a su alrededor y supuso que no seria tan malo.

El barco zarpo a eso de a medio dia, tarde para el gusto de sakura, pero ahora que llevaba 3 días en alta mar, ya se había acostumbrado al mecimiento del barco, de repente oyó un ruido de una puerta, se puso alerta ,miro a un hombre corpulento de cabello negro acercarse pero no hizo ruido, el hombre tal como vino se estaba marchando…ella retrocedió para ocultarse mas pero dejo caer la lámpara de vidrio (que se encontraba apagada) que ella utilizaba para alumbrarse y se rompió en mil pedazos ,espantada y viendo como todo lo que cubría su escondite era apartado y ese corpulento hombre la miraba ,quiso retroceder tenia miedo de que descubriera que fuera mujer…pero un susurro del hombre calmo su temor

-maldito mocoso…

Bueno aunque sus palabras no eran expresamente consoladoras ni lindas , el hombre creía que ella era un muchacho y eso la tranquilizo lo cual duro poco ,por que el hombre la tomo de la muñeca y grito a todo pulmón

-¡¡ UN POLIZON!!...¡¡ ENCONTRE UN POLIZON!!

°°°°°°° continuara °°°°°°°°

ya lo se con esta ya son 3 fic's y los otros dos estan muyyyy atrasados..a no pude contenerme la historia la traia en mi cabesita desde hace mes y algo y la empeze a escribir y ya tengo 3 capitulos jaja ,otra cosa ya pronto subire otro cap de el angelo e principesa ok y sobre el otro fic de contigo en las nuves tambien ...(que ese fic es muy corto) ...paciencia plis...

ahora quiero saber su pinion sobre esta nueva historia...les gusta no les gusta?, se que eso de disfrazarse de hombre eta muyyy choteado pero ,sakura no permanecera asi mas que este capitulo ya veran por que...jiji claro si es que queiren que continue este fic ...este es un fic 1000 MIO!! cualquier parecido con otro es mera coicidencia ,si se parece aun fic ya publicado diganme y lo quito...aunque no tiene por que parecerse a otro ya que este lo invente yo ,basandome en peliculas que he visto de piratas ,libros y demas cosas ,bueno eso es todo recuerden si no hay reviews no hay actualizacion!!


	2. puerto 2

_hola!! aqui subiendo el segundo capitulo ...me emocione al ver que este fic habia tenido una buena respuesta por parte de ustedes y ojala siga asi o me deprimire!!..jaja,bueno aqui esta el capi ya saben CCS no es mio, la historia si es 100 mia ok.._

**CAPITULO 2. PiRaTa, CoRzArIo O eSpiA??**

Sakura espantada fue arrastrada hasta la cubierta del barco donde había unos 3 hombres mas, de repente el hombre la soltó tirándola al suelo, oyó como alguien se acercaba y vio un par de botas negras frente ella subió la mirada hasta posarla en la cara del sujeto de cabello chocolate alborotado ,no vio bien su rostro ya que el sol se encontraba tras el ,pero si oyó su voz y se estremeció ...

-es el polizón yamasaki?

Le pregunto al hombre que la había descubierto con esa voz dominante y ronca

-si capitán

Dijo el hombre en un saludo sumamente respetuoso, sakura trago saliva ¿capitán?...ese hombre frente a ella era el capitán…bajo la mirada rápidamente y sintió como era alzada bruscamente a la altura del hombre frente a ella y lo miro mejor

Era guapo…ojos achocolatados o ámbares y profundos, su cabello chocolate alborotado por el viento de mediodía ,piel bronceada nariz nada tosca pero ni tan afeminada ,se veía muy rudo ,buen mozo….y sobre todo muy molesto!!

-no… -dijo el capitán- este no es un polizón…¡¡ES **UNA** POLIZON!!

Rugió mientras soltaba a sakura y ella caía a sus pies de nuevo, el capitán le quito el sombrero y su trenza callo a su lado izquierdo

-una..m..mujer?

Dijo temeroso el tal yamasaki

-maldita chiquilla… -susurro el capitán, mientras la levantaba y la arrastraba consigo a un camarote- …yamasaki…yo me encargo

Y se alejo dando un portazo

El aventó a sakura quien callo en el suelo de nuevo ,pero se levanto rápidamente, el hombre la miro con el ceño fruncido

-que haces aquí chiquilla? –pregunto mientras se sentaba en una silla alrevez el respaldo por delante y sus fuertes brazos se apoyaron en el- viniste a robar algo?...o ¿quieres que nos divirtamos con tigo?

Sakura palideció

-n..no señor…capitán

El hombre cambio su semblante a una mas tranquilo cuando oyó la voz de la chica

-por que subiste a mi barco?

-con….todo respeto señ..capitán …no es asunto suyo

El capitán frunció su ceño y suprimió una sonrisa

¡¡vaya que mocosa tan impertinente!!

-estas en **mi **barco chiquilla por lo tanto …tengo todo el derecho del mundo a preguntar

-bien …pero solo le diré que busco a alguien y que ese alguien esta en el caribe….por eso estoy en su barco

-y..por que demonios mi barco!!

Se levanto de la silla alterado

-por que no había ninguno que zarpara hacia el caribe!!

-y sabes por que!!?...ahí hay piratas mujer idiota , solo una estupida como tu se le ocurriría ir!!...y tu nos traerás mala suerte!!

-que tiene que ver la suerte?...además usted va al caribe así que eso también lo convierte en un estupido!!

Dijo la ojiverde alterada también ,el ambarino la miraba algo shokeado…el era el que mandaba y esa mujer no parecía entenderlo

Por que le estaba gritando

-cállate!!...

El capitán la levanto y la cargo como si fuera un costal de papas en su hombro

-pero que hace canalla!!...bájeme!!

-aquí mando yo chiquilla este es **mi **barco

La saco del camerino y todos lo tripulantes que se encontraban en cubierta vieron la cómica escena de su capitán cargando a esa mujer ,mientras esta intentaba golpearlo sin mucho éxito, el castaño la llevo a una orilla del barco y la bajo pero solo para volver a cargarla en el aire …¡¡que hacia!!??... sakura miro hacia abajo y vio el mar azul bajo ella

-que hace!!??

-te aventare por la borda

Dijo simplemente le capitán muy tranquilo y encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, la ojiverde se asusto

-esta loco no puede hacer eso!!...soy una mujer…y además no se nadar!!

-ese es problema suyo…pero no se preocupe …aunque supiera nadar tarde o temprano los tiburones se la comerían

-QUE!!??

El ambarino la alejo mas de la cubierta ,estirando sus brazos ,sakura pensó que ese seria su fin pero lo interrumpió una voz

-que haces shaoran?

La voz era serena y tranquila aunque también hizo que sakura se estremeciera

-ha..eriol …aventare a esta polizón de mi barco

-déjate de eso y bájala…

Le dijo el otro hombre ,el capitán no lo dudo y la bajo, sakura cayo de sentón ya que sus piernas se habían convertido en gelatina por el susto, vio como una mano albina se ofrecía a ayudarla a levantarse ,ella la acepto. La mano pertenecía a un hombre tan apuesto como el capitán solo que este era de piel algo mas pálida sus ojos azules y su cabellera negra y también la diferencia entre los dos era que uno portaba una bella y enigmática Sonrisa y el otro fruncía el ceño

-hola -saludo el hombre dulcemente- disculpa a shaoran por ser tan rudo

Shaoran?...ese era el nombre del capitán?? Se pregunto la ojiverde

-no tiene por que disculparme eriol …ella se metió en mi barco clandestinamente y merece un castigo

-estoy seguro que hay una buena razón para que esta señorita tan bonita aiga echo tal cosa

Sakura supo que el maquillaje que le había aplicado chiharu para que se viera mas varonil se había desvanecido ya que tres días en ese bodega no resistiría el maquillaje y entonces dejo al descubierto el rostro blanquecino de sakura y tal vez por eso la había descubierto el capitán …ella volteo a ver al capitán a la cara cuando el llego mientras que con el tal yakamsi o como se llamara mantuvo al cara oculta

-estoy buscando a alguien

Le dijo la ojiverde a eriol

-a quien?

-eso no puedo decírselo señor

Dijo la ojiverde, shaoran soltó un bufido y dijo

-pierdes el tiempo eriol esa chiquilla solo nos traerá problemas…pero bueno al fin y al cabo es **tu** tiempo

Y se Alejo de ellos ,eriol negó con la cabeza y sonriendo al comportamiento del capitán ,luego volteo a ver al a mujer

-por favor dime eriol…y ese que se fue es shaoran li el capitán de THE CLOW

-lo suponía por eso es tan arrogante –sakura tapo su boca por el comentario que hizo y eriol rió- l…lo siento no era mi intención

-no te preocupes..ya se como es mi primo

-yo l..¿tu primo?

-si mi primo y desgraciadamente el único familiar que me queda

-no se…parecen …_ni en lo físico, ni en el carácter _

pensó la ojiverde

-bien ya que no me dirás a quien buscas …además que no es de mi incumbencia …me puedes decir tu nombre?

-sakura…. **–**pensó en decirle el apellido pero ,decidió no hacerlo al fin y al cabo en cuanto llegara al caribe nunca los volvería a ver…recordó lo que le dijo chiharu …**no encariñarse con nadie-** y apellido …no tengo

Mintió la ojiverde

Eriol la miro extrañado…. ¿Quién no le pondría apellido a una criatura tan divina?!!... pero no dijo nada y le sonrio

-bien sakura podrías decirme como subiste al barco

Sakura dudo pero al fin de cuentas acepto decirle

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Shaoran entro al camarote a prisa y solto una maldición…¿Por qué le pasaba todo a el?!!

-que diablos hace ella aquí?...rayos!! justamente en mi barco -Paso una mano por su cabellera nerviosamente- tiene que irse….debo deshacerme de ella …

Dijo frunciendo el ceño, luego su mirada se poso en eriol quien acababa de entrar

-vaya que serio!!

Se burlo el ojiazul

-no estoy para bromas!!

Dijo molesto ,eriol se sentó frescamente en una cómoda silla y dijo

-es ella…si no me equivoco

-de que hablas?

Dijo el capitán haciéndose el tonto, eriol sonrío

-primo yo estuve ahí mientras tu la mirabas desde el barco ese día en el muelle ¿recuerdas?..es la chica que corría por el puerto del pueblo que acabamos de dejar y la misma que se reunió con un joven ¿verdad?

-si es ella…la que..

Eriol lo interrumpió

-la que espiabas con el catalejo (especie de vinocular antiguo para mirar de lejos)

Dijo sonriente , li volteo y le grito en la cara

-TU TRAIAS EL CATALEJO NO YO!!

-ha pero me lo quitaste…acuérdate ..y luego lo usaste para verla mejor

Shaoran soltó un gruñido…era cierto

----flash back------

El capitán se encontraba dando vueltas en la cubierta del barco, esa mañana tubo un pequeño problema con su amante de turno y ella se fue molesta y el estaba molesto….Sofía era muy caprichosa!!...y el no aguantaba los caprichos de nadie así que prácticamente la corrió, miro al pintoresco pueblo y le llamo la atención un barullo entre un comerciante y una mujer …la mujer corría muy rápido y parecía una mariposa al aire, tenia algo sujeto con sus manos y pecho, el se inclino para mirarla mejor, vestía de negro…le sentaba bien pero el estaba seguro que un color vivo le sentaría mejor ,vio como casi chocaba con una carretilla pero la esquivo, shaoran sonrió..que chica tan curiosa!!, de repente entra en escena un hombre que la tenia abrazada ya que casi perdía el equilibrio, shaoran puso atención a lo que pasaba y frunció su seño…la pareja se comenzaba alejar de su campo de visión así que el busco un lugar en su barco para mirar bien …mientras los seguía con la vista, la pareja se detuvo algo alejados del bullicioso puerto y shaoran no los veía bien pero aun así los observaba ,el joven se arrodillo frente a la mujer y shaoran frunció su seño que pasaba ahí?...si tan solo pudiera ver bien…

-vaya parece que le propone matrimonio!!…

Shaoran dio un saltito del susto y volteo a ver a su primo eriol

-me….pero que demonios!! -dijo el capitán al mirar a eriol ,quien traía un catalejo y observaba lo mismo que hace unos instantes veía shaoran- que haces!!

-observo…siempre quise ser espía

Dijo eriol con humor, shaoran le arrebato el catalejo y dijo

-espía o metiche!!...vete de aquí!!

-ha shaoran!! –se quejo- el echo de que te pelearas con Sofía no significa que me molestes a mí

-que Sofía?...ha esa Sofía ..no importa…solo vete!!

Shaoran había olvidado por completo a su amante por estar viendo a esa otra mujer, eriol hizo caso y se fue no sin antes observar como su primo se volteaba hacia donde estaba esa pareja y con todo y catalejo miraba con atención ,eriol sonrió

-eres un metiche primo….

Susurro para si

Shaoran uso el catalejo para mirar lo que el joven traía en sus manos era una cajita y dentro de ella un anillo…eriol tenia razón ese hombre le estaba proponiendo matrimonio a esa mariposa…su seño se frunció sin poder evitarlo, llevo su vista a la mujer y vio su bonita silueta de lado.

Era esbelta y con rostro blanquecino, no vio bien su rostro ya que estaba de lado pero si la examino con cuidado…su estética figura ,luego desvió el catalejo hasta el joven ..que para su desgracia no era nada feo ¡¡de seguro y esa chica le diría que si!! Ya que ella iba vestida de criada y seria su oportunidad de salir de ese empleo..además aunque esa mujer no tuviera un dote..su belleza era suficiente , ya que si tenia un bello perfil de seguro de frente seria hermosa, la chica volteo su rostro en ángulo perfecto para que shaoran viera su rostro de frente …¡¡esa mujer era hermosísima!!...y shaoran examino cada facción de ella desde sus ojos brillosos hasta el color de su cabello y piel, en ese instante y quedaron en su memoria como grabadas a fuego, luego vio como la chica alzaba su mano y ahí el capitán li no quiso ver mas …_que hombre tan mas afortunado!!_ penso

Cerro su catalejo y lo guardo en su bolsillo y se alejo para prepararse para zarpar pasado mañana ..y además en la noche buscaría una bella joven para remplazar a Sofía….claro que no conseguiría una tan bonita como la que tenia ese joven que estaba en el muelle .. y ahora lo mas seguro esa mariposa era la prometida.

---------fin del flash back----------

-me pregunto por que esta aquí ..si ese chico le propuso matrimonio?

-es exactamente lo que me pregunto

Dijo li a eriol y luego eriol agrego

-y si ella rechazo su propuesta…

Shaoran soltó una risa seca

-dime crees que una criada rechazaría una propuesta para salir de su condición de chacha!!...es absurdo!!

-bien primo entonces dime …¿Por qué esta aquí?, estoy seguro que si yo fuera su prometido no lo la dejaría irse a ningún lado y menos si quiere ir al caribe

Shaoran rechino los dientes …¡¡que quería decir eriol ..con… _si yo fuera su prometido_!!

-tal vez y no se comprometieron

Dijo eriol

-no lo se y no me importa

Dijo el capitán

-bueno …sakura es muy bonita

-no me importa si sa..¿sakura?

-es su nombre

Agrego eriol sonriendo a la pregunta de li

-te dijo su nombre?

El capitán se acerco a eriol y este dijo

-se lo pedí amablemente y me lo dijo…si tu se lo hubieras pedido asi también te lo hubiera dicho

-y donde esta?

-talvez dando una vuelta por el barco

Shaoran se acerco a eriol y lo apreso en la pared

-estas loco la dejaste ir sola!!...este es un barco lleno de hombre idiota y ella es hermosa!!

El capitán solto a eriol y salio hecho una furia ,mientras eriol sonreía

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Era la primera vez que subía en un barco!!...y valla se veía mas imponente desde abordo..el THE CLOW era una belleza de barco

Sakura camino mas y se topo con el tal takimati o como se llamara ,que en cuanto la vio frunció su ceño…al parecer se había ganado su antipatía… los demás hombres la miraban interesados y curiosos ,de repente uno de ellos la tomo por la cintura y la jalaba hacia el, ella quiso retirarse pero el hombre era mas robusto que ella.

-sueltame!!

-que pasa pequeña?...no te hare daño

El hombre acerco se rostro al de sakura y ella la dio una cachetada haciéndolo enojar

-bastardo!!

-MALDITA MUJERZUELA!!

El hombre alzo su mano para propinarle un golpe pero otra mano la detuvo

-suéltala

El hombre soltó a sakura lentamente y volteo a ver a su capitán ,sakura se alejo del hombre

-capitán li…yo…esta mujer me sedujo!!

li levanto una ceja y miro a sakura

-es cierto?

-no nunca lo haría!!

Dijo sakura molesta, shaoran miro a su marinero y luego vio a alguien que estaba ahí cerca

-yamasaki…

Llamo li a su ayudante, el se acerco

-capitán

Hizo un saludo

-que paso aquí?..entre la mujer y este…ella se acerco a el?

-no, capitán..el se acerco a la mujer ..

Sakura frunció su ceño..el capitán no le creía a ella ..tubo que pedir opinión de alguien mas…!! Era un maldito..no creer en la palabra de una dama!! Era el colmo

-quien lo diría sergi me estas mintiendo, yo pensé que ella seria la mentirosa –dijo el capitán al marinero, sakura frunció el ceño por el comentario- cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos…lárgate!!

El marinero obedeció al instante y yamasaki también se fue , el capitán arrastro (otra vez) a sakura hasta el camarote y entro con ella

-te quedaras aquí…no saldrás hasta que yo te lo diga

-por que!!?

-quieres que pase algo igual con otro de mis marineros!!

-no lo se!!...por que no sabría si me creerías a mi o ellos

-Que quieres decir mujer!!

-no me creíste cuando te dije que yo no seduje a ese tipo…tuviste que pedir opinión de takatami

-yamasaki….y es por que no confió en ti!!...no se de lo que serias capaz

-yo nunca seduciría a nadie!!

-mas te vale!!...o te juro que a la próxima si te aviento de mi barco!! Y al tipo con tigo!!

Sakura quedo callada, li le dio la espalda y dijo

-habrá ciertas reglas de ahora en adelante ….numero uno…quítate esa horrorosa ropa de hombre…te vestirás según tu sexo …como una mujer, a menos que te agrade hacer el papel de hombre o seas algo rara..

Dijo burlón lo ultimo ,sakura enfureció aunque no lo entendió muy bien

-claro que no!!...soy una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra

-como no notarlo –susurro el capitán irónico ,pero sakura no lo escucho- entonces te vestirás de mujer ..quítate esas ropas

-..hoe?..y que me pondré??

-de eso me encargo yo…pero quítate esa ropa…

-pe…

-AHORA!!

Rugió shaoran antes de salir y mirarla con furia..se desnudaría ,el quería que se cambiara pero donde conseguiría li ropa para ella?….miro a su alrededor vio unas mantas y decidió cubrirse con ellas mientras el capitán le traía las ropas…o eso esperaba

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Eriol se encontraba sentado en su cómodo sillón rojo en su camarote leyendo un libro ,pero lo interrumpió unos fuertes golpes en su puerta y luego vio a su primo entrar rápidamente

-préstame un vestido

Eriol parpadeo confundido

-no creo que te veas muy bien con uno primo…pero que color prefieres?

-no es para mi idiota…es para ella..

-ha la invitada?

- la polizón y si para ella

-en ese caso …no creo que a mi hermana le moleste que preste unos vestidos que le llevo

Dijo eriol sonriendo y dirigiendo se aun baúl enorme

-gracias

-por que tanto interés en que use un vestido

-por que quien sabe si esa ropa es de su prometido

Dijo shaoran sencillamente ,eriol sonrio

-y no quieres nada que te recuerde que es ajena ¿verdad?

Pregunto el ojiazul, shaoran lo miro furioso

-no digas tonterías y dame el maldito vestido!!

-esta bien ..tranquilo

Eriol le dio el vestido a shaoran ,y unos zapatos sin tacón, shaoran al recibirlos salio tan rápido como entro

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sakura se cubrió con la gran manta beige, y puso sus ropas de hombre a un lado ..¿por que el capitán insistía en que se cambiara de ropa? Y ademas le dejo algo de agua para que se refrescara …o no era para ella?..en fin ella se lavo su rostro con el agua que estaba en un tocador sin espejo, miro la puerta mientras esperaba al capitán que tocara para darle el pase..

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Shaoran levanto su mano para tocar a la puerta con los nudillos pero ..se arrepintió ¿Por qué diablos iba a tocar a la puerta de SU camarote y tenerle consideración a la polizón?..claro que no!!..el era el que mandaba,así que abrió la puerta y se encontro con su polizón cubierta solamente por esa gruesa manta y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido

-por que no tocas a la puerta!!

Grito la ojiverde ,el capitan indignado de que esa chiquilla le gritara contesto

-por que este es mi barco!! Y si yo no quiero tocar a ninguna maldita puerta …no la toco!!

-grosero …

Susurro la ojiverde ,li puso las ropas en la cama y los zapatos a la vista de ella y luego dijo

-regla numero dos….me llamaras capitán li …con respeto ¿oíste polizón?

-si ..**capitán **…

Dijo con tono irónico y burla , shaoran frunció el ceño

-déjate de juegos mujer vístete y reúnete con migo allá afuera para decirte lo que harás….

-si **capitán**

dijo de nuevo remarcando con burla la palabra, shaoran salio de un portazo…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Unos minutos después sakura salio del camarote con el vestido lila y sus zapatos negros sin tacón, el capitán estaba frente a ella dándole la espalda parecía como si estuviera revisando lo que hacían sus marineros

-que hace?

-preparándonos para "salir a la luz"

Dijo el capitán con una sonrisilla y volteo a ver a la chica y al verla casi le grita que se pusiera de nuevo esas horribles ropas de hombre ..el vestido era muy sencillo y ella se veía hermosa ¡¿Por qué?! ..se pregunto el capitán ..un vestido tan simple y ella se veía como una reina (exagerado!!) trago saliva con dificultad.

El vestido se adaptaba al bien moldeado cuerpo de la chica sus ojos lucían brillosos y su piel cremosa y sonrosada …._suculenta.._ pensó el capitán, pero dirigió su mirada de nuevo a su tripulación

-_Salir a la luz?_

Se pregunto sakura

Ella miro a donde miraba el capitán la tripulación de el THE CLOW iba de allá para acá ,parecían atareados ..entonces sakura se fijo mejor …los marineros del barco lucían diferentes …ahora desalineados ,con pantalones rotos o cortos ,algunos con o sin camisa ,traían armas en sus cinturones, descalzos o con botas maltratadas y algunos traían aretes en ambos oídos …tatuajes y demás cosas….¿por que ahora se vestían así?... entonces sakura reparo en el hombre frente a ella que vestía también algo mas desalineado su camisa blanca estaba desabotonada a lo que pudo notar sus pantalones eran negros con un cinturón verde esmeralda y una espada sujeta por el y botas largas cafés , en su oído izquierdo tenia una argolla pequeña y en su mano derecha un sombrero (parecido al de Jack sparrow) ,vio como el hacia la señal a un sujeto y este jalaba de una polea para subir algo …y sakura se paralizo…al ver la orgullosa bandera negra y estampada con una calavera y una espada atravesando la esta ….el inconfundible símbolo de ….

-listo primo

Dijo eriol a shaoran ,sakura miro a eriol y este estaba vestido igual a su primo e incluso tenia la misma argolla (la par de la de shaoran) y una espada….sakura palideció y retrocedió..el tambien era uno de ellos!!..eriol la miro preocupado ,sakura miro de nuevo a la bandera que ahora se encontraba en lo alto de un mástil…shaoran se volteo y la miro con una sonrisa …

-bienvenida al verdadero THE CLOW …. soy el capitán shaoran li , corsario ingles o como tu y otros comúnmente me llamarían….**un pirata **

dijo li poniéndose su sombrero negro

Sakura retrocedió hasta chocar con la puerta del camarote por la cual había salido

-OH dios!!

Gimió antes de caer desmayada

°° **Continuara °°**

**que tal que les parecio??...shao cree que saku SI esta comprometida ...cuando nosotras sabemos que NO es asi ..jaja que revuelto,ademas el era el miron que observo a sakura mientras esta hacia carrera en el muelle jaja, ya saben en el capi ...y hasta la vio con yukito ...haaa shao cree que ya sakura tiene dueño...!! que sorpresa se llevara cuando se entere que no es asi ...o si es que se entera!!?? jajaja ...y sakura se desmayo!!.. y ademas no sabia en que barco se metio en uno de corsarios ...o mejor dicho piratas le cayo como balde de agua fria, por logica que diablos haria un barco mercante en el caribe si en esos tiempos el caribe estaba lleno de piratas,no pasaba un barco sin ser asaltado ...que pasara en el proximo capitulo...yo no se y ustedes??**

GARAICAS quienes dejaron reviwes !!

**gabyhyatt-** gracias por tu review, y espera a ver sorpresitas sobre el papa de saku y toya jajaja

**Minami-** jiji gracias por el review y sip que comes que adivinas?? jaja...ojala y te guste como voy formando esta historia...

**Mitsuki Himura-** gracias por pasarte por aqui y dejar un mensajito aqui tienes la actualizacion ojala y te haiga gustado

**juchiz-** aqui tienes el capi ojala y te guste ..gracias por los animos y ojala y te pases a dejarme un review ...ami tambein me encantan los piratas ..pero le voy mas a lo original jajaja!!

**danny1989-** claro danny aqui tienes para que disfrutes..cualquein dudilla que tengas ya sabes solo dime ..espera sorpresas ya que este fic esta echo exclusvamente por mi y puede estar super loko jaja...espero review...

**maryli-** fue lo mas logico que se me ocurrio para meter a sakura en el barco y desatar u poco la discordia de de donde saco esa ropa?? en la mente de shao y ademas aquien no le gusta ver a sakura en problemas??...jaja tks por tus animso y la suerte ..creo que la necesitare este fic dara muchos giros ..lo advierto cualquier cosa puede pasar!!


	3. puerto 3

**_antes de que empicen a leer , los personajes no son mios ..pero la historia si.._**

lo que esta en negritas :**cápitan: **asi es por que lo recalca el personaje y lo que este asi:_ linda: _es un pensamiento ...eso es todo a leer y ay una nota abajo lean plisss..

****

**_CAPITULO 3. cOrAzÓn bLaNdO??_**

-Y si le doy respiración de boca a boca?

Pregunto eriol a shaoran quien ponía a sakura en la cama de su camarote ,li miro a su primo con el ceño fruncido y amenazante

-no creí que se desmayaría

Dijo li a eriol mirando a su polizón …el capitán parecía ¿preocupado?

-y si esta embarazada?

Shaoran cerro sus puños con fuerza y volteo a ver a eriol queriéndolo estampar contra una pared pero se contuvo

-no creo que lo este…ya que no ha vomitado ni una sola vez

-es cierto, es mejor dejarla descansar …shaoran

Dijo el ojiazul

-bien….pero yo me quedo a cuidarla

Dijo el ambarino serio mirando a la ojiverde, eriol asintió y se fue

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Abrió perezosamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el techo de madera…pero ¿Por qué le dolía tanto al cabeza?..se incorporo tocándose la cabeza

-¿Qué paso?

Dijo la ojiverde mas para si que para alguien mas ,pero aun así alguien le contesto

-te desmayaste …

Sakura giro su mirada hasta captar a la persona que había hablado y ahí mirándola fijamente estaba el capitán li shaoran sentado en una silla solo como el acostumbraba sentarse con al silla alrevez sus brazos apoyados en el respaldo de esta …

-…tu…

Fue lo único que salio de su boca antes de levantarse de un salto y encarar a li

-que?

Pregunto el capitan

-eres …tu eres…

-dilo ya mujer!!

-eres un sucio pirata!!

Soltó sakura molesta, shaoran frunció su ceño y se levanto de la silla al mismo tiempo que la aventaba a un lado haciendo un sonido seco en el piso del barco

-exacto y si no quieres que te corte la maldita lengua obedecerás lo que yo diga!!

-me mentiste..dijiste que eras un mercader!!

El se acerco a sakura

-yo nunca te dije que este barco era mercante ….ni yo un mercader

-pero tampoco lo negaste!!

-por eso no te quiero aquí …este es un barco corsario …tengo que atacar barcos españoles y tu corres peligro!!

Sakura quedo callada el..se preocupaba ¿por ella?

-en el puerto el THE CLOW estaba registrado como un barco mercante…

Dijo sakura un poco mas tranquila, el capitán también se calmo

-fue para que la gente no se asustara ….nos toman por piratas

-y que no lo son?

Shaoran la miro irritado

-no,…somos corsarios robamos a nuestros enemigos los españoles y a nadie mas….no matamos si no es necesario ..por lo menos yo no mato sin razón

-matar? –sakura palideció un poco y luego pregunto- to..todos los del barco son…p..piratas?

-corsarios y si todos

-e..eriol también?

Shaoran entrecerró los ojos molesto ella esta preguntando por eriol!!...quiso lanzar una maldición pero solo dijo

-si…el también

Dijo shaoran mientras la jalaba para que salieran del camarote

-adonde me llevas!!

-capitán ..te falto decir capitán …vamos a las cocinas mujer …ahí empezara tu trabajo

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Eriol miraba por la escotilla el cielo azul, que parecía calmo pero …vio a shaoran entrar como una furia al camarote y pensó mientras sonreía …'_puede que allá afuera este calmado ,pero aquí dentro hay una tormenta' …_

-que pasa shaoran?

El capitán volteo a ver a eriol ,con expresión de que su pregunta era muy tonta ,pero aun así respondió

-pasa que …esa mujer es una mula terca!! …no sabe quien manda aquí!!...ya sabe que esta en un barco de piratas y aun así ..no se le caen los aires de reina!!..te juro que la dejare en la próxima isla que veamos ..y si esta llena de caníbales mejor!!

Eriol evito reír y agrego

-jurar en vano es un pecado primo…y que te hizo esa pobre mujer para ponerte así

Shaoran soltó un gruñido y comenzó a contarle

----flash back----

-wei!! -grito el capitán mientras arrastraba sakura con el, apareció un hombre de algo de edad pero con una sonrisa calida en su rostro..sakura se pregunto si el también era un pirata…ya que no lo parecía ,se veía amigable…- ella es tu nueva ayudante

Li soltó a sakura y le dio un empujón para que wei la observara mejor ya que el viejo usaba anteojos

-pero…amo ella es ..

Li lo interrumpió

-para algo te ha de servir ,yo no la quiero arriba distrayendo a mi tripulacion ….. '_o a mí' –penso ,lo ultimo-_

Dijo el capitán y se dio la media vuelta para irse pero la voz o mas bien el grito de sakura lo detuvo

-PARA SU INFORMACION!! …si soy útil, se atender todo una casa sin ayuda ….en cambio yo creo que al único al que distraigo allá arriba es a usted **capitán **li !!

Shaoran no estaba seguro ..pero por la risa siniestra de sakura pudo adivinar que el se había puesto de todos los colores ….hasta llegar al rojo y la mirada sorprendida de wei lo regreso a la normalidad

-ESTAS LOCA!!...NUNCA ME FIJARIA EN UNA MOCOSA CON EL CARACTER DE UNA MULA!!

-EL UNICO MULA AQUÍ ES USTED!!

-ENTONCES POR QUE ME SIGUES DISCUTIENDO!!

- Y POR QUE TENGO QUE OBEDECERLO!!?

-POR QUE ERES **MI **POLIZON ,CHIQUILLA!!

Soltó shaoran en un rugido que hizo a sakura estremecerse y mas por la posesividad en que lo dijo

-a..amo

Susurro wei temeroso ,li lo miro y dijo

-no dejes que suba wei, tampoco que ninguno de mis hombres la vea -wei asintió ,shaoran se acerco y le susurro a wei- te la confió ,cuídala – luego dio la media vuelta y miro a sakura y dijo- no causes problemas chiquilla

-o si no que?..me aventara por la borda?

-no… -sonrió el capitán- ….te llevare al camarote de sergi

Sakura no era una tonta para adivinar lo que eso quería decir y mas al recordar a ese sujeto ,se puso pálida y le volteo el rostro y dijo

-no lo harías

-segura?..

Arqueo una de sus negras y tupidas cejas mirándola

-si..por que yo ….te atraigo

Dijo la ojiverde restándole importancia ,shaoran quedo de piedra ¿era cierto?...¿se le notaba que le interesaba? ..!!claro que no por que no le interesaba ella,el capitán furioso salio de las cocinas dejando a un anonadado wei con su nueva grumete

---fin del flash back----

Eriol ya no reía ….se carcajeaba a rienda suelta ante la expresión asesina de su primo

-anda ríete idiota!!

Eriol rio mas fuerte y shaoran se irrito mas

-es que primo…prácticamente huiste ..nunca has huido de nada y ahora lo haces por una mujer….y que mujer!! -agrego eriol- tiene una gran valentía al decirte todo eso!!

-no me atrae

Dijo li indignado con la simple idea aun que su conciencia le gritaba que era un mentiroso

-menos mal –dijo eriol- así me lo puedo quedar yo!!

Shaoran lo miro rabioso

-nadie se quedara con ella!! …la dejare en la próxima isla

-..te gusta ¿verdad?

Dijo eriol, Li lo miro con el ceño fruncido

-lo sabia!!

dijo triunfante eriol

-no sabes nada!!

Dijo li mientras salía dando un portazo ,eriol sonrió

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-es muy buena en esto señorita sakura

Dijo el cocinero mientras veia como la chica hacia un estofado de carne y comenzaba a servirlos en pequeños platos

-estoy acostumbrada señor wei, en el internado de madame ,yo hacia este tipo de cosas

-internado?..no me había dicho que era una escuela?

-bueno si ..es un internado donde las chicas viven y a la vez se educan se le puede llamar de muchas formas

-ho!!.. ya veo?

-después de que mi familia lo perdió todo ..tuve que subsistir de algo así que comencé a trabajar para madame

Dijo mientras llenaba otro plato ,wei sonrió por la dedicación de la chica y volteo a ver a la escalerilla donde conectaba la entrada hacia el exterior del barco y ahí recargado oyendo la platica interesado estaba el capitán li cruzado de brazos semi sonriendo, wei carraspeo para advertir a su grumete que no estaban solos pero sakura siguió parloteando

-señorita sakura..

-era difícil trabajar para alguien tan insoportable y arrogante….ha pero ahora creo que madame es un pan de dios comparada con el **capitán **li ….sabe señor wei ,usted además de eriol son los únicos que en verdad se han mostrado agradables …no que ese cascarrabias ,petulante ,gro..

Sus palabras murieron al voltearse y encontrarse con el capitán li ahora frente a ella y levantando una ceja ,sakura se puso algo pálida y wei contenía la risa

-vaya que parloteas mas que un perico chiquilla!!..creo que es buena idea cortarte la lengua

Dijo el capitán con una sonrisa arrogante, sakura enfureció

-si solo eso le faltaba para hacerle honor a su decadente trabajo **capitán!!**

-y tu no puedes escupir otra cosa que no sea veneno hacia mi!!

Dijo li,sakura se planto delante de el

-ho!! claro ..puedo escupir esto ..

Dijo aventando un escupitajo a las botas negras del capitán ,y li enfureció inmediatamente

-ahora si te aventare por al borda!!..esos no son modales de una dama!!

La sujeto por los brazos y la jalo hacia el sus cuerpos chocaron y ambos sintieron una descomunal descarga eléctrica…¿seria por que no se llevan bien?

-…sucio pirata..

Mascullo sakura ,y mientras ella atacaba a shaoran su cerebro la atacaba a ella…¿Por qué no mantenía la bocota cerrada antes de acabar como comida de tiburón?

-primo basta..¿ahora que le haces a esta pobre criatura?

Dijo eriol entrando a la cocina, vio divertido la fricción o atracción que había entre el capitán y su polizón

-eriol no interfieras o también a ti te aviento!!

Eriol rió y le dijo a sakura

-no te preocupes cariño, shaoran ladra pero no muerde

Shaoran rechino los dientes por la forma en que eriol se burlaba de el y el apodo "cariñoso" para con sakura, después la soltó, y vio como la cara se de la chica se ilumino por la presencia de erio ,y mas rechinaron sus dientes

-s…señor eriol

dijo la ojiverde

-nada de señor cariño ..solo eriol

-eriol –dijo sakura- desea comer algo ya que esta aquí?

A shaoran se le callo la boca al piso ,¡¡se mostraba tan linda y respetuosa con su primo!! Y lo único que recibió de ella el al llegar fue un escupitajo!!

El capitán se repuso y dijo en un carraspeo

-la comida se servirá dentro de unos momentos ..creo que eriol puede esperar para comer con los demás

Sakura solo mascullo un "esta bien" y se alejo para seguir sirviendo en los tazones, shaoran se acerco a wei y se alejaron un poco para que sakura no los oyera y eriol los siguió

-como va la chica?

-muy bien amo…se ve que tiene mano para la cocina, ella dice que se dedicaba a algo similar en la escuela

Shaoran lo miro

-escuela?...ella tiene estudios?

-bueno …antes de que su familia fuera a la ruina -Dijo wei encogiéndose de hombros- después tuvo que trabajar para mantenerse

Eriol hablo

-ella te contó todo eso?

-si amo eriol ….y sobre su familia

Dijo wei sin comprender por que preguntaban todo eso

-te tiene confianza wei ….tal vez tu podrías ayudarme …escucha todo lo que ella te cuente ,tu me lo dirás a mi ,¿entendido?

-s..si amo ..¿todo?

-todo entiendes …

Dijo el capitán

-si capitan …pero para que quiere saber sobre ella?

-por que a shao le gusta su polizón

Dijo eriol ,sonriente, shaoran mascullo un cállate y wei los miro perplejos ¿el amo quería a una polizón?

-solo tengo curiosidad

Dijo shaoran a wei ,el solo asintió no muy seguro de creer

-ahora sirve la cena, los marineros ya esperan yo tengo unos asuntos que hablar con eriol y yamasaki..vendré en un rato a cenar

Dijo por ultimo el capitán alejándose seguido de eriol y su inmortal sonrisa

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-que pasa wei ¿Por qué no dejas salir a esa nena?

Alcanzo a oír shaoran mientras entraba al comedor y sus puños se apretaron ..ya sabia a que "nena" se refería ese infeliz

-si …hey!! ..hermosa no te escondas!!

-dejas que te lleva a mi camarote primor?

Dijeron dos marineros mas mientras los demás reían pero las risas se apagaron al grito de shaoran

-QUE PASA AQUÍ IDIOTAS!!?

Se hizo un silencio, hasta que uno de los piratas hablo

-es la grumete de wei ..capitán ,esta hermosísima...debería de estar en nuestros camarotes!!

Dijo el pobre infeliz, un segundo después shaoran lo tenia apresado en el suelo

-que dijiste bastardo!!?

Pregunto el capitán mientras desenvainaba su espada ,el marinero sudo frió

-n…na…..nada capitán!!

-eso pensé

Dijo li mientras dejaba ir al hombre ,los demás marineros se dedicaron a comer sin decir nada mas

-amo

Dijo wei y recibió una mirada severa del capitán

-te dije que nadie la viera!!...¿donde esta?

-lo..lo siento amo ,se me escapo…ella..

Lo interrumpió

-que donde esta??!!

Rugió li, wei tembloroso le indico una dirección ,li la siguió

-que paso?

Pregunto eriol y tras de el estaba yamasaki que también acababa de llegar

-la chica..pobrecilla estos perros la humillaron….

Murmuro wei resentido con los marineros ,eriol suspiro y yamasaki miro a los hombres que comían en silencio

-cuéntamelo por favor wei

-si ..vera…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Shaoran camino furioso hacia donde se había ido la mula …quería decir sakura, estaba muy molesto ,por lo ocurrido con sus marineros y de las consecuencias que causaría.

Camino un poco mas y oyó unos sollozos ,en un rincón estaba sakura acurrucada ,el se acerco a ella

-chiquilla!!

Dijo todavía furioso ,sin amedrentarse por las lagrimas de ella

-vete sucio pirata!!

Gimió la ojiverde entre sollozos

-vaya ..a pesar de tu estado ..sigues teniendo esa lengua venenosa mujer!!

-lárgate

Dijo la ojiverde mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba los rastros de lagrimas ,giro para quedar cara a cara con el capitán ,shaoran nunca pensó que ver a su polizón en ese estado le oprimiría el corazón de esa manera …pero así fue

-que paso?

Pregunto el capitán borrando la sonrisa arrogante que traía al ver derrotada a esa mujer

-nada que le importe ..pedazo de…

Se interrumpió por que las lagrimas caían sin clemencia y también por los suaves dedos que las limpiaban dulcemente y que por cierto no eran suyos…sino de el capitán shaoran li….,sakura quedo anonadada mientras el capitán le limpiaba las lagrimas y la miraba serio ,pero con un brillo de preocupación en su mirada

-dime …que paso?

-me..me regañara ,si se lo digo capitán

Dijo sakura en un susurro

-no lo haré si me lo dices con calma

Dijo li sin dejar de mirarla ,a sakura le pareció mas interesante el suelo ,que ver como la miraba el capitán ya que estaba muy avergonzada

-usted dijo que yo no saliera de las cocinas, pero …yo …

-desobedeciste ¿verdad?

-si

-----flash back----

La ojiverde salio de las cocinas mientras oía todo el escándalo que había en el comedor, al momento que ella entro ahí ,todo el escándalo ceso y sintió como la miraban ,así que decidió ignorarlos y empezar a servir, mientras los murmullos comenzaban

-oye preciosa ¿eres la nueva cocinera?

Sakura lo ignoro

-vaya parece que esta muñequita es muda

Los hombres rieron

-ha pero yo puedo enseñarle a gritar …en mi cama!!

Dijo otro y todos estallaron en carcajadas ,sakura los ignoro con el ceño fruncido pero uno de los piratas le dio una nalgada mientras dejaba otro plato

-pero que hermoso trasero!!..firme como me gusta!!

Exclamo el tipo, sakura lo miro y le grito

-SUCIO BASTARDO ..NO VUELVAS A TOCARME!!

Las risas de los hombre se interrumpieron y el pirata que la toco se levanto de un salto de su silla y la tomo por las muñecas

-mujer estupida ..nunca se le debe grita aun hombre!!

-tomare ese consejo en cuanto vea a un verdadero hombre!!

Dijo La ojiverde ,el pirata molesto la zarandeo y la quiso tender en la mesa, mientras sakura pensaba el …¿¿!!por que no se podía quedar callada!!??

-¡¡perra!! ..ahora mismo te demostrare que tan hombre puedo ser!!...te poseeré aquí y ahora!!

Sakura palideció ,mientras oía a los hombres reír y diviso en entre los tipos al tan sergi que quiso violarla en la mañana ,este la miraba con deseo y rencor ,la ojiverde quiso zafarse mientras el pirata intentaba con una mano desabrocharse sus pantalones

-oye toku ,cuando termines ¿puede ser mi turno?

-después yo!!

-yo también quiero acostarme con ella!!

Decían algunos marineros ahí presentes ,sakura se esforzaba por zafarse sin éxito ,el pirata casi se baja los pantalones cuando wei entro al comedor desde las bodegas de abajo del barco y vio horrorizado y molesto la escena

-déjala ir toku!!

Dijo el anciano molesto ,pero el hombre renegó

-vamos wei …déjame divertirme viejo!!

-suéltala!! ..el capitán se enterar de esto

Toku la soltó y sakura salio corriendo entre sollozos casi la

¡¡violaban,wei reprendió al hombre ,pero algunos seguían insistiendo en que la mujer regresara pera poderla ver o tocar…

----fin del flsah back-----

El capitán la siguió mirando por un rato, después dijo

-eres una tonta nunca debes decir que un hombre no es un hombre ..eso molesta a cualquiera

Le dijo tranquilamente ,sakura lo miro molesta

-y que querías que le dijera ..me toco el trasero!!

' _Y que trasero!! _' …Quiso decir shaoran pero solo lo penso ,sus puños se contrajeron al recordar que otro hombre le toco sus bien formadas nalgas y mas si ese hombre era uno de sus tripulantes!!

-lo se y sabes por defenderte así y mas de un pirata ,sabiendo que tu tenias las de perder …en serio que tu lengua viperina no tiene limite!!...eres un peligro para ti misma!!

Dijo el capitán casi sonriendo, pero sakura se entristeció

-no soporto que me quieran tocar así

Susurro, li de pronto se sintió enfermo…nunca pensó que a una mujer el molestara ser tocada así!! ….y recordó que el hacia lo mismo si le gustaba una chica la manoseaba …pero claro la mayoría eran prostitutas o mujeres fáciles…muy fáciles….en cambio la mujer que tenia enfrente era muy diferente

-lo siento

Dijo li en un susurro ,sakura creyó oír mal pero el la miro con tristeza y supo que era en serio, sakura no dijo nada ,después el capitán frunció el ceño ,dio media vuelta y de fue al comedor de nuevo

Al llegar los hombre lo miraron con una sonrisa, pensando que tal vez esa mujer no seria tan grosera con ellos la próxima vez ya que el capitán nunca les aguaba la diversión ,pero tal fue su sorpresa cuando shaoran camino hacia toku y saco su espada y la entero entre el hueco que había entre los dedos y la madera de la mesa ya que el hombre tenia la mano extendida y estuvo a un pelo de que le cortara un dedo, shaoran se inclino en su espada y grito a sus hombre fuerte y claro

-ELLA ..ES LA NUEVA GRUMETE DE WEI….NADIE LA TOCARA ..NADIE LA MOLESTARA….NADIE LE FALTARA AL RESPETO …Y QUIEN LO HAGA …SE LAS VERA CONMIGO Y HIEN (su espada) ENTENDIDO BOLA DE PERROS!!!

Dijo el capitán li ,toku sudo frió , los demás gritaron un fuerte y claro "si señor" ,luego shaoran se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa a su mano derecha estaba eriol y la izquierda yamasaki, después se volvió a levantar y fue hacia toku, para despegar la espada de la madera y de entre los dedos del tipo

-lo siento toku -dijo shaoran- no quise fallar ,le apunte a tu dedo derecho y falle!!..la próxima vez no lo haré…

Dijo shaoran con una sonrisa cínica y toku trajo saliva difícilmente ,shaoran volvió a sentarse entre el silencio de sus marineros.

**°°° continuara °°°**

_hola como estan??...espero bien...bueno aqui otro cap de mi fic...estoy super contenta con la respuesta que le an tenido..MUCHAS GRACIAS!! ahora asus reviews.._

_**NOTA: tal vez suba a el fic de rating ya que planeo poner cosas un poco fuertes ...**_

**gabyhyatt- que bueno que te gusto el capitulo,ojala y e este tambien encuentre un review tuyo...**

**danny1989-ami tambien me dio risa esa parte...me reia meintras la escribia...bueno y lo de saku no estacomprometida se enterara despues..jiji lo hare sufrir ...pasaran cosas interesantes entre ellos ,la saku de mi fic es mas viva ..pero sin dejar de lado lo despisatado..en este fic apareciaron algunas cosas interesantes ..ojala y te guste y espero tu comentario...bay**

**Luna-Box- gracias por darme animo!!...aveces es necesario ya que no sabes si estan en verdad leyendo la historia jaja...que bueno que te gusta y espero que asiga siendo de tu agrado...**

**Hikari-sys- holaaa!!..si lo se ..solo hice una pequeña investigacion sobre que era un corsario y que hacia este, lo que lei decia que los ingleses por medio del la carta o el patente de corso **.** Las patentes de corso autorizaban a perseguir a los piratas y las embarcaciones enemigas en tiempo de guerra, colocaban al navío corsario prácticamente en la condición de un buque de guerra y permitían a sus propietarios quedarse con las presas que capturasen.,era una forma de legalizar al pirateria en cierto grado, me enfoque en la parte donde tenian los ingleses la gruerra contra españa...pero todo tiene una razon...no quieroque te sientas ni ofendas por algunas cosas que pondre sobre lso españoles,ok?...pero todo tiene una razon,yo no soy racista ni nada parecido al echarle a los españoles..pero creeme todo tiene una razon de por qu elo pongo ya veras...que bueno que te gusto mi fic espero que lo sigas leyendo y animandome,porfa hikari no te ofendas de lo que leas bien?**

**ya sabes cualquier duda o critica constructiva son bien recibidas..byeeee...**

**juchiz- gracias!!..que bueno que te gusto y me siento afortunada de que haya gente leyendo mis locuras jaja..yo tambien me desmayaria si viera al chiquito de shao de pirata...en este capi saku nos salio muy lista pero ya veras por que jejeje...esperan muchas cosas interesantes !! gracias por los animos ...y actualizare lo mas rapido que pueda ...adios y espero tu review!!**

**rosh bernal- hola y bienvenido.. a leer mi lok historia jaja..que bien que te gusto...espero que siga llenando tus espectativas y ver un review tuyo ok..**

**Minami- jiji..ya se pero shao se ve vien en cualquier papel, como ami me facinan las historias de piratas y casi no hay historias de piratas sobre mi pareja favorita ..dije ...por qu eno hacer una?..pero no encontre alguna historia qu encajara bien y me pregunte de nuevo.¿por qu eno inventar una? y aqui esta...jaja que bueno que te quedaste con la curiosidad ya que se pondra mas interesante ...hay cosas que se no se savan ..cosas que pueden pasar ..y cosas que no...espero un review tuyo ok minami bay!!**

**Mitsuki Himura- asi es ..y hasta uso un catalejo jaja esa ecena me gusto mucho ...y me alegra que te haiga gustado..espero ver un review tuyo nos vmos!!**

**SIN REVIEWS NO HAY ACTUALIZACION**


	4. puerto 4

**_hola aqui yo de nuevo subiendo otro capi de mi historia que es 100 mia si la veo en otro lugar juro que demando jaja.._**

recuerden: _lo que aparece asi_ -es un pensameinto del personaje

**lo que aparece asi **-es cuando el personaje lo dice recalcado

ok a leer ...**_DEDIKDO A TODA LA GENTE HERMOSA QUE ME DEJO UN REVIEW SIENTO LA ESPERA!!_**

**Capitulo 4. ApArEnTeMeNtE cEloSo**

Ya habían pasado días desde el incidente en el comedor ,los piratas de shaoran se mantenían a raya ..no la molestaban, no le hablaban ,ni nada..bueno solo yamasaki quien era el encargado de vigilarla de vez en cuando, ella ayudaba en la cocina a wei todos los días y eso la distraía ,pero mientras ella se distraía limpiando o cocinando, el capitán se distraía viéndola a hurtadillas mientras trabajaba y wei le contaba a su amo todo lo que esa chica le contaba..que solo eran tonterías, ya casi no hablaba de su familia ni nada por el estilo ya que eso parecía entristecerla.

El capitán shaoran li entro a su camarote y se acostó en la cama ….por desgracia esta olía a "ella" ..¡¡maldito el dia!! En que el ofreció su camarote para sakura ..no le parecía tan mala idea hace dias ,pero ahora si..mientras el dormía en un catre en el camarote de su primo, ella dormía en el del capitán, todavía recordaba el impulso que lo llevo a ofrecer su camarote..

----flash back----

-pues podría dormir en cualquier lugar

Dijo la ojiverde mirando a ambos primos (eriol y shaoran)

-no cariño eso seria muy descortés de nuestra parte….

Dijo amablemente eriol

-nada de eso ..ella no esta aquí como invitada …sino como una polizón….ella se metió en mi barco

Dijo shaoran frunciendo el ceño

-por mas polizón que sea sigue siendo una dama primo…no puedes dejar que duerma con las ratas!!

Dijo eriol escandalizado, shaoran apretó los dientes ..¡¡no podía ablandarse!! O ¿si?

-pero yo po…

La interrumpió eriol

-ya se!!...tengo un catre en mi camarote..ella podría dormir ahí…**con migo**

Agrego eriol seductor, sakura solo rio nerviosa y li apretó los puños y tenso la mandíbula

-no

Dijo li ,pero eriol siguió hablando

-asi no dormiría solay ni yo tampoco…nos tendríamos mutuamente dándonos calor

Dijo eriol fantaseando ,sakura reia nerviosamente y shaoran fruncía mas su ceño y ya harto dijo

-ella dormirá en **mi** camarote –dijo li resaltando la palabra ,eriol lo miro interrogante ¿en su camarote con el?,shaoran prosiguió - yo dormiré en el catre que tiene eriol en su camarote

Sakura pareció respirar aliviada y eriol hizo una mueca, shaoran los miro, luego sakura hablo

-esta seguro capitán?

-si…no te preocupes yo le daré "calor" a eriol

Comento shaoran con una sonrisa, sakura no pudo evitar reír y sonrosarse un poco por la sonrisa de li

-que decepción!!

Dijo eriol ,shaoran sonrió mas

-gracias …no causare molestias

Dijo sakura mostrándose amable por tal vez segunda o tercera vez con el castaño

-bueno si quieres compañía solo ven a verme cariño ¿si?

Argumento eriol en total inocencia, sakura no entendió el doble sentido de lo que dijo eriol pero shaoran si

-esta bien gracias

Dijo la ojiverde ,shaoran apretó los puños y su ceño ..ese eriol!! Y ella ¡¡que inocente o que tonta era!!, shaoran ya no dijo nada y se llevo a eriol a rastras mientras este le daba miraditas tontas a sakura

---fin del flash back---

Por desgracia ..ahora no podía decir que ese era su camarote ya que todo olía a "ella" ¡¡mierda!! …de por si no podía evitar mirarla y lo peor ..¡¡no sabia el por que!!.

Eriol entro al camarote y sonrió al ver a shaoran en la cama acostado y muuuy pensativo

-ya terminaste de contemplar a tu polizón por hoy?

Dijo el ojiazul, shaoran se sentó en la cama , lo miro molesto y agrego

- si…y tu?

-si…ya la termine de observar por hoy…se ve hermosa mientras esta haciendo la comida

Dijo eriol con un sonrisa ,mientras se sentaba ,shaoran lo miro moribundo

-te interesa?

Dijo el capitán a su primo , eriol suspiro

-claro que si…a que hombre no?

Shaoran entrecerró sus ojos molesto…¡¡cuanta sinceridad!! O cuanta desfachatez!!??

-no sabría decirte …a mi no me interesa

Dijo li mirando ala nada, eriol lo miro serio

-mentiroso -Murmuro el ojiazul y luego se encogió de hombros- bueno si no te interesa …no te importaría que la corteje -Eriol se puso de pie y antes de llegar a la puerta se volteo a mirarlo- o ¿si? primo

Salio del camarote, li evito el impulso de arrojarle algo..algo pesado…y suspiro para volver a recostarse…que eriol hiciera lo que quisiera con esa mujer-chiquilla a el no le importaba...pero eso si ,el saber que eriol pretendía conquistarla, la sangre le Coria por las venas extremadamente rápido y tenia ganas de sujetar a eriol al mástil en este precisó momento…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-gracias por su ayuda señorita sakura

-wei nada de señorita recuerdas…solo sakura y además es mi obligación y un placer ayudarte

Sonrió la ojiverde

-eres un ángel cariño

Dijo el ojiazul entrando a la cocina ,sakura se volvio a mirarlo con una radiante sonrisa

-eriol!!...

- pequeña no me gusta verte trabajar tanto

Dijo el ojiazul mientras miraba como se estaban maltratando mas las manos de sakura, ella le sonrió

-estoy acostumbrada

-nada de eso…le diré a shao que si quiere a alguien que lave los platos…que lo haga el!! Ya que tu no lo harás mas

Sakura rio

-no digas eso eriol …no me gusta que me hagan sentir como la damisela en peligro

-disculpa cariño

-amo eriol ..el amo shaoran..

Lo interrumpió el ojiazul

-el esta descansando en su camarote..o mas bien dicho soñando despierto o algo así

-soñando despierto?

Pregunto curiosa sakura

-si con una ..bellísima sirena…o..algo asi

Sonrio, sakura solo soltó un "ah" Un tanto disgustado y siguió con sus tareas

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Shaoran miro al horizonte con su catalejo y vio una isla ,después soltó un suspiro

-parece ser que es una isla ¿verdad?

Pregunto el ojiazul ,shao asintió

-capitán –dijo yamasaki, dando le un saludo casi militar- nos preparamos para bajar anclas?

Shaoran asintió y eriol lo miro

-en verdad ¿planeas dejar a sakura en esa isla?

-es lo mejor

Dijo shaoran cerrando su catalejo ,eriol lo miro furioso

-morirá!!...no sabemos lo que hay en ese lugar shaoran…no sobrevivirá ahí sola!!

Shaoran volteo a mirar a eriol y dijo

-por eso ire a ver …además es mejor a que muera en manos de españoles o las mías!!

-tu no te atreverías a matarla!! Por dios!!..

-pero un español si…y seria mi culpa, seria como si yo la mandara al matadero…prefiero dejarla ir ahora

-ahora ..¿antes de que te encariñes mas?

Shaoran no dijo nada ,solo se fue ,eriol suspiro pesadamente

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ese maldito del capitán!! …además de cuidar como una sombra a esa exquisita mujer….había terminantemente prohibido tocarla o hablarle….

Sergi se encontraba muy furioso…ya que quería sentir el calor de una mujer ..desde hace meses no lo hacia!!! (hombres!!) , en el puerto en el que estuvieron antes no había muchas mujerzuelas a las cuales escoger por lo cual no se havia divertido nada y ahora que había una a la cual quería ..¡¡no la podía tomar!! ..era una estupidez!!.

Frustrado camino hacia la cubierta del barco y vio el movimiento que había, además de que a proa se divisaba una isla …tal vez si el capitán li bajaba a la isla ..el podría aprovechar esa oportunidad con esa mujer…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-una isla?

Pregunto sakura a yamasaki

-si ..bajaremos a investigar, hace un rato vimos actividad tal vez y no este desierta

Sakura emocionada pregunto

-¿todos bajaremos?

-no señorita..amm.. polizon –se corrigió yamasaki- …,solo el capitán ,el señor eriol y otros hombres ,yo me quedare y usted también..asi como los demás

Sakura suspiro..

-que lastima …nunca he ido a una isla..ahora que lo pienso nunca he salido del puerto en el que me crié

-entonces baja con migo a la isla polizón

Dijo la potente voz de shaoran ,quien al oírlo sakura dio un saltito de sorpresa ¿siempre se escabulle así?

-capitán

Dijo yamasaki dándole otro saludo

-puedo ir?

Dijo sakura sin creérselo ,li asintió

-pero no te separaras de mi o de eriol entendido

-si!!

Chillo sakura emocionada ..le parecía a una aventura..una aventura al lado de un pirata…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Shaoran, eriol y sakura bajaron a la isla en un bote, mientras 7 hombres mas los seguían en otros dos botes mas, llegaron a al isla en 20 minutos ,al parecer la isla no se encontraba del todo desierta ya que había casas, una iglesia, una taberna, una cárcel ..etc.…etc.…bueno en realidad era un puerto pequeño y no una isla abandonada como lo supuso nuestro capitán li y en cierto modo se alegraba de que así fuera…el no tenia ni la menor intención de dejar a sakura en una isla abandonada pero estando habitada como estaba... podría dejar a sakura ahí, para que no corriera ningún peligro…pero..¿en verdad quería dejarla?

-que interesante lugar ..¿no te parece cariño?

Pregunto el ojiazul a sakura quien se encontraba extasiada mirando a su alrededor ..no se parecía a el puerto de donde ella venia aquí la gente era muy sencilla ,vestían ropas ligeras y todo mundo se conocía y sonreía ,por lo cual la sonrisa le fue contagiada a sakura ,eriol la miro sonriendo se veía aún mas radiante ,con ese vestido azul cielo ligero ..parecía un ángel…un ángel muuuy risueño.

-oye!!

Dijo shaoran mientras movía a sakura quien parecía hipnotizada por lo que veía

-…¿hoe?

Dijo la ojiverde mientras miraba a ambos primos ,shaoran parecía malhumorado …como siempre y eriol sonreía …como siempre

-vamos ay que dar un vistazo

Dijo el capitán mientras arrastraba sakura con el, caminaron hasta el mercado donde todo parecía interesante…los colores..los olores …todo la sonrisa de sakura se ancho mas, y shaoran lo percibió….era imposible no contagiarse…asi que el también sonrió

-vaya ambos parecen tan felices juntos!!

Dijo eriol burlón, sakura y shaoran se miraron y rápidamente se soltaron ya que el ambarino todavía traía a sakura del brazo.

-no digas idioteces eriol… -dijo el capitán- …quédate con ella ,mientras yo..voy a buscar algo…

Dijo el ambarino dándose la media vuelta y siguiendo hacia otro rumbo ,sakura lo miro irse y pregunto

-¿adonde va?

-no tengo idea ..son asuntos de el …¿vamos a ver mas del mercado cariño?

Dijo eriol cambiando de tema…aunque a eriol le parecía muy mala idea la de dejar a sakura en esa isla..sabia que cuando se le metía a shaoran algo en la cabeza era muy difícil sacárselo y lo que tenia el capitán en la cabeza ….era deshacerse de ella y rápido…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Rayos como le dolía la cabeza!!!...shaoran se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la playa para "despejar su mente" de sus asuntos, estuvo todo el dia buscando un lugar para dejar a sakura, sin mucho éxito y ahora ahogaba sus penas viendo el mar ,lo malo era que se le había ocurrido llevarse un par de botellas de ron…y diablos!!..al parecer se le habían subido..suspiro mientras veía a su barco anclado ,había dejado de guardia a unos marineros ,mientras los demás se encontraban el la taberna o en el pequeño prostíbulo de la isla "divirtiéndose"…se encontraba muy pensativo cuando una sonora risa lo saco de su ensimismamiento

-es absurdo!!...

Dijo la cantarina voz..muy conocida para el capitán, vio como la mujer era arrastrada por eriol hacia un bote ..la mujer parecía …tambalearse??...shaoran se levanto de la arena y los llamo

-que pasa eriol!!

-shao!! -dijo sorprendido eriol, parecía nervioso- ..pues…jeje ..si te lo digo ...¿no me mataras?

-que paso?

Pregunto de nuevo li con los brazos cruzados ,pero al respuesta no vino de eriol sino de la mujer a su lado

-vaya!!..si es el queridisisisisisisisimo capitán li!!

Shaoran levanto una de sus cejas ..eran demasiados "sis" y ahí lo supo ..bueno por eso y por el fuerte olor a ron..que no provenía de el

-ESTA BORRACHA!!?

Dijo shaoran furioso mirando a sakura y después a eriol

-bu..bueno…algo

-Y A DONDE RAYOS LA LLEBAVAS!!?

Pregunto li aún mas furioso a su primo

-al barco…para que descansara…

Shaoran frunció su ceño

-si claro!!!...emborrachaste a **mi** polizón y pretendes acostarte con ella en **mi **barco!!

Eriol enfureció …era ridículo…shaoran estaba delirando el nunca aria eso!!..

al ver la expresión de su primo ..eriol supuso que shaoran parecía un novio celoso

- yo nunca haría eso…no soy tu!! -dijo eriol- además ,que mas te da si quisiera acostarme con ella...es mas si estuviera sobria y conciente lo haría ahora!!

Shaoran exploto aun mas …

-como que te acostaras con ella!!

-pues ya que veo que soy aquí el único hombre que admite que la desea ….pues por que no?!!

Dijo eriol entrecerrando sus ojos, pero quiso arrepentirse inmediatamente por que la furia de los ojos de shaoran era aún mas grande

-PRIMERO TE MATO!!

Dijo el ambarino mientras le arrebataba a una tambaleante sakura que estaba inconciente

-que haces?

-la cuidare yo!!

Dijo li a eriol ,este se preocupo

-shao tu también estas igual , tomaste demasiado!!...lo dice tu aliento

-y eso que?

-puedes cometer una estupidez!!

Dijo eriol, shaoran le dio una sonrisa torcida

-por lo menos yo no fui el estupido que la emborracho

-yo no la emborrache!!...ella tomo de mas nada mas y sin darse cuenta…lo juro!!

Shaoran pareció creerle y su ceño se aflojo, tomo a sakura por la cintura y un brazo y la recostó en su pecho, eriol observo y dijo

-aunque lo niegues ella te atrae mas de lo que crees

-no es cierto

Dijo shaoran ,eriol serio le contesto

-estas celoso shao…me lo demostraste cuando empezaste a decir que me acostaría con ella ..te pusiste furioso

-...no quiero que le pase nada ..eso es todo

Eriol sonrió

-mentiroso…veas por donde lo veas estabas celoso y si no quieres que te la quiten ….quédatela ya…

Dijo eriol ,shaoran lo miro

-es una sugerencia?

Eriol sonrió aún mas….

-no es una advertencia…si no te la quedas tu…me la quedare yo

Dijo y después de un pesado silencio se fue de regreso a la taberna ,shaoran tuvo el impulso de tomar su espada y partirlo por la mitad..pero se contuvo ..de nuevo!!..después de todo era su familia y no tenia la culpa de que desearan a la misma mujer _…¿desear?..._shaoran se atraganto …el no la deseaba!!...solo quería librarse de ella!!...

Su pelea mental se vio interrumpida por un gemido de sakura que estaba despertándose, shaoran la acomodo para que quedara frente a el , sin soltarla

-estas bien?

Pregunto suavemente, la chica le sonrió adormilada, y entonces shaoran no se contuvo

-EN QUE DEMONIOS PENSABAS MUJER!!?

Grito en al cara de la ojiverde, sakura se tapo los oídos..le había empezado a doler al cabeza

-no gites

Susurro, con lagrimitas en sus ojos ,shaoran suspiro frustrado…!!ni siquiera le duraba el gusto de enfadarse frente a ella!!..simplemente no podía!!

-por que estas borracha?

-no lo recuerdo!!...me da vueltas la cabeza….**capitán**

Dijo en un gemido sakura

-no recuerdas como empezaste a emborracharte..pero si el como molestarme ¿verdad?

-es mi trabajo favorito

Dijo la ojiverde dándole una radiante sonrisa

-y tu otro trabajo favorito es eriol?

Dijo li resentido, sakura se tambaleo

-eriol es muy lindo…pero usted es mas lindo

Dijo sakura tomando por el cuello a shaoran, este sudo frió aparte de que sentía todo su cuerpo caliente, vio la expresión de sakura y supo que el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto en ella otra vez…

-por que dices eso?

Pregunto shaoran ,sakura rio

-por que estas celoso ¿no?

Pregunto ,mientras shaoran sentía como se le iba la quijada al suelo ..ella estaba inconciente cuando hablaron ellos sobre eso o tal vez…no?...¿en que pensaba esa mujer?...,sus nervios incrementaron al sentir el aliento de la chica en su boca..._rayos!! ahora queria besarla!!_

**°°° continuara °°°**

_hola ..lamento mucho no habver actualizado antes pero tuve examenes antes de las vacaciones y despues pues sali de vacaciones jajaja ...y aqui estoy de regreso _

_!!gracias por su apoyo!! e_

_**eso em hace muuuy feliz y si estoy feliz escribo la historia mas rapido jijiji ahora a sus lindos reviews...espero reviewS!! **_

**_NOTA IMPORTANTE:_ para el proximo capi subire el rating del fic .. a M**

**gabyhyatt:** jiji lo se pero esa cualidad la deve de tener para la historia ...ya veras en que mas problemas se mete espero que te guste este capi y gracias por tu review espero y sigas mandando

**Undine:** hiiii ya lo se pero queri saber si no estoy perdiendo mi tiempo o a nadie le gusto y escribo de oquis jiji en fin...yo tambien leeo primero y despues review,ya que aveces los fics empiezan bien pero terminana aflogando, que bien que te este gustando la historia ojala y la sigas leyendo y este capi tambien te guste byeee

**paola:** hola paola muy bien ..que bien que te gusten mis loks ideas jaja...shaoran tendra varias facetas sera de rudo a timido y muchas mas ya veras y pues deja te digo que sakura seguira metiendo la pata y hasta las manos ya que saldran muchas cosas de su boca jaja y no lo podra evitar, tiene el kracter impulsivo ...y sobre los shaorans ..pues yo te gane primero !!! jaja , ojala y sigas leyendo la historia y te guste espero review aver que opinas

**Helena:** gracias que bien que te guste espero q siga asi gracias por tu review..por cierto que quisiste decir con ¿pasate?...bye

**Mitsuki Himura**: jaja pues te dire...si los causara jaja esperoq ue te guste los problemas que esperan a esta parejita y gracias por interesarte y dejar review en mi historia

**Hikari-sys:** hola hikari jaja yo que mas quisiera poder leer en las mañanas pero tengo siempre el tiempo contado jiji,que bueno que no te molestara lo que vaya a poner sobre españoles ...pero ya sabes es solo en la histroria yo no pienso asi es solo el drama de mi historia jaja...y de la ecena lo se s eme ilumino el cerebro jaja...empece el capitulo fragmento por fragmento y asi quedo, y de shao en el final pues e suna de sus facetas tendra desde ser rudo hasta ser timido aunque ahora no se el note...tambien sakura tendra muchos cambios de personalidad ...y perdon por no actulizar jeje...suerte en tus estudios y quein no quiere matar a sus profes!!...si quieres yo te ayudo jaja

**Luna-Box:** muchaaaaa gracias por animarme ..pense que no tendria mucha respuesta este fic pero veo que si ..y no pienso dejarlo...que bien que te este gustando el fic espero verte dejando y review para ver que opinas de este capi ok ..bye nos vemos luna...

**Minami:** jiji sera intereante verlso encerrados en una jaula...oh eso em dio una idea para el fic jejeje...que bueno que te guste la historia ojala y asi siga cualquier comentario o pregunta ya sebes hasmela saber ...bye tks por el review

**juchiz:** siento la tardansa pero como ya dije arriba fue por causas fuera de mi control ademas d que quieria hacer el capi 5 para subir este jiji que pro cierto pronto subire en cuanto empiece el 6 ...ya se pero hombres!! todos son asi ...tambien eso no sera una de la ultimas charlas de saku y shao ..tks por tu comentario y tambein muchso saludos y bsos

**isabel: **bienenida a mi historia ojala y te guste leerla como ami me gusta escribirla ...ya aqui esta el capi sorry por la tardanza y thanks por el review

**danny 1989**: jiji...y no sabes cuanto se preocupa aunque no lo quiera admitir ...habra mas sorpresitas en el otro capi y gracias por tu apoyo y tu review...siento al espera ...ojala y ahiga valido la pena

**gaby:** thanks por el review...y por el apoyo espero y te guste el fic...y este capi

**Rosh Bernal**: gracia spor tu apoyo y tu review..siempre son bien recibidos ..perdon por no actualizar pronto pero acabo de llegar de mis vagaciones ayer y hoy me puse a terminar el capi 5 para subie este ..gracias a diso estoy bien de salud ...gracias por tus deseos y preocuparte...aqui esta este capi y espero que te guste...bye tcuidas tutmbien

**Kitty-Kinomoto-Li:** hola bienvenida y gracia spo rdejar review...que bien que te agrade al historia ojala y siga asi...bye bsos


	5. Puerto 5

**bueno...holaaaaaa!! como esta mi gente hermosisisisima!!?, aqui actualizando espero que les guste este capi...ya saben la historia es MIA solo los personajes no que son de clamp ok... a leer!!

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 5. uN PiRaTa PuEdE sEr uN pRíNcIpE?**

Asi como se acerco ,asi se alejo de el mientras se tambaleaba y daba una sonrisa...,shaoran respiro tranquilo estuvo cerca de besarla!!...,pero si eso era bueno entonces..¿ por que se sentía desilusionado al no lograrlo?

-no este celoso **capitán**

hipo sakura

-pero que diablos dices?!!

Pregunto el ambarino sorprendido, sakura le dio una sonrisa dormilona

-lo siento...no se ni que digo!!

Dijo la ojiverde tambaleándose, shaoran la sujeto para que no cayera

-estas bien?

-sabe...eriol es muy caballeroso¿por qué no lo eres tu?

Pregunto sakura de la nada, shaoran se mostró mucho mas sorprendido y molesto

-ahora pretendes compararme con mi primo? ...no pienso contestarte, estas borracha y no tiene ningún sentido lo que dices

-entonces por que parece molesto **capitán**?

Dijo la ojiverde ,el capitán frunció el ceño

-yo no estoy molesto... mucho menos celoso de ti

-debería controlar su mal genio...una chica siempre desea a un especie de príncipe azul ..asi nunca conseguirá mujer **capitán**

-yo no quiero una mujer!!

Dijo li, Sakura soltó una carcajada

-entonces quiere un hombre?

Shaoran se iba a poner a discutir pero ...recordó que sakura estaba muy tomada

-me gustan las mujeres ...tu lo sabrías si fueras una mujer...

pero de nada sirvió recordarlo, aun asi shaoran discutió...sakura sonrió adormilada

-toda mujer quiere un príncipe... –dijo mientras se tambaleaba- ..como eriol, el parece un príncipe azul...por sus ojos azules...

solto una risita, shaoran la miro irritado ,ahora eriol resulta se un príncipe?

-definitivamente no sabes lo que es un príncipe

dijo molesto ,sakura hipo y sonrió tontamente...el ron le estaba afectando mas

-si eriol es ..un príncipe

suspiro antes de caer desmayada en el pecho de shaoran.

El capitán la miro un momento mientras su corazón se agitaba alocado, esa mujer pensaba que su primo era un príncipe ...el príncipe que de seguro ella había deseado siempre...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

se estiro perezosamente recordando la agitada e inusual noche anterior, con su primo y su curiosa polizón, mientras tomaba sus anteojos de la mesa de noche, miro a una esquina de su camarote y vio al catre de shaoran solo y al parecer intacto ,sonrio con algo de envidia ...ese shao!! No perdía el tiempo...tal vez paso una noche agradable con su polizón.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a un bulto acurrucado en la cama frente a el ,mientras sentía una fuerte punzada en su cabeza, luego su pie choco con la botella vacía que había tomado después de dejar a sakura acostada en la cama ,las imágenes de la noche anterior se el vinieron a la cabeza, el como discutió con eriol por ella ..la atontada conversación con ella y como subio al barco con ella..¡¡todo era sobre "ella"!!

irritado se levanto del no tan cómodo para dormir sillón ,pero se tambaleo y su cabeza dio vueltas ,se alcanzo a agarrar de la gran mesa y se sostuvo, oyó el gemido de sakura y volteo a verla ..de nuevo esas imágenes se venían a su cabeza...

---------flash back-----------

entro al camarote con sakura en brazos ,se dirigió a al cama y la recostó ahí ,el se dirigió a un sillón de gran respaldo rojo y se sentó ahí a observarla.

Recordó lo que ella había dicho sobre eriol...tan caballeroso..tan lindo...tan...tan….un cuerno!!...el podía ser mejor que eriol ¿por qué no?

-un príncipe

susurro ,mientras seguía pensando y observando a sakura.

Que era lo que ella havia dicho? A ...si...que cualquier mujer desea a un príncipe...¿se habrá referido a ella también?...y a el que mas le daba!!..solo se desharía de ella en esa isla ...o ¿no?...ahora que lo pensaba mejor ,sentía que perdía mas que ganar al apartar a esa mujer de el y de su barco...de echo ahora ella era propiedad de el ..ella era **SU **polizon y no pensaba dejarla ir por ahora...al menos hasta que encuentre otra isla mejor...si eso ..es islucha no era lo suficientemente buena para ella ..asi que buscaría otra una mejor ...

sakura suspiro y el capitán salio de sus pensamientos

-un príncipe

volvio a susurrar mientras se acomodaba en el sillón..se quedaría solo unos minutos mas para ver si ella se encontraba bien...sin poder evitarlo oyó la vocecita de sakura en su cabeza

**_-si eriol es ..un príncipe _**

otra vez con lo mismo!!...eriol era todo menos un príncipe!!...

tomo la botella de ron que se encontraba a lado de el y comenzó a beber ...

_**-sabe...eriol es muy caballeroso¿por qué no lo eres tu?**_

Y a beber

_**-toda mujer quiere un príncipe... –dijo mientras se tambaleaba- ..como eriol, el parece un príncipe azul...por sus ojos azules...**_

y beber ..hasta que la botella se vació y los minutos que se supone que se quedaría a verla resultaron ser las pocas horas que quedaban al amanecer, se quedo dormido en el sillón rojo mientras la botella vacía de ron estaba a sus pies y su polizón se acurrucaba en la cama con una sonrisa..el ultimo pensamiento de shaoran al verla sonriendo fue ..."_de seguro piensa en su príncipe...mi primo ..eriol..."_

-------------fin del flash back------------

ahora lo recordaba ..se emborracho!!…por una mujer!!…. y no cualquier mujer si no su polizón!! Ahora no sabia si dejar a sakura en una isla o dejar a eriol en una isla..al parecer a sakura le gustaba su primo y el...el no podía hacer nada al respecto, la puerta del camarote se abrió de repente y entro al cabeza de eriol...lo que le vino ala cabeza shaoran no fue nada agradable_... "perfecto ahora solo falta mi espada" _fue al algo asi lo que pensó ,pero sus negras intenciones se fueron en cuanto eriol le dio una sonrisilla.

-pasaste "buena noche" primo

le dijo eriol ,shaoran no capto el doble sentido del saludo hasta que siguió la mirada de eriol a la cama donde se encontraba sakura

-si lo que quieres saber es si dormí con ella , te alegrara saber que no fue así

dijo shaoran mientras milagrosamente se erguía sin marearse ,eriol lo miro y luego vio la botella vacía de ron en el piso y el cabello aún mas enmarañado de li y suspiro

-estabas tomando ¿verdad?

-que te importa

dijo li secamente , eriol le hizo una señal para que no hablara fuerte y asi no despertar a sakura

-shao si quieres a esa mujer quédatela y ya

dijo eriol, shaoran se enfureció

-no la quiero!!... –susurro molesto- ... no es necesario que tengas compasión por mi!!

-no te tengo compasión!!...se que ella te atrae

"_demasiado" _pensó shaoran y por eso mismo no quería arriesgarse ,además de otros sentimientos que se le mezclaban y no comprendía

-y a ti no?

Dijo evadiendo lo que le dijo eriol , el solo sonrio

-si ..me atrae pero.. si a ti te gusta...

dijo eriol dejando incompleta la oración, shaoran iba echarse a reír ...eriol era capaz de renunciar a ella??...y ella ..ella consideraba a eriol un príncipe azul...su príncipe azul y a el un sucio pirata...sabia de los sapos que se convertían en príncipes ..pero .. de los piratas que se convierten en príncipes ...¡¡que absurdo!! shaoran solo hizo aun lado a eriol y salio del camarote sin decir nada, que se quedara esa mujer con su príncipe ...a el ...no le importaba...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo un pequeño dolor de cabeza ,se sentó en la cama y miro a su alrededor …¿Qué había pasado¿Cómo llego a el THE CLOW? ….esas preguntas venían a su cabeza y solo le llegaban vagos recuerdos de eriol, ella y…el capitán li y lo ultimo que recuerda ver fueron los labios de alguien …los cuales ella quería besar …pero…¿ de Quién eran esos labios¿eriol o li?

-me duele la cabeza…

Susurro, mientras se ponía de pie y se lavaba la cara para salir e ir a las cocinas

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Llego casi corriendo a la cocina ya que se le hizo tarde tratando de despabilarse al entrar vio la cocina vacía ,camino hasta el comedor y vio a un hombre sentado en la cabecera del la mesa y con la cabeza recostada en la misma parecía dormir ,al acercarse mas se dio cuenta por su cabello desordenado y chocolate de que el hombre era nada mas y nada menos que el capitán li que al parecer había tenido una mala noche según distinguía sakura.

-parece que no paso muy buena noche... –dijo la voz de wei ,quien se encontraba a sus espaldas, ella volteo a verlo- ...y eso que el señor eriol me dijo que no paso la noche en el camarote... tal vez ni en el barco

dijo el anciano ,sakura levanto una ceja y miro al capitán y lo único que se le venia al cabeza era que debió "divertirse" como todo hombre hace en compañía de una mujer lo mas seguro

-ya veo...entonces no tiene por que parecer perro enfermo

dijo disgustada pero ¿¿a que venia ese comentario??

-pues entro aquí casi moribundo ...el amo debe estar con una fuerte resaca, dejémoslo descansar

-ahí sentado entorpece mis labores...puede que se levante a gritarme como siempre o amenazarme!!

Dijo la ojiverde cruzándose de brazos

-pues si no te callas y dejan de hablar de mi lo haré chiquilla!!

Sakura volteo a ver al capitán , este seguía en el mismo lugar y en la misma posición solo que ya estaba despierto y la miraba molesto

-vaya!! buenos dias **capitán** ... ¿cómo amaneció? _O con quien amaneció?_

sakura no pudo evitar el sarcasmo en su voz y ese maldito pensamiento!! ...¿por qué pensaba en eso?

-no tienen nada de buenos

dijo tratándose de parar de la silla pero solo consiguió pararse y caerse de sentón en la misma, la ojiverde se acerco

-esta bien?

Dijo en verdad preocupada y muy cerca del rostro del corsario el cual al voltear a verla no pudo evitar un pequeño sonrojo !! se veía mas bonita de cerca!!

-si..aléjate

dijo el capitán evitando mirarla y controlando los malditos impulsos de acercarla mas a el... además ¿por que sentía la cara caliente!!?

-pero... –sakura se alejo un poco de el, y el intento pararse de nuevo esta vez se tabaleo y sakura volvió a acercarse y ayudarlo, tomándolo por un brazo y sintiendo un estremecimiento- ...mejor lo ayudare

-dije que me dejaras ...vete

se volvió a tambalear

-no creo que esté en la mejor circunstancia para discutir...no puede ni caminar

- que mas te da!!

-no sea testarudo...vamos -dijo mientras caminaban ambos ,ella sujetaba su brazo el trataba de alejarla- ... ya se que no me soporta **capitán** pero es: ayudarlo e ir a descansar o dejar que usted solo se arrastre a una cama

-eso seria humillante

murmuro li, sakura sonrió

-sabia que tenia el orgullo del tamaño de su barco **capitán **

-muy chistosa

dijo el capitán mientras sakura y el salían de la cocina

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

al día siguiente shaoran se encontraba como nuevo ...

-vamos perros!!...quiero esa ancla arriba!!

Dijo li a sus marineros , eriol se acerco a shaoran mientras este daba ordenes

-ancla arriba?...¿asi que nos vamos ya?

Shaoran miro de reojo a eriol

-si

-no dejaras a sakura en esta isla?

-no

dijo el capitán

-por que?

Pregunto eriol con una sonrisa

-por que la dejare en otra isla

dijo sin restarle importancia y con expresión neutra a eriol le dieron unas ganas de estrellarse en un poste ¡! Como era que shaoran lo decía como si le diera lo mismo!! Lo exasperaba!!

-todavía con esa idea?

-nunca he cambiado de opinión

dijo el ambarino eriol suspiro

-pensé que ahora que te quedaste cuidando de ella anteanoche ,aceptarías que te gusta

-no

Dijo secamente, después dio media vuelta y se fue a eriol le pareció que li andaba mas gruñón y serio que de costumbre

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sakura suspiro mientras miraba el cielo estrellado (si ya es de noche jeje) en la proa del barco ,en su mano derecha sujetaba fuertemente su medallón en forma de corazón y la espada atravesándole por en medio , el medallón o dije que su madre le dejo (en el primer capi se habla de este dije)

-donde estarán?

Susurro al viento como si este pudiera llevar su pregunta a un lugar donde encontrara respuesta, sobre su hermano y su padre

-esta algo fresco para que estés aquí cariño

Dijo la voz suave de eriol que sorprendió a sakura

-no te preocupes estoy bien

-en que pensabas?

-en …el caribe

Dijo sakura disfrazando su respuesta, eriol sonrio

-preocupada?

-si…y mucho

Dijo sin pensar eriol sonrio y dijo

-no te preocupes cariño ,no dejare que nada te ocurra

Sakura lo miro confundida al parecer eriol hablaba del caribe ,el lugar donde había la mayor población de piratas ,pero ella pensaba en el "caribe" en el que podría estar su padre o su hermano básicamente el mismo lugar pero ambos tenían una perspectiva diferente

-g..gracias

Atino a decir sakura ,ni eriol ni el capitán sabían bien lo que ella buscaba ,sakura solo había dicho que buscaba a alguien pero nunca dijo mas ,después de un silencio bastante incomodo sakura hablo con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza

-los atacan mucho?

Eriol la miro confundido

-quienes?

-sus enemigos

Dijo al ojiverde eriol sonrió

-los únicos enemigos son los españoles por ahora y ..pues a veces que encontramos un barco de ellos y cuando nos acercamos al caribe siempre nos reciben con "todos los cañones y todo

Rió eriol ,sakura se llevo sus manos a la boca ahogando un grito

-¡¿cañones?!

-ho pero no te preocupes ,shao y THE CLOW siempre están listos!!

Dijo orgullosos, sakura solo sonrió nerviosamente y a la cabeza se le vino la idea _..¿como se vería el capitán li luchando¿se vería igual de guapo?_

¿guapo?

De donde venia eso!!, sacudió su cabeza retirando esa idea ,eriol miro la incomodidad y supuso otra cosa

-no te preocupes cariño, nunca han vencido al THE CLOW y al lobo del mar… -_Lobo del mar??_ ..que era eso? …quiso preguntar sakura pero eriol la interrumpió antes de que hablara - ….esas basuras españolas no tiene oportunidad (no quiero ofender a nadie lo siento!! )

-basuras?

Pregunto la ojiverde frunciendo el ceño ….por alguna razón no le gustaba ese apelativo aunque ella fuera inglesa.

-eso es lo que son cariño ..basuras o escoria

Sakura solo suspiro mientras eriol seguía con su monologo de lo inferiores que eran los españoles…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-capitán

Saludo yamasaki en su estilo militar, shaoran pareció ignorarlo mientras revisaba una carta y mascullaba maldiciones yamasaki se acerco y pregunto

-problemas capitán?

-asi parece yamasaki

Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y estrellaba la carta en el escritorio de madera

-es el?

-si!!...ese maldito estuvo tan cerca y yo no lo vi!! ..diablos…hace una semana estuvo en el puerto donde sakura subió a mi barco….tan cerca y no lo vi ¿Cómo?...no había ningún barco español en el puerto!!

Dijo molesto ,yamasaki suspiro y dijo

-pudieron disfrazar su barco como nosotros lo hicimos

-y todavía me manda esta carta el muy descarado!!.. preguntándome si me la pase bien en st. pearl (el puerto de donde es originaria saku, el cual no existe ni existió ,lo acabo de inventar) …maldito…el sabia que yo estaba ahí!!

Dijo ignorando a yamasaki

-capitán nosotros solo cambiamos la información sobre lo que era el barco no el nombre ni el destino ..tal vez el español ese si lo hizo y también por eso nos identifico

-es cierto

Dijo shaoran dándose cuenta de su estupidez

-capitán…dice algo mas la carta

-si ..pero primero trae a eriol rápido

Dijo li después yamasaki salio en busca de eriol dejando a li solo

-maldito traidor…te encontrare y te matare

Susurro el capitán

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Eriol estaba sentado frente a shao ,yamasaki estaba parado al lado de li

-estas seguro?

Pregunto por tercera vez eriol

-si!! … -Exploto shaoran- …ese maldito español-traidor me las pagara!!

-es increíble shao tan distraídos estábamos que no nos dimos cuenta de que estaba tan cerca

-me pregunto que diablos hacia ese español en tierra inglesa?

Pregunto shaoran irritado

-debió ser algo importante para arriesgarse a ser descubierto en la isla de st. Pearl ¿no crees?

-un robo…de seguro fue a robar algo!!

Dijo el capitán, eriol negó con la cabeza

-un simple robo…no creo que se arriesgue por eso además no escuche nada sobre un robo mientras estuvimos en st. Pearl

-entonces por que ese español se arriesgo tanto?

Dijo shao mientras miraba a yamasaki y a eriol

-crees que nos este esperando en el caribe o en una isla cercana?

-lo mas seguro es que si así que hay que estar alertas todavía no estamos en territorio en el que puedan atacarnos asi que por ahora no hay que preocuparse …por lo menos yo no estoy preocupado aunque me lo tope

Dijo dando una sonrisa irónica, eriol sonrio y yamasaki suspiro el capitán li estaba listo para una nueva batalla

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dos horas después

Sakura sirvió la cena a los marineros ,eriol le sonrio al recibir su plato y sakura le correspondió la sonrisa, mientras el capitán li miraba desde la cabecera de la mesa

-rápido mujer que tengo hambre!!

Dijo li dándole una miraba seria ,eriol solo suspiro a la demostración de celos de su primo

-si **capitán**

Dijo la ojiverde resaltando la palabra como lo hacia siempre, shaoran frunció el ceño, sakura le dio su comida y después de dársela y desafiarlo con la mirada se fue a su camarote seguida por la mirada de un molesto capitán li

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-maldito pirata!!

Gruño sakura mientras se quitaba el vestido y se quedaba con las delgadas enaguas y un camisón sobre estos

-el gran señor de su gran barco…idiota!!...bastardo!!...sucio…sucio pirata!!

Dijo sakura dando un golpe seco con su pie al piso del barco

-si le haces un hoyo a mi barco con tu maldito pie lo lamentaras

Dijo la voz del capitán li tras ella sakura dio un salto del susto y lo enfrento

-usted, amenazándome otra vez!!

-y tu retándome otra vez ..aun no comprendes que **yo** mando aquí!!

-discúlpeme **capitán** …. –dijo haciendo una exagerada reverencia- ….pero nunca he sido buena siguiendo ordenes

-haa pero si eres buena para sonreírle a mi primo!!

_¿huh?...¿por que pregunto eso?...¿a que hora cambio la conversación de nosotros a eriol? _..se pregunto el ambarino

-puedo sonreírle a quien me de la gana!!

Dijo sakura retándolo …¿Por qué dijo eso li, shaoran la miro furioso pero paso de la furia a la confusión y luego al sonrojo al ver la vestimenta poco convencional o mejor dicho en ropa interior de sakura, mientras esta seguía discutiendo

-creo que mejor…

Dijo shaoran pero sakura lo interrumpió y seguía hablando mientras el capitán se quitaba su gran saco negro y rodeaba a sakura parecía ignorarla y ¿sonrojado?

-me esta oyendo?..por que si…

El parloteo de sakura callo al sentir el saco del capitán sobre sus hombros y como el propio capitán lo abrochaba y se lo acomodaba

-no estas vestida como para hablar frente a una persona …estas en ropa interior sakura y ni siquiera te diste cuenta por estar discutiendo con migo

Dijo el capitán tras ella luego se paro frente a ella y le dio una sonrisa

-yo…

Murmuro apenada ¡!santo dios el capitán la había visto en ropa interior!! ningún hombre antes lo había echo ni siquiera su hermano y mas le sorprendió que li no se burlara de ella o algo asi ,el como un caballero le dio su saco para cubrirse y mas impresionada se quedo al oír lo que dijo después

-me odias tanto que no te das cuenta de lo que haces?...vaya debo ser un verdadero ogro!!

Fueron la palabras del capitán y sonaban algo apenadas, sakura se sintió mal ,li la estaba respetando y no se había burlado ni nada actuó como un verdadero…caballero

-lo siento

Dijo sakura mas disculpándose por todo lo que había dicho que por lo que se refería li

-pues….si te hace sentir cómoda intente ver lo menos posible… _aunque fue difícil ..muy difícil…_ -pensó li- ….en serio

Shaoran miro a sakura y por primera vez vio dirigida la hermosa sonrisa que siempre le daba a eriol y ahora se la daba solo a el

-muchas gracias

Shaoran sonrio y sonrojado se dirigió a la puerta para se detuvo al llamado de sakura y volteo a verla

-no recuerdo mucho de la noche en que me emborrache..pero si recuerdo que usted fue el que me cuido aunque no recuerdo ni lo que dije y ni el orden de las cosas en que pasaron …-shaoran se sonrojo mas pero sakura no lo noto-… creo que después de todo usted es un príncipe …y ala vez un pirata

Dijo dándole una sonrisa shaoran dio media vuelta y se fue al cerrar la puerta tras el ,suspiro y toco su cara por que se sentía tan caliente?, camino hasta la barandilla del barco y vio las estrellas que brillaban mas debido ala noche que avanzaba y el viento le trajo de nuevo la voz de sakura

**-… creo que después de todo usted es un príncipe …y ala vez un pirata**

Sonrió ,si los sapos se convertían en príncipes…los piratas también…..

**°°° continuara °°°**

* * *

**ya se que esperaban un beso pero es de poco a poquito!!..o alomejor no? jaja esperen el proximo cap que va a estar bueno jijiji, saluditos a todas mis lectoras que me dejan reviews y a las que no tambien.°°° **

**reviews plisssss!!! ya saben **

_juchiz: hola...espero que no te aiga agarrado un ataque cardiaco ...sorry por la demora, pero aqui esta espero y te guste ok un bsote y saludos!!_

_saly: holaaa ,tks que bien que te gusto y espera aver el proximo capi jijiji_

_Undine: pues poco a poco lo que pasa es que shao es terco jaja y pues sergi plaena algo muy malo pero eso lo veras despues_

_darkmaho: gracias!! ...la verdad si pero siendo o no piratas se ven lindos tks por tu apoyo_

_Luna-Box: jajaja ok entoncs te dire luna e smas cortito jaja lamento decepcionarte pro el beso que no hubo ,pero hay que ir poco a poco bueno espero jaja lo mejor y yo tampok aguanto y hago que se besen jaja, fue algo que se me ocurrio por que le paso a un amigo jaja...bueno cuidate LUNA bayyyy_

_danny1989:ojala y este tambien que valga la pena ...espero y te guste este capi gracias por tu apoyo nos vemosss_

_isabel: jiji tks y espero que lo disfrutaras ok espero review_

_Mitsuki Himura: jaja y se las vera peor o eso espero jiji espro y te guste este capi ok bay_

_NeNa Li: hi!! ...gracias por leerla ,y que bueno que te guste tambein este capi, espero review y nos vemos_

_paola: jajaja pues sera algo dificil, pero ya esta reaccionando, y saku tambein aprendera a mantener su boca cerrada como lo hizo en este capi jaja,necesito que eriol sea a si para darle empujoncitos a shao apoko no te gustan las ecenas de shao celoso jaja ..bueno bayy y se vale soñar paolita pero por desgracia shao no es de ninguna de las dos abuuuu!! sino de clamp ...que tristesa!! bay_

_johana-kinomoto:bienvenida y espero te guste tambein este capi y lamento que no se besaran pero debe haver algo que los haga besarse jiji y estaba boracha por que tomo ron sin darse cuenta eso fue lo que dijo eriol que se encontraba en una taberna y nimodo de dejar a saku sola ¿no crees? jeje ok bay y gracias por el review_

_Rosh Bernal: la decepcion esta en el aire ya se que esperaban beso jaja pero tengo unas ideas que lo aran interesante jiji, aqui esta el capi ojala y no decepcione a nadie ok bye_

_Helena:ok jaja...que buenoq ue te gusto el capi y espero que este tambien cualqueir duda hasmela saber ok byeeee_


	6. puerto 6

**CAPITULO 6. LuChA dE sEnTimIeNtOs**

_Esto no esta pasando!!_ Pensó sakura mientras se ocultaba debajo de la mesa mientras se oía los cañones ser disparados y se oían horribles estruendos en la cubierta del barco y se percino ahora tenia fuertemente apresado el dije que le regalo su madre entre sus manos.

-esto no esta pasando

Susurro asustada ,otro cañonazo se oyó además de los gritos de batalla de los hombres y de los intrusos españoles ,se volvió a percinar…

----flash back-----

Sakura subió a cubierta y vio a shaoran recargado tranquilamente en la baranda de madera del barco ,últimamente el capitán li parecía muy pensativo y de un mejor humor desde el encuentro entre ellos anoche en el camarote y toda la mañana se la había pasado tranquilo camino hacia el pero con precaución ¡¡no debía tentar su suerte!!

-capitán

Susurro ,li se volvió de inmediato al oír su voz

-pasa algo?

-no…es solo que …¿se encuentra bien? ….._Que pregunta tan estupida sakura!! _-Se reprendió mentalmente- _el echo de que el capitán no este gritando o lanzando maldiciones no quiere decir que este enfermo …._¿o si? ….

Shaoran arqueo una ceja y luego sonrió , a sakura le pareció una sonrisa refrescante ya que nunca sonreía

-estas preocupada sakura ¿por mi?

Eso si fue cínico…para el gusto de sakura ya que la forma en la que lo dijo la molesto a parte de que el se agarraba el pecho como si le fuera a dar un ataque cardiaco y dio media vuelta para irse pero el capitán la tomo de los hombros y la volteo hacia el

-si se va burlar…

La interrumpió

-lo siento estoy bromeando ..gracias por preocuparte

sakura parpadeo confundida el capitán li ¿ bromeando? Y aun mas impresionante ¿ dando las gracias? ….el capitán se estaba comportando muy raro ,desde que el había sido caballeroso con ella la noche anterior

- vaya!!

-bueno como dijiste que yo podía ser un príncipe y un pirata a la vez pensé que tenias razón, además no hemos discutido en toda la mañana y para mi eso esta bien

Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-un príncipe? Pues si lo dije anoche..pero...bueno pues a veces los príncipes son aburridos, siempre he pensado así ,pero mis amigas siempre soñaban con un príncipe en su caballo blanco

Dijo sakura mientras no le daba importancia ,shaoran la miro confundido y con expresión de tonto ¿a ella no le gustaban los caballerosos príncipes?

-pero tu dijiste ….bu..bueno cuando estabas borracha que toda mujer quería un príncipe

Sakura lo miro

-toda mujer menos yo!! ….la vida seria muy aburrida si el siempre es caballeroso y nada le molesta, aunque no recuerdo haber dicho eso

(recuerdes que sakura estaba borracha por eso no recuerda nada, además es cierto ella dijo que a las mujeres les gustaban los príncipes …pero en ningún momento dijo que ella iba incluida)

**toda mujer quiere un príncipe... –dijo mientras se tambaleaba- ..como eriol, el parece un príncipe azul...por sus ojos azules...**

Shaoran sintió caer su mandíbula al piso ¡¡ todo este tiempo atormentándose por que el no encajaba en el prototipo que ella había dicho para nada!!

-eres muy extraña

Dijo el en un susurro sakura lo miro divertida

-bueno a usted que le interesa si quiero un príncipe o un tonto…a menos que quiera hacer la prueba con cualquiera de los dos o en combinación

Dijo sakura de broma pero la cara del capitán se encendió de un rojo que lo delataba … ¡gracias a dios! Que sakura era despistada y no lo noto

-no digas estupideces!!

Dijo irritado por hacer el papel de tonto

-de todas formas si quiere saber yo quiero un hombre como el que tuvo mi mama mi padre

Dijo sonriendo y luego recordó que su padre era nada mas y nada menos que un pirata!! Según la carta de su madre, Y se atraganto ella sola ¿eso quería decir que el capitán li entraba en la descripción,Además este era un tema muy privado para hablarlo con el capitán y se avergonzó

En eso se oyó el primer cañonazo, sakura salto del susto mientras shaoran se volteo a mirar el mirador donde uno de sus hombres estaba en lo alto del barco

-nos atacan¡¡barco español capitán!!

-ya me di cuenta estupido animal!!

Dijo li irritado por la incompetencia del sujeto muy tarde para avisar ,además de la interrupción de tan interesante conversación

-que ocurre?

Pregunto asustada shaoran miro hacia el frente, un grito se oyó departe de los españoles desde el otro barco

-LOBO, SAL DE TU MADRIGERA COBARDE!! …VINE A MATARTE!!

-mierda…esos hijos de perra están muy cerca ….-volteo a ver a sakura que lo miraba asustada-… siento el vocabulario pequeña pero ya me lo has oído hablar y no hay tiempo vete a las cocinas

A sakura se le detuvo el corazón el la llamo ¿pequeña? ….eso si era extraño además ¿ lobo ,el capitán tenia animales en el barco?, pero recordó que eriol también había mencionado al tal lobo la otra noche ¿Quién era?

-que pasa¿Quién es lobo?

-nos atacan … -dijo a sakura ignorando su segunda pregunta ,después les grito a sus tripulantes-… PERROS A SUS PUESTOS!!...PREPARENCE PARA LUCHAR!!

-lu..char?

Shaoran tomo a Hien y miro a sakura

-vete a las cocinas y ocúltate si esos malditos te ven te querrán llevar

-pero…

La interrumpió

-VETE YA!!

Sakura asustada se dirigía a las cocinas pero el capitán la sujeto por una mano y la hizo darse vuelta de nuevo quedando muy cerca de el

-para la suerte

Susurro el capitán li shaoran antes de darle un beso en los labios un beso que sakura sintió que la quemaba por todos lados además de sentir los dientes de li rozar su labio inferior ,un beso que no duro mucho ya que el la soltó y la empujo para que se fuera pero eso si el muy maldito li la habia mordido el labio!!

Ella se fue atontada mientras lo miraba alejarse solo que el no volteo a verla

----fin del flash back---

De repente se oyó silencio y sakura sintió temor ¿Qué habría pasado? ..su razón le gritaba que se quedara donde estaba pero su corazón y el miedo decían que se asegurara de que había pasado y así lo hizo subió a cubierta y se topo con un ¡¡cadáver!! Siguió adelante ignorando a cuerpos y restos de gente que conocía y que no conocía de repente oyó unas risas y se paralizo ,levanto al vista y lo vio …digo los vio , eriol y shaoran lucían cansados pero lo importante estaban vivos se acerco corriendo a ellos

-tu si que traes suerte… están huyendo con la cola entre las patas

Le dijo li con una sonrisa socarrona una vez que sakura se acerco algo sonrojada este estaba muy agitado y con algunos rasguños en su cuerpo y pecho y ropa desgarrada (baba jaja) ,el barco español se alejaba lentamente ;sakura se acerco al capitán y sin poder evitarlo lo abrazo e instantáneamente shaoran se sonrojo ,eriol y otros tripulantes que se encontraban cerca los miraron boquiabiertos, shaoran la abrazo pero levemente después de todo tenían publico

-que bueno que están bien

Dijo mientras se soltaba de li, camino hasta eriol y ….lo abrazo también ,shaoran enfureció ¡¡¿que acaso iba a abrazar a todo el mundo? uno por uno!!

-ya me estaba poniendo celoso

Dijo eriol a sakura quién sonrió ,pero el humor de li empeoro eriol no tenia derecho a estar celoso!! No era nada de ella!!..y pensándolo bien …el tampoco….

-tu estas bien?

Pregunto li a sakura esta asintió

-solo estaba asustada

Dijo la ojiverde mientras dejaba caer el medallón-dije dentro de su ropa ,li observo interesado ¿Qué había ocultado esa mujer entre sus ropas?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Después de ver los daños a su adorado barco li entro al camarote de eriol y se recostó en su catre ,después eriol entro y le sonrió

-vaya primo ..que cariñoso te encontrabas con sakurita

Shaoran se levanto como un resorte de su catre y le dio una sonrisa a eriol

-celoso?

Eriol se paro frente a el y sonrió

-si y mucho….se han hecho muy cercanos últimamente shao

-algo

Se encogió de hombros y miro a su primo ,eriol sonrió

-lo sabia!! …. –chillo eriol- ….ella te gusta!!

-ya te dije que…. -Shaoran se interrumpió …. Ahora ¿Por qué no podía decir qué no le gustaba? Rechino los dientes molesto- …no importa de todas formas no me haces caso!!

-te gusta …asi te duela admitirlo …ella te interesa

Dijo eriol mientras se sentaba en su cómoda cama y shaoran en su catre

-lo que me dolería seria su traición ,todas las mujeres son unas víboras

Dijo li ,eriol dejo de sonreír

-no todas van a ser como "ella" ,sakura es muy diferente a ..

Shaoran lo interrumpió

-no la menciones ahora que estoy lejos de ella

Eriol asintió

-y cuando regreses ella estará ansiosa de poner sus garras sobre ti …¿te asusta que sakura te lastime como "ella",¿es por eso que no aceptas que te gusta tu polizón?

-eriol …..te lo diré por ultima vez …ella no significa nada para mi!! Y no tiene nada que ver sakura con la traición de …de meilin!!

Eriol suspiro

-yo creo que tienes miedo …miedo de amar otra vez y meilin no te esta haciendo las cosas fáciles

-cállate!!...te dije que no dijeras su nombre!!

Lo reprendió li

-lo siento...pero solo dime sakura te gusta , la quieres?

Shaoran miro a eriol por un momento y evadió la pregunta de eriol con otra por alguna razón no estaba seguro de que responder

-a ti te interesa eriol o solo ….?

Dijo shao dejando su pregunta al aire y no pudo evitar sentirse como si lo estuvieran apuntando con un arma o una espada, eriol tramaba algo ….algo que a el no iba a gustarle

-me interesa ..sabes aparte de ser hermosa …tiene cualidades que me gustan ,tiene carácter …. –shaoran apretó los puños ¿serian celos?- …. Sabe lo que quiere , es dulce ,tiene mano para la cocina y ojala para otras cosas también!! …. -Dijo eriol dándole doble sentido a la palabra ,ahora shaoran quería cortarle la lengua por decir eso - ….es mas seria una buena esposa

lo sabia eriol tramaba algo!!...Shaoran ni se dio cuenta cuando se levanto del catre ,de echo no supo como llego hasta eriol hasta que lo tenia prensado en la pared y el sujetándolo de su camisa, pero eriol no pareció asustado

-apenas la conoces

Sentencio shaoran a su primo

-y que tu también y te gusta

Shaoran se alejo; no negó ni afirmo nada acerca de lo dicho por eriol

-entonces adelante!!

Dijo shaoran mientras sonreia hipócritamente eriol lo miro confuso

-como?

-dije que adelante ….vamos conquístala y si quieres …..cásate con ella!!

Eriol ,lo miro asombrado …_tal vez a shao no le gusta su polizón después de todo ,_pensó eriol y si a shao no le interesaba ella pues…

-entonces perfecto!!... –dijo con una sonrisa- …si me caso con ella tu serás el padrino!!

Dijo eriol mientras salía del camarote sonriente

Shaoran lo vio salir y sintió el alma podrida ….el era de todo: un huérfano , un pirata, un mujeriego, un mentiroso , un ladrón , un impostor ….pero ..nunca haría lo que meilin le hizo a el …traicionar….., no traicionaría a eriol ,no dejaría que los encantos de una simple mujer lo volvieran a embaucar como lo hizo con meilin y también nunca le había dado la espalda a su familia o a la poca que le quedaba en este caso solo le quedaba eriol y su prima desde que shao perdió a su padre y sus primos a sus padres el había sido el responsable de cuidar a eriol y a su hermana nunca le había negado nada a eriol era como su hermano …. Y si eriol quería a esa mujer …a sakura entonces la tendría!!...a pesar de que por alguna razón el sentía morirse por dentro¿era traición a si mismo?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sakura toco sus labios por tercera vez ,y recordó el calor y el dulce sabor de los labios del capitán aparte de que tenia un poco hinchado el labio inferior ,mientras apretaba su medallón en forma de corazón y lo miraba

-por que hizo eso?

Se pregunto sakura al recordar el beso y el ritmo acelerado que su corazón alcanzo al momento de que "el" la beso, un sonrojo atravesó su rostro ,observo el dije y vio una pequeña inscripción en letra cursiva "_amor, fuerza y coraje_" sakura sonrió era un mensaje muy hermoso…¿Por qué no lo había visto antes? ..tal vez distraída

-cariño ¿estas bien?

Sakura metió su dije-medallón en sus ropas y volteo a ver a eriol

-si estoy bien…

-creí que estarías algo angustiada por lo que paso hace rato ,ya sabes el ataque

-solo estaba asustada pero ya paso…nunca creí que esto pasara

-fue algo que nadie espero pero no sucederá otra vez lobo no lo permitirá

Sakura parpadeo confundida y pregunto

-eriol ,ya es la tercera vez que oigo de "lobo" ¿Quién es?

Eriol se carcajeo

-lo siento cariño había olvidado que tu eres nueva en nuestra tripulación, lobo es shaoran , asi le decimos al capitán cuando esta en batalla

-que?? Al capitán lo llaman lobo ,se que puede ser un animal pero…¿lobo?

Dijo sakura dudosa eriol rio

-deberías verlo luchas…o mejor no ,no será muy educativo, es excelente y pone coraje en lo que hace y por eso nosotros y sus enemigos lo apodamos " lobo" cuida al THE CLOW como si fuera su cachorro

Sakura rio y eriol también , mientras eran observados en las sombras por "lobo"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ya eran dos semanas desde que abordo el THE CLOW y ya estaba adaptándose mas a la forma de vivir en un barco ..el mar era maravilloso y el aire era puro…no hay duda de que a ella le encantaría navegar por siempre!!

Suspiro

-por que no estas en las cocinas?

Sakura reconoció el timbre de voz gruñón del capitán otra vez regresaba a su mal humor desde el ataque al barco ,volteo a verlo

-regresamos a la rutina? …

Pregunto sarcástica….¡¡ gran error !! considerando el humor del capitán de los últimos días

-LARGATE A TRABAJAR!!

Dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y la arrastraba hasta las cocinas ,sakura se sorprendió por la actitud de li ¿Por qué estaba tan furioso últimamente?

-pero que….

La interrumpió

-te quedaras aquí y mas te vale hacer tu trabajo!!...no quiero verte en cubierta

después se alejo, sakura en lugar de asustarse se molesto, justo cuando empezaban a llevarse mejor , de repente Recordó el beso que el le dio hace unas semanas y se sonrojo, lo cual era ya muy a menudo cuando observaba al capitán ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Shaoran entro al camarote muy molesto ¡esa mujer! ..no podía odiarla pero …tampoco podía quererla …¿quererla? ….el no quería a nadie!! Y menos a ella.

-maldita bruja

Si eso era por embrujarlo ,por querer tocarla ,por querer…no el no traicionaría a eriol!! ….no seria capaz de hacerlo aun que esa mujer resultara una tentación

-maldita la hora en que la vi

Susurro; a su mente venían las imágenes de ese primer y ultimo beso que le dio y que le daría a ella

----flash back ----

-VETE YA!!

Le grito li, ella se giro dándole la espalda y a la cabeza le vinieron una cantidad de preguntas y dudas en menos de un segundo

¿si ya no la volvia a ver¿si el muere y no la ve mas,¿si no la puede defender? o peor aun ¿si a ella se la llevan esos españoles?

Sin pensárselo dos veces la tomo de una mano y la hizo girarse para que chocara con su pecho el le dio una sonrisa y le susurro

-para la suerte

Y la beso , primero rozo sus labios, luego los presiono mas contra los de ella y probo un poco su dulce sabor su cuerpo quiso perder el control ¡¡el quería mas de esos labios,pero se recordó que había enemigos cerca aunque el beso solo duro unos segundos lo sintió una eternidad asi que de mala gana se separo pero antes le mordió el labio inferior siendo prueba de que ella había sido probada por el , luego la dejo ir….

De echo todavía se le notaba un poco ,solo alguien muy observador o que examinara muy pero muy de cerca sus labios vería las marcas de dientes ; y en la batalla lucho desesperadamente para regresar rápido y besarla , de echo lo único que estuvo pensando era en "volver a besarla" ,pero ahora deseaba no haberlo echo

-maldita perra!! ..¿por que la bese?

Dijo dando un puñetazo en la pared del barco, y la repuesta apareció sola en su cabeza

Se paro del catre y salio del camarote para salir a cubierta vio a yamasaki en el timón se aproximo al centro del barco y grito a sus hombre

-PREPAREN NUEVO CURSO!! ….IREMOS A LA ISLA SIN NOMBRE ….A CASA!!

Los hombres se regocijaron irían a casa después de meses de viaje ,shaoran ahora no estaba de humor para ir directamente al caribe sonrió a su polizón le molestaría que viraran un poco pero que mas daba el era el capitán.

Al recordar a su polizón recordó el beso…. El beso que le dio por que tenia miedo ….Y se dio cuenta que no quería perderla y ese pensamiento lo asusto¿se atrevería a arriesgarse a ser lastimado de nuevo? Y mas importante aun.. ¿podría gustarle la misma mujer que a su primo? ….y lo único que se le vino ala cabeza fue …_desafortunadamente no_

_**°°**__** Continuara °°**_

* * *

**holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! aqui estoy con otra actualizacion jiji que tal el capitulo?? **

**OJO:**cosas claves e interesantes como el dije de sakura y de los problemas de sentimientos de shao ..espero no haberlas revuelto o algo asi si hay duda diganme al fin el beso que esperaban fue leve pero tierno y algo salvaje como lo es mi querido shaoran jeje y que tal eriol que ya se quiere casar con saku!! ...ya les dije necesito que eriol sea asi y si preguntan ¿a eriol en verdad le interesa sakura? la respuesta es... ya lo veran por lo pronto las dejos picadas y si chicas aparece meilin jajaja!! y es la principal causa de lo terco que es shaoran con respecto a sus sentimientos y ya veran que tretas prepara esta mujer que sera muuuuy malvada jajaja!! ...el proxim capi tambien sera interesante se hablaro del pasado de shao y un personaje o dos sorpresa hay muchas cosas todavia que destapar ...por lo pronto

ya saben espero **R****EVIEWS** o **NO** hay actualizacion (lo se soy una perra jajaja!!) para saber si lo leen o no ok

**juchiz:** ya se seve tan mono ...jaja habra mas cosas entre los dos y no sabes hasta donde puede llegar shao por sus celos , y sobre los españoles un punto muy interesante ya veras lo que querian ...los españoles que atacaron en este capi NO son los mismos que busca shao el busca a un "traidor" a otro español y su tripulacion y luego veras por que es traidos ok eso es todo lo que te puedo adelantar y si traeran algo de problemas y mas problemas ya veras ..tks por tu review y tambien bsos y abrass bayyy

**NeNa Li:**espero que tus ganas del beso ya se aplaquen jaja se qu efue algo corto pero la mordida fue muuuy sexy jaja ya habra mas bess entre esta pareja ya que ya se probaron no van a parar!! jaja ,tks por leer mi fic espero que te guste el capi y nos vemossss

**danny 1989**: jeje gracias me pone muuy contenta de que te guste el fic lamento la tardanza pero reescribi como dos veces el capi ...esperan muchas sorpresas ok byeeee

**danii T:** whoolaaa gracias a mi me encanta saber que te encanta jeje , y pues aqui ya tienes que paso "algo" apuesto aque no lo esperabas verdd y menos en un momento asi jajaja tks por leer y dejarme un review y espero volver a saludarte por aqui bayy te cuidas muchooooo!!

**MakAKiSs:** gracias!! ...jiji ami tambien y espero que te guste el capi ..y no te apueras habra muchooo momentos S&S jijiji chaoo

**paola:** paolita!! wholaaa!! jajajaja ilucionada jajaja que bueno que te guste el fic y verte aqui de nuevo y shao sera maaas celoso como lo pudiste leer en el capi de hoy jaja conste yo havise que hiba a cambiar de T a M jajaja tks por tu review y espero otro (convenenciera que soy jaja) bayyy

**Ai-chan4:** holaaaa bienvenida!! tks por leer y tomarte la molesta de dejar review ..jeje pues lo de el lemon si voy a poner pero falta algo para eso por ahora veras las ecenas cada vez mas picantes entre ellos no puede haber una historia de piratas sin pacion!! jajaja,ya se de los errores en las palabras pero no soy muy buena en eso y aparte casi no hay tiempo de checarlo jejeje ...que buenoq ue te guste el fic y mis ideas algo (muy) loks jejeje nos vemos en el proximo!!


	7. puerto 7

**CAPITULO 7. ****EnCuEnTrOs , SeNtImIeNtOs Y cOnSeCuEnCiAs**

-MALDITO SEAS!!

Grito sakura a todo pulmón , el capitán li la ignoro, eriol siguió a sakura hasta el camarote

-cariño tranquila no te enfades

-yo **TENGO** que ir al caribe ..no a una isla en quien-sabe-donde

Sakura se sentó en la cama con los brazos cruzados

-sakura iremos al caribe solo que…bueno llevamos meses viajando y los hombres tienen que descansar y nada mejor que ir a casa ,además hay hombres que tienen familia …llevamos 6 meses en alta mar ¿comprendes?

Sakura se relajo…¿por que eriol siempre podía hacer calmar su mal humor?

-lo siento… -Dijo avergonzada- ….me porte como una niña es solo que …en verdad necesito ir al caribe pero …esperare si es necesario

Eriol sonrió y se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura ,tomo una de las manos de sakura y la acerco a su pecho

-sabia que entenderías …además ya no podemos regresar por que tenemos tres días con el rumbo a casa en la isla sin nombre y tu no te habías dado cuenta

Sakura se sonrojo avergonzada y eriol sonrio

-no soy muy buena orientándome …¿Por qué le llaman la isla sin nombre?

En lugar de que la boca de eriol se abriera para la respuesta fue la puerta la que se abrió

-pero que tierna escena!!

Dijo en tono exagerado el capitán li, eriol frunció el ceño últimamente shao estaba insoportable ,sakura se soltó de eriol

-pasa algo shao?

-oh!! ..lamento interrumpir …. –dijo tomando su pecho en forma indignada y con sarcasmo- …. Si no molesto ,bueno solo quiero decir a nuestra "huésped" y a ti que ya estamos llegando a la isla sin nombre

Dijo dando media vuelta y se fue, sakura respiro de nuevo tranquila y eriol la miro

-esta actuando raro verdad?

Pregunto la ojiverde, eriol asintió

-mucho mas que de costumbre …¿preocupada?

-para nada!!

Dijo la ojiverde poniéndose dignamente de pie ,eriol solo sonrió ese par era muy similar y las cosas se pondrían mas interesantes ¿eso era bueno o malo?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El solo quería disculparse!! …rayos!!, el solo quería disculparse con ella por cambiar el rumbo del barco tan de repente…el maldito remordimiento lo habían ablandado a pesar de que no tenia por que ya que ese era **SU** barco ..pero oh!! Sorpresa!! sakura estaba muy bien acompañada se su primo y el no pudo evitar la furia y el desquitarse con palabras y así lo hizo ….pero ahora se sentía peor!!

-mierda!!

Dijo mientras observaba en su catalejo la isla que se encontraba ya muy cerca

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sakura observo asombrada y maravillada a "la isla sin nombre" era bellísima palmeras tropicales ,flores exóticas y esa arena amarilla que brillaba con los rayos del sol como oro además del contraste de azul-esmeralda del agua ¡era el paraíso,eriol toco su hombro y la atrajo al realidad.

-bonito?

-precioso!!..en verdad viven aquí?

-si ….-respondió yamasaki con una sonrisa quien usaba los remos para lógicamente remar- somos piratas pues debemos vivir en un lugar secreto …aunque no lo creas tras toda la maleza hay un pequeño pueblo

-en serio? …se ve desierta

-pero no lo esta cariño

Dijo eriol con una sonrisa sakura le devolvió la sonrisa pero su mirada se conecto con la de shaoran que permanecía ceñudo en la orilla del bote y sobretodo serio.

°°°°

Al llegar sakura recogió un puñado de arena en su mano la cual al poco rato el viento se encargo de llevársela y sakura sonrió ,el viento soplo una ves mas ondeando su vestido color celeste dándole a shaoran y a eriol la visión de un verdadero ángel

-vamos

Dijo li dejando de observarla ,los marineros que iban también en otros botes lo siguieron ,caminaron por un buen rato antes de que tras unos arboles o palmas mas y maleza se vieran casas, casas dignas de una población inglesa sencilla….sakura pensó que se encontraría con encantadoras chozas pero encontró casa de madera… muy sencillas pero hermosas

-es hermoso

Susurro observando todo a su alrededor ,los hombres se disiparon por el pueblo ,sakura se concentro en un marinero que fue recibido por los brazos de una mujer que grito histérica por la sorpresa de verlo y se abrazaron y rieron , el hombre la levanto y giro con ella antes de besarla ,sakura se sonrojo …y ala cabeza se le vino ella y li ¿besándose?

-seria agradable un recibimiento así

Dijo eriol en un suspiro ,sakura lo miro

-si …un recibimiento con toda la familia ..la gente que te quiere

-no me refería ala familia sakura ….me refería a una mujer

Sakura rio

-haa ya entiendo

Dijo sakura sin percibir la mirada ilusionada de eriol sobre ella, pero shaoran si la vio ,esa mirada de perro huérfano que le daba eriol a sakura le enfermaba ….y a la cabeza se le vino la palabra ¿celos?

-eriol tenemos que llegar a casa ya

Eriol asintió y junto con sakura siguieron a shaoran , llegando a una casa muy grande la mas grande que había en el pueblo estilo inglesa

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Shaoran entro a la casa siendo recibido por un abrazo asfixiante que casi ahoga a shaoran

-p..pero que ..d..diablos …sul..tame!!

-bienvenido shao!!!

Dijo la joven mientras zarandeaba a shaoran , sakura miro la escena perpleja y algo molesta ¿Quién rayos era esa mujer¿Por qué abrazaba así a li?, eriol entro tras sakura y rió a carcajadas, la mujer vio a eriol y solto a shaoran dejándolo casi en el piso ,ahora el asfixiado era eriol quien luchaba por aire

-bienvenido eri!!

Shaoran se recupero y le hablo a la mujer

-ya basta tomoyo!!..si no nos matan los españoles lo harás tu con tus abrazos!!

Sakura miro ala mujer de cabello negro ébano y ojos de un hermoso amatista, una mujer muy bonita y con un parecido a eriol ,soltó a eriol y este pudo respirar normalmente

-a mi también me alegra verte primo

Le dijo la mujer a shaoran con una sonrisa ,sakura parpadeo primo?..ella era prima de shaoran? ..entonces???..

-HAAAA!!

La mujer grito de repente espantando a sakura y mas se asusto al verla acercarse y que tomaba su cabeza y mejillas

-pero q…?

Trato de decir sakura

-que linda!!! ..parece una muñequita!!! …están linda¿es tu novia shao? O ¿tu novia eri? … -Shaoran se sonrojo de súbito y eriol rió nerviosamente, tomoyo los ignoro a los dos y siguió hablando- ….¿de donde eres? ..¿como te llamas? ..¿cuantos años tienes?...¿eres soltera?...¿te secuestraron o viniste por tu voluntad?

Shaoran alejo a sakura de tomoyo

-sakura ella…bueno ella es tomoyo li mi prima y hermana menor de eriol ,tomoyo ella es sakura

La ojiverde parpadeo

-se llama sakura!! Que lindo nombre!!!

Tomoyo miro a la ojiverde con estrellitas en sus ojos pero luego vio el vestido celeste

-ese es uno de mis vestidos??

Eriol sonrio y dijo

-veras hermanita ,sakura necesitaba ropa y ya que parece ser de tu misma complexión ..

Tomoyo sonrió

-no te preocupes entiendo…además a ella se le ve espectacular ese vestido!! ….hooo!! …tengo mas vestidos lindos ¿quieres probártelos?

Dijo con la mirada iluminada sakura trago nerviosamente

-shao creo que a tomoyo le hacia falta buena compañía femenina

Dijo eriol riendo , shaoran sonrió ..tomoyo no era amigable con cualquiera o ¿solo no lo era con meilin?

Shaoran volteo a todos lados buscando algo o alguien ,tomoyo lo percibió y hablo

-no esta shao …salio con edwuard a ver al medico de Miramar

Shaoran asintió restándole importancia

-esta bien?

-si …. –dijo tomoyo cruzándose de brazos molesta- ….no merece que te preocupes tanto por meilin

-es mi deber …ella ….

Tomoyo lo interrumpió

-no creo que sea tu asunto ….meilin te traiciono

Shaoran suspiro e iba a decir algo pero vio como sakura y eriol platicaban amenamente y frunció el ceño ,tomoyo como buena observadora se dio cuenta y sonrió

-que interesante…ella es muy interesante y bonita ¿es tu nueva amante? O al fin esposa?

Shaoran frunció el ceño

-ella no es nada mas que mi polizón

-¿polizón?

Tomoyo parpadeo confundida ,y otra vez shaoran se vio interrumpido pero por un fuerte estrépito que venia del piso de arriba ,tomoyo llego de dos zancadas hasta las escaleras y se llevo sus manos a la boca ahogando un grito , mientras un hombre venia bajando ,de cabellos negros y miraba gris o negra de una gran presencia varonil y que parecía confundido

-que hace levantado señor kami?!!

Expreso preocupada tomoyo al hombre que bajaba las escaleras lentamente

-todavía esta aquí?

Pregunto shaoran levantando la ceja al ver al hombre moreno ,sakura volteo a ver lo que todos miraban y ahogo un grito de sorpresa , corrió hacia el hombre que acababa de bajar las escaleras y sin esperárselo nadie sakura se abrazo a el como nunca se había abrazado a nadie las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, al soltarse lo tomo del rostro y junto su frente con la de el en forma cariñosa ,shaoran estaba listo para sacar a HIEN estaba mas que enfadado ,eriol miro sorprendido y tomoyo boquiabierta

-estas bien!!..no puedo creerlo!!...te encontré!!

Susurro sakura mientras las lagrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas cremosas, el hombre moreno la tomo del rostro y limpio sus mejillas con sus dedos ,shaoran ya tenia a HIEN fuera de su funda y gruñía.

-estoy bien … -respondió el moreno- …..¿quien eres tu?

Sakura se aparto de el y camino hacia atrás sus piernas dejaron de funcionar y cayo al suelo bueno casi por que unos brazos la sostuvieron ..los brazos de shaoran que la tomaron protectoramente y la miraba , sakura paso de la felicidad a la tristeza la cual se reflejaba en los hermosos ojos verdes

-Toya… soy …soy yo..SAKURA!!! …TU HERMANA!!

Tomoyo cayo de sentón en un mueble y eriol se acerco a sakura , el joven moreno la miro y entrecerró sus ojos

-h..hermana¿tengo una hermana? …-pregunto el moreno tocándose la cabeza- … lo siento yo..no lo creo

Sakura ropio a llorar ,eriol se agacho junto a shao y sakura

-cariño el… el perdió la memoria lo encontramos hace unos meses en la playa y….no sabíamos quien era ¿es tu hermano?

Sakura ignoro la pregunta y sollozo en el pecho de li

-el..no me recuerda…¿por eso no regreso? ..me abandono!!….MALDITO SEAS TOYA!!

Grito mientras lloraba mas ,shaoran la levanto del suelo donde se encontraban los dos y la cargo para subir los escalones de dos en dos

-a donde la llevas?

-a un cuarto no esta en condición para estar aquí necesita descansar

Y se la llevo ,tomoyo miro a "Toya" y a eriol

-ahora sabemos tu nombre ….

Dijo eriol ,tomoyo suspiro y vio como "Toya" se acerco a ella y la tomo de las manos

-ella ..esa chica…¿estará bien?

Pregunto el moreno ,tomoyo sonrió …aunque no tuviera memoria el se preocupaba por la mujer que decía ser su hermana…tal vez el llamado de la sangre era mas fuerte que cualquier cosa.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Shaoran entro a un cuarto y recostó a sakura ella peleaba por no recostarse

-déjame!!..tengo que verlo ….el tiene que acordarse de mi!!

-no sabe ni quien es sakura ..menos se acordara de ti!!

Sakura lo miro furiosa

-tu que sabes de la familia ¡¡no tienes!!

Auch!! golpe muy bajo para shaoran y este enfureció

-tal vez por que toda mi familia esta muerta niña estupida!!

Sakura se atraganto con sus palabras

-l..lo siento!!

Dijo mientras se rendía otra vez a las lagrimas , shaoran se acerco y la abrazo ,asi como vino su mal humor se disipo

-perdón …-suspiro el capitán- ….estas muy alterada y no estoy ayudando estas bien?

-co..como lo encontraron?

-fue tomoyo ella lo encontró y me convenció de que lo dejara quedarse …al parecer era un naufrago …y cuando despertó y no sabíamos su nombre y el tampoco, tomoyo le puso "señor kami" por que dijo que gracias a kami (dios) estaba vivo

Sonrió

-gracias …-dijo mientras se separaba de el un poco-… no se como agradecerte que lo cuidaran

Se acerco a el y le beso la mejilla ,shaoran dejo de respirar por un instante ,el la tenia abrazada por la cintura y un hombro y estaban muy cerca el uno del otro ¿estaba traicionando a su primo? ….aún así no lo pensó mas … la beso

Le rozo los labios suavemente ,sakura se paralizo a la magnifica sensación y el cosquilleo de su estomago; shaoran la tomo de la cabeza para conseguir un mejor ángulo "entre ellos" ;sakura se aferro al cuello de la camisa de el y al sentir un intruso extraño queriendo entrar a su boca se quiso apartar pero luego se relajo al magnifico y erótico sabor del capitán y su lengua , empezó a corresponder de la misma manera ¿pero por que¿sentía algo por el¿el sentía algo por ella,el beso se intensifico y sakura quedo recostada en la cama y shaoran sobre ella ,ninguno de los dos se percato de la "posición" hasta que el abrir de una puerta se oyó e instantáneamente se separaron

-QUE RAYOS LE HACES A LA SEÑORITA!!

Dijo un colérico Toya ,que por alguna razón le molesto ver la escena (con o sin memoria cuida a su hermanita jejeje)

-he..hermano

Tartamudeo sakura ,shaoran sonrojado por la pena y furia por al interrupción se mantuvo callado

-que le hacia ala señorita!!??

-hermano ..solo …no fue nada el…

Dijo sakura poniéndose entre shaoran y Toya

-como que nada?!! …estaba encime de ti!!

Dijo furioso y haciendo gesto graciosos

-no ..no fue nada

-lo vio estaba encima de ti

Dijo Toya mas molesto

-no es tu asunto!!

Hablo por fin shaoran , sakura lo volteo a ver y dijo

-claro que si es su asunto!! ..es **MI** hermano!!

-cállate aprovechado!!

Dijo Toya

_Genial!! Ahora __la pelea es de tres_!! …se dijo shaoran mentalmente

Tomoyo entro a la habitación y miro a las tres personas que se peleaban las unas con las otras

-por que dejas que te toque!!

Dijo Toya a sakura

-que te importa a ti!!

Dijo shaoran

-hermano!! …. –dijo sakura lastimera a Toya ,luego volteo a ver a shaoran-…y tu cállate!!

-no eres nadie para callarme!!

Dijo el capitán molesto a sakura ,Toya se interpuso entre ellos

-no le hables asi!!

-le hablo como quiero… metiche!!

Dijo li ,sakura se molesto

-idiota!! ..no le digas metiche a mi hermano

-cállate polizón!!

-polizón!??

Pregunto Toya

-aquí no me das ordenes!!

Respondió sakura a li

-BASTA!!

Dijo tomoyo poniendo sus brazos en jarras ,los tres voltearon a verla

-por que pelean?

Pregunto tranquilamente ,y otra vez se hizo el escándalo

-el se monto sobre la señorita sakura!!

Dijo toya

-ni que fuera caballo!! ..-remilgo shaoran pero luego se corrigió-… no paso nada!!

-Li cállate !!..hermano…no paso nada!!

-como que nada??..yo v..

Tomoyo los callo al azotar un libro en una mesa y se hizo el silencio

-creo que ya entendí ,shao deja de "montarte" en sakura ,señ…digo Toya no te preocupes la señorita sabrá defenderse sola, sakura yo que tu abofetearía a shao

-siempre todo es mi culpa!!

Dijo li molesto mientras salía dando un portazo, tomoyo suspiro con cansancio , Toya sonrió triunfal y sakura miro la puerta por donde salio li

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Shaoran camino por el pasillo para llegar a su cuarto pero alguien lo sorprendió al tocarle el hombro y shaoran tan ensimismado , molesto y sobre todo frustrado por la que acababa de pasar grito sin pensar al voltearse con la persona

-YO NO ME MONTE SOBRE ELLA!!

Eriol parpadeo confundido

-montarte¿tienes un caballo nuevo?

Pregunto confuso ,shaoran al ver su error ,se sonrojo de vergüenza ¿Qué diría eriol si supiera que hace un momento estuvo "sobre" la mujer que a el le gusta? Probable mente no diría nada mas que sacar su espada y partir al pobre infeliz que "monto" a sakura y entonces bajo la mirada avergonzado y arrepentido

-no ..nada ..yo solo …estoy algo cansado ….

Eriol sonrió solo como el puede hacerlo

-y sakura ¿la has visto?

Pregunto el ojiazul al no verla por ahí , shaoran se sintió una basura y su mente resentida quiso contestar por el "_si hace un momento estaba sobre ella intentando tener sexo" _

-humm..si creo que esta en aquel cuarto …-apunto el lugar- …con tomoyo y ..s..su hermano

Eriol sonrió y se dirigió al cuarto, shaoran agradeció de que el hermano de sakura los hubiera interrumpido o quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado….bueno aunque sedaba una idea, una muy tentadora idea de lo que hubiera pasado…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Al siguiente día sakura y Toya salieron a caminar por el pueblito escoltados por eriol que la hacia de guía turística.

-y ahí es la pequeña iglesia

-una iglesia??

Pregunto sakura asombrada ,Toya sonrió por la expresión de la chica y eriol también

-asi es cariño …-Toya frunció el ceño-…tenemos una iglesia en la isla ¿Cómo crees que se casa la gente aquí?

Dijo eriol sonriendo ,sakura siguió caminando del brazo de Toya ,la gente les sonreía como si le conocieran de años y había muchos colores, olores y cosas tan extrañas para ella

-te has casado aquí eriol?

Pregunto sakura de repente y al segundo después se tapo la boca por la pregunta tan indiscreta, eriol rio

-no ..nunca me ana rastrado hasta la iglesia pero ha habido oportunidades ...pero shao es…

Eriol callo al darse cuenta de que pudo meter la pata ,sakura lo miro esperando que continuara pero no lo hizo ..¿que quería decir eriol? …¿li estuvo casado o se iba a casar o ..??, sakura sacudió de la cabeza esas preguntas ,no era asunto suyo la vida del capitán, después de que llegara al caribe a buscar a su padre junto con Toya ,no tenia intensiones de volver a ver a shaoran y al THE CLOW nunca mas …por alguna razón extraña esa cuestión la entristeció ¿se estaría acostumbrando a la vida pirata?

-allá esta la señorita kaho

Dijo de repente Toya ,eriol y sakura voltearon a ver a la mencionada ,era muy hermosa cabello rojizo castaño ojos color café que brillaban con el sol ,alta y un talante amistoso ,sonreía mientras los saludaba ,Toya arrastro a sakura hasta ella y eriol los siguió en silencio

-buenos días señor kami ..Ho!! pero a quien tenemos aquí?

Pregunto amistosamente la pelirroja ,sakura le dio un sonrisa

-sakura …se llama sakura …-dijo eriol seriamente ,kaho lo miro con una sonrisa débil la cual se esfumo a lo siguiente que dijo eriol- …y es mi prometida

Sakura volteo a ver a eriol sorprendida y asustada ,Toya miro confundido ,mientras kaho daba un intento de sonrisa

-vaya felicidades!! …es muy hermosa eriol

Dijo la pelirroja sinceramente ,eriol sonrió y tomo sakura por el brazo y la cintura

-gracias y si es la mujer mas hermosa en la que mis ojos se han podido posar y el señor kami…quiero decir Toya resulta ser su hermano ¿no es increíble?

Kaho asintió mecánicamente

-y cuando es la boda?

-aún no lo hemos decidido

Dijo eriol , sakura se mantenía con la boca cerrado ,no por gusto sino por que no sabia que decir ,unos minutos después se despidieron de la mujer y sin poder evitarlo , sakura estallo con reclamos

-prometida?!! ..dime que es una broma!!

Dijo en un susurro molesto ,eriol sonrió picaron

-no te gusta la idea?

Sakura se detuvo para mirarlo de frente ahora ya veía el parecido familiar con shaoran a ambos les encantaba hacerla enojar!!

-eriol ¿Por qué mentiste?

Eriol sonrió y suspiro

-lo siento ¿estas molesta?

-si!! puedes decir eso??...

Dijo mientras hacia señas con sus manos molesta, eriol se acerco y la abrazo

-sakura tengo algo que decirte …-suspiro y se hizo un pequeño silencio ,después de que sakura se tranquilizo ,eriol siguió hablando- tu me gustas sakura

La ojiverde dio un respingo ¿eriol sentía algo por ella,eriol le dio una sonrisa

-pe..pero

La interrumpió

-es enserio …me gustas mucho ,pero para serte enteramente sincero .. amo a alguien mas..tu …

Lo interrumpió con una sonrisa entendiendo el asunto

-de alguna manera te recordé a ella?

Eriol asintió y luego de un momento dijo

-pero eres completamente diferente ,ella es mas seria mas formal y tu, tu pareces un espirito libre esperando a alzar vuelo …-sonrió y la abrazo-.. pero no me molestaría la idea de casarme contigo sakura ,todo lo contrario me gustas mucho como para poder dar ese paso ,sin embargo no ocupas todo mi corazón ¿entiendes?

Sakura sonrió sintiéndose mas tranquila

-es la declaración de amor mas extraña que me han propuesto

Dijo la ojiverde ,eriol rió de buena gana

-bueno …enamorado… enamorado no lo estoy

-gracias al cielo!! …-dijo sakura alzando sus manos al cielo, luego tomo su pecho en forma de dolor- …por que me dolería mucho tener que romperte el corazón

-este sentimiento es querer ..pero no amor …-Dijo eriol con un suspiro y una sonrisa por la actuación de sakura, aunque seria tan fácil querer a sakura ella era una persona muy interesante y dulce ,el ya estaba enamorado pero eso no le impedía querer intentar enamorarse o ¿si?- …hay una diferencia muy fina que las separa … querer también puede convertirse en amor

Sakura le sonrio ,no entendiendo del todo las palabras de eriol

-….no debiste mentir asi eriol …se harán habladurías además no tienes que darme tanta explicación

Dijo sonriendo ,eriol lucio apresumbrado

-lo se pero quiero hacerlo y lo de hacerte pasar por mi prometida pues no pude evitarlo ….ella pregunto y quise darle una pequeña lección

-la señorita kaho ¿es quien ocupa todo tu corazón Y no solo una pequeña parte como yo?

Dijo sakura sonriendo eriol asintió con una semi sonrisa

-por que no le dices lo que sientes eriol …para serte sincera no creo que se buena idea mentirle a quién quieres

Sakura vio como por primera vez eriol frunció el ceño, _ahora si se parecía a shaoran_ _…¿shaoran? De cuando acá lo llamaba por su nombre…_pensó

-ya se lo he dicho y se lo demostré pero ahora es complicado cariño

-por que? ..solo díselo de nuevo y ya estoy segura de que ella te corresponde ¿no viste su cara cuándo le dijiste que yo era tu prometida?

El ceño de eriol se intensifico

-no ,ya es muy tarde …esta casada

Sakura lo miro incrédula …ese era el problema ..un amor no correspondido …¿seria tan terrible ese sentimiento como parecía?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-es terrible!!...maldita sea

Dijo el ambarino en un susurro ..le remordía la conciencia al pensar en las posibilidades ..las dulces posibilidades que hubieran pasado si no hubiera interrumpido el hermano de sakura y también en las consecuencias

-shaoran?

Pregunto tomoyo al entrar al salón ,shaoran levanto la cabeza del escritorio donde estaba recostado para verla

-que pasa?

-estas bien?... luces abatido ¿estas enfermo?

Dijo tomoyo tomando la frente del ambarino , shaoran se le retiro

-estoy bien …y eriol?

Original mente la pregunta era _y sakura_ pero no se atrevió a decir su nombre

-salio desde temprano con sakura y Toya a ver el pueblo y los alrededores a parte de que tenia unos asuntos pendientes que quería arreglar y como sakura no conoce la isla y Toya quería salir un poco se fueron los tres

Shaoran no oyó nada mas después de "salio con sakura"

-meilin no ha regresado?

Dijo tratando de cambiar el tema ,Tomoyo algo molesta contesto

-no….gracias al cielo!!

Shaoran le dio una media sonrisa, minutos en silencio después se oyeron risas las cuales o mas bien dicho una de ellas la de sakura pudo identificar claramente y la otra era de eriol, se levanto como impulsado con un resorte , salio del despacho para ver a sakura tomada del brazo de eriol y frunció el ceño… _¡¡diablos se veían tan bien juntos!!_ …eriol lo miro y le sonrió

-shao, puedes creer que sakura no sabe la diferencia entre recolectar y robar?

sakura rio

-es prácticamente lo mismo!!

-claro que no!!

Se defendió eriol ,Toya se sentó en uno de los muebles ,tomoyo lo imito, shaoran observo a sakura y eriol reirán y tomoyo y Toya sentados sonriendo y charlando ,era un hermoso cuadro en el cual **EL** sobraba ,asi que dio la media vuelta entro por donde salio.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sakura se estiro para desperezarse y se levanto de la cama ,traía un sencillo camisón color crema ,miro la habitación por cuarta vez desde que el capitán se la dio para que durmiera , era un cuarto muy bonito una cama con postes tallados a mano ,las mantas de color crema y muy suaves ¡hace tanto que no dormía asi,un tocador pequeño de madera un buró ,un ropero y ese hermoso ventanal por donde entraba la luz del sol y el aire fresco ,era un hermoso cuarto ..claro sin mencionar que….

-MALDITA SEA!!

Grito la voz del capitán tras el muro y sakura suspiro …si del otro lado se encontraba la habitación de Li ,por alguna estupida razón ese pirata le había dado el cuarto mas próximo a el …eso ¿era bueno o era malo? ;sakura recordó de nuevo la "experiencia" en esa habitación que había pasado con li y que milagrosamente su hermano había interrumpido y se sonrojo de súbito

-rayos ..¿que te pasa sakura?

Susurro para si, últimamente se la pasaba pensando mucho en el capitán

-sakura ¿puedo pasar?

Se oyó la voz de tomoyo del otro lado de la puerta con unos leves toques

-si adelante!!

Tomoyo entro luciendo un vestido morado claro ligero y en sus manos traía uno color crema

-buenos días…mira te traigo un vestido para que te lo pongas

Le dijo con una sonrisa, sakura se lo agradeció y lo tomo mientras lo miraba ,tomoyo sonreía complacida

-MIERDA!!

Se oyó del otro lado del muro y tomyo rió a carcajadas

-parece que shao se levanto con el pie izquierdo ….

-ho no!!..el siempre carga ese humor

upss!! Otra ves se le salio lo que pensaba y sakura rápidamente se tapo la boca y pidió disculpas ,tomoyo solamente rió mas

-no te preocupes ..veo que te llevas muy bien con mi hermano y tienes una relación interesante con shao ¿eres la mujer de shao?

Sakura se callo al momento de querer sentarse ,su trasero no pudo atinarle a la silla al oír la pregunta de tomoyo y sin poder evitarlo enrojeció tanto que pensó que la sangre le saldría por las orejas

-C-CLARO QUE NO!!

Grito mientras se paraba rápidamente ,tomoyo solo sonrió

-ho!! …-dijo de manera exagerada- …Es que bueno como shao te mira de una manera ..inusual

-inusual?

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza rápidamente

-olvídalo estoy fantaseando.. lo siento!!

Sakura le sonrio nerviosamente ..aunque no le disgustaba la idea de ser la mujer de …¿pero que estaba pensando?!!, tomo el vestido en su pecho y se fue a cambiar, mientras tomoyo salía por la puerta con una sonrisa satisfecha.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En el pueblo de "la isla sin nombre" se había corrido el rumor de la "prometida" de uno de los li como si fuera pólvora prendiéndose y a punto de estallar ,se le veia a eriol sonriente y casi siempre en compañía de una hermosa joven de ojos verdes y esa tarde no era la excepción.

-que¿en serio?

-asi es …..fue el padre de shao quien comenzó este pueblo ,para gente que no era ni española.. ni inglesa ,ósea que no es de ningún bando por eso la isla no tiene nombre así que la llamamos "la isla sin nombre"

Sakura dio una sonrisa tierna , de seguro el padre de li fue una persona maravillosa ,no entendía como alguien como el tenia por hijo a un pirata y un pirata tan terco!!

-debió ser una persona extraordinaria

-si lo fue …no era ingles …sino español, sin embargo peleo del lado ingles ..fue un gran hombre ,un gran guerrero y un gran pirata

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿un pirata? ..entonces la piratería venia de familia? ….sakura se mordió el labio inquieta ¿Cómo un pirata puede ser bueno? …pero recordó que la persona a su lado también era un pirata ,edemas de que su mismo papa lo era ..su papa también seria un buen pirata?

-ya..ya veo

-claro hasta que lo traicionaron

Dijo eriol frunciendo el ceño sakura puso atención, eriol parecía sumido en los recuerdos unos muy malos recuerdos

-traicionaron?...

-sus marineros …se amotinaron con la idea de "el" , ese español traicionó a su capitán ,su camarada, su amigo …. "el" lo mato

Sakura estrujo su dije entre sus ropas ….el padre de shaoran fue asesinado , sakura sintió la boca seca y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda

-¿Quién fue?

Eriol pareció reaccionar a la pregunta y despertó de su recuerdos ,dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora y misteriosa ,sakura supo que eriol no le diría nada mas ….después de todo era un tema muy delicado del pasado de Li

-últimamente te he notado muy feliz cariño

Le dijo eriol a sakura mientras caminaban de nuevo , sakura le sonrió y asintió olvidando el tema del padre de li

-es por Toya …estoy muy feliz de haberlo encontrado o mas bien de que el me encontrara …. –bajo la cabeza pensativa- .. por lo menos ahora solo me queda buscar a papá

Eriol arqueó una ceja y sakura noto su error había dicho de mas

-buscas a tu familia?..¿por eso subiste al THE CLOW?

Sakura no dijo nada solo siguió caminando, al parecer shaoran no era el único que ocultaba un pasado interesante.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Llegaron a la casa al atardecer ,pero entes de que eriol abriera la puerta ,esta se abrió y salio una tomoyo muy molesta echando humo por las orejas, eriol y sakura la miraron confundidos sobre todo sakura ,tomoyo paso de largo como si no los hubiera visto

-maldita mujer ..me hubiera encantado que se ahogara

Dijo tomoyo mientras pasaba lado de sakura ,después eriol y sakura entraron a la casa y lo primero que vio sakura fue a li parado en media del hall y lucia enojado ,luego su mirada se deslizo a la persona frente a li ,una mujer ..una mujer de cabello negro y lacio ,que inmediatamente volteo la cabeza para verla y sakura pudo ver los hermosos ojos rojizos de la mujer y su tez blanca ,labios delgados era muy hermosa, traía un vestido digno de una dama ,pero algo grande y caído …como si …

-quien es ella?

Pregunto la mujer de cabello negro lacio ,que miraba a sakura por sobre el hombro como si fuera poca cosa ,sakura se molesto por los aires de la mujer

-melin eso no importa ahora

Dijo shaoran ,sakura sintió mucha tristeza ..¿no importaba¿ella no importaba?, la mujer de cabellos negros y mirada rojiza le dio una sonrisa maliciosa a sakura aun no se volteaba para verse de frente y hablo

-claro que importa shao … -dijo la mujer - …yo soy meilin ..**querida**…-dijo en tono hipócrita- …soy la futura esposa de shaoran

Sakura sintió que el piso se le movía gracias a dios eriol la sujeto por los hombros pero de nada sirvió para sujetar su corazón que sentía que se le estrujaba mas y mas como si se fuera a romper y se rompió al ver como la mujer se daba vuelta y dejaba ver su enorme estomagó que albergaba lo mas lógico a un bebe.

-futura esposa?

Pregunto eriol confuso ,meilin sonrió

-claro es lo menos que puede hacer el padre de mi hijo

Shaoran agacho la cabeza para evitar la mirada de reproche de eriol y evitar la vergüenza de mirar a sakura a los ojos, que podía hacer? ..la ultima vez que vio a meilin el y ella tuvieron una discusión sobre la "traición" de ella ,la cual termino en un acostón y he aquí las consecuencias….el fue la ultima persona con la que meilin se acostó por lo tanto …ese era **SU** hijo y próximamente meilin **SU** esposa.

-que coincidencia … -Dijo eriol sonriendo ,shaoran levanto la mirada y sin poder evitarlo vio a la cara a sakura que lucia ligeramente incomoda - …al parecer el comprometerse esta noche es inevitable..…por que sakura y yo también nos vamos a casar

No supo como, no supo cuando ,no supo a que velocidad pero eso si ..sabia que a quien tenia en la pared apresado era a eriol y que lo que amenazaba con su espada HIEN …que estaba milímetros de su garganta y las palabras que salieron en un susurro solo para que las escuchara eriol ,tampoco las pudo controlar

-primero te mato

**°°°**** continuara °°°**

* * *

ya se actualize muuuuy rapido ...pero no siempre sera asi ..ya que ya vienen unos examnecitos jiji y queria dejarles algo que leyeran este fin.. ok a comentar el capi...

ya se muy apresurado el eriol en "comprometer" a sakura con el pero como ven dio resultado shao esta reaccionando!!..¿quien se confundio? al momento de que eriol explico lo que sentia por ella? bueno a quien no esntendio yo creo en 3 fases de sentimientos **gustar ,querer y amar** , aveces te gusta una persona pero amas a otra ,y el sentimiento no es el mismo hay uno mas fuerte que el otro y eso es lo que quiso decir eriol el quiere a saku pero no tanto como a kaho ...ahora la aparecion de meilin ¿no se la esperaban? verdad? jajaja y luego embarazada de shao jaja me hubiera encantado ver al cara de todas ..jeje!! pero no se apuren tengo planes para ella y sera muy emocionante, y ya aparecio toya aunque sin memoria jeje !! ahora solo saku tiene que encontra a su papa lo cual dejen les digo sera dificil ...y tambbien aqui aparece tomoyo con caracter muy diferente al que estanmos acostumbramos leerla esta tomoyo ser amas explisiva ..pero no tanto como sakura!!

ok eso es todo de los comen...ahora dejan decirles que a mi me gusto mas o menso el capi se me hace que le falto algo pero no se que ...ok ahora sus reviews

**recuerden sin reviews no actualizo!! un abrazo y bsos a todas als que dejaron reviws!!**

**juchiz: **casi siempre eres una de la sprimeras por lo cual te estoy muy agradecida y contenta jiji esta vez tambien hubo un beso ..lastima la interrupcion!! espero que te guste el capi ok ..y si ahora odias a meilin despues la querras ver muerta por todo lo que va a ser jijiji..ok eso es todo y no vemos bayyy

NeNa Li: jiji ya ves que eriol no da tantan pena jaja!! ..pero esta ayudando al pareja a su modo jaja..esperoq ue te guste el capi y que dejes un review para saber que te parecio ok adiosito!!

danii T: holaaa!!..ya has de estar anciosa por saber que pasa verdad? jiji ,el dije de saku es importante y se mencionara mas y ademas en este capi puse algunas cosas de pasado de shao y de el español jiji , de la casa de shao creo que no supe muy bien como describirla espero que me disculpes pero si menciono como son los alrededores ok te dejo baaay

kibele seryes: hola bienvenid gracias que bn que te gusto ...que tal eriol saliuo mas pillo de lo esperado jaja ..la verdad no se si saldra lo quiero poner pero no se muy bien en que personaje ho!! se me ocurrio una idea jaja!! entonces si lo pondre jiji espera y veras ...actualize rapido pero no te aoctumbres ya que de repe me tardo lo siento ...pero estoy atareada ultimamente nos vemso y gracias por leer bay

Ai-chan4: esperoq ue tambien te guste este ...jiji como ya dije antes actualizo segun pueda ...pero con mas reviews ma da mas inspiracion jaja...lo de los capitulos mas largos ,no puedo complacerte en eso ya que la historia sale por si sola y pues no puedo evitar corarle ,pero intentare hacer algo ok anque no te lo aseguro ...espero que disfrutaras el kpi y te guste nos vmos!!!

Hikari-sys: hi!! jejeje ojala y no te atraces en tus clases ,espero y te vaya bien ..yo tmabien estoy en visperas de examenes y huufff que tediosos!!..bueno hiendo al tema ...aqui eriol explico unas cosas sobre sus sentimeintos espero y no te revuelvas y comprendas el significado ...es un sentimiento parecido el que tenia saku por yukito pero mas fuerte ..pero eso si no es amor!!...ok no te me revuelvas es algo asi como atraccion jeje y ahora viste que tan diablo fue shao de amenazar a eriol jajaja esa ecena me encanto ya tenai ganas de ponerla!! ...haaa yo quiero saber tus hipotesis aver si le atinaste jiji ...por lo pronto se destapo un poco del pasado de shao espero y te guste este capi bay

danny1989:ahora este beso fue mas largo jajaja ..pero muy interrumpido jejeje..ya vez que estan avanzando jajaja...espero y te guste el capi si no...no me digas jaja no te creas!!

paola: pao!! hi!!...ajala y trigas pañal !! jaja espero y te guste el kpi...eriol dijo cosas de mas y ahora que me doy cuenta en este capi salio mas eriol que shao jajaja...pero ya veras sirvio para que shao reaccionara ...me pregunto si pelearan?? ok eso es todo bay y tks!!

cariito: hi!! ...tks que bueno que te gusto ...espero este capi tambien!! jeje soy regia de monterrey... nuevo leon!! pero mi recidencia esta en santa catarina jijiji ...tks por el reviw y esprto verte por aqui

Undine: kon razon no te havia visto mujer!!...espero y te guste el capi ...y la ecena de shao , la espada y eriol jajaja ..hoo claro que no me he olvidado de sergi ...tengo algo preparado algo muy interesante pero pesara despues de este embrollo ya veras t quidas y bayy

Luna-Box: hola luna ...es cierto no te havia visto ti tampoco ¿donde te metiste? ...jiji bueno el caballeroso shao duro poco jajaja ...pero regresara te lo aseguro ..por ahora que bueno que te guste la historia y espero sigas leyendola ...sin mas me despido bay


	8. puerto 8

hi!! 

como estan ...espero que bien ...jeje bueno lo los entretengo para que lean agusto comentarios y demas al terminar el capi ...+ 

* * *

* * *

**CAPITULO 8. VeNeNO cOn cElOs**

-primero te mato

Susurro shaoran ,sujetando su espada y aprisionándola en el cuello de su primo, sakura miro atónita la escena sin saber bien que hacer ,meilin que estaba del otro lado de la estancia ,miro también lo que pasaba mas molesta que preocupada …habían dejado de prestarle atención lo cual eso a ella le enojaba.

-no tienes por que molestarte ..tu tienes a meilin….déjame a sakura..no puedes tenerlas a las dos

Shaoran presiono la espada en el cuello blanquecino de eriol y un hilo de sangre recorrió la garganta hacia abajo ,sakura sofoco un grito ,pero eso no impidió que se acercara apresurada a ellos sujeto el brazo de shaoran que tenia la espada e intento alejarlo pero sin éxito ,la sangre se hacia mas abundante al igual que las lagrimas acumuladas en los ojos de sakura

-déjalo!! ..por favor déjalo!!

Gimió a punto de llorar y eso fue lo que necesito shaoran para alejarse lentamente de eriol , sakura tomo a eriol de la cintura y paso su brazo por su cuello como si el no pudiera caminar

- todavía puedo caminar… cariño tranquila……

Dijo eriol mientras veía a sakura quien lucia preocupada ,el se toco la zona afectada

-estas bien?...estas sangrando!!

Dijo la ojiverde alarmada ,eriol se separo de ella y camino hacia las escaleras dándole una sonrisa a la castaña

-estoy bien

Fue lo que dijo antes de subir por las escaleras , sakura lo miro alejarse ,pero los pasos de li acercándose la alertaron

-no se acerque!!

Dijo sin mirarlo, shaoran permaneció inmóvil y su respiración se corto , era la primera vez que sakura utilizaba esa voz fría con el ,a pesar de que Vivian peleando nunca le dio ese tono frió y distante

-yo….lo siento

Fue lo único que pudo decir ,sakura siguió sin mirarlo y sin contestarle en cambio subió las escaleras para alcanzar a eriol

-no es mas que un sucio bárbaro …

Dijo mientras subía, shaoran permaneció inmóvil a pesar de que sakura ya había subido por completo las escaleras ,una risa burlesca se oyó en la estancia ,el capitán volteo a ver ala mujer de cabello negro que reía

-que están gracioso?

Pregunto mientras guardaba su espada

-Cuando te dijo que no te acercaras …le hiciste caso y te mantuviste como buen niño en tu lugar ..es la primera persona que veo que obedeces …te tiene muy bien entrenado esa mujerzuela shao!!

Dijo meilin mientras se sentaba en un mueble como la reina que se creía ser, shaoran la quiso fucilar con la mirada

-te equivocas

-al parecer le muestras mucha obediencia a la **prometida **de tu primo

Dijo mientras resaltaba la palabra , shaoran apretó la mandíbula ,meilin se estaba burlando de el…al oír la palabra prometida que ahora le ponía los pelos de punta

-como vas con el embarazo ¿todo bien?

Dijo cambiando de tema a meilin se le iluminaron los ojos y sonrió ,le dio a shaoran una de esas sonrisas por las que el se había "enamorado" de ella, pero en esta ocasión fue diferente…shaoran no mostró ni una pizca de felicidad ,ni mucho menos afecto

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sakura se aproximo a la puerta y toco suavemente ,recibió un respuesta y entro, eriol estaba sentado en la cama sonriendo y sakura se sintió triste al verlo sentado en al cama ,mientras con un trapo húmedo limpiaba su sangre ,sakura se acerco y le arrebato el trapo, ahora era ella quien lo limpiaba

-no te preocupes es un rasguño

Sakura lo miro preocupada

-porque?...¿por que no te defendiste? ..¿también tienes una espada no?

Eriol acaricio la cabeza de sakura como si fuera una niña

-..el es como mi hermano y se que el tampoco quería dañarme sakura, el solo se encuentra confundido y apuesto que algo dolido

-confundido? ….pero que le pasa por que reacciono asI!!

Eriol sonrió

-espero que pronto lo sepas …primero el debe de darse cuenta

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tomoyo entro al cuarto de shao sin tocar ,el se encontraba boca arriba viendo el techo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo

-por que lastimaste a eriol?!!

Dijo mientras se acercaba a el, shaoran la miro avergonzado

-lo siento …yo perdí el control ..lo siento

Tomoyo respiro agitada y luego de contar hasta 10 volvió a hablar

-Toya , me contó lo que paso a medias pero aun así me doy una idea …lo mejor seria que te quedes con ella

-ella…

Tomoyo lo abrazo

-shao?

- me voy a casar con meilin

Ahora tomoyo no lo abrazaba mas bien lo ahorcaba

-eres idiota!! …esa mujer es una víbora venenosa!!..los

…españoles son monjas al lado de ella ,es la mujer mas …puta y temperamental que yo he conocido!!

-pero es la madre de mi hijo

Dijo mientras se ponía de pie, tomoyo también

-y que?... nadie te asegura que es tu hijo

Shaoran se volteo a ver a tomoyo

-fui el ultimo hombre con el que se acostó ….el es mi hijo!!

-que? ..crees que después de que te fuiste no se pudo acostar con alguien mas ¿le pusiste seguro de castidad o que? ….no seas tonto shao ..esa mujer solo quiere acorralarte

-esa mujer tan mezquina como tu dices esta embarazada de mi bebe por dios!!...no puede ser como tu lo pones

-estoy segura que a lo que va a dar a luz es al diablo por que su madre salio del mismo infierno

Dijo tomoyo histérica, shaoran comenzaba a irritarse ,después de un silencio tomoyo camino hacia la puerta tomo el pomo y antes de irse dijo medio calmada a shaoran sin mirarlo

-tu ya no amas a meilin …eso esta claro estas con ella por la responsabilidad de ese niño….ahora esta sakura ,y deja decirte que son celos Los que sientes cuando ella esta con eriol …bueno pues ten cuidado por que son como un veneno que te corroe por dentro y sin pensarlo puedes hacer mucho daño …compórtate como un hombrecito y enfrenta tus sentimientos

Después salio del cuarto dejando a un boquiabierto shaoran sin saber que decir ni que pensar ¿los celos serian tan peligrosos como dijo tomoyo,se dejo caer de sentón en la cama de nuevo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bajo las escaleras a paso ausente casi se tropieza con sus mismos pies ,pero pudo mantener el equilibrio ,al bajar por completo los escalones sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda levanto la mirada y vio a la mujer de cabello negro y lacio de mirada rojiza verla como si se le quisiera echar en sima, en cambio sakura le dio una muy buena sonrisa fingida

-la prometida de eriol ¿no?

Sakura no sabia si decir si o no así que solo le dio otra sonrisa sin afirmar ni negar nada , la mujer la recorrió con su mirada pretenciosa de arriba abajo dos veces!!...y después una sonrisa mezquina por parte de la ojirojiza

-sucede algo? ..¿quiere que me de la vuelta para que me examine mejor?

Dijo la ojiverde sin perder el aplomo a pesar de la mirada molesta de la otra mujer

-no te preocupes …**querida**... no hay mucho que examinar

Dijo dándole una falsa sonrisa, sakura le dio otra pero mejor disfrazada

-pues si usted cree eso **señora**

A meilin se le inflo el orgullo de forma descomunal

- muy pronto seré la señora de LI ,es muy bueno que sepas cual es mi lugar …..y sepas el tuyo

Dijo mientras se pasaba el cabello que no se encontraba recogido tras su hombro ,sakura levanto una ceja desconcertada,

-¿mi lugar?

Meilin rió de forma casi tétrica y luego se acerco a sakura a milímetros de su rostro dijo

-escúchame bien por que lo diré solo una vez ….shaoran Li es **MIO** y nada puedes hacer al respecto ….el como se molesto por el compromiso tuyo y eriol fue muy interesante pero….no volverá a suceder ….crees que preferirá a una muchacha ….-dijo dándole una mirada desagradable a sakura y luego se apunto con su mano delicada a ella misma-… a un dama como yo

Sakura evito reír ¿dama? …si claro!! ..si algo sabia sakura de las damas era que nunca mostraban sus pechos de forma tan descarada como esa mujer …¿Qué podría saber sakura de damas? Pues mucho ..por que ella había sido una , instruida de la mejor manera ,a pesar de que le quitaron todo su dinero y todo lo que tenían hay algo que nunca le podría arrebatar y es era el conocimiento …todo en lo que fue instruida lo tenia gravado a fuego y si sakura quisiera comportarse como una dama lo haría y lo podría hacer pero ahora?¿para que? …¿para demostrarle a esa mujerzuela quien era la dama aquí?...no ,no valia la pena.

-lo entiendo ….**señora**… -dijo sakura dudando ,meilin se dio cuenta de la manera burlona de la palabra y la tomo por el brazo- ….¿que ocurre?

Pregunto fingiendo sorpresa, meilin la apretó mas del brazo

-aléjate de shaoran!! ..es mi prometido!!

Dijo colérica ,sakura se sorprendió por la forma en que esa mujer le grito

-tanto miedo tienes de perder a shaoran ¿crees que sakura sea una amenaza?...pues entonces tienes muy buena competencia

Dijo tomoyo bajando las escaleras, meilin miro a tomoyo con una mirada fulminante pero la amatista ni se inmuto e inmediatamente meilin soltó a sakura

-competencia?...yo no llamaría a esta …mujer competencia

Tomoyo sonrió

-¿en serio? ….pues mírala de nuevo mei….haa!! pero no se de que tienes miedo si sakura se convertirá en mi cuñada… a menos que se inviertan los papeles y que tu plan de arrastrar a shaoran a la iglesia mas próxima se vean frustrados

La amatista se llevo sus manos al pecho como si lamentara ese echo pero ,la ojiverde supo por la sonrisa socarrona muy parecida a la de eriol que estaba fingiendo ,meilin sonó su tacón en el piso frustrada sabiendo que eran dos contra una y dio esa escaramuza perdida …por ahora ….se dirigió a las escalera para ir a su propio cuarto ,después de desaparecer sakura miro a tomoyo con una pregunta en la mirada y tomoyo suspiro

-si ..meilin vive aquí …por desgracia ….-Dijo mientras se acercaba a sakura- …. No te hizo daño ¿verdad?

-no …temía mas hacerle daño yo ..ya me he enfrentado con "señoritas" así

Dijo con una sonrisa , tomoyo soltó un carcajada le encantaba el sentido del humor de su cuñada!!

-sakura es cierto que te casaras con eriol?

Pregunto con estrellitas en los ojos , sakura no quiso romper la burbuja de felicidad de su nueva amiga ,así que solo sonrió, tomoyo dudosa de esa repuesta la abrazo dándole entender que la idea le encantaba, pero sakura no pensaba lo mismo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La cena , mas que una cena parecía un campo de batalla de miradas matadoras …bien decían si las miradas mataran todos en la mese estarían muertos …shaoran fulminaba a eriol y sakura con la mirada , meilin a sakura y tomoyo ,sakura a meilin y shaoran, tomoyo a shaoran y meilin incluso Toya participo, dándole una mirada malhumorada a shaoran el único que tenia una sonrisa y como si nada era eriol quien después de un rato de todos contra todos hablo al fin

-que cena mas interesante!!

Dijo con una boba sonrisa, sakura supo que si shaoran pudiera saltaba encima de eriol para borrarle la sonrisa, así

que para hacer que eriol callara, sakura tomo su mano y la apretó ¡¡GRAN ERROR!!...en cuanto shaoran vio el gesto casi salta sobre ellos ,solo alcanzo a levantarse de su silla antes de recuperar el sentido común y saber que no podía matara eriol mientras comían, aprovechando que ya estaba de pie levanto su copa y con una sonrisa muy mal fingida pidió un brindis

-por eriol …-dijo mientras rechinaba los dientes…como le ha de ver calado decir eso!!- ….y sakura que sean desgraciadamente felices

Dijo sin poder evitar la palabra desgraciadamente….eriol suspiro y le dio una sonrisa, tomoyo quiso llevarse su mano a la frente ny golpearse, Toya no dijo nada ni dio expresión, pero meilin miro curiosamente a sakura y luego a shaoran … quienes tenían las miradas conectadas y al parecer no pensaban despegarse en ese momento miro como sakura se llevaba la copa de vino a los labios y sonrió….todo iba muy bien!!, así que meilin se levanto y colgada del brazo de shaoran dijo

-por los novios!!...y nosotros también vamos incluidos

Dijo dándole una sonrisa a shaoran y otra a sakura ,sakura solo sonrió falsamente

-gracias primo ….-Dijo eriol ,mientras se levantaba y levantando a sakura consigo la tomo de la cintura-.. tenemos algo de que hablar sakura y yo en privado ..asi que si nos disculpan

-claro vayan!! ..solo que no se adelanten a la luna de miel

Dijo meilin con toda la intención de fastidiar y lo consiguió , sintió como shaoran se tensaba lo cual la molesto ,tal vez esa mujer si representaba competencia….pero de eso ya se estaba encargando

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Al momento de salir de la casa eriol no pudo resistir soltar la carcajada , sakura respiro como si hubiera estado sofocada, y se dejo caer en la arena eriol la imito mientras reía

-no puedo cree que piensen que estamos comprometidos!! ..ni siquiera shao se aseguro de que trajeras un anillo para asegurar lo que dije!!

Sakura se puso pálida ¿un anillo? Esto era en serio?, eriol percibió la preocupación de sakura y le tomo de los hombros para atraerla hacia el y le susurro al oído

-ya te lo dije …tu me gustas y estoy dispuesto a casarme con tigo …pero si te incomoda puedo decir que todo es mentira o ¿quieres que se convierta en algo real?

Sakura no sabia si aceptar la mentira o aceptar la proposición …¿Qué era lo mejor?

-dame unos días ….¿podrías eriol?

El ojiazul sonrió

-claro

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

sakura se encontraba sentada sobre la limpia arena ,que los rayos del sol que se ocultaba en el horizonte la hacían brillar como diamantes diminutos y el hermoso mar frente a ella, suspiro …¿podría aceptar la proposición de eriol? …¿Qué eso no interferiría a no encariñarse con nadie?...pero sin poder evitarlo se estaba encariñando de eriol y sobre todo del …capitán li ,abrazo sus piernas de manera protectora acercándolas a su pecho y soltó otro suspiro …le había prometido a chiharu no encariñarse con nadie y sobre todo esto de "comprometerse" podría interferir en la localización de su padre y sin mencionar que Toya ahora no tenia memoria ¿Qué haria?

-y eriol?

Sakura dio un respingo al oír la voz ronca de shaoran y sobre todo su corazón que comenzó a latir como si corriera a gran velocidad ,evito mirarlo

-el….lo mas segura es que este en el pueblo (sakura y shao están en la costa OK)

Sakura pensó que shaoran se conformaría con la respuesta y la dejaría tranquila pero se equivoco ,el se sentó alado de ella

-por que no estas con el?

-quería estar sola

Dijo encogiéndose de hombros , shaoran rió de forma hipócrita y eso le dio mala espina a sakura

-que paso? ….se acabo el amor?

Sakura trago con dificultad …¿el que diablos sabía del amor? Tal vez ni su significado

-eso no es su asunto

Shaoran reprimió las ganas de gritarle que claro que le importaba!! Y siguió hablando

-tengo algo de curiosidad …que paso con tu otro prometido?

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿otro prometido? ….¿de que estaba hablando, volteo a verlo confundida

-cual prometido?

-ya perdiste la cuenta de todos los que tienes? …-dio una risa amarga-…. Ese hombre del puerto de ojos miel y cabello cenizo que como todo romeo se arrodillo ante ti y te pidió en matrimonio …no me digas que ya se te olvido

A sakura se le vinieron a la mente las escenas de ese día el día en que cumplió 18 años y como su amor platónico le dijo que se casara con ella…pero el solo la pedía en matrimonio por la promesa de su hermano recordó la tristeza de eso y a su amiga chiharu, antes de que todo esto pasara ¡¡que días aquellos!! ..¿no podría regresar el tiempo?, pero entonces reacciono a toda la descripción del capitán ¿Cómo sabia el de yukito?...¿como sabia del compromiso que ella rechazo? Y ¿por que decía que estaba comprometida?

-us..usted como sabe todo eso?...yo no lo conocía!!

Shaoran quiso morderse la lengua y evitar el sonrojo que se galopo en su rostro ¡¡había metido no una sino las dos patas!! ….¿como le explicaría que el la espiaba …mucho antes de conocerla?

-p..por que….pase y lo vi todo ….

Dijo dando una estupida excusa que ni el creyó ….y supo que sakura tampoco al momento de mirarla ella enrojecía de furia y sus ojos verdes relampagueaban con desafió , shaoran evito gemir…¡¡se veía hermosa¡¡ ..lo malo que parecía que sacaría las garras y se las enterraría en la cara , shao quiso apartarse pero fue muy tarde sakura se le fue prácticamente encima ,lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa mientras lo zarandeaba

-es mentira!! …usted de alguna forma me vio muy bien a mi y a yukito!! Por que hasta lo describió!!...¿ya me había visto no es así?!!! …RESPONDA!! Pedazo de …..dígalo como me vio usted ya me conocía o que?!!

Shaoran la sujeto de la cintura para separla de si no por que lo lastimaba sino por que su cuerpo cobraba vida por si solo y estaba seguro que podría tirarla en al arena y …..no de echo ya lo estaba haciendo ,la tiro en la arena y el se puso sobre ella sakura lucho por

safarse

-soy libre de ver a cualquier mujer que se me antojo y eso te incluye….

Le dijo en un susurro estando a milímetros de su boca

-usted ya me había avisto ¿verdad?

-asi es …pero no te explicare santo y seña …¿Qué paso con yukito?

Sakura dejo de forcejear …¿el capitán se grabo el nombre que ella acababa de mencionar,su sentido común quiso gritarle que ,que diablos le importaba pero su sentido común estaba desconectado de su boca para hablar

-no me comprometí con el ….lo..rechace

Shaoran dejo de fruncir el ceño y sintió como si le quitaban un peso de encima …se avía acordado de ese hombre cuando eriol dijo que sakura seria su prometida y ahora ya estaba todo aclarado …pero Luego recordó que a quien tenia bajo el era ahora a la prometida de su primo y quiso maldecir, pero en cambio le salio otra pregunta

-y con eriol ¿es enserio?

Sakura le volteo la mirada sin saber que decir esto exaspero a li y la tomo del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos pero no espero que de repente tuviera la necesidad de besarla ….y haciendo caso a su necesidad lo hizo , sakura no pudo evitar gemir al roce dulce del capitán y gemir de nuevo por la lengua que invadió su boca

-no….pu..edo evi..tarlo

Dijo li entre cada lapso de tira y afloja el beso ,sakura le correspondió a pesar de su limitada experiencia, pero su sentido común al fin logro conectarse a su cuerpo y trato de alejarse de li pero sin éxito ,poso sus manos en el pecho de el pero solo logro perturbarla mas ,al fin logro separarlo un poco y lo miro a los ojos y de todas las cosas que pudo haber reclamado o dicho lo único que salio de su boca fue lo primero que le paso por la cabeza

-por que me besa?

_Buena pregunta!!_ …_pero ni yo lo se _….pensó shaoran y se puso tenso, se alejo un poco de ella

-no lo se

Susurro y por alguna razón sakura se sintió furiosa , se paro de golpe y li la miraba desde el suelo ,sakura se iba pero antes se volteo a verlo , el seguía sentado en la arena

-cuando lo sepa **capitán** me gustaría que me lo dijera!!

Y se fue sin decir mas ,shaoran se sintió el tonto mas estupido del planeta …..había elegido el momento mas inapropiado para decir la verdad ….después de todas la mentiras que solía decir ..ahora era sincero y ¡¡como se arrepentía de serlo!!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sakura llego a tropezones a la casa ..después de dar un paseo para despejarse pero aún asi seguía susurrando palabras no aptas par una dama…¿Por qué sentía tan molesta y a la vez tan triste?...

,entro a la casa mascullando mas imperios

-majadero, pelado…es un….

-por que esta molesta señorita sakura?

Pregunto la voz tras ella ,sakura se giro y se encontró con Toya quien le sonreía a sakura se le evaporo el mal humor …no podía verse enojada ante su hermano después de años de no verlo

-no importa ….¿como te sientes?...¿sabes quien soy?

-bien….es la señorita sakura …¿Por qué siempre me pregunta eso?

Sakura suspiro tal vez tomo yo tenia razón en lo que le dijo hace unos días debía esperar y poco a poco tendría a ese tonto de su hermano como antes ,pero aun asi le preocupaba que le paso para quedar asi?..bueno ella sabia que lo habían encontrado …que era un naufrago pero ¿que paso exactamente? …tal ves y debía esperar a que Toya se lo dijera en cuanto recordara ….ya que nadie mas que el sabia exactamente lo que le ocurrió

Se oyó un portazo desde uno de los cuartos de arriba y luego como dos personas discutían , sakura no estaba mental mente preparada para ver al capitán después de los arrumacos hace una hora y media en la arena ..sin poder evitarlo cuando lo vio bajar las escaleras a grandes zancadas se sonrojo pero el sonrojo se desvaneció al ver a meilin que lo seguía

-espera!! ….te dije que esperaras!!

Dijo ,mientras lo volteaba para que la viera ,sin los dos percatarse de que estaban siendo observados por Toya y sakura

-que quieres!!

-que quiero!!..tu fuiste el que me busco para acostarte con migo y luego ya en la cama me apartas y te pones furioso¡¿Qué DIABLOS TE PASA!!?

Dijo meilin relatando los acontecimientos de los últimos minutos , shaoran volteo el rostro furioso pero luego vio a sakura y a Toya parados enfrente de ellos y se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo ,pero la mirada que le daba sakura lo repuso y entonces vio frente a el a meilin …¿tal vez si por primera vez rogaba a dios ,le cumpliría el milagro de que sakura no hubiera oído nada de lo que dijo meilin?

…..pero luego vio como sakura entrecerraba los ojos y supo que ya era muy tarde para pedir un milagro…si antes se sentía mal por alguna razón …ahora se sentía peor ¿pero por que?, en cambio meilin veía fijamente a shaoran y enfureció por la atención que este le estaba dando a esa mujer

-ES POR ELLA!!??

Grito meilin apuntando a sakura, shaoran y sakura se miraron ,una sorprendida y el otro con un sonrojo …¿Qué podría decirle a meilin?

_-__Te busque por que quede tremendamente excitado por el contacto de otra mujer y también estaba muy molesto por su rechazo ..por que al parecer me odia …así que por eso pensé que podría ir y acostarme con tigo pero luego me di cuenta de que no podría …ya que tu no eres ella ….tu no eres sakura_

Pensó shao , y se sonrojo de nuevo ¡¡ que excusa tan patética!! ..pero cierta…;tomo el brazo de meilin para llevársela de ahí, pero ella se opuso

-DIMELO!!..DIMELO DELANTE DE ELLA ..ANDA!!...ELLA TIENE ALGO QUE VER? ES POR ELLA!!...

Lo reto meilin ,shaoran volvió a enfurecer

-BASTA!!...NO TENGO QUE PROBARTE NADA ….ME VOY A CASAR CON TIGO …

Dijo mientras la tomaba por los hombros, meilin sonrió satisfecha y volteo a ver a sakura ¡¡ lo consiguió!! Consiguió que shao aceptara que se casaría con ella y nada mejor que enfrente de su rival….la cual se encontraba de alguna manera ¿sonriendo?...shaoran de igual manera recordó que no estaban solos, su maldito carácter lo orillo a decir lo que dijo ,vio a sakura quien estaba sonriendo y como ella daba media vuelta para irse

-lamentamos haber estado aquí de observadores capitán

Dijo sakura ,tomando la mano de Toya para irse y shaoran oyó la forma en que sakura dijo capitán …sin sarcasmo ,ni reto ,ni remarcándolo …y entonces supo que tal vez algo andaba mal

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° dos días después °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

(como me encanta saltarme días jaja)

-sakura!!

La ojiverde parpadeo desconcertada, mientras tomoyo agitaba su mano frente a ella, al ver que reaccionaba suspiro calmada

-pasa algo?

Dijo la castaña ,tomoyo sonrió y se llevo sus manos a sus caderas como si estuviera molesta

-eso te pregunto yo a ti jovencita!! ….llevo 5 minutos intentando llamar tu atención y tu pareces estar en otro lugar

-l..lo siento

Dijo mientras ayudaba tomoyo a recoger sus vestidos y acomodarlos ..a tomoyo le encantaba hacerla de modista y la verdad era muy buena ..tal vez si quería podría hacer un taller …

-no te preocupes… no puedo creer que shaoran te echara de ese cuarto ¡¡es ridículo!! …esa arpía de meilin!!

Dijo tomoyo molesta ,mientras sakura recordaba lo que paso hace apenas solo medía hora

-----flash back-----

La puerta se abrio estrepitosamente y por ella entro meilin ,luciendo un vestido color ocre ,que le sentaba de maravillas aunque no era un vestido ajustado ya que su prominente vientre salía a relucir entre las telas ..además de su vientre lo que salía a relucir también era su busto que Salía descaradamente por el escote ,en su mano traía un abanico que agitaba con impaciencia…miro a sakura de arriba abajo como siempre lo hacia

-buenos días **querida **

Sakura solo le dio un sonrisa un poco mal fingida

-buenos dias **señora**

Dijo sakura con el mismo estilo de desprecio y sarcasmo de meilin, la ojirubi ,enfureció ,cerro su abanico con coraje y se acerco a sakura quien se encontraba sentada en la cama

-asi es ..muy pronto seré la señora li y todo esto..-dijo señalando la habitación y casa- ….será mió al igual que shaoran así que no seas estupida...mujerzuela…será mejor que salgas de aquí antes de que yo misma te eche ,también deberías salir de esta habitación ya que esta me corresponde a mi así que tomo las pocas pertenencias que tienes y vete!!

Dijo meilin con una sonrisa perversa ,sakura tranquilamente dijo

-esta habitación me la dio el mismo capitán …si tiene usted un problema con eso dígale a el

Meilin se acerco a ella mas y la apunto con su abanico

-callate mujerzuela!! …. no se De que prostíbulo shao te encontró pero yo me asegurare de regresarte …. yo decidido que te vayas de aquí y es lo que harás...

Sakura perdió un poco la compostura

-no soy ninguna mujerzuela!!…el echo de que a usted la sacaran de un prostíbulo no quiere decir que a mi también!!...

Meilin le atravesó la cara a sakura con su mano, la ojiverde se llevo su propia mano a su mejilla adolorida

-MALDITA PERRA!! …YO SERE LA ESPOSA DE SHAORAN!!...EL ES MIO!! ….ALEJATE DE EL O TE JURO QUE …..

-no jures en vano meilin!!

La voz de shaoran resonó por el cuarto meilin volteo a ver a li que estaba en la puerta y esta abierta de par en par ,tras el estaba eriol y tomoyo ,meilin se echo andar hasta shao y se colgó en su cuello mientras lloraba escandalosamente

-shao!!..esta mujer…tienes que echarla de aquí !!

Shaoran se deshizo del abrazo de meilin , miro a sakura y luego a meilin, dio un sonrisa cínica y hablo

-querida mei…no es necesario que me expliques nada…oi todo…¿quieres este maldito cuarto? ..por eso es tu maldito escándalo?!!...PUES QUEDATE CON EL JODIDO CUARTO!! …- meilin retrocedió asustada, sakura se paro de la cama donde se encontraba sentada…- …sakura tu estarás en el cuarto de al otro lado …recoge tus cosas …tomoyo ayúdala

Shaoran salio echando humo, meilin salio tras shaoran también molesta al no conseguir que shaoran la echara de la isla

, eriol entro al irse li y se acerco a sakura

-estas bien?...oímos y vimos todo lo que hizo meilin …¿estas bien cariño?

Sakura asintió ,su mejilla aún se encontraba roja

-la siento no debí responder a lo que ella dijo ..pero….no puede evitarlo

-sakura ..yo hubiera echo lo mismo no te disculpes …shao esta muy molesto por la escenita de meilin ..pero no esta molesto con tigo

Sakura frunció el ceño automáticamente

-no me importa…

Tomoyo sonrió y eriol también ,luego el ojiazul tomo la palabra

-sakura por que no en lugar de cambiarte del otro lado del cuarto de shao …te cambias a un cuarto alado del mió ¿aceptas?

Tomoyo y sakura abrieron los ojos sorprendidas , sakura negó con la cabeza ..pero después de un pensarlo por un segundo…¿si meilin quería a shaoran? …pues que se lo quedara!!

-…claro que si eriol

A eriol se le ilumino la cara y sonrió

-perfecto al fin tendré un vecino de cuarto -…rió..- gracias

-----fin del flash back----

Sakura ,miro alrededor de su cuarto nuevo en cuanto tomoyo se retiro, el cuarto era muy grande y sobre todo ahora tendría buena compañía ,ya que eriol se encontraba del otro lado del muro y tomoyo del pasillo, suspiro pero de repente sintió un pequeña opresión en el pecho, que así como vino se fue…la puerta del cuarto fue tocada con una fuerza que parecía que quien se encontraba del otro lado quisiera romperla ,camino hasta la puerta y entro shaoran echo una furia , la tomo por los brazos mientras la zarandeaba

-que carajo haces aquí!!...¡¡ te mande al otro cuarto al lado del mió..no al de eriol!! …¡¡¿Qué diablos pretendes!!?..acostarte con eriol sin que nadie los vea por eso estas al lado de su cuarto!!

Sakura se intento zafar de los brazos de li, pero no podía aparte de que li era fuerte , sakura se sentía sofocada y con muchas ganas de toser

-y usted que pretendía?...que me fuera al lado de su cuarto para acostarse con migo mientras nadie lo veía!!

Shaoran la sostuvo mas fuerte y se enfureció ..no por que la idea le pareciera mala ..sino por que no podía realizarse

-quieres seducirme sakura!!

Dijo casi con un ruego , sakura se sorprendió y luego comenzó a respirar agitada

-yo….yo….

dijo entrecortadamente, luego comenzó a toser sin control…quiso contener la tos llevándose sus manos a la boca pero ,no dio resultado, shaoran la soltó

-estas bien sakura?

La ojiverde dejo de toser ,al momento de retirar sus manos estas estaban llenas de sangre , shaoran la tomo en brazos preocupado para llevarla a la cama

-mo…moriré?

Pregunto la ojiverde antes de caer desmayada.

**°°° continuara °°°**

* * *

**_soy mala y perversa lo se!! jaja...lamento la espera pero ..me enferme!!! todo por esa maldita paleta!! ...ademas de mis examenes que dejan decirles me fue muuuuuy bien jeje.._**

que tal el capi les gusto?..no? ...por favor no rompoan mi frajil corazon y digan que si les gusto!!..vamos a comentar el capi ok---ojo con meilin que planea algo jejeje, cualquier duda me la hacer saber con un review ok...pobre shao y esa tomoyo tan directa!! jaja ,y que tal el otro beso de s&s ...ya se quieren que pase algo mas ..pero es muy pronto!!...ademas de que la malefica meilin esta al asecho jajaja...

ya sen espero reviews!!!...o no actulaizo por estar deprimida ...bay los quiero un monton y quiero saber su opinion!!

juchiz: jajaja ..como me hissite reir jajaja ..pero yo tengo una mejor idea ¿por que no lo colgamos de los teticulos haver si le duele? jajaja...estoy seguro de que ahora tambien odias a meilin ¿no?...pero esta se pondra mas mala ya veras jijiji...gracias por tu review ..y gracias por que fue tan largo ...me puso muy feliz!!!ojala y este capitulo tamnbien te guste y ojala y ahoa no estes en una clinica psiquiatrica..jajaja ok bay

NeNa Li: hola...muchas ...muchas gracias por el review que te parecio ?...lamentable mente saku no oyo la amneza pero si vio como shao amenazoa eriol y no le gusto nada...bien qui hay mas intrigas para que las disfrutes ¿que tiene saku? y la ecena de bso jejeje...van de pocoa poco ...gracis por tu review que me encanta leer y bsos y muchos cuidados bay

LMUndine: jajaja...bueno un poquito mas y yo digo que si lo mataba jajaja...suerte que sakura estaba ahi ...no quiero perdera eriol tan rapido en esta historia jajaja...si pobre toya pero pocoa poco y con l ayuda de saku todo saldra bien!!..otra cosa ¿nick registrado?...no entiendo ..soy algo lenta jajaja bay

Luna-Box: lunita wolaaa! que ideas das luna jajaja...aunque ya ves que no pueden ser amigas jajaja me encanta poner villanas mala jajaja...bueno lamento lo de las alertas ami tamben me pasa por eso mejor entro a la pagina y averiguo mis historias personalmente ...jajaja claro cuando tengo tiempo jijiji...ok bay y cuidat...ya sabes

KoKoro No Tsuki: lo mejor del delito es el arrepentimeinto ..jajaja no se lo que digo sorry ..eriol tendra mas papeles problematicos como leiste ..ojala que no salga dañado un dia de estos jajaja...y si admito que me gusta hacerlo sufrir al pobre shao ...y mas sufrira por culpa de meilin que hara de todo ...jejej tks por tu review que enverdad me ponen contenta ..lamento la tardanza pero estab enfermita ...jejeje ok eso es todo ...cuidat muchooo y nos vemso pronto bayyy

danny 1989: jejeje ya se lo dejo en los momentos mas emocionantes pero de eso se trata ...jiji claro espero no ocacionar ataques cardiacos ni traumas psicologicos jiji ojala y el capi te guste y espero un review ya sabes danny ok ...espero que la confrontaciones de saku y mei te entretenieran ...yo se que si jejeje...ok eso es todo bay y bsos

danii T: jeje pued en este capi no se emncionana tus dudas pero ...muy pronto lo sabras ,explique un poco de lo ocurrido con toya pero esmas lo que falta ok ...espero que sigas leyendo y que tengas suerte en tus examenes tambien ehcale el 100 ok bay t cuidas!!

paola: jejeje ...este capi se que tambien te va a gustar ...ahora no te voy a comentar mucho lo siento estoy cansadita jejeje...pero eso si espera sorpresar y mas sorpresas espero anciosa tu review para saber tu opinion ...saludos bayyy


	9. Puerto 9

**konichihua!! tks!! por los reviews...ya saben contestacion de review al final del capi!!...a leer**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 9. **ToDO sE vALE eN La GuErRa Y pOr ShAoRaN**

Eriol entro al cuarto agitado

-sakura!!...

Shaoran se hizo a aun lado para dejarlo pasar y que pudiera ver a su "prometida" , tomoyo y Toya también se acercaron , shaoran se alejo un poco

-recuerden déjenla respirar …con calma

Dijo el medico ,mientras hacia una seña a shaoran para que salieran del cuarto, shaoran asintió ,pero antes de irse le dio una ultima mirada sakura , eriol estaba aun lado de ella tomándole la mano ,después salio con el medico cerrando la puerta

-que ocurre?

-bueno pues para empezar… me impresiona que me llamaras así de rápido y que bueno que lo hiciste…algo anda mal con esa mujer….li ella tiene síntomas de tuberculosis ….-shaoran quiso sostenerse de lo primeo que encontró y eso fue la pared, el medico prosiguió…- pero no te preocupes ..digo puede ser que no lo sea aunque sus síntomas son similares…

Shaoran frunció el ceño

-tiene tuberculosis ¿si o no? decídase doctor

El medico sonrió

-ay algo en su sistema que la esta afectando..pero a ciencia cierta no lo se…necesitare hacerle unos estudios

shaoran levanto una de sus cejas

-se muy bien que es uno de los pioneros de la medicina en este siglo pero no consentiré que haga nada raro a sakura

El medico rió

-no te preocupes mis "experimentos" serán normales ….¿es tu mujer¿por eso tan preocupado?

Shaoran no dijo nada solo dio media vuelta pero antes de irse aclaro

-cualquier cosa dígame…usted se quedara aquí hasta que ella esta bien y sepa que es lo que tiene

El doctor la miro divertido

-tengo otros pacientes li…¿me estas pidiendo que me quede en la isla o me estas secuestrando corsario?

-bueno digamos que si usted se va sin atender y saber que es lo que tiene ella ..me veré obligado a ir por usted y ahora si secuestrarlo …después de que cure a sakura lo atare al mástil de mi barco y daremos una vuelta por ahí antes de deshacerme de usted en alguna isla o tal vez nadar en el fondo del mar ¿le parece bien? O todavía quiere irse doctor terada?

El doctor rió y puso sus manos como si intentara defenderse

-esta bien …me quedare ..no es necesario que intentes convencerme …

Shaoran le dio una sonrisa y se retiro a su cuarto, no podía estar con sakura estando eriol ahí y eso lo entristeció un poco

-tuberculosis?

Susurro Toya ,que se encontraba tras la puerta ,tratando de entender todo lo que había oído hablar a el doctor y ese capitán

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Entreabrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a eriol, este le sonreía

-hola cariño estas bien?

Sakura sintió la garganta seca y asintió, miro alrededor …lo ultimo que recordaba era a esos ojos ámbar mirándola con mucha preocupación cerro sus ojos como si ese recuerdo le molestara ,los volvió a abrir y miro a eriol

-la viste?

Dijo de repente para sacara a li de sus pensamientos ,Eriol asintió …

-si …sakura pero no estoy seguro de esto…ella …

Lo interrumpió

- …kaho siente algo muy fuerte por ti

Sakura sonrió, la escena se le hacia parecida a la de yukito, eriol al igual que yukito le propusieron matrimonio, ambos amaba a otras mujeres ..pero estaba al lado de ella ..y ella haciendo de celestina como siempre dejándolos ir …dos buenas personas que merecían ser felices ..¿ella también lo merecía?

-es tarde para eso …ella esta casada

- ella te ama lo se

-y tu sakura ¿tu no podrías amarme?..aun no me has dado una respuesta si o no?...

Sakura sonrió débilmente

- en este momento no estoy segura de amar a alguien …y si lo estoy no creo que sea …..sensato….

Dejo la oración al aire, eriol supo no era el momento para hablar de eso y también que tal vez no hablaba de el

-déjalo para después si?...¿por que te desmayaste?...¿estas enferma?...¿tendremos nuestro primer hijo?

Dijo con una sonrisa para despejar el ambiente, sakura rio por la ultima pregunta…a pesar de que era una pregunta algo descarada, eriol tenía un sentido del humor muy poco común que le agradaba

-si…,no lo se…,no creo ..,y claro que no!!

Eriol rió

-bien aun hay tiempo para atender lo del niño ….hablando en serio ¿no te sientes mal?

Sakura se encogió de hombros

-solo algo sofocada ..pero estoy bien….tal vez sea el calor

Mintió al recordar la sangre que traía en sus manos , al verse las manos …no tenia ni rastro de sangre ¿alguien le limpio las manos?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Shaoran miro el lienzo blanco manchado de sangre otra vez preocupado…que tendría sakura? …¿seria algo grave?...tendría cura?

**-mo…moriré? **

Recordó las ultimas palabras de sakura entes de que se desmayara y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda…_espero que no.._ fue la respuesta mental a la pregunta que sakura le hizo hace rato…por que si ella iba a morir tenia el presentimiento de que el seria capas hasta de ir al mismo averno solo para traerla de vuelta , unos suaves toques lo alertaron de que alguien pasaría , guardo el lienzo rápidamente, mientras entraba tomoyo

-shao ..sakura ya despertó …fue lo que me dijo eriol ,que te comentara

Shaoran se levanto del mueble y camino lentamente hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir tomoyo lo detuvo

-espera!!..ahora esta Toya con ella ..mejor ve a verla de rato

Shaoran volteo a verla y sin expresión dijo

-no voy a verla a ella .._todavía…_ -pensó lo ultimo para si-

Tomoyo suspiro

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Meilin dio vueltas en su habitación como león enjaulado…¿Qué habrá pasado¿esa mujer ya estría muerta?...rogaba a dios que si!!, se mordió el labio inferior con preocupación …el doctor terada era un muy buen medico cuando se refería a enfermedades extrañas…solo que lo que tenia sakura no era una enfermedad..

¿y si el descubría lo que tenia esa mujer?...no, no podrían descubrirlo….

-ojala y este muerta ..o tendré que usar otra dosis

Susurro para si , mientras se sentaba en la cama y de entre sus ropas saco una botellita con un liquido rojo, parecida al vino le sonrió a la botella…los síntomas serian fácilmente confundidos con tuberculosis…

-tuberculosis …si claro!!...no sabrán ni que te mato mujerzuela

Susurro son malicia, recordando el "brindis" de la cena de hace días .. donde le puso por primera vez en la bebida de la ojiverde el contenido de su botellita…

----flash back----

meilin miro curiosamente a sakura y luego a shaoran … quienes tenían las miradas conectadas y al parecer no pensaban despegarse en ese momento miro como sakura se llevaba la copa de vino a los labios y sonrió….todo iba muy bien!!, así que meilin se levanto y colgada del brazo de shaoran dijo

-por los novios!!...y nosotros también vamos incluidos

----fin del flash back----

Ahora que ya había puesto varias dosis en las bebidas de la ojiverde que tomaba con cada comida sin que se diera cuenta sakura ,meilin estaba segura de que moriría pronto…y todos pensarían que había sido una "enfermedad"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-shaoran que sucede?

Pregunto eriol a su primo, shaoran paso al cuarto sin ser invitado

-solo vine a decirte ,que hable con el doctor terada...sakura puede tener tuberculosis

Eriol agacho la cabeza y suspiro, luego dirigió su vista de nuevo a su primo

-¿estas seguro?

-no …terada dijo que haría mas estudios …dice que no esta tan convencido de que sea tuberculosis

Eriol suspiro con alivio

-entonces que tiene?

-no lo se

Shaoran se disponía a irse pero eriol lo detuvo

-¿estas preocupado?

Shaoran lo miro un momento

-no

Eriol sonrió

-pues a otro perro con ese hueso…estas angustiado …no lo niegues

Shaoran apretó los puños…¿eriol se estaba burlando?

- es mi polizón por eso me preocupo

Eriol suspiro resignado

….

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-estas muy callado Toya

Le dijo al ojiverde a su hermano, esta la miro desde donde se encontraba sentado en una silla al lado de ella

-…lo siento no se que decir …,señorita sakura …yo no se por que pero estaba muy preocupado…lo digo en serio …

Sakura sonrió mientras se sentaba en la cama , Toya la miro y protesto

-no hagas eso mounstro!!...necesitas descansar

Sakura lo miro sorprendida , Toya se tapo la boca como si hubiera dicho una grosería…sorpresivamente sakura se abalanzo sobre el y lo abrazo, Toya a los pocos segundos la abrazo también

-lo siento señorita no quise decirle a….

Lo interrumpió

-siempre me has dicho así Toya…no tienes que disculparte..eso solo demuestra que me recuerdas aunque sea un poco

-ojala y pudiera recordar…..¿crees que mama y papa me acepten sin que los recuerde?

Sakura soltó a Toya con una expresión lúgubre en el rosto, el pelinegro supuso que algo andaba mal

-Toya…mama…esta muerta desde hace 10 años y papa desapareció cuando tu tenias 11 y yo 6 ….yo tengo algo que decirte

-sobre mama …no ella esta muerta ¿verdad?...es algo sobre papa?

Sakura asintió

-yo…-suspiro- si ahora tuvieras memoria ..tal vez me matarías por lo que voy a decir….yo me metí de polizón al barco del capitán li….-sakura espero una reacción de enfado por parte de su hermano mayor ,pero solo vio su ceño fruncido- ….lo se estuvo mal pero..pero…tenia que encontrarte …a ti y a mi papá

Toya abrió los ojos sorprendido

-a..a mi?...y a papá?..¿por que?...¿que paso?

-papá …era..o mejor dicho es un pirata…y tu hace 5 años fuiste a buscarlo y no regresaste ..por eso …yo…vine a buscarte..yo subí a ese barco para encontrarte a ti y papá…aunque no tengo idea de donde esta ….bueno solo de que puede estar en el caribe ya que es pirata…

Toya miro el piso avergonzado

-fui egoísta al dejarte sola …no volveré a hacerlo te lo juro

Dijo el pelinegro, sakura sonrió

-eso ya es pasado

Toya miro a su pequeña hermana

-y ..que paso con mama¿Cómo murió?

Sakura bajo la mirada luego de un suspiro y un silencio

- tuberculosis ….ella tenia tuberculosis

Toya se paro de la silla … recordó la conversación que oyó del capitán y el doctor sobre lo que podía tener sakura ,mientras un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda …¿sakura moriría de lo mismo que su madre? ….

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La puerta hizo un rechinido al abrirse haciendo eco en el cuarto y shaoran apretó al mandíbula deseando que nadie hubiera oído..ya que no deseaba despertar a nadie y mucho menos que lo descubrieran en el cuarto de su polizón…según sus cálculos y su reloj de bolsillo eran pasadas de las 2 a.m. , así que se vería muy impropio verlo a el , en la habitación medio oscura con ella a esas horas, sin embargo no pudo resistirse…¡¡tenia toda la tarde queriendo verla!! …y no podía ya que si no estaba eriol con ella , era su molesto hermano o tomoyo…el prefería verla a solas..y sin nadie mas.

Cerro la puerta con cuidado para que no rechinara de nuevo pero fallo en su cometido, por suerte el chirrido fue menos fuerte que al abrirla ,volteo a ver a la figura recostada en la cama iluminada por la escasa luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana …ella se veía sublime…a pesar de estar enferma , sintió un escalofrió al recordarlo..permaneció mas o menos como 10 minutos de pie viéndola a distancia …no se atrevía a acercarse después de todo lo que le dijo y la reprendió sobre su propio capricho cuando se cambio al cuarto de al lado de su primo y no al de el ..después de que el la corrió por los caprichitos de meilin …eso ahora lo hizo sentir como un niño malcriado que perdió su juguete nuevo y lo exigía de regreso…si sakura se sentía a gusto en esa habitación que se quedara ahí, decidió el capitán.

Un gemido lo saco de sus cavilaciones , sakura se movía en la cama algo inquieta ,shaoran preocupado se acerco ,miro como ella se movía como si algo estuviera mal

-m…mama….¿yo ..moriré?

Pregunto entre sueños la ojiverde, shaoran sintió un balde de agua muy helada caer sobre el ….ella no podía morir ..el no lo permitiría!!, sakura siguió moviéndose inquieta , la luz que entraba por la ventana le dio a shaoran la suficiente visibilidad para ver la aperlada frente de sakura cubierta por sudor, shaoran sin pensarlo dos veces llevo su frente a la de ella y efectivamente ella estaba ardiendo!!...shaoran suspiro …por lo menos no era le único "ardiendo" , pero se reprendió por sus pensamientos algo lujuriosos al tenerla tan cerca…ella sufriendo y el disfrutando?

-tranquila

Susurro el capitán, sakura a modo de respuesta se movió mas

-voy ..a morir ….lo se

Susurro, shaoran tomo la mano de sakura entre las suyas

-claro que no ….shhh..shhh….no quieras morirte tan pronto

La fiebre se hacia mas intensa y shaoran no sabia que hacer …pero recordó una vez que eriol se enfermo de fiebre y tomoyo como toda buena enfermera, lo cubrió con paños húmedos toda la noche ,así que el capitán dejo la mano de sakura y se dirigió a la puerta …nunca había cuidado a un enfermo …pero hay una primera vez para todo ¿no?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-que escándalo

Susurro eriol al querer cubrirse con la almohada de ese molesto chirrido que invadía sus sueños ,provenientes del cuarto de al lado , cerro sus ojos tratando de que el sueño llegara …pero luego recordó que en el cuarto de al lado estaba…

-sakura!!

Susurro mientras se levantaba como resorte de la cama ¿le abría pasado algo? …esperaba que no, se puso una bata mientras abría la puerta lentamente sin hacer ruido, pero al ver una sombra que cruzaba el pasillo lo sorprendió ….y mas sorprendido al ver a su primo shao que traía una vasija y varios paños y curiosamente se dirigía al cuarto de sakura , eriol sonrió y supo que "todo estaría bien" si dejaba a shao a cargo de lo que sea que ocurría con sakura , así que sin mas eriol cerro lo poco que abrió su puerta para irse a la cama de nuevo ya luego descubriría que hacia shao a esas horas en un cuarto ajeno.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-tranquila

Susurro shaoran a la castaña por sexta o séptima vez, sakura ya no se retorcía como hace rato y la fiebre disminuía pero shao estaba seguro de que podría empeorar si se le desentendía así que a primera hora de la mañana se aseguraría de que el doctor terada la atendiera, suspiro ,tal vez ahora eran pasadas de las 4 a.m.

-h..hermano?

Pregunto al castaña intentando abrir los ojos, shaoran se tenso …¿Cómo reaccionaria si supiera que era el "sucio pirata" como lo llamaba y no su hermano?

-shhhh…t..tranquila

Dijo nerviosamente, vio que sakura esbozaba una sonrisa

-gracias por cuidarme …

El capitán suspiro de alivio no lo había descubierto y eso era bueno

-todo estará bien

Dijo Li y Como si fuera una palabra mágica, sakura sonrió mas , estiro su mano hasta alcanzar la de el y la apretó , shaoran se sorprendió por el gesto …pero también sonrió y apretó la de ella en señal de apoyo ..aunque …no era lo único que quería "apretar" de ella

-encontraremos a papa ….te lo prometo

Dijo una adormilada sakura mientras también sacaba su otra mano de entre los cobertores para tomar la otra de "Toya" ,dejando al descubierto un poco de su pecho y su ropa de dormir ya que el edredón ya no le tapaba hasta el cuello como lo había acomodado shaoran para evitar "distracciones" , y se dio cuenta del dije brillante que estaba en el cuello de sakura una cadena muy larga y al final un dije …un dije muy peculiar ¿Dónde había visto ese dije antes? …

-buscas a tu padre?

Pregunto en un susurro sin entender la situación y olvidándose por un momento del dije ¿por eso ella se escabullo en su barco? ...¿buscaba a su familia?

-tu..voz…es diferente

Susurro la ojiverde mientras se desmayaba otra ves ,shaoran acomodo sus brazos en el pecho de la ojiverde

-tranquila…

Susurro el castaño, la puerta se abrió y entro tomoyo quien miro sorprendida a shaoran sentado en una silla muy cerca de sakura, quien estaba acostada durmiendo

- ¿pasaste una noche interesante?

Dijo con una sonrisa, el castaño se paro rápidamente y carraspeo

-estaba ..tiene fiebre…

Tomoyo sonrió , se acerco a sakura y toco la frente de la castaña para ver lo cierto de lo que decía shaoran

-si tiene fiebre…¿pero como te enteraste de que tenia fiebre, desde tu cuarto?

Pregunto con falsa curiosidad, shaoran se sonrojo e hizo un sonido extraño con su garganta

-bu..bueno..pues….

-viniste a verla ¿verdad?

Shaoran volteo la mirada

-es mi deber ..ella es mi polizón

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza

-desde cuando te preocupan las personas que invaden **tu** propiedad? …que ella no subió a bordo de **tu** barco sin **tu** permiso?

Dijo tomoyo como si fuera lo mas evidente y remarcando el pronombre ,shaoran frunció el ceño

-tu misma lo dijiste…**mi** propiedad ..en el instante en que ella piso **mi **barco sin **mi** permiso ..ella se volvió **mi** polizón…y por lo tanto de **mi** propiedad

Dio media vuelta y se fue, tomoyo por primera vez quedo sin habla y en su cabeza las palabras "_el la quiere" _pasaron muy rápido pero aún así le arrancaron una sonrisa, ahora ya entendía el pequeño complot que tramaba eriol…pero eriol no podía hacerlo solo ….así que ¿Por qué no brindarle ayuda?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-buenos días!!

Dijo meilin son una sonrisa , tomoyo y eriol voltearon a verla con cara de ¿Qué tiene de buenos?

-veo que estas de buen humor meilin

Dijo tomoyo tratando …en verdad tratando de ser amable pero no pudo evitar arrastrar las palabras, meilin sonrió y toco su abultado vientre

-y muy buen humor….no se por que

Dijo ocultando una sonrisa maliciosa, los tres pusieron atención a las dos personas que bajaban de la planta de arriba, shaoran y el doctor terada

-definitivamente fue una buena idea retenerme aquí shao …-dijo el doctor a shao-…. Si no imagínate tal ves tu mujer ya estaría muerta

Tomoyo ,quiso reír por la expresión de shaoran algo apenado y sobre todo la cara de meilin que era pura rabia …tal vez meilin era una estupida ..pero no lo era tanto para saber que cuando el doctor dijo **tu mujer** ..no se refería a ella si no a sakura, camino de dos grandes zancadas hasta llegar frente a los dos hombres y se colgó del brazo de li

-creo que hubo un terrible error ….-dijo meilin dando una sonrisa muy mal fingida- …la mujer de shao soy **yo**

Terada sonrió

-lo siento, pensé que la otra señorita era la mujer de shao , ya que se mostró tan preocupado…

Meilin sonrió falsamente y tratando de tragarse su coraje, esa mujer incluso moribunda acaparaba la atención!!

-de echo…-interrumpió eriol…- sakura es **mi **mujer..bueno o pronto lo sera

Ahora era shaoran quien se tragaba su coraje…

-en serio? –pregunto el doctor sorprendido-… vaya pues felicidades!!...deja decirte eriol que es una de las mujeres mas bonitas que he visto estando enferma

Eriol rio , el doctor terada también tenia un sentido del humor muy poco común , shaoran solo volteo los ojos fastidiado por hablar del "compromiso" de eriol y sakura

-y debería verla sana es aún mas bonita!!

Dijo tomoyo riendo y eriol asintió

-se vera mucho mas bonita muerta

Susurro meilin con coraje ,por desgracia nadie escucho el susurro casi inaudible de la pelinegra, shaoran tomo la palabra entre las pequeñas risas de eriol, tomoyo y el doctor

-no tiene nada de risa que sakura este enferma!!

Dijo en voz alta para que lo escucharan, todos callaron al instante

-lo siento…-Dijo terada poniéndose serio-…pero es mejor ponerse a reír ante las malas noticias a ponerse a llorar

Eriol y tomoyo temieron lo pero, shaoran se tenso por lo que diría el doctor …

-que pasa?

Pregunto meilin casi sin poder evitar una sonrisa, sonrisa que eriol vio

-es mas grave de lo que pensé …lo que tiene se extiende rápidamente….ay algo que no le hace bien… pero aun no logro identificar que es

Tomoyo se dejo caer en un mueble, eriol se acerco a terada

-es grave?

Pregunto eriol, terada le dio una sonrisilla

-si esto sigue como sigue …me temo que si…por eso he decidido quedarme y tratarla

Tomoyo suspiro de alivio

-es buena idea

Dijo eriol , meilin se mordió un labio si el doctor indagaba mas estaba segura de que la descubriría..algo tenía que hacer y eso era apresurar la "enfermedad"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sakura se acurruco en una esquina de la cama de repente empezó a tener mucho frió y los escalofríos la invadían ¿Por qué a ella?,tosió de nuevo y tomo un lienzo de la mesita de noche ,el cual al llevárselo ala boca inmediatamente se torno de un color carmesí ,sakura alejo el lienzo viendo su propia sangre….ella moría …lo presentía

-estas despierta?

Sakura se sobresalto al oír la voz del capitán li ¿Qué hacia el en su cuarto?

-si

Susurro acurrucándose mas a la esquina opuesto en la que estaba el capitán

-te sientes bien?

Sakura sonrió

-que le importa….vaya a ver a su mujer

Dijo en tono de reproche, pensó que el capitán la reprendería pero en vez de eso ,oyó sus paso alejarse y luego un pequeño clic y de nuevo los pasos de li pero acercándose y se asusto ..era su imaginación a el capitán acababa de poner seguro a la puerta?

-me importa mucho…

Sakura volteo a verlo y entrecerró sus ojos

-si intentas volver a besarme olvídalo…y mejor lárgate

Shaoran bajo la mirada se merecía lo que le decía, la trata mal y luego queriéndola besar

- ..te prometo que no te tocare ….solo..quiero hablar..¿ay una razón por la cual subiste a mi barco?

Sakura quedo callada

-no es de su incumbencia

Shaoran suspiro…he hizo otra pregunta

-¿estas asustada o preocupada por lo que te pasa?

Sakura se volteo dándole la espalda mientras estaba recostada

- cree que no se lo que tengo?…se que es tuberculosis ….si he de morir, pues moriré con la frente muy en alto ….

-bien ….-shaoran sonrió ,ni enferma se le quitaba su orgullo, camino hacia la puerta y le quito el seguro-…. Solo quiero que sepas algo….no morirás por que no lo permitiré ..me escuchaste sakura…no te dejare morir

Salio por la puerta, sakura quedo sorprendida y muda ¿cuanto le importaba al capitán si ella moría o vivía? Y por que demonios el corazón le palpitaba tan rápido!!?

**°°°**** continuara °°°**

* * *

**Ya se que esperaban un beso..pero la chica esta enferma!! ….apuesto que ya saben que tiene saku verdad?...esa meilin es perversa ,ojala y alguien se de cuenta antes de que sea tarde…jiji y shao se mostro muy preocupado frente a saku ¡¡que lindo!!...y eriol trama algo junto con la ayuda de su hermanita jijiji ¿Qué sera? Y bueno para los que quieren que ya zarpen por nuevas aventuras ..esperen un poco tal vez en un capitulo o dos ..jeje pero no se ilusionen sobre meilin de que ya la van a descubrir jejeje….**

* * *

**ahora a contestan los reviws que em hacen tan feliz!!!...antes GOMEN !! la tradanza pero hubo problemas tecnicos y no precisamente en mi cabecita el internet fallo y pues no pudo subirlo hasta hoy jejeje...ojala que haigfan tenido un gran fin de semanita jejeje...bueno tal vez y el proximo capi tambien tarde en llegar...pero llega es seguro jejeje...aun no h empezadoa escribirlo jajaja...**

danii T: que asecina!! pobre bb que culpa tiene jajaja!! ..siento muchooo la tardanza pero fue por problemas tecnicos...jejejeojala y te vaya bien en los exms bueno y si no te fue bien..pues te dejo aqui el capi para que se te olvide un poquito jejeje..nos vemos chao!!

Hikari-sys: no te apures ..jejeje...que tal ahora estoy segura de que ya no odias a meilin..si no la aborreces jajaja...¿que hipotesis sera?...mmmm tengo curiosidad..bueno luegome las dices jejeje cuando termine el fic okas!!...tengo pensado unas cuantas cosas para toya pero no sera tan relevante en la historia y si habra pareja T&T pues ...siiiii!! pero por ahora no se nota mucho jejeje ya veras despues...y la tuberculosis bueno apuesto todo lo que tengo (que no es mucho) a que ya sabes la verdadera razon del mal de saku...saluditos y bsos bayyyyy

Luna-Box: jajaja ay lunita tas bien subida en las nubes ¿por que todos quieren matar a l pobre bb? jajaja...seran muy bien recibidas cualquier tipo de contribucion...lo de shao y mei pues antes de que shao se fuera se aocsto con ella ...PERO...hay un pequeño detalle jaja que se descubrira despues...jejeje..gracia spor tus animos que tambein soy muy necesarios jejeje...saludos y espero leerte por aqui!!

juchiz: en este capi te diste una idea de que eriol trama algo...es decir no pude quitarle el caracter de travieso jejeje...si eriol trama aolgo muy interesante para la pareje y estoy seguro que despues le querran besar los pies jajaja...ahora espero que el capi sea de tu agrado...batalle mucho en hacerlo y en poder subirlo !!...ya vez shao defiende a saku hasta de la muerte kawai!!!...espero tu centario y te mando saludos y abrazos te quidas muchoooo!

niow: jejeje olvide mencionar que soy primerisa? jajaja ok ya que...estoy de acuerdo con tigo pero como pudiste leer ...ella ya decidio...eriol se preocupa mucho por sakura ..sentimeinto que es confundido por shao al creer que su primo la ama ..pero ya sabemos que no...ademas de que eriol trama algo y ahora tomoyo lo ayudara..¿cual es el plan? ya sabras jejeje...seria muy revuelto poner lo de la boda con eriol y saku...siendo sakura alguin que confia en lo que su corazon de celestian dice...si ella aeptara a cualquiera pues se hubiera casado con yukito...¿no?...ok antes de que te ceunte lo que no debo pro que te arruinaria la lectura mejro me callo jajaja saludos y gracias por el review jejeje

Kokoro No Tsuki: muchas gracias!!...arigatou!!...que tal te parecio el capi ojala y te guste...jejeje bueno ya muchaaas me han preguntado ¿que tiene saku? pero no es necesario responder en el capi lo dice bueno amedias...recuarda las cosas no son lo que parrcen jejeje nok me despido y arigatou!! por el review y tus animos ...nos vemos

"eidan": ok,ok,ok ..jajaja bienbenid espero que el capi te guste ...arigatou por el review ...y por el animo baaaay

Undine: lo se estos chicos van algo lentos...pero no desesperes jejeje...por lo pronto shao reconose que esta muuy preocupado y se lo hizo ver a sakura ...ademas de que te diste una idea de lo que siente saku y de que no va casarse con eriol...ok nos vemos tks por el review bayyy

NeNa Li: arigatou!! jejeje..pues esta vez no hubo beso ..¿como que van de tira y afloja jajaja?...que puedo decir ..hacer cosas malas es un don ejejeje...lamento decirte que no puedes amenazarme ni nada ..¿quien terminaria el fic? jajajaja...mejor no digo nada o hay complot jajaja ...ojala y este capi te guste igual --nos vemos bsos y abrazos...

danny1989: yo diria que hasta dientes sacan y meilin ya empezo a jugar sucio ...¿peroq ue se podia esperar de una psicopata? jajaja...lamento mucho la tardanza GOMEN!!! pero ya sabes fallas tecnicas ...arigatou por el review y un saludot!!

Paola: es idea mia o tus reviews son mas largos? ...jajaja estoy jugando no sabes lo happy que me pone lo interesada que estas ...arigatou!! y gomen por la tardanza.. que puedo decir sobre por que saku no demuestra nada ante mei ...asi ya se..."el verdadero hombre inteligente es aquel que aparenta ser pendejo, frente a un pendejo que aparenta ser inteligente" ...bueno en este caso sera mujer jajaja..pero ya beras como se cae meilin de su pedestal ...solo espera y veras...me encantas los reviews feministas jajaja!! ...¿por que sera? jajaja...si quieres y puedes mandamelo plisss...ok eso es todo saludos ya sabes dudas o quejas espero review bayyy!!

Angel Zafiro: bienvenid jejeje ..arigatou por el review y saber que hay mas gente que le gusta el fic...bueno las cosas entre estos van despacio...no quieras comentrte el lonche antes del recreo jajaja...meilin es una perra que tendra su merecido don´t worry tks por querer seguir la historia espero un review ...bayyyy

yasnna: arigatou!! ..me pone feliz ...!!! ..la verdad de ahi me saque lo de saku ..pero es diferente por que en realidad no esta enferma ...jeje sino envenenada por la maldita meilin ...jejeje ..gracias por lso animos ...hiza la historia por falta de pirateria en FF..bueno ..es apirateria no..quiero decir fics de piratas XD luego entienden mal y me demandan o me mandan a la PFP (policia federal preventiva) MALLIDE!! aajaja ..me despido con un bso y abrazo BAYYY se me cuida muchooo.


	10. puerto 10

hola!! lamento mucho el retraso..pero fue por cuestiones personales que no me gustaria hablar de eso...espero que les guste este capiyulo por que esta vez batalle mucho para hacerlo.. 

* * *

**Capitulo 10. tRaIcIoN y AtRaCcIoN**

El reloj se movía tan despacio para shaoran…los minutos parecían días y los segundos horas…suspiro ….frente a donde se encontraba shaoran sentado estaba tomoyo ,con cara seria lo cual era muy extraño ..a lado de ella estaba su "querido" primo mirando impaciente el reloj tal como el, Toya estaba sentado a lado de tomoyo tomándola de la mano ¿había algo raro ahí? …shaoran pensó que si pero no le dio importancia…su corazón palpito rápidamente al oír los pasos del medico acercarse, se levanto enseguida de su silla, el medico se acerco a ellos

-eriol…acompáñame…

Dijo el doctor en tono solemne ,shaoran frunció el ceño..ha si primero debía hablar con el "prometido" de sakura!! ..eso lo puso molesto…

-si tiene algo que decir dígalo delante de todos

Comento shaoran, el doctor sonrió y asintió

-bueno…hay una buena noticia y una mala noticia

Meilin llego al hall justo a tiempo…como siempre venia con sus vestidos finos…pero con escote exagerado ,mientras parecía que su vientre crecía con cada día y lo peor cargando con una cara falsamente preocupada

-diga la mala primero

Pidió Toya, mientras aferaba mas la mano de tomoyo entre las suyas, shaoran quedo de acuerdo

-sakura se encuentra cada vez mas recaída….lo de anoche fue…muy peligroso, suerte que eriol se dio cuenta…-shaoran bajo la mirada si eriol no se hubiera dado cuenta de que sakura estaba mal justamente anoche..quien sabe que hubiera pasado…y el no pudo hacer nada…miro a meilin, que parecía muy feliz en estos momentos ¿era idea suya o meilin se alegraba por lo que decía el doctor de sakura?...-.. y la buena noticia es que no tiene tuberculosis

La sonrisa de meilin se esfumo y en lugar de la sonrisa su rostro se puso pálido…

-¿entonces que le pasa?

El doctor bajo la mirada ante la pregunta de una impaciente tomoyo…con un suspiro volvió a hablar

-me temo que tengo muy poca conciencia de lo que tiene la señorita ..me gustaría mejor hablarlo en privado con eriol ….que es su prometido y Toya su hermano

Shaoran supuso que era algo grave …apretó los puños molesto al saberse excluido de esa junta "familiar"

-creo que shaoran también debe de estar presente -…comento eriol , el doctor lo miro -..el también es responsable de ella

Sin pedir mas explicación el doctor asintió ,shaoran suspiro aliviado, los cuatro hombres se dirigieron al despacho mas privado de la casa

Al entrar el medico tomo asiento en una silla muy fina ,mientras eriol se sentó en un cómodo mueble de tapiz rojo, Toya permaneció recargado al lado de la ventana, shaoran se sentó en una silla igual a la del doctor

-les seré sincero caballeros….aunque sakura no tenga tuberculosis…no esta fuera de peligro

Los tres hombres asintieron

-sabe lo que tiene?

Terada suspiro con fatiga..después de un silencio de no mas de dos minutos que parecieron eternos para los presentes

-es algo no natural…. la estan envenenando

Toya miro al medico entre asustado y sorprendido al igual que los otros dos hombres….

-p..pero que?...¿quien o que?!!

El medico hizo un gesto de que bajara la voz y Toya así lo hizo…

-por eso pedí conversar con ustedes en privado…eriol es su prometido ..-shaoran frunció el ceño…- …por lo tanto seria incapaz de tratar matar a al mujer que ama , Toya es su hermano y nunca haría nada que perjudicara a su hermana ..y shaoran…-..el medico sonrió..-..parece el mas preocupado de todos …asi que no le haria algo a la señorita

Los tres hombres mencionados asintieron

-eso nos queda con las empleadas de la casa, tomoyo mi hermana y meilin

Dijo eriol..con expresión siniestra…

-que ganarían con querer matar a sakura?...

Reflexiono shaoran

-las empeladas nada...a mi hermana le agrada sakura…solo nos queda…. Meilin

Dijo eriol, shaoran frunció el ceño

-piensas que meilin envenena a sakura eriol ¿es eso?

-y tu crees que no?...shaoran tu conoces meilin y es como un animal..si ve o siente que su terreno es amenazado ataca

Dijo eriol con semblante serio, shaoran apretó los puños

-eriol no empieces…q…

-no es el momento!!...-Interrumpió terada-… sea quien sea…o por que lo hace…lo importante es asegurarse de que ya no lo haga…anoche sufrió algo asi como un exceso (sobredosis) de lo que sea que le estén dando….si hoy esto se repite tal vez no pase la noche

De un momento a otro shaoran se abalanzo sobre el doctor

-como que no pasara la noche!!?...que clase de maldito doctor eres terada!!?

Dijo el castaño sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa blanca , el doctor lo trato de apartar pero fue en vano , fueron eriol y Toya quienes separaron al capitán del doctor

-he hecho todo lo humanamente posible!!...pero la envenenan constantemente shaoran!!

Dijo el doctor mientras recuperaba la voz, shaoran era sujetado por Toya y eriol

-entonces que sugieres terada?

Pregunto eriol, el doctor se puso de pie (ya que shaoran lo había tirado al suelo)

-nadie mas que tu, shaoran ,Toya o tu hermana, le de los alimentos a sakura…ya que ustedes y tomoyo son los mas cercanos a ella….mantengan vigilado todo lo que tome o coma …..

A eriol le pareció una buena idea y asintió

-cree con eso bastara?

Pregunto Toya ….mientras soltaba a shaoran ,eriol también lo soltó

-pues es demasiada coincidencia que solo empeore después de que come o tome algo ….la que sea que estén usando para envenenarla esta en los alimentos que ingiere….vigílenlos …por que si esta noche empeora como lo hizo anoche…..tal vez para mañana este muerta

Los presentes guardaron silencio

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Meilin saco su botellita de entre sus ropas…mientras miraba a la sopa frente a ella ….sopa que pronto le llevarían a sakura y sonrió

-solo una vez mas

Susurro mientras el liquido rojo caía en la sopa …meilin recordó lo que le dijo la vieja mujer que le vendió ese veneno

----flash back----

Ella entro a la botica cuidando de que nadie la viera …el pequeño pueblo de "la isla sin nombre" contaba con una botica para los remedios caseros…tal vez y si tenia suerte conseguiría un buen veneno…

-puedo ayudarla señorita?

Pregunto una vieja mujer tras lo que parecía un mostrador…meilin miro el lugar viendo frascos y mas frascos con colores y olores raros

-…si…busco un veneno….un veneno fuerte

Dijo la ojirubi sin mirara a la viejecilla

-pues ….tengo veneno para ratas , cucarachas y alguna otra alimaña

Meilin sonrio

-el veneno de rata¿es potente?

-si …lo malo es que tiene un muy fuerte hedor

Meilin negó con la cabeza

-necesito algo que no deje rastro…como si no estuviera envenenada la criatura

La mujer la miro con el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué intenta matar señorita?

Meilin se exaspero por tener que dar explicaciones

-es mas o menos como una plaga…una plaga que necesita ser eliminada lo antes posible

La anciana pareció creer lo de la "plaga" y asintió

-bueno tengo estos tres venenos silenciosos por asi decirlo

Dijo sacando tres botellas una larga con liquido azul, la siguiente era una botella rechoncha con liquido café y la ultima era una pequeña botella con liquido rojo ….al instante esa llamo la atención de meilin

-esta…es curiosa ..parece vino

-no se engañe señorita…es muy potente si se usa todo a la vez mata de inmediato a lo que la ingiera…pero si pone pequeñas dosis ira matando poco a poco ….dando idea como si fuera una enfermedad tuberculosis…si …tuberculosis

Meilin miro la botella analíticamente…..

-han usado un veneno así para una persona?

La anciana asintió

-si..pero normalmente lo usan en dosis….ya que seria muy extraño una muerte repentina y con espuma en la boca

Meilin contrajo su rostro con horror…al imaginar una escena asi

-ya veo….es mejor usarla en dosis

-lo llevara?

Meilin sonrió ….dejando en la mano de la anciana varias monedas de cobre

----fin del flash back----

La última gota de la botellita cayo en la sopa y meilin sonrió

-¿Qué haces aquí? …-Meilin dio un salto de susto y la botella cayo al piso rompiéndose en pedazos ,tomoyo se acerco a la ojirubi…-¿que era eso?

-era…un nuevo perfume…muy costoso para que lo conocieras ..y ahora esta estrellado en el piso!!

Dijo meilin dando una explicación al verse descubierta, tomoyo la miro no muy convencida ,asi que la aparto de su camino ,tomo la sopa de sakura y la coloco en una bandeja

-tu y tus berrinches…no deberías ponerte perfume en la cocina apestarías la comida

Susurro tomoyo, mientras meilin seguía nerviosa al verse casi descubierta…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Shaoran daba vueltas frente a eriol, mientras este bebía una copa de ron

-deja de hacer eso shao vas a marearme

-no puedo evitarlo…que pasa si muere

Eriol dejo la copa en una mesa

-bueno si estuvieras vigilando a meilin en lugar de estar aquí

Shaoran volteo a ver a su primo

-otra vez insinuando que es meilin?

Dijo fastidiado, dándole la espalda a eriol quien veía por la ventana el anochecido cielo y a las tranquilas aguas

-que mas que obvió puede ser?

Dijo el ojiazul encogiéndose de hombros

-meilin es arrogante , pretenciosa y todo lo que quieras….¡¡menos una acecina!!

Eriol negó con la cabeza paciente..luego de otro trago de su ron hablo

-imagínate esto….tu prometida….supongamos que …mmm..sakura…;bueno sakura tu prometida …-shaoran no pudo evitar una sonrisa-…se siente atraída por otro hombre y este hombre sin querer también se siente atraído por ella….-la sonrisa de shaoran desapareció-…tu al percatarte de eso ¿Cómo te sentirías?

-muy molesto ….y…amenazado

Eriol sonrió ,miro su ron como si fuera lo mas interesante en ese momento

-y al sentirte amenazado ¿Qué harías con ese pobre diablo que quiere a tu prometida y es capas de arrebatártela?

Shaoran se giro de inmediato quedando frente a eriol

-primero lo mato

Susurro ,eriol levanto la copa como si hiciera un brindis

-ahí esta mi punto….celos…meilin se siente igual de amenazada por sakura….

-sakura no se siente atraída por mi y ni yo por ella

Susurro en ambarino apretando los puños, se acerco a la botella de ron para servirse un trago

-estas seguro?...¿ella te dijo que no sentía nada por ti?

Shaoran mantuvo la botella al aire antes de que su liquido se vertiera en la copa…

-tienes idea de lo que me estas insinuando?…eres su prometido eriol

Eriol soltó una risa nerviosa ..¡¡lo había olvidado!!..epero no estropear su plan

-mi punto es…que los celos te hacen hacer locuras

Dijo tratando de reparar su error

-tu has hecho locuras por sakura?

Dijo shaoran interesado aunque su semblante se mostraba despreocupado ,se llevo la copa con ron a su boca para tomar un trago, eriol le dio la espalda ….

-eso es privado

Dijo aguantando una sonrisa...oyó como shaoran azoto su copa de vidrio en una de las mesas

-iré a vigilar a meilin

El ambarino Salio dándole un azote a la puerta, eriol se contuvo de carcajearse…era hora de que shao empezara a abrir los ojos sobre meilin y su plan ya comenzaba a dar frutos

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-no te preocupes, tomoyo me traerá la cena …

Dijo la ojiverde que lucia cansada y decaída, Toya la miro preocupado

-estas segura de que no necesitas nada?

La ojiverde asintió, tomoyo entro sin tocar al cuarto y fue recibida por una sonrisa de ambos hermanos

-lo siento interrumpo?

Pregunto dulcemente, la ojiverde negó

-lo único que interrumpiste es como mi hermano quiere hacerme ver como una inútil…

Tomoyo se acerco y dejo la bandeja con la sopa en la mesita de noche, tomo un vaso de agua de la bandeja y se la acerco a sakura para que bebiera

-tu también tomoyo?

La amatista sonrió

-estas enferma sakura es normal que queramos cuidarte

-pero no exageren!!

Dijo mientras se sentaba entre las almohadas ….

-lo siento

Dijo tomoyo mientras la miraba, Toya también la miraba de la misma forma que tomoyo….¿pena mezclada con dulzura?

-¿Por qué me miran así?...¿pasa algo?

Tomoyo se mordió el labio ….Toya bajo la mirada …no podían decirle que iba a morir ¿o si?

-no..n..nada ¿mejor come si?

Dijo nerviosa la amatista, tomo el plato de la sopa para que sakura comiera ….pero estaba tan nerviosa que sus manso temblaban e inevitablemente el tazón con sopa cayo al piso rompiéndose y derramando la sopa que traía el veneno…

-estas bien tomoyo?

Pregunto al ojiverde preocupada, tomoyo asintió

-que torpe!! ..lo lamento saku!!

Tomoyo ….no sabia que la que debería de estar a agradecida era sakura…al caérsele la sopa…le salvo la vida

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

meilin se despertó con una sonrisa pintada en los labios …al pensar en que anoche esa mujer comió por ultima vez….

-buenos dias

Dijo entrando al hall, tomoyo estaba recostada en el hombro de Toya y este le sujetaba una mano ambos sentados en una mueble, eriol estaba sentado en una silla y shaoran impaciente en otra..

-pasa algo?

Pregunto ocultando una sonrisa..nadie dijo nada…se oyeron pasos …todos voltearon a las escaleras al ver al doctor terada que venia acompañado de una sakura un poco mas repuesta…meilin abrió los ojos como platos y se puso pálida …gesto que fue percatado por eriol y tomoyo

-esta bien que se levante?

Pregunto Toya

-si..ya les dije que esta mejor esta mañana…

Dijo el doctor, Eriol se acerco un poco a meilin

-¡sorpresa! …sakura si que es fuerte ¿no crees?

Meilin frunció el ceño por el comentario burlón y por lo que pasaba ,dio media vuelta y se alejo ,shaoran la siguió serio con la mirada

-como te sientes?

Pregunto tomoyo

-bien..la verdad me siento mucho mejor que ayer

Dijo la ojiverde con una sonrisa

-pero no hay que excederse de acuerdo sakura?...debes descansar

La ojiverde asintió

-no te preocupes terada….yo me asegurare de que descanse

Dijo eriol, el doctor le dio la mano de sakura para que la ayudara a apoyarse y este la tomo de la mano y de la cintura

-te la encargo….de todas formas yo vendré a menudo a verla..ahora tengo que regresar a casa …después de estar casi una semana aquí secuestrado

Rio…dio una cabezadita cargando su maletín se despidió, se acerco a shaoran que se encontraba algo apartado del grupo donde estaba sakura…aun asi shaoran no separaba la vista de ella

-muchas gracias terada

Susurro el ambarino, al doctor que paso a lado de el se detuvo

-sabes..en verdad pensé que ella era tu novia o algo así pero..tengo entendido que no….luego por como reaccionaste cuando dije que podría morir…me dejo claras las cosas…tu sientes algo por la prometida de tu primo ¿no es así?

A shaoran se le tenso la mandíbula

-de donde sacas eso?

El doctor sonrio

-shao estoy casado y se muy bien como se ve y actúa una persona enamorada…

shaoran abrio los ojos como platos..era tan evidente que el sentía algo por ella…?...pero ¿estar enamorado?

-no podría ….ella…yo..es la prometida de eriol

El doctor se sorprendió por la confirmación a medias del capitán li

-temes herir la confianza de eriol…¿traicionar a tu primo?...-shaoran mantuvo la mirada fija en la ojiverde…-…yo me case enamorado de mi esposa …y te diré que eriol y sakura no parecen estar enamorados ….ni tener un sentimiento similar …tal vez cariño..pero….-el doctor negó con la cabeza- eso no es suficiente para mantener una relación ….y tu también estas cometiendo un error al casarte con una mujer…mientras piensas en otra que esta bajo el mismo techo…..-shaoran iba a decir algo pero lo interrumpió el doctor- …es solo una observación…hasta luego

Dijo el doctor dando una cabezadita como despedida, shaoran quedo mirando a la ojiverde ..

_no puedo traicionar una relación que no existe__?…_

pensó el ambarino.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-MALDITA BRUJA!!...tiene mas vidas que un….¡¿Cómo sobrevivió?¡ ….esa …PUTA!!...

La ojirubi lanzo una silla al suelo ,al igual que un almohadón ….su cuarto estaba en total desastre, plumas de almohadas por doquier además de cosas rotas como botellas y además

-señorita ¿esta todo bien?

Pregunto una de las mozas mientras pegaba su oído a la puerta

-LARGATE PUTA ESTUPIDA!!

Le grito la ojirubi desde adentro del cuarto, la moza no lo pensó dos veces y huyo, la ojiubi seguía azotando cosas en el piso, hasta que sintió una punzada en su vientre

-que diablos….-susurro mientras se llevaba su mano a su muy crecido estomago...-… no debo alterarme…-respiro profundamente..- tu eres mi boleto a obtener a shao …no dejare que una rabieta haga que todo se arruine..por algo no me desharé de ti…-Susurro mientras acariciaba su vientre…el dolor ceso-..en cuanto a esa mujerzuela…mas vale que no duerma con tranquilidad o tal vez podría no despertar…quien sabe tal vez y mientras duerme podría suceder un accidenté…un trágico accidente

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Miro la puerta largamente ..¿cuanto tiempo llevaba viendo esa puerta? … suspiro, se acerco a la puerta y tomo el pomo lo giro y abrió la puerta…

-ya te dije que estoy bien eriol

Dijo la mujer de ojos verdes que leía un libro sentada en la cama

-buenas noches

Susurro el capitán ,sakura dio un respingo y cerro el libro de inmediato como si hubiera sido descubierta en algo malo, shaoran se mantuvo a distancia

-c..capitán li ¿Qué hace aquí?

El ambarino miro el libro que estaba medio escondido en las almohadas

-sabes leer?...una criada no tendría esos conocimientos…por que lo primera vez que te vi vestías de criada

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y la hizo ver muy inocente y sensual, shaoran se acerco a ella y saco el libro de entre su escondite

-una lectura interesante..sobre Aristóteles…-dio una sonrisa-…. Tu no eres lo que pareces….

-se le ofrece algo?

Shaoran sonrió "_si..tu"_….cruzo por la cabeza del capitán…

-quería saber como estabas

Dejo el libro en la mesita de noche

-mejor gracias por…preocuparse

El silencio se hizo presente en el cuarto hasta que shaoran la rompió

-supongo que eriol te informo que no tienes tuberculosis ¿no?

-si lo hizo…pero aun así no se que es lo qu…

-te envenenaban

La interrumpió shaoran este bajo la mirada, sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y se llevo sus manso a la boca, pero paso del asombro al coraje

-qu..quien….-shaoran levanto la mirada del piso y vio de nuevo como esos ojos verdes que relampagueaban de puro coraje , shaoran evito una sonrisa …cualquier mujer en esa situación estuviera muy asustada contra un atentado así..pero sakura no…de echo estaba muy pero muy molesta-…quien fue …dígame quien fue la basura que intento matarme!!

Shaoran rió sin poder evitarlo, sakura alterada se levanto de la cama de un salto

-pero de que se rie….estupido pirata!!...le parece cómico que intentaran matarme!!

Shaoran se sujeto el estomago de la risa..la expresión de sakura era la de una fierecilla apunto de atacar …¿Qué no estaba enferma?

-disculpa..pero…deberías estar muy asustada…, intentaron matarte…

Dijo el amarino sakura quedo frente a el y entre cerro sus ojos

-el asustado será esa persona que intento matarme al saber de lo que soy capaz!!

Shaoran rió de nuevo..esa mujer tenia un valor o una locura muy grande ,dejo de reírse al recordar que tal vez meilin era la causante…su expresión al ver a sakura bajar alas escaleras ….no fue muy alegre de echo fue de decepción y asombro …recordó lo que eriol dijo sobre los celos y era cierto ….una persona muy enamorada o obsesionada era capaz de cualquier cosa…pero…así de maldito era el amor?

-esperemos que pronto sepamos quien es

Dijo el ambarino…su atención se distrajo por ver a sakura que vestía un camisón que..por todos los mares!!! Esa cosa hacia verla hermosa …pero la atención de nuevo se concentro en otra cosa….ese dije que colgaba del cuello de sakura …lo vio mas de cerca ….era…un corazón atravesado por una espada …frunció el ceño…¡¡el conocía ese dije!! …

-capitán!!...-Shaoran despertó de su letargo-…dije que si ya vio que estoy bien puede irse

Shaoran frunció el ceño…ya todo estaba regresando ala normalidad

-me estas corriendo chiquilla?

La ojiverde frunció el ceño

-no es respetable y ni se ve bien que este en el cuarto de la prometida de su primo

Dijo con aire juguetón , pero después pensó que no fue muy buena idea decir eso ya que ahora se encontraba estampada en una pared y li

-me importa un cuerno!!...yo puedo estar en donde se me de la gana ..pese a quien le pese!!

Sakura intento liberarse pero el no se lo permitió

-su..suélteme…¿ahora por que esta enfadado?

Shaoran se acerco mas a ella

-¿en verdad quieres saber?...estoy harto de que me recuerden que eres de eriol!!

Sakura se junto mas a la pared…tenia un mal presentimiento

-ya..ya se su punto de vista ahora p..puede marcharse

Susurro al ojiverde , ambarino frunció el ceño

-que harás si no lo hago?

Le acaricio la mejilla , Sakura dio un respingo y desvió el rostro

-por que…hace esto?

Susrro la ojiverde con un sonrojo, shaoran sonrió

-no te sientes atraída por mi?

Sakura palideció…

-…at..¿que?

Shaoran le acaricio la mejilla suavemente ,mientras acercaba su rostro un poco mas al de ella

-yo si me siento atraído por ti…pero ..me confunde sabes…-Sakura quedo estática..¿el se le estaba declarando o algo así? Sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo ..-….pero..no me rebajare a perseguirte…yo estoy comprometido ….por eso…te llevare al caribe lo antes posible…

No era una confesión era una especie de advertencia

-que..que quiere decir?

-deja de seducirme…no caeré

Sakura quedo de piedra …ese hombre la acusaba de seducirlo …¡¡pero si no hizo nada!!..los puños de sakura se contrajeron

-usted es el que me besa…usted es el se me acerca….usted es el que …el que …dice tener atracción por mi…yo…¡¡YO NO!! …

Shaoran dejo de acariciar la mejilla de la ojiverde y la miro con el ceño fruncido

-estas diciendo que es mi culpa?...

Dijo molesto y herido al oír que sakura no sentía nada por el

-SI!!...usted es el que se me acerca …como ahora mire!!..me tiene acorralada en la pared!!...y no ha pasado ni un día desde que me recupere!!

Shaoran quedo ofendido ,frunció el ceño…el no rogaba ni perseguía a nadie..mas que no fuera un pirata para matar..¿que necesidad de perseguir a una simple mujer? …

-yo no te perseguiré nunca!!...te llevare al caribe de una maldita vez y ahí te quedaras ….no quiero volver a verte después ..me oiste!!!

La ojiverde intento apartarse de el…pero el la sostenía con mas fuerza que antes

-como si yo quisiera verte!!

Su mente le gritaba ¡¡claro que quieres verlo!! ..pero su orgullo gritaba ¡¡ no lo necesitas aunque empieza a gustarte!!

-bien que así sea!!

-bien!!

Lo reto la ojiverde

-no quiero volver a ver tu cara de nuevo!!

Siguió shaoran

-ni yo la tuya sucio pirata!!

-ha!!.. pero bien que te besas con este sucio pirata!!

Dijo shaoran azotándola en la pared ..aunque sakura no se lastimo ni la azoto recio ..ella se enfureció mas

-tu eres el que me besas sucio pirata!!

Ataco ,shaoran la sujeto mas fuerte

-y tu me seduces mujerzuela!!

-si ..soy la mujerzuela …con la cual te gustaría acostarte verdad??!!

Shaoran enfureció al saber que lo que ella decía era verdad, la tomo por el cuello y la acerco hacia el y la beso fieramente…sakura se resistía ..pero al sentir la lengua del ambarino que la invitaba a danzar con el y no pudo evitar corresponderle…el beso se transformo de furioso a dulce

-maldita perra…

Dijo entre jadeos el ambarino, sakura lo beso con mas intensidad como respuesta

-…e..ent..tonces…deja ….de…besarme

Contesto entre beso y beso ,shaoran la beso fieramente hundiendo su lengua en la boca de ella y llamando a la lengua de sakura la cual se conecto con la de el

-no..quiero…

Dijo shaoran mientras se separaban…sakura sonrojada y shaoran con un sonrojo tímido…volvió a besarla …esta ves de una manera muy dulce sakura correspondió el beso

-MALDITA PERRA!! Y TU MALDITO TRAIDOR!!

Grito meilin desde la puerta mirando a sakura y luego a shaoran, estos se separaron al instante…

-meilin!!

Gimió shaoran asustado ,sakura roja de vergüenza se alejo lo mas que pudo pero meilin se acerco a ella y antes de que sakura escapara la ojirubi la agarro por el cabello estirándoselo

-MALDITA PUTA TE DIJE QUE EL ERA MIO!!!

Sakura quedo frente a frente con meilin, que miraba con odio a la ojiverde, si esta bien que ella tenia al culpa pero,y no se pelearía con ella pero ¿puta?

-NO ME DIGAS PUTA!!...PUTA!!

Meilin la agarro de los cabellos y shaoran intento a cercarse pero meilin volvió a gritar y lo que dijo dejo a shaoran helado

-DEVERIAS ESTAR MUERTA!! ….A LA OTRA USARE VENENO DE RATAS PARA MATARTE!!

Sakura quedo de piedra, y shaoran también muy bien aunque sospechaba de que meilin era la que envenenaba a sakura ..era muy diferente pensarlo a hacerlo pero al recibir una declaración que prácticamente decía "SI YO LO HICE ,Y LO VOLVERIA A HACER!!" es muy diferente.

-fuiste ..fuiste tu!!

Dijo sakura mientras se soltaba del agarre de meilin, la ojirubi solo sonrió cínicamente… y sakura perdió el control…se abalanzo sobre meilin sin importarle que esta estuviera embarazada, sakura quedo sobre meilin que había quedado sobre la cama evitando que se cayera al piso ,sakura le estiro el cabello y le dio un par de arañazos y cachetadas, shaoran se dirigía a detenerlas , eriol entro al cuarto al igual que tomoyo guiados por el escándalo

-que sucede!?

Pregunto eriol

-que no ves estupido se están moliendo a golpes

Dijo shaoran irritado mientras intentaba bajar a sakura de encima de meilin quien pataleaba e intentaba defenderse pero al parecer sakura iba ganando

-sakura dale a tu derecha …a tu otra derecha!!

Dijo tomoyo mientras victoreaba a la ojiverde , eriol volteo a verla con una mirada reprobatoria la callo no era el momento a pesar de que a el también le entraban unas ganas de apoyar a sakura en la pelea

-MALDITA ARPIA …INTENTASTE MATARME!!

Dijo la castaña quien era cargada por shaoran y la quitaba de arriba de meilin

-OJALA Y EL VENENO HUBIERA FUNCIONADO!!

Eriol y tomoyo contuvieron la respiración al oír la declaración de meilin…eriol sonrió ¡¡lo sabia!! Ella era quien intentaba matar a sakura..tomoyo comenzó atar cabos …en especial sobre esa misteriosa botella que cargaba meilin en la cocina

Shaoran soltó a sakura y esta iba de nuevo por un segundo raund pero eriol la detuvo sujetándola por la cintura

-no vale la pena cariño

Le susurro eriol, sakura se tranquilizo un poco, shaoran ayudo a

Meilin a pararse

-shao….

La interrumpió

-estoy empezando a dudar si serás una buena madre para mi hijo…-meilin lo miro asustada-…te iras de la isla pera que intentes mas contra s…

-no..yo me ire …

Dijo sakura interrumpiendo a shaoran ,todos los presentes la miraron sorprendidos

-q..que?...

Dijo tomoyo

-quiero irme de aquí…lo antes posible capitán li…si usted no me lleva al caribe me iré en un bote de remos si es necesario

-que…tu?..pp..pero..

Sakura lo volvió a interrumpir

-usted lo dijo capitán li…que me llevaria al caribe y que no quería ver mi estupida cara de mujerzuela..¿recuerda?...y yo estoy de acuerdo

Shaoran se puso blanco como un papel … que estupido!!... como se arrepentía!!...su bocota decía cosas entupidas cunado estaba enfadado o es este caso muy confundido

-shaoran!!

El ambarino giro al llamado de meilin que parecía lastimero, la ojirubi se tocaba el vientre mientras las punzadas de dolor se hacían mas fuertes…eran punzadas o…contracciones?

-que pasa?

Susurro ,meilin se tocaba el vientre y se apoyaba del respaldo de la cama su rostro mostraba susto y dolor

-c..creo que va a nacer ahora!!

**°°° continuara °°**

* * *

lo siento hoy no podre responder a los reviews de un por uno como siempre por falta de tiempo pero mañana mismo se los respondo por mi profile ok...gracias a todos los que dejan reviews y leen mi historia

**juchiz**

**undine**

**danny1989**

**yasnna**

**NeNa Li**

**danii T**

**Haruko Hinako**

**Luna-Box**

**Kokoro No Tsuki**

**Hikari-sys**

**paola**

**Angel Zafiro**

**fairy**

**saben que me encanta responder de uno por uno pero hoy no puedo disfruten el fic!!**


	11. Puerto 11

ESTE KPI ESTA DEDICADO A:Juchiz ...por que fue mi review numero 100!!

* * *

**CAPITULO11. DeScUbRiMiEnTo**

Shaoran se sentó sobre lo primero que encontró que fue una silla, procesando las palabras que el doctor le dijo hace una hora y media

¿podría ser?..¿era cierto?,eran las preguntas que le venían a la cabeza…es decir meilin había intentado matar a sakura…asi que bien podría mentirle a el….se levanto se la silla con el ceño fruncido

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Se acurruco mas entre los brazos de eriol…este la apretó mas contra su pecho…dándole a la ojiverde el apoyo y las fuerzas que necesitaba, fuerzas que no sabia la ojiverde por que necesitaba….al ver a shaoran junto con meilin y su hijo próximo a nacer…o mas bien que tal vez ya había nacido

-estas bien cariño?

Pregunto con voz dulce el ojiazul, sakura no tubo fuerzas para mentirle.. asi que se apretó mas a los brazos de eriol

-lo siento…n..no creo poder estarlo

Dijo la ojiverde con voz quebrada , el ojiazul la miro dulcemente

Las lagrimas se galoparon en los ojos de la ojiverde y poco a poco salieron…se dispersaron por las mejillas empapándoselas a sakura ,el liquido salino recorrió hasta el mentón y ahí se fue caída abajo, eriol le limpio unas cuantas que salían sin control

-¿lloras por shaoran?

La ojiverde gimoteo mas ,asi que para evitar los gemidos del llanto se llevo sus manos a la boca para que no saliera ningún sonido, eriol se levanto del sofá y se acuclillo frente a ella , al estar a la altura de sakura mirándola a los ojos, eriol sintió mucha tristeza…

-n..no..no…lo se

Dijo entre sollozos, pero eriol sabia que si era por el, después de todo ¿a que mujer le gustaría saber que el hombre que le gusta esta teniendo un hijo con otra mujer?, y algo le había quedado claro …no Sabia en que momento ni como pero sakura se estaba enamorando de shaoran

sakura no se había mostrado débil ante ese pensamiento antes pero ahora no podía evitarlo…una cosa era imaginar al ver el vientre abultado de meilin, en como shaoran era el padre de esa criatura y otra mucho muy diferente era el experimentar el momento en que sucedía…shaoran con meilin de seguro muy gustosos disfrutando de la llegada de su ….hijo…tal vez el primero de muchos de los que venían en el futuro ….asi que sakura rompió a llorar mas…¿Por qué? ….¿que era ese sentimiento que le apretujaba el pecho y no la dejaba respirar?...eso que sentía su pecho tan vació y desolado…

-tranquila…

Susurro el ojiazul…¿Qué mas podía decir?...,la ojiverde recargo su cabeza en el hombro de el y eriol la recibió con un abrazo….al sentir el cuello de la camisa de eriol muy empapada, sakura levanto el rostro

-lo..lo siento…te he mo..mojado

Eriol sonrió sin darle importancia a la prenda, unas lagrimas rebeldes resbalaron por la mejilla de la ojiverde , eriol se acerco y las limpio con sus labios, sakura enrojeció de vergüenza

-mi madre siempre limpiaba mis lagrimas o las de tomoyo con un beso…-dijo con una sonrisa, la ojiverde lo miro y después de un rato le sonrió…eriol le dio un beso…un beso que le daría un hermano a su hermana o como el lo dijo una madre a un hijo, para tranquilizarlo…-¿ya estas mejor cariño?

Sakura asintió y le dio otro abrazo y un dulce beso en la mejilla

-s..siento interrumpir

Una voz ahogada se hizo presente en la estancia, el capitán li estaba en la puerta mirando a eriol y a sakura todavía abrazados en sus ojos estaba la clara duda de si entra o no ,además de cierto resentimiento que se mezclaba al ver a eriol…sakura soltó el cuello del ojiazul y este se puso de pie, debido a la sola luz de las velas de los candelabros…shaoran no vio las lagrimas secas de sakura que surcaban su rostro

-necesito hablar con tigo eriol

Dijo con el ceño fruncido, eriol percibió la rigidez de la expresión de

shaoran y el como lo miraba , shao estaba muy celoso …así que fácilmente dedujo que el había visto el beso que le dio sakura o el beso que **el** le dio a sakura …

-claro…¿es privado?

-si

Eriol volteo a mirar a sakura

-cariño ire con shaoran no tardo…¿me esperas?

Sakura asintió sin decir ni una palabra su mirada se concentraba en observar a shaoran ,el cual miraba a eriol analíticamente

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-QUIERO VERLO!!

Grito la ojirubi a tomoyo la cual permanecía sentada "cuidando" de la reciente madre

-no se a donde fue…asi que espera **querida**

Dijo tomoyo con sarcasmo…meilin se puso mas furiosa

-no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces!! DONDE ESTA!!?

Tomoyo se irrito y toco su cabeza masajeándosela como si quisiera evitar un futuro dolor de cabeza…pero meilin volvió a gritar y se desespero

-NO LO SE!! ..

Meilin se mordió su labio inferior en forma de pensar o preocupación

,después de unos minutos de silencio hablo

-esta con ella ¿verdad?

Tomoyo la miro con una ceja alzada, meilin estaba con los ojos acuosos y apretaba la sabana limpia en su pecho….todavía tenia rastros de sudor por el esfuerzo de dar a luz ha ya casi tres horas …pero ahora que la comadrona estaba con el bebe…ella podía descansar…las lagrimas salieron de los ojos rubís y tomoyo dejo de fruncir el ceño y le mostró una sonrisa

-no llores..-le dijo dulcemente, meilin suprimió una sonrisa burlona..-por que no te queda **querida…**puedes engañar a los hombre con esa actuación pero a una mujer no.-meilin palideció tanto que tomoyo creo que se desmayaría-…¿Qué pasa?...¿pensaste que me engañaste con tus lagrimas?

-siempre serás una estupida…

Susurro meilin limpiándose sus falsas lagrimas con sus muñecas con un coraje inmenso al saberse descubierta ,tomoyo se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-si puede ser..,y tu **querida** siempre serás la ramera que shaoran recogió

Dijo saliendo por la puerta y al momento de salir se oyó como se quebraba contra la puerta algo tal vez un jarrón de vidrio o algo asi que de seguro tenia como objetivo su espalda , se encontró con una de las mozas de la casa

-vigila a ..meilin por favor

La moza asintió y se dirigió al cuarto

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Shaoran miraba fijamente a eriol, este tenia las manos entrelazadas frente a su cara en expresión seria

-y bien?

Pregunto el ojiazul, shaoran tomo una botella de ron la abrió y se la empino ,eriol levanto una de sus cejas sin entender

-todo esto me esta matando

Susurro el ambarino con pesadumbre y estampo la botella en su escritorio ,esta hizo un sonido seco, eriol lo miraba todavía con expresión de no entender

-¿Qué te esta matando? ….¿la conciencia o tus actos?

Shaoran sonrió de manera tonta

-me lo merezco…soy un idiota ….y mas idiota me siento al saber la posibilidad de que ese niño no es mió

Eriol abrió la boca para decir algo pero de inmediato la cerro al procesar lo que shao había dicho ¡¡el niño no era suyo!!

-¿c..como?

Shaoran se empino otro sorbo de la botella con un suspiro ronco contesto

-el niño tiene nueve meses de nacido ….y la ultima vez que me acosté con meilin fue hace 6 o 7 meses antes de partir a st.pearl…la fechas no coinciden ….así que meilin se ha de ver acostado con otro hombre antes que yo

Eriol quedo boquiabierto con la noticia… es decir hace apenas un día descubrieron que meilin podía ser una acecina al envenenar a sakura y ahora descubren que puede ser también una mentirosa ..quiso saltar de gusto pero al ver la expresión de pesadumbre de su primo se contuvo

-tu..querías un hijo ¿no es asi?

Shaoran asintió con varias cabezaditas

-quería que ese bebe fuera mio….bueno puede que meilin sobraba en mi idea de familia feliz ..en fin..yo solo quería algo que podía llamar mió….en parte ..me siento aliviado ¿sabes?...al saber que meilin me mintió y que no estaré obligado a corresponderle…solo hay que comprobarlo

-¿Cómo harás eso?

Shaoran mostró una sonrisa siniestra ,dejo de empinarse la botella de ron

-¿Qué no me oíste cunado dije que las fechas no coincidían?...piensa ¿donde estuve hace 9 meses?

Eriol se carcajeo

-piensas pedirle a sofi que sea tu testigo?...

Shaoran se encogió de hombros…

-no creo que acepte después de la cachetada que me propino en st.pearl …y….no quiero matar a meilin al presentarle a una de mis ex amantes….aunque se lo merece

-como supiste de los meses faltantes?

Shaoran se levanto del mueble

-el doctor….veras

---flash back---

Shaoran preocupado camino de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer la comadrona y el doctor Edwin estaban dentro ,tomoyo lo sujeto por el brazo

-cálmate o harás un surcó

Shaoran sonrió nerviosamente

-es muy pronto para que nazca….

Dijo en un susurro tomoyo permaneció callada , después de un rato el doctor salio del cuarto limpiándose las manos

-felicidades li!! Tienes a un hermoso varón!!

Shaoran quedo estático…¿había nacido con 6 meses de gestación¿eso era posible?

-esta seguro que nació

El doctor levanto una ceja confundido

-pues si ya tenia que salir li…o esperabas que estuviera otros nueve meses ahí dentro, shaoran frunció el ceño

-¿nueve meses?

El doctor lo miro confundido

-si ..el bebe tiene nueve mese de gestación por lo tanto debió nacer y asi lo hizo

-no puede ser por que hace apenas 6 que…

Shaoran callo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo ,pero el doctor comprendió de inmediato, con expresión sombría hablo

-entonces ….bueno ….tal vez no sea tuyo…por que ese bebe tiene nueve meses ….y esta sano como los de su edad…li…lo siento tanto…

Las palabras de "tal vez no sea tuyo" le sacudieron la cabeza…por eso el vientre de meilin era tan grande¿por eso ella nunca hablaba sobre el bebe a menos que fuera necesario?

Shaoran frunció el ceño y se retiro rápidamente …se sentía humillado y mas engañado que la ultima vez que ella lo traiciono..y eso que la ultima vez no lo traiciono con un hombre ….si no traiciono su confianza al casi entregarlo a los españoles…

---fin del flash back---

-¿Qué piensas hacer? …

Susurro eriol

-encontrare al padre del niño

-y como harás eso?!!...iras y le preguntaras a meilin…querida disculpa no quiero importunarte pero ..¿me podrías decir el nombre de los tipos con los que te acostaste antes que yo hace 9 meses?

Shaoran rio después de tomar aire de nuevo hablo

-ire a la isla en la que encontré a meilin esta ultima vez

-es una isla española shao…¿estas seguro?

-si…quiero conocer al pobre infeliz que aguantara a meilin el resto de su vida

Dijo shaoran con tono dramático, eriol rió a carcajadas…las cosas estaban mejorando ¿o no?

-y que harás con sakura?

Shaoran dejo de sonreír …y miro a eriol quien esperaba una respuesta ansioso

-puede ver que estaban muy cariñosos hace rato …-eriol sonrio, shaoran no podía ocultar los celos-... ella es tu prometida a si que tu decide….por mi la llevaría al caribe ahora mismo…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Las horas pasaron ,shaoran y sakura no se habían topado en todo el día…debido a que shaoran estaba mas concentrado en prepara el barco y poder deshacerse de meilin, sakura estaba demasiado decaída que se encerró en su habitación, tomoyo la acompañaba

-¿no bajaras a cenar tampoco?

Pregunto la amatista sentándose en una esquina de la cama

-no tengo mucha hambre…discúlpame

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza y dijo como si estuviera regañando a una niña

-lo que no tienes es ganas de ver a shao …¿me equivoco?

Sakura frunció el ceño

-por que según tu ¿no tendría ganas de verlo?

-te gusta mi primo ….- Sakura quedo helada, tomoyo se llevo las manos a su boca como si hubiera cometido un error…-l..lo siento …yo…ese no es tema para …perdón me precipite al sacar conclusiones

Sakura evito mirarla a los ojos

-no..te preocupes ..todos cometemos errores..

Tomoyo tomo la mano de sakura

-si sientes algo por el ¿verdad?

Sakura miro su mano entrelazada con la de tomoyo que le daba apoyo y comprensión

-yo….subí al Barco de li para buscar a alguien muy importante…y eso es todo

Tomoyo suspiro

-tu..en verdad no estas comprometida con mi hermano ¿verdad? ..-Sakura perdió el color de su rostro-.. lo supuse por que eriol ronda mucho la casa de kaho…además de que te cuida como si tamboien fueras su hermana y no su novia y sobre todo no se molesta ante las miradas que shaoran te da

Sakura enrojeció por el ultimo comentario ¿Qué miradas?...decidió olvidar esa parte…

-desde cuando lo sabes?

Tomoyo sonrió

-pues no hace mucho…además conozco a mi hermano sakura y ..creo darme una idea de lo que planea…-sonrió para si-…creo que tu sientes algo por shaoran…

-tomoyo…yo

-el te mira de una forma diferente….

-tomoyo

- creo que el …te…

-TOMOYO!!

La amatista le puso atención a sakura la cual estaba ya de pie y las lagrimas caían por su rostro

-sakura…

-el capitán li me llevara al caribe tarde o temprano y después planeo no toparme con el nunca mas

-¿Por qué?

Sakura se limpio sus lagrimas , tomoyo la miro tristemente

-por que….yo no seré la amante de nadie

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Meilin tubo dos días en reposo hasta que se pudo levantar…bajo las escaleras con cuidado y se encontró con shaoran y unos hombres discutiendo

-es muy pronto capitán

Dijo yamasaki , un segundo hombre hablo el que tenia un tatuaje en el cuello

-si es muy pronto tardaremos todo un día en reunir la tripulación y el barco …bueno ese siempre esta listo para zarpar dénos un día o dos

-de acuerdo, entonces reúnan a todos ,partiremos pasado mañana ,los quiero a primera hora de esa mañana en el muelle …quien no este se queda…

-si señor!!

Dijeron ambos hombres dando un saludo y se fueron meilin se acerco a shaoran

-¿te vas?

Shaoran se tenso al oír la voz de esa mujer…tenia unas ganas de girarse y decirle hasta de lo que no ..pero …la venganza es un plato que se come frió y el estaba preparando una venganza muy dulce contra meilin, se giro y sin poder evitar frunció el ceño

-se presento un _problemita_ partiremos pasado mañana…

Meilin frunció el ceño

-no puedes…yo a cabo de dar a luz a tu hijo y no te he visto en dos días y …y ya te estas yendo!!

Shaoran apretó los puños molesto y con ganas de gritar ¡¡ese no es mi hijo!! …pero se contuvo…no le dolía el ser traicionado por meilin ..le dolía su orgullo …el echo de ser engañado por una simple mujer…o ¿víbora?

-es importante…llevare a sakura al caribe

Meilin apretó los puños…shaoran suprimió una sonrisa…sabia que eso le calaría …

-ella es mas importante que yo?!!

Shaoran le dio la espalda

-también hay otro asunto –dijo refiriéndose al padre del bebe-….regresare pronto..ahora tengo que hablar con eriol

Se fue, meilin quedo con el coraje atorado en la garganta, pero los pasos que se oían al bajar la escalera la hicieron girarse y una sonrisa fría se formo en sus labios …justo a quien quería ver

-sakura

Susurro , la ojiverde la miro sin saber que decir…ahí estaba la madre del hijo de shaoran…el hombre por el cual ella lloraba los últimos días

-si?

Meilin se acerco a ella rápidamente la tomo del cuello de su vestido

-MALDITA ZORRA!!...si crees que te vas a quedar con el estas muy equivocada..-le grito en la cara, varias mozas se acercaron al escándalo pero sin atreverse a participar o interrumpir-..YO TENGO UN HIJO DE EL!! TU NO TIENES NADA!!...

Sakura sonrió ,pero sus ojos estaban apagados, shaoran y eriol entraron en ese momento y vieron la escena

-yo no lo quiero….quédeselo usted …si tanto vale la pena

Shaoran sintió su corazón partirse en el momento de oír esas palabras por alguna razón le calaron , eriol se mostró serio

-eres..

Meilin levanto su mano a punto de darle una bofetada a sakura…pero un mano fuertemente la detuvo

-basta!!

Dijo eriol, shaoran permaneció tras el todavía en una especie de trance ,la mirada de shao se conecto con al de sakura…esta la esquivo

-eriol…-dijo el ambarino-…lleva a meilin a su cuarto…-eriol tomo a meilin de los brazos y se la llevo casi arrastrando ya que esta no quería irse dejando a los castaños solos…al irse eriol y meilin…shaoran miro a sakura , esta por su parte miraba el suelo-…yo te llevare al caribe…pasado mañana

-ya era hora

Dijo sakura en forma retadora , shaoran se acerco a ella

-recuerda que todavía eres **mi **polizón…-la tomo del mentón para que sus ojos se conectaran con los de el-…todavía tengo control sobre ti

-espero no volver a verte ….

Dijo soltándose del agarre , shaoran la dejo ir , su ceño fruncido paso a una expresión triste …¿la quería?...sacudió su cabeza el la dejaría a donde ella quería ir y punto…nada mas pasaría…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tomoyo salio de su cuarto volteo al pasillo y vio a sakura correr hacia su cuarto ,las lagrimas surcaban su rostro y tomoyo supuso que shaoran tenia algo que ver…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Eriol entro arrastrando a meilin…esta se oponía pero el ojiazul era mas fuerte y sin lastimarla la introdujo en el cuarto

-ya cálmate meilin!!

Dijo al ojiazul, meilin furiosa le contesto

-como es que estas tan tranquilo!!...tu querida prometida esta abajo con shao!!...QUE NO VES ….AMBOS SE ATRAEN!!...ERES SU PROMETIDO HAS ALGO!!...DEFIENDE LO QUE ES TUYO!!

Eriol rodó los ojos exasperado

-querida meilin te diré un secreto…en cuanto shaoran admita ante ella lo que siente….yo humildemente me haré a un lado…

Le dio una sonrisa…meilin quedo blanca como un papel…eso significaba que eriol no haría nada y mas coraje le dio al no poder sembrar los celos que se supone debería eriol tener

- tengo un hijo suyo ,shao no puede dejarme

Susurro la ojirubi con los ojos encendidos de enfado…eriol le dio una sonrisa traviesa

-¿apostamos?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-shao

El ambarino levanto la cabeza hacia tomoyo que lo llamaba desde la puerta de su despacho

-¿Qué sucede?

Dijo suavemente y con expresión decaída , tomoyo se percato

-bueno ….yamasaki me comento que partirán de nuevo por unas diligencias y que también llevaran a sakura al caribe ¿es cierto?

Shaoran escondió su mirada

-si..entre mas pronto mejor …

Tomoyo tomo asiento en uno de los muebles frente a shao

-¿en verdad quieres dejarla ir y no volverla a ver?

Shaoran se atraganto con las palabras…apretó los puños

-no...no quiero

_**°°° continuara °°°**_

* * *

**que estan creyendo que ya se va a acabar el fic...PUES NO!! ...faltan muchooos capitulos...creo jajaja...que tal shao decubrio lo del bebe...jiji que venganza planeara y sakura...la hize llorar en todo el capi pobre!!!...como que cambie muy dastricamente su caracter de fuerte a llorona ..hhaaa pero el proximo kpi tendremos a la fuerte saku como siempre jejeje ...**

**tarde en subir el fic por tres simples razones**

**1. estaba de vacaciones jejeje gomen!!**

**2.no encontraba mi inspiracion ...(tal vez tambien se fue de vacaciones)**

**3.se me pegaron ideas de mi otro fic ...y pues tube que escribirlas jejeje **

**lo se son muy malas excusas pero es la true!!...ahora a los reviews!!**

**ya sabes mi amenaza de siempre ...reviwes!!...**

undine: muchas gracias pero tus deseos de inspiracion no llegaron!!..en algunas cosas no quede muy conforme en este capitulo...ademas de que se em hizo muy corto... gracia spor tu review y tus animos...nos vemso prometo que el proximo kpi sera mas largo!!

Juchiz: jajaja ...tranquila!!..jajaja...muchas gracia spor tu reviwes y por tus animos y tambien por que siempre eres una de las primeras en mandarme un review y esta vez fuiste mi review 100!! y estoy super contenta!!! por eso el kpi te lo dedico a tu...ya que te encantara saber que ya shao sabe que el bebe NO ES SUYO!! ...jejeje..benditos sean los meses jajaja...y shao plena una venganza jajaja...ya veras ...un bso y abrazo...

gabyhyatt: jajaja...eres la lectora numero ..mmm...perdila cuenta ..jejeje que desea a meilin muerta...y como no!! jajaja...se havecina una tormenta y shaorna ya al fin!! esta descubriendo su corazoncito jejeje nos vemos

Luna-box: jejeje ¿te gusto el kapi...?...es cierto ya es hora de mandar a meilin a dar un paseo ...en este viaje que haran saku y shao pasaran muchaaas cosas!!...jajaja..tks por tus animos y tu reviwe te lo agradesco!!!...nos vemos lunita

danii t: soy mala ...por eso jajaj y se que tambien me vas a deci que hoy lo deje en la parte buena jijiji...pero es para que les entre la curiosidad!!..en serio lamento la tardanza ..me alegra un monton que te guste el fic ...asi lo seguire con mas animo!!..gracias nos vemos muchos saludos!!

fairy: y pues no lo es !! jajaja..ya muchas estaban diciendo ..al parecer si es ..pero no señoritas ...ese bebe no es de shao...jajaja...bueno espero que te guste el kpi y dejes un review para saber tu opinion...bayy

NeNa Li: jejeje gracia spo rtomarte el tiempo y dejarme un review jajaja...tu deseo concedido y ese bb no es de shao...no puedo casarlos a s&s !! ..no tadavia jajaja..nos vemso a la proxima bayy

yasnna: gracias ...que te recuperes pronto!! lamento la tardanza en serio !!!...gracias x dejar review ,te mando un abrazo para que te mejores pronto!!

-floresnegras-:bienvenida!!..muchas gracias ...espero que el kpi te guste en que sea cortito jejeje...gracias por molestarle y espero tu comentario de este ...bayyy

-------lamento la falta de ortografia!!----


	12. puerto 12

jeje si lo se ...me tarde mucho!!!!..en verdad lo siento pero fue por custiones personales y cuando algo asi te sucede pues ...las ganas de escribir se te van jejeje..en verdad espero que alguin se acuerde de este fic ...lamento tanto la tardanza ...el capi es corto pero ,,,,creanme vale la pena!!!

* * *

**_CAPITULO 12. ToMaLA o DeJaLa_**

Sakura cerro los ojos al sentir la brisa marina en su rostro….y es que no podía negarlo el mar le encantaba…navegar a mar abierto y sentir el aire fresco y nada de bullicios y ver el sol y el cielo libre e infinito…abrió los ojos y una sonrisa se estampo en su rostro ….

A lo lejos se veía la "isla sin nombre" que ya parecía casi desaparecer ….sintió nostalgia al recordar a tomoyo y su despedida….de las cosa que mas iba a extrañar era a esa chica…que se había convertido en una amiga muy valiosa a pesar del poco tiempo que estuvieron juntas….

----flash back----

Sakura bajo las escaleras como si le esperara la guillotina o algo así ..ya que su caminado era lento y cabizbajo , al alzar la vista vio a tomoyo y Toya despedirse …se fundieron en un abrazo que a ella misma le pareció muy doloroso…

Toya y tomoyo se soltaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos …sin previo aviso Toya rozo los labios de tomoyo con los suyos…la amatista se sonrojo…y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos las cuales Toya limpio con ternura …sakura entristeció al ver al escena los pelinegros no se habían percatado de su presencia…y ella se sintió fatal al ser la causa de su "separación"

-no es necesario que vallas Toya

Susurro la ojiverde, tomoyo y Toya se separaron sorprendidos

-no puedo dejarte ir sola…además ..también hablamos de mi padre sakura

La ojiverde sonrió …Toya aunque no había recuperado la memoria del todo…sabia algunas cosas básicas sobre ella y su padre ..además de que ya no la llamaba señorita sakura….¿eso era un progreso no?

-pero….tu dejarías algo muy importante aquí….

Susurro al ojiverde acercándose a los dos…tomoyo sonrió y Toya tosió avergonzado y sonrojado

-lo esperare

Sonó la voz de la amatista en medio del silencio de los hermanos…Toya y sakura giraron la mirada a la amatista

-¿Qué?

Pregunto Toya confundido, recibió una sonrisa de parte de tomoyo

-que te esperare….claro si es que quieres regresar….tu..tienes que buscar a tu padre Toya…y sakura te necesita por ahora mas que yo….si tu aun me amas cuando lleguen a encontrar a su padre….yo estaré aquí esperándote…te lo prometo..

Toya y sakura quedaron perplejos…

-p..pero pueden ser meses o en el peor de los casos años…..es mejor que Toya se quede contigo y asi…

-no…es mejor que vaya con su hermana y busque lo que queda de su familia ….yo lo esperare….si es que quiere regresar por mi

Les dio una sonrisa…sakura intento convencerla pero Toya la detuvo

-regresar….te lo juro….en cuanto encuentre a mi padre y me aseguré de que sakura este a salvo con el….yo regresare por ti

Se fundieron en otro abrazo…a sakura le dio mucha envidia esa escena…¿existiría alguien que la amara tanto como para arriesgarse el dejarla ir….sin garantía de regresar? …sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el abrazo que tomoyo le dio

-ni creas que no me importa que tu también regreses…

Sakura no entendió lo que dijo al amatista..esta el dio una sonrisa cómplice

-cuídate mucho sakura….tal vez y tu también tengas a alguien que te "espere" ….solo es cuestión de que se decidan

Sakura solo sonrió …¿Por qué arruinar las fantasías de tomoyo? ..aunque ella sabia que no se le haría realidad…para el amor no correspondido …sakura era la mejor….

-te extrañare tomoyo…

-yo también….lastima que no llegaste a ser mi "cuñada"...-dijo la amatista..pero sin referirse a eriol, esto sakura no lo capto-….promete que siempre tendrás esa voluntad fuerte y no dejaras que te amansen

Sakura rio

-te lo prometo ¿me consideras una yegua salvaje?

Tomoyo la abrazo mas fuerte luego la soltó

-no….solo una mujer salvaje…

Sakura le dio una deslumbrante sonrisa…

-te lo prometo…nadie lo hará…pero con la condición de que tu tampoco cambies ese humor egocéntrico y poco común….y que cuides de Toya a su regreso

Tomoyo se sonrojo y asintió

-es hora de irnos ¿listos?

Dijo eriol entrando …sakura asintió …vio como Toya y tomoyo se daban un ultimo abrazo y un beso…y como tomoyo corría a abrazar a eriol y por ultimo otra vez a sakura

-te prometo que Toya regresara a ti tomoyo…te lo prometo …

Le susurro sakura a la amatista antes de terminar su abrazo…..tomoyo sostuvo la lágrimas….

Toya , eriol y sakura salieron de la casa pero no sin las ultimas y sabia palabras que eriol le dio a su hermana

-cuidado con meilin, no te vaya a morder….trae un humor de perros!!

Después el trío se dirigió al pequeño puerto…

----fin del flash back----

Sakura aun se arrepentida de no haber convencido a Toya de quedarse…suspiro

-¿por quien suspira hermosa?

A sakura se le enchino la piel al oír la esa voz gruesa ..le daba mala espina …se giro y se encontró con la cara de uno de los marineros piratas del barco…no recordaba su nombre ..pero si recordaba que era uno de los piratas que estaba en el comedor la primera noche que paso ahi y que casi participo en su casi violación cuando entro por primera vez al barco…

Los ojos color negro del hombre recorrieron descaradamente el cuerpo de sakura y una sonrisa de mofa se asomo es sus labios sakura frunció el ceño

-se te perdió algo sucio pirata?

Dijo con coraje…el hombre sonrió mas ampliamente…

-no…,creo que ya lo encontré…sabes me gustan mucho las mujeres bravas… cariño..

Sakura sintió retorcijones de asco ante la mirada de ese cretino…y el apelativo "cariñoso" que uso

-lárgate…

El hombre le dio otra sonrisa…

-holgazaneando sergi?

Pregunto yamasaki el segundo oficial al mando del "THE CLOW" …el hombre borro la sonrisa y mostró su cara de fastidio…volteo hacia yamasaki

-no es solo que la señorita ….estaba mareada….

Sergi camino de nuevo hacia la popa del barco a hacer sus deberes, ante la mirada no muy convencida de yamasaki

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-es ridículo

Susurro eriol recargando su cabeza en su mano, shaoran que leía los mapas volteo a verlo

-¿Qué es ridículo?

Dijo sin importancia ,Eriol suspiro tomo su copa recién servida de ron

-que te estés haciendo el tonto….tu no quieres dejar ir a sakura …

Shaoran frunció el ceño…

-es mi polizón y puedo hacer lo que quiera ...la llevare a donde ella quiere ir y punto se quedara en el caribe y y nosotros nos largaremos…además a ti que te importa!!-después de un momento de silencio hablo- oh si!! ..lo olvidaba también es tu prometida …¿Qué pensaras hacer? …¿la dejaras ir?

Eriol sonrió nervioso…era momento de decir la verdad

-sobre eso ….tengo algo que decirte…sobre sakura y yo

Shaoran levanto una ceja esperando lo que eriol iba a decir

-que sucede?

Eriol se acabo la copa de ron de un trago….era hora de decirle a shaoran que todo sobre el compromiso era un mentira…pero cuando preguntara ¿Por qué lo hiciste?...que respondería eriol…¡¡por que tu eres un cabezota estupido que no quería darse cuenta de la maravillosa mujer que estas perdiendo…yo en tu lugar la tomaría ya como mía y ya!!...¡¡no podía decirle eso!! …shaoran le cortaría el cuello antes de terminar…de por si el presentía que usaría a HIEN con el al saber la mentira…¡¡maldición lo que hace por la diversión …y la felicidad de su primo…!!

Eriol solo balbuceaba..shaoran se desespero y hablo

-ya tome mi decisión eriol…y pregunte por la tuya ..hace días te pregunte que decidirías..y tu dijiste que apoyarías lo que yo dijera ya que primero fue mi polizón que tu prometida ¿lo recuerdas? Así que…me desharé de esa mujer ... o tu ya cambiaste de opinó?

Eriol suspiro frustrado

-todavía no la puedes dejar en libertad?...¿o a caso la piensas vender? …o siempre será **tu** polizón?

Shaoran volteo a ver a eriol y sonrió hipócritamente

-en cuanto deje este barco ….dejara de ser mi polizón ¿te parece?

-eso quiere decir que….?

-que le daré su maldita libertad si sale de mi vista…y de la tuya también en cuanto pisemos tierra

-es una sugerencia…una amenaza o advertencia de que la deje?

Shaoran estampo sus manos en el escritorio molesto

-tómalo como quieras!!...maldición eriol …no la amas eso se nota…

Eriol frunció el ceño

-bueno entonces cometeré ese error

Shaoran se acerco a eriol

-¿dices que casarte con sakura seria un error? …ENTONCES NO LO

HAGAS!!

Eriol retrocedió un paso…shaoran se acerco a el mas

-no deberías estar molesto ..después de todo…es mi vida

-si no la amas ..no te cases con ella

Pidió shaoran molesto….eriol le dio una sonrisa

-dame una razón para no casarme con ella…solo una muy buena razón….

Shaoran mascullo una maldición ¿Por qué sentía que eriol estaba jugando con el?...

-que razón quieres que te de!! Con un…!!...no serás feliz…ni ella tampoco ….sobre todo ella….si la amas cásate..pero si no….eriol te pido que no lo hagas…te lo pido

Eriol saco una diminuta sonrisa..shaoran estaba ¿rogando?...el ojiazul decidió que la mentira ya había durado mucho….asi que…

-no estoy comprometido con sakura…nunca lo est….-se interrumpió al ver el ceño fruncido de shaoran y levanto sus manos en modo de defensa por si shaoran se abalanzaba contra el…-q…quiero decir….que…rompimos el compromiso..!!-mintió sagazmente para evitar la pelea que abría si shaoran se enteraba de que había sido engañado_- "Mejor ser mentiroso vivo que muerto sincero"_- pensó eriol, el ceño de shaoran cambio de molesto a sorprendido

-ya no te casaras con ella?

-n..no

Shaoran no pudo evitar una sonrisa, pero después volvió su cara de preocupación…

-entonces ya no tienes excusas que valgan iremos al caribe…primero la dejare ahí antes de buscar al amante de meilin

Se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a eriol…este frunció el ceño molesto este asunto tenia que terminar ahora….tomo a shaoran de un hombro lo giro de nuevo cara a cara

-admítelo…admite de una maldita vez que la quieres o te juro que ahora mismo voy a una iglesia y me caso con ella¡¡...le tengo cariño a sakura como para que tu la lastimes ignorándola!!

Shaoran frunció el ceño molesto

-tu crees que ella seria capaz de quererme?!!...ERES ESTUPIDO O QUE!!...ESTUVE A PUNTO DE CASARME CON OTRA MUJER POR UN BEBE QUE CREIA MIO …CREES QUE SAKURA CONFIA EN MI DESPUES DE ESE TEATRO!!!

Dijo shaoran , eriol sonrió

-e.. estas diciendo que al fin estas admitiendo que te gusta sakura?..y te preocupa lo que piense de ti?

Shaoran carraspeo y su furia se disipo….y luego soltó un suspiro

-b..bueno..supongo que me interesa …algo…

Eriol entrecerró los ojos

-mentiroso…la amas

Shaoran enrojeció como un tomate , eriol rió

-yo no dije eso

Eriol negó con la cabeza

-bueno lo primero es la aceptación ….y tu al fin aceptaste que la am….

-ME GUSTA SOLO ESO!!...

Interrumpió el ambarino sin querer ,Eriol rió mas al ver la expresión de su primo..que estaba rojo de vergüenza por que ¡al fin! Aceptaba sus sentimientos …bueno…a medias…

-pero.. ella merece algo mejor que yo…por todo lo que le ha pasado…casi muere envenenada…casi la violan…su hermano no la reconoce del todo….y todo eso paso desde que me conoció…

Eriol sonrió

-bueno la mitad de esas cosas no son tu culpa…-shaoran fulmino a eriol con la mirada por tales "ánimos"-…además…si no se arriesga no se gana…y te aseguro que en esta ocasión…

-no tengo nada que perder ¿no?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Toya seguía viendo el horizonte por el cual había desaparecido la "isla sin nombre" ….soltó otro suspiro…el cielo se empezaba a colorear de naranja…indicio del atardecer

-no hubieras venido….

Susurro una voz a su espalda…el moreno se giro y se encontró con su hermana, le dio una sonrisa

-tu me contaste que estuve 4 o 5 años en alta mar…y que después deje de escribirte y contactarte….te deje todo ese tiempo sola…

Miro el suelo, sakura se aproximo y lo abrazo…

-toya tu fuiste en busca de papa…perdiste la memoria y es natural que no recordabas que había alguien mas esperándote…

-no debí ir a buscar a papa..-susurro sakura frunció el ceño-…por que te abandone…como lo hizo papa al irse ..dejo a su familia por el amo al mama se fue…por su enfermedad….y al fina yo también te deje ..sola…

Sakura abrazo mas fuerte a Toya…

-piensa en esto….si tu no hubieras ido tras papa…no hubieras conocido a tomoyo…

Toya sonrió

-¿crees que sea correcto el que yo regrese por ella?

Sakura frunció el ceño

-Toya kinomoto!!..desde cuando tu dudas de tu palabra..

El moreno se encogió de hombros

-desde que perdí la memoria y no se si lo que digo es lo correcto

Sakura le pellizco un cachete , Toya aulló de dolor…

-escúchame bien….tu recuperaras la memoria…no te puede quedar asi!! Y sobre todo regresaras por esa chica que estoy segura es a la que amas!!

Toya parpadeo y una sonrisa salio de sus labios

-deberías ir a dormir….ya te dijo eriol donde podrías descansar ¿no?

-si….¿tu no dormirás aun?

Sakura frunció el ceño y soltó un bufido

-no…tengo que limpiar cubierta…ordenes del capitán li…sucio b..

-no maldigas..-la interrumpió toya con el ceño fruncido-…aunque ese tipo se lo merezca….¿por que te da tareas sakura?...eres su esclava o su moza?

Sakura se cruzo de brazos

-peor ….soy su polizón….a la cual puede mandar..tu vete a descansar yo me encargo de li y su estupida cubierta

Toya asintió aunque no muy convencido…desapareció al bajar las escaleras de las galerías….sakura se dirigía a la bodeguita para traer las cosa de limpieza seguida de cerca por la mirada de sergi

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-señorita tomoyo!!!

Dijo la moza exaltada acercándose a donde estaba la amatista sentada ,esta se levanto de inmediato preocupada

-¿Qué pasa?

La moza se retorció sus manos nerviosa

-es la señorita meilin..ella esta fuera de control!!...como el amo li se fue sin despedirse de ella esta furiosa!!

Tomoyo suspiro y ella que pensaba que era algo mas grave

-esta bien yo iré a ver que le pasa

La moza asintió y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo, tomoyo camino despacio hasta el cuarto de la pelinegra, toco un par de veces pero nadie contestaba ,abrió la puerta lentamente y descubrió que el cuarto parecía haber entrado en zona de guerra …una ventana rota ,jarrones destrozados ,las mantas de la cama echas jirones …y meilin estaba tumbada en una silla echando imperios a cuanta cosa se le acercaba al percatarse de la presencia de tomoyo volteo a verla con su mirada rojiza mostrando enfado

-¿se fue con "ella" verdad?

Dijo la pelinegra en forma despectiva y molesta ..tomoyo asintió

-que berrinche es este?

Meilin se paro de su silla lentamente

-el es **mió **,esa mujerzuela no me lo quitara

Tomoyo sonrió sarcásticamente

-yo que tu tomaría mis cosas y me largaba de aquí

-junto con el hijo de shao?..podría ocurrirle algo a esa pobre criatura..

Tomoyo borro su sonrisa

-estoy segura de que muchas cosas van a cambiar ..en cuanto shaoran regrese de este viaje

Tomoyo dio media vuelta para retirarse

-claro que van a cambiar …y mas vale que shao regrese sin esa mujer o te juro ..que ahora si ..la matare

Tomoyo sintió algo helado recorrerle la espalda …el tono de voz de esa mujer era siniestro y le decían que de ninguna forma estaba jugando…

Los celos …era un arma peligrosa en una persona y en una mujer …mucho peor..

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Las galerías del barco estaban prácticamente vacías ..solo se topo con yamasaki el cual ya iba para cubierta…encontró su escoba y trapeador y se dispuso a irse ..pero al girarse la salida era obstruida …por sergi

-hola pequeña dama

Susurro el hombre acercándose ,pero sakura no perdió ni un apiste de su valor

-que quieres sucio pirata?

El hombre la acorralo en una pared ,sakura estaba lista para usar la escoba como arma

-que mujercita tan valiente…y deliciosa

-te acercas un poco mas y te arrepentirás…

Sakura al momento de decir eso …deseo no haberlo echo ,con un movimiento veloz sergi la desarmo ..la escoba estaba a varios metros de ellos y el se acercaba mas a ella

-no estas en condiciones para amenazar …..

Dijo antes de tomar el rostro de sakura que se resistía y besarlo fieramente …la beso sin importarle que ella forcejeaba y comenzó a lastimarla ,le mordió el labio inferior fuertemente y le saco un poco de sangre, la ojiverde lo trato d empujar con todas sus fuerzas , el se aparto un poco sakura lo golpeo en la mejilla el hombre se enfado

-s..suéltame!!

Dijo la ojiverde este la aprisiono con una sola mano los dos brazos de sakura y los paso sobre la cabeza de ella que dando expuesta y sin oportunidad de golpearlo con las manos ,mientras sergi reía

-vamos a jugar un juego…fierecita

Con la mano libre se comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón, sakura se comenzó a asustar…

-a..alto!!..basta!! ..no!!

Dijo con la voz quebrada al ver el nada agradable "amigo" de ese pirata, pero el hombre no la escucho se acerco a ella y le beso los labios para callarla con un beso de nuevo nada agradable …y sumamente feroz , sakura le volteo la cara pero el hombre se la sujeto fuertemente

-n..no!! ..alto!!

Dijo la ojiverde comenzando a alzar la voz, el pirata con su mano libre saco una pequeña daga de sus ropas y la presiono en el cuello de sakura

-tranquila o tu hermoso cuello ..podría mancharse..

Presiono la daga y sakura ahora comenzó a llorar…

-basta

Dijo en un susurro antes de que sergi introduciera su mano entre las faldas de sakura y comenzaba a acariciar sus muslos..y sakura solo se retorcía para defenderse o tratar de apartarlo pero ….hasta el momento era inútil

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Li se paseo por cubierta preguntándose ¿Dónde rayos estaba esa mujer?..ahora que al fin había aceptado sus sentimientos por ella ,ella no aparecía ..suspiro frustrado

-capitán , john dice haber visto un puerto cerca ¿quiere anclar ahí?

Li suspiro …

-capitán?

Insistió yamasaki

-¿la has visto?

Volteo li al percatarse de su primer oficial , yamasaki parpadeo confundido ¿de que estaba hablando?...definitivamente el capitán li estaba actuando raro

-p..perdón?...a quien?

-a ella a sakura …o ¿tenemos otra mujer abordo?

Yamasaki sonrió

-no que yo sepa capitán…a la señorita sakura se dirigía a las galería ..pero es extraño

Li frunció el ceño

-que es raro?

-la vi hace un rato ..ya debió de regresar capitán…ya debería estar en cubierta

Li asintió y se dirigió a las galerías...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-BASTA!!!

Grito al sentir como sus ropas eran desgarradas …y sintió un tirón horrible en el cuello y un sonido de que se desprendió algo ..pero en ese momento eso era lo que menos le importaba .. lo que temía era a lo que estaba próximo a pasar…sergi recorrió las piernas de sakura una y otra vez y casi llegar a su zona intima , la ojiverde estaba segura que la risa burlona de el la perseguiría siempre

-CALLATE!!

Amenazo junto con el cuchillo el corpulento hombre …las lagrimas surcaron la cara de sakura …mientras trataba de apartarlo …se sentía impotente, se sentía sucia, se sentía una victima ..gimió de dolor al sentir como eran apretadas sus manos con la gran mano de ese hombre y la pared ,el hombre comenzaba hacer movimientos de vaivén hacia el cuerpo de sakura…

Sergi levanto la falda de sakura hasta su cintura

-llego la hora preciosa

Susurro ,antes de dirigir su miembro a la intimidad de sakura

-NO!! ..BASTA ..DEJAME!!..POR FAVOR AYUDA!!!!

Lloro sakura mientras este se aproximaba , ella cerro los ojos mientras gemía por el llanto y susurraba un "no" …pero ese contacto nunca llego después de un rato..solo gemidos ahogados y maldiciones, ella se dejo caer al piso derrotada y llorando, mientras intentaba acomodar sus ropas ,alguien le había quitado de encima a ese hombre

-¿estas bien?

Esa voz dulce la hizo alzar su mirada entre las lagrimas ..distinguió al capitán shaoran li

-no…NO!!

Sakura se echo a llorar amargamente, li la atrajo hasta si y la abrazo mientras la furia volvía a el , al recordar lo que estuvo a punto de pasar

-ya paso ….no te preocupes-le acaricio el cabello, mientras su ceño se fruncía- ….te juro que no volverá a pasar…el no te volverá a lastimar

La mirada de li paso al cuerpo tirado en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre….nadie tocaría a sakura …nadie que no fuera el..o si no la pagarían!!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-esta bien?

Pregunto eriol preocupado mientras shaoran salía del camarote donde estaba sakura descansando

-si ..solo esta muy asustada..no quiere que la dejen sola…

Dijo en un susurro

-yo me quedare con ella ….

Dijo Toya con el ceño fruncido, shaoran lo miro

-preferiría quedarme yo …siento que es mi culpa toda esta situación

Toya sonrió con sorna

-pues clara que es tu culpa…tu eres el líder de todos estos malditos cerdos

Shaoran tomo el mango de su espada, pero eriol lo detuvo de desenvainarla

-segi ya fue castigado ..por su deshonrosa acción ..

Dijo eriol ,Lo interrumpió Toya…

-desde cuando los piratas tienen honor?

-siempre la han tenido….si te hace sentir mejor shaoran mato al pirata que trato de violar a sakura

Toya apretó sus puños

-eso no garantiza nada…cualquiera de estos …malditos podría..

-no lo harán!! -..Interrumpió shaoran serio …- no se atreverían..

Toya negó con la cabeza..

-¿que harás para evitarlo pirata?

Shaoran lo ignoro y camino hasta proa del barco y se paro justo frente al timón, los tripulantes del barco se habían reunido al ver la conmoción de la muerte de sergi y estaban todos en cubierta..yamasaki y otros marineros …sacaban el cuerpo de sergi de las galeras, Toya arqueo una de sus cejas

-ESCUCHEN BIEN PERROS!!...-Grito el capitán, al instante los tripulantes dirigieron su vista a li-…YA HABIA ADVERTIDO QUE CUALQUIERA QUE SE ATREVIERA A TOCAR A SAKURA SE LAS VERIA CON MIGO Y CON "HIEN" ….PUES HE AQUÍ EL RESULTADO

Los tripulantes miraron al capitán y luego al cuerpo de sergi

-CUALQUIERA QUE SE ATREVA A TOCAR O MIRAR DE UNA FORMA "DIFERENTE" A SAKURA …SE LAS VERA CON MIGO –camino por la proa del barco lentamente-.. ESCUCHENME BIEN…POR QUE NO LO REPETIRE …LA SEÑORITA SAKURA ….ES **MIA**!!...-desenvaino su espada- Y SI A ALGUNO UNO DE USTEDES PERROS MISERABLES LE PASA POR AL CABEZA TOCARLA …LO MATARE DE INMEDIATO!!

,Toya abrió los ojos sorprendido, eriol sonrió, pero Varios piratas alegaron esas palabras..pero li los callo…

-NO ESTOY BROMEANDO!!..-los ojos de li relampaguearon de furia y se hizo el silencio en el barco-…. SAKURA ES DE MI PROPIEDAD Y QUIEN SE LE ACERQUE LO MATO!!

Enterró a "HIEN" en el barandal de madera del barco como modo amenazante, los piratas entendieron que no era una advertencia …era una orden..li desenterró a "HIEN" y la volvió a guardar, bajo lentamente

-ahora caballeros …¿alguno tiene un problema con eso? -Ningún pirata dijo nada ,li sonrió fríamente…- ..entonces ninguno de ustedes acompañara a sergi en el fondo del mar

Yamasaki y otro hombre aventaron el cuerpo de sergi al mar ….donde los tiburones o alguno otro animal se lo comería, se acero a donde estaba Toya , este frunció el ceño

-eres capaz de cumplir esa amenaza?

Pregunto ,li lo miro serio

-yo no amenazo en vano …ella es solo **mía**

Toya frunció el ceño, li volvió a entrar al camarote que de ahora en adelante compartiría con sakura…

**°°° continuara °°°**

**

* * *

PERDON POR LA TARDANZA DE NUEVO!!**

LO ADMITIO AL FIN!!!!!... y no solo ante eriol ..si no que ante la tripulacion y toya dijo que sakura era suya!!!!!...XD...ahora solo falta decircelo a sakura ...mmm pero selo dira? o esperara un poco mas ? jejeje..y meilin no crean que anunque este descubierta de sus mentiras la saca de la historia NOOOO esta arpia tiene mucho que dar todavia ...y puse una ecena T&T para quien les gusta esta pareja ...

atencion pronto se viene algun lem entre s&S ...pero como soy principiante en estas ecenas ...tengname paciencia!!!

REVIEWS: ´

muchos reviews una escritora mas feliz y + rapida actualizacion!!

_Undine: exacto!! peor en este capi si hubo un poco jajaja...espero que te guste el kpi y disculpes mi tardanza... tks por tus animos y por siempre mandarme un review_

_gabyhyatt: bueno tu duda ya fue respondida jajaja..y ppbredejo a tomoyo ...¿regresara por ella?...jajaja perdona la tardanza y gracia spo rtu comentario _

_danii t: jejeje...pero como ves mei sera una plaga dificil de eliminar...jejeje tks por tu review y perdon la demora .ojala y te guste el kpi_

_fairy: asi son los hombres querida ...eso del papa del niño no te lo puedo decir por qu eni yo lo se jajaja...pero espero que pornto la inspiracion llega solita...la segunda pregunta pues ya vez que alfin lo acepto...jajaja...asi que tu que crees? ..perdon la terdanza pero como explique al principio fueron causas qu no tenia previstas y que pues me afectaron un poquito ...tks por el review y nos vemos_

_Ann: lamento la tardanza y gracias por leer ...espero que sigua viendo un review tuyo ...bay y nos vemos _

_juchiz: XD...ya veras sera malvada!! pero ya sabes si te gusta cooperar con ideas son bienvenidas ..se que te a de ver encantado el kpi..jajaja tks por el review nos vemos!!!_

_...: pues no pusiste nombre ni nada pero gracia spor elos animos y por el review_

_Hikari-sys: jajaja...pues si aqui ando lamento mucho la tardanza de seguro ya ni se cuerdan de la historia ...tks por el animo y tus reviews que nunca faltan_

_katina I: pues eos lo veremos el el proximo kpi ...claro si sigues leyendo jjejeje_

_NeNa Li: jajaja primero los problema sy luego la boda jajaja...ya no amenacez ya cumpli no me vayas a mandar un coche bomba jejeje...XD ..bueno ya sabremos si shao le dice a sakura lo que siente en el proximo kpi ...asi que sigue al pendiente ...lamento al espera de nuevo_

_sTaR: pues habra muchas cosas en este viaje ...pon atencion a lso detalles tks por el review _

_floresnegras: gracias por los animos ...haaaaa esta pareje sera involucrada en muhas cosas ...tks por tu apoyo y lamento al espera!!!..me pone feliz el que guste mi fic_

_Haruno-saN: hai hai!!...ya se loq ue me vas a decir lo primero que me dices y lo primero que haces ..me tarde!! lo se pero perdon!!...espero que te guste el kpi y que lo sigas leyendo y dejes yn hermossisisisimo review ..el orgullo se le esta acabando a shao para ser remplazado por los celos ya veras jajaja...tks por el review_

_NiA: jejeje muchas gracias ...y lamento al tardanza ..en verdad ...tks por esperar y el review_

_Minami: jajaja gracias si ya tenia algo que no sabia de ti ...jejeje...tks por los reviews y por el apoyo ...ya sabras lo que pasara .bueno esta ves me tarde mucho y pido disculpas ...tks de nuevo bay_


	13. puerto 13

**_wholaaaa!! si ya se me tartde muchoooooo!! pero la espera valdra la pena ya veran por que jajaja XD ...hoy habra ciertos descubrimientos que les van a encantar ...muy bien no los distraego mas a leeeeeeeeerrr!! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y LA PACIENCIA!!_**

* * *

**_CAPITULO 13: El TrAiDOR_**

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue el techo del camarote…sentía como le dolía sus brazos y sus muñecas…recordó la mal experiencia que estuvo a casi de pasarle si no hubiera sido por…se volteo y se encontró cara a cara con..

-LI!!!

Chillo espantada …el estaba durmiendo al lado de ella!!...sakura de un salto se paro de la cama, el capitán por el escándalo abrió los ojos

-buenos días

Dijo el tranquilamente…sakura se mostró nerviosa

-q..que hace usted aquí?

Pudo preguntar ,li sonrió ….

-bueno pues no querías que anoche te dejara sola..y me quede a dormir con tigo….

La ojiverde frunció el ceño….y tomo lo primero que encontró que fue uno de sus zapatos y lo amenazo

-q..que rayos me hizo mientras dormía!!?

El capitán rió…al parecer el susto de anoche ya se le había pasado, pero el no planeaba irse a dormir en otro lugar que no fuera con ella y en ese camarote de ahora en adelante

-tranquila ..no paso nada ..tu cuerpo virginal esta a salvo….

Dijo con sarcasmo y gracia , sakura frunció el ceño..no era nada gracioso para ella el comentario

-que tiene de malo que sea virgen!!

Se tapo la boca de inmediato con sus dos manos li la miro de arriba abajo sorprendido …o mas bien intrigado ..el nunca había querido saber si sakura era virgen o no ya que si fuera un no el se sentiría muy molesto...pero ahora que ella sola se lo había dicho que era virgen…le pareció ….extremadamente …deliciosa esa idea …adaptar a esa mujer a sus gustos …le encanto la idea y mas por que ya podía admitir libremente que la quería y la deseaba…

-es mucho mejor…

Susurro mientras se ponía de pie, sakura enrojeció de inmediato y se llevo sus manos al pecho

-etto..es..bueno capitán…será mejor que….

Se interrumpió al no sentir lo que siempre tocaba cuando estaba nerviosa….su dije-medallón…miro hacia el suelo y no logro verlo, li levanto una ceja sin entender..ella corrió hasta la cama y palpo donde estuvo dormida…

-¿Qué pasa?

Pregunto al ver la cara asustada de la ojiverde

-lo perdí….-susurro-…no puede ser…donde esta!!

Miro al capitán con los ojos llorosos…li se acerco a ella

-que perdiste?

Sakura miro el suelo, toda la conversación pasada se olvido de repente

-el dije que me dejo mi mama…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-no puedo creer que ese pillo se atreviera a …

-lo se

Respondió yamasaki ,eriol se recargo en la barandilla de madera

-por lo menos algo bueno salio de todo esto

Dijo eriol con una sonrisa mientras miraba el horizonte al recordar a su primo y a sakura juntos

-señor!!

Grito un hombre mientras se aproximaba a yamasaki y eriol

-que pasa?

Pregunto yamasaki, el hombre se aproximo a ellos y les entrego una cadena con un dije-medallon en forma de corazón con una espada incrustada de uno de sus lados con la leyenda escrita _"amor, fuerza y coraje" _

Eriol abrió los ojos sorprendido

-donde encontraste esto?

-en el lugar donde el capitán mato a sergi señor…¿puede que sea de sergi?

Eriol tomo el dije y lo apretó en su puño

-no , la ultima persona que recuerdo que porto este medallón fue asesinada y ….quien ahora carga este dije…es un español…es el traidor… quien mato al antiguo capitán del THE CLOW

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sakura estaba buscando en el piso ,shaoran la levanto con cuidado

-cálmate…lo encontraremos

Sakura negó con la cabeza

-no!!..no lo entiendes ese dije significa mucho para mi!!

Shaoran sonrió

-un recuerdo de tu madre ¿no?

Sakura se sentó derrotada en la cama, shaoran la imito

-fue lo que me dejo cuando murió ,ese dije y una carta, la carta hablaba de mi padre..-dio una media sonrisa-.. y el dije era un regalo de mi padre a mi madre cuando nos dejos…..era lo único que tenia de ella y el

-ya veo es importante …¿Por qué tu padre los dejo?

Sakura asintió

-el….no podía arríesg…

Se callo al darse cuenta de que estaba metiendo al pata ..¿por que rayos le estaba contando al capitán todo esto? ..es decir si le había salvado de ser violada ..dos veces … pero….eso no lo hacia digno de confiar!! ..o si?

-continua ¿Qué ibas a decir?…

La animo el capitán con una sonrisa, sakura lo miro dudosa ahora el capitán se mostraba tan considerado y le prestaba atención …que diferencia de cómo estaba hace apenas unos días antes de partir!!..o pero ahora era el turno de sakura de usar la indiferencia!!

-creo que he dicho suficiente **capitán**

Shaoran frunció el ceño ,otra vez venia el sarcasmo acompañado del "capitán"

-que cambio de humor tan repentino

Dijo poniéndose de pie, sakura se levanto como un resorte también

-no tan cambiante como el suyo **capitán**

Shaoran la miro de reojo

Bien sabia que últimamente no se había comportado con sakura de una forma muy buena pero …por que? sakura tenia que sacarle pelea justo cuando el intentaba cambiar!!..y se estaba animando a "declararse" con ella…suspiro frustrado

-no empieces mujer o te mandare a lavar la cubierta!!

Sakura frunció el ceño

-si hágalo!!..talvez este ahí un degenerado que intente violarme y esta vez lo consiga!!

Shaoran la acorralo en la pared tan rápido que sakura solo pudo ahogar un gemido de sorpresa y cerrar los ojos ante lo que se avecinaba….si lo que quería era hacer enojar a li ….

¡¡lo había conseguido!!

-escúchame –le susurro el capitán en un oído-…. No permitiré que nadie te toque…por que tu …serás **mía **… entendiste polizón

Dijo el capitán calmado, demasiado calmado, sakura abrió los ojos y miro el semblante sereno y medio sonriente del capitán…y no ..no estaba enojado…

-¿q…que?

Dijo en un hilo de voz¿shaoran li no estaba molesto?, pero antes de que li contestara ,la puerta del camarote se abrió y por ella entro eriol

-shao ten…-carraspeo un poco al ver la escena de sakura atrapada en una pared-… perdón por interrumpir pero es importante

Shaoran soltó a sakura pero sin dejarla de acorralarla apoyo sus fuertes brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de sakura y con un suspiro le hablo a su primo

-mas vale que asi sea

Eriol sonrió ..las cosas entre esos dos estaban cambiando!!.. sakura miro a eriol confundida ¿desde cuando li se mostraba tan "cercano" a ella? Y mas frente a eriol!! Quien se supone li creía que era su prometido!!...

El ojiazul le guiño un ojo a sakura ,esta aun estaba confundida por las acciones de li, lo que había dicho li y por como actuaba eriol y li!!

-encontré algo que te interesaría ….creo que tenemos a un polizón en el barco

Shaoran miro a eriol que estaba serio y luego a sakura sin entender

-un polizón?

- un español ..tal vez el traidor

Le confirmo eriol, shaoran se aproximo a su primo serio y salio junto con el fuera del camarote, sakura quedo plantada en la misma pared en que la había dejado li…aunque aun seguía shokeada por el comportamiento del capitán que estaba coqueteándole….le impresiono mas saber que posiblemente había otro polizón en el barco….ahora este será ….¿amigo o enemigo?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-estas seguro?

Pregunto li a su primo, este asintió serio y se saco del bolsillo de sus pantalones el dije-medallón y se lo mostró a li

-compruébalo tu mismo ,pero tu sabes a quien le pertenece ese medallón..¿no?

Shaoran tomo al dije en su mano derecha y detuvo su andar hacia el salón donde se encontraba yamasaki ,miro el dije detenidamente con el ceño fruncido y una mirada que parecía que vagaba en el tiempo..,con una maldición ahogada apretó el dije en su mano fuertemente hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos…

-si….era de mi padre…

Eriol se detuvo junto con shaoran y asintió solemne..

-crees que el traidor tuvo el descaro de subir al barco

Shaoran miro al frente y comenzó a caminar a paso seguro, eriol lo siguió

-si el subió estoy seguro que …no subió solo…bebe haber mas de un polizón…¿Dónde encontraste el medallón?

-lo encontró uno de los hombre…en las galeras…donde mataste a sergi ,dijo que estaba muy cerca del lugar cuando estaban limpiando la sangre

Shaoran se detuvo de pronto …tan de pronto que eriol choco con su espalda y reboto unos pasos hacia atrás

-quieres decir que …donde también estaba sakura?

-si

Shaoran frunció el ceño

-ese bastardo español…estuvo cerca de donde estaba sakura y no lo vi!!

Eriol lo tranquilizo

-el español pudo haber estado en las galeras antes de sakura o ….después cuando se formo el alboroto ,shao

Li volvió a caminar hacia el salón, el ojiazul lo siguió

-no importa encontrare a ese traidor y lo matare…junto con toda su faz!!

A eriol se le erizo cada vello de su nuca….la venganza que tenia shaoran contra ese español en especifico había estado pausada desde hace mas de 17 años y el odio que le tenia li a ese tipo había crecido…a cada momento …después de todo ¿Cómo no odiar al asesino de tu propio padre?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sakura salio del camarote y vio todo el alboroto que había ¿Qué rayos pasaba?...los tripulantes pasaban de un lado a otro como alma que lleva el diablo¿seria por el polizón del que eriol hablo?

-sakura!!

La aludida miro hacia la dirección en que la llamaban, Toya se acerco a ella

-¿Qué pasa¿Por qué hay tanto movimiento?

-al parecer hay un intruso en el barco y li estaba furioso…ordeno buscarlo en todas partes ,tengo un mal presentimiento

Dijo el pelinegro a su hermana esta lo miro confundida

-es peligroso el intruso?

Toya se encogió de hombros

-no lo se pero li estaba muy molesto y mas por que era un español, creí que li era español ¿no lo es?

Sakura miro el suelo

-creo que no…por lo que se es un corsario ingles y desde que yo estoy en este barco, creo que el capitán li busca a alguien o mas bien dicho caza a alguien , un español…

Toya rio, la ojiverde lo miro sorprendida

-¿Por qué ríes?...Toya!!

El pelinegro dejo de reír poco a poco

-lo siento ..es que ..sabes ...creí que tu y yo también éramos españoles …-sakura lo miro sin entender-… si!!- insistió su hermano..- tenemos un acento algo diferente ..pero creo que es idea mía…por que li ya nos hubiera cortado la cabeza!!...y tu me lo dirías ¿no?..si fuéramos españoles

Sakura se puso nerviosa…ella tenia sangre española…su padre era español!! Lo dijo su madre en al carta…por lo tanto Toya también…y si se enteraba li….¿su odio en verdad era contra todos los españoles o solo con "ese" en especial?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-capitán!!

Dijo un hombre con un tatuaje en el cuello ,li lo miro

-¿lo encontraron?

-no y ya buscamos en las galeras de abajo y en los posibles escondites

-maldición!!

Mascullo el ambarino frustrado, eriol se acerco a su primo

-shaoran, los hombres que peinaron las galeras de en medio no encontraron nada

-no puede ser es como si…como si en verdad no estuviera aquí!!...entonces de donde rayos Salio el medallón?!!

Dijo furioso, eriol le palmo la espalda

-tranquilo primo lo encontraremos sin importar donde se esconda…

Shaoran asintió y se dejo caer en su asiento abatido…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sakura se dejo caer en la cama cansada…bueno aunque no había echo nada en todo el día ya que el capitán estaba muy entretenido buscando al "polizón-intruso" el cual no aparecía…era como si nunca hubiera estado en el barco

-¿Quién será y por que li lo busca tan urgentemente?

Como contestación a su pregunta la puerta del camarote se abrió y llego li serio…sakura se sentó en la cama ¿Qué hacia li ahí? ..¿por que no iba a dormir con eriol y su catre?

Li miro la expresión confundida de sakura que estaba sentada en medio de la cama, sonrió ante la imagen era como una recompensa ver a sakura …a esa hermosa mujer imaginándosela que lo "esperaba" en medio de la cama después de un día de decepciones…cruzaron por su cabeza pensamientos nada limpios en ese momento ….

-¿Qué hace aquí?

La voz de sakura lo saco de su "movida" imaginación

-es mi camarote ¿no?

La ojiverde frunció el ceño

-p..pero aquí duermo yo…tu me lo..

-lo se y también yo dormiré aquí…

Sakura salto de la cama y se planto frente a li

-esta bromeando!!

El ambarino negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa cruzo su rostro

-**tu** dormirás aquí **con migo **

Dijo lentamente mientras se acercaba a sakura , esta retrocedió y cayo de sentón en la cama

-¿me violara?

Pregunto molesta y con toda la intención de hacerlo enfadar, shaoran frunció el ceño

-me crees capaz?

Le dijo mirándola a los ojos la ojiverde ,la cual se arrepiento de la pregunta tonta que había hecho hace dos minutos

-por alguna razón…no lo creo capaz

El ambarino volvió a sonreír y se acerco mas

-no soy capaz de violarte..pero eso no significa que no sea capaz de todo por tenerte

Sakura trago saliva ¡¿Qué rayos decía el capitán?!!

-¿por..por que actúa asi?!!

El ambarino se acuclilló frente a ella, puso ambas manos en las rodillas de sakura y le hablo como si le hablara a una pequeña niña

-en verdad quieres saber?...

Sakura intento pararse de la cama pero ¡¡sus piernas no le respondían!! Y mas por las grandes manos que tocaban sus rodilla tiernamente

-esta…a..actuando raro..

El capitán sonrió y sakura se sonrojo …nunca había visto sonreír al capitán así!! Y vaya sonrisa!!

-no te mentiré …desde que te subiste a mi barco …no he pensado en otra cosa mas que en acostarme con tigo…

Sakura sintió que se sonrojaba a mas no poder y miro el pecho descubierto del ambarino que dejaba a la vista su siempre bluson desbotonado

-¿c..co…como?

El ambarino suspiro

-estas asustada ¿verdad?...-suspiro derrotado-…no importa…yo haré que no me temas

Le acaricio la mejilla ,se puso de pie y aproximo su rostro al rostro de sakura, la cual se puso nerviosa….¡¡iba a besarla!!...pero los labios del capitán cambiaron de dirección de la boca a la frente de la ojiverde al presentir el miedo de ella, después el poco a poco se alejo de ella

-¿q…que?

Fue lo único que pudo decir en ese momento , el capitán ya se encontraba a cierta distancia de ella

-sabes lo que hizo mi padre para tener a mi madre …como suya

Sakura lo miro confundida ¡¡claro que no sabia¿por que preguntaba eso?...el ambarino le dio una sonrisa mientras el se aproximaba a la botella de ron que estaba en una pequeña mesa

-no..no lo se

Contesto la ojiverde , el ambarino vertió el ron en un vaso de vidrio , al terminar miro a sakura y con una sonrisa

-la secuestro…..-sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida-… el si era un pirata sakura …-le dijo el ambarino al mirar su sorpresa-…y sabes…es exactamente de lo que soy capaz de hacer si tu decides irte …haría eso y mas por tenerte….-sakura comenzó a asustarse-…he actuado raro …tienes razón, primero no te podía ni ver y ahora veme aquí seduciéndote!! ..-rió y luego dio un suspiro acompañado con una sonrisa-….no hay una gran brecha entre el odio y el amor..ambos se miden con la misma pasión además de que una relación echa así de amor-odio es de las mas pasionales…espero que la nuestra sea asi

Dijo haciendo un brindis hacia sakura y de un trago se termino su bebida

-¿nuestra relación?

Pregunto temerosa , el ambarino la miro a los ojos desde donde estaba

-si ..nuestra relación…una vez que seas mía ….no te dejare ir nunca..-sakura lo miro con el ceño fruncido¿nunca?!!, shaoran sonrió..- hay un cambio de planes querida….he decidido que no iras al caribe…te quedaras con migo ..para siempre…

Sakura se quedo sin habla..

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-capitán!!..

Hablo un hombre con una gruesa voz, el hombre con un sombrero negro (tipo jack sparrow) ….se giro al oírlo, el hombre que era de una edad de 40 ,vestía un pantalón negro y unas botas negras hasta casi la rodilla, tenia un bluson crema bien abrochado hasta el cuello y un saco rojo enmarcaba su silueta ,tenia un pequeño arete en la oreja izquierda plateado, portaba una espada en su cinturón negro

-¿Qué sucede?

Dijo con una voz tranquila y conciliadora

-el THE CLOW , se acerca a donde estamos señor!!

Dijo el hombre, el capitán se mostró sereno ,los anteojos del hombre daban a conocer que era muy sabio

-esta siguiéndonos?

El hombre negó

- vamos en la misma dirección ¿que haremos si nos lo cruzamos capitán?

El hombre le mostró una sonrisa que tranquilizaba

-si quiere pelea el pequeño lobo se la daremos ,eso si nos atacan primero

-como usted diga capitán kinomoto!!

Dijo el hombre y se retiro, el capitán sonrió

-han pasado mas de 17 años ..me pregunto ¿Cómo se vera ahora el pequeño shao?

**_°°° continuara °°°_**

* * *

**_haaaaa lo deje en lo buneo otra vez!! soy mala XD ... y siiii espero que esten atando cabos!! waaaaa shao ya dio su brazo a torcer y uno de lso momentos mas esperados ...se quiere quedar con sakura ...pero como veran las cosas se vuelvena complicar jajajaja XXD ...ahora saludos a todas y aqui estan sus reviews_**

**_:::recuerden sin reviews no hay animo para escribir!!_**

**_NeNa Li: tks por tu apoyo jejeje pues fue interesante no me lo niegues XD lo buneo es que shao es un heroe!!! ..jaja no ya hay mucha violencia en el mundo jaja...que tal el kpi!! ..espero que te guste y un reviews con tu opinion me alegraria muxooo tks y perdon la espera!!_**

**_skyprincess 11: _**tks!!...aqui el kapi y espero que te guste ...ya sabes espero un review tuyo bye

**_Undine: XD sorry la tardanza!!!...pues ya vez sakura es una chica fuerte!! en el kpi ni lo menciono pero lo mas preocupante es lo que se avecina ¿sera un batalla?..._**

_**Ann:** jajaja...ya lo creo tks por el review y tus animos espero otro heeeee!!!! bye_

**_meli17: hi!!..pues jajaa sera interesante ya veras y mas que a shao le salio lo coqueto XD...ten paciencia ya se viene las ecenas S&S XD...muchasssss gracias y espero que tu igual te encuentres bien.._**

**_NiA: XD ...lo siento ya se em tardo mucho pero jejeje trato de no hacerlo...muchas gracias T-T me pones muy feliz a decir eso auque como veras tengo muchas fallas..XD...y se avecinana mas problemas!! sigue ..aqui bye_**

**_sTaR:T-T y otra ves me tarde ...haaaa pero ahora si shao ya dijo lo importante a saku " tu te quedas aqui" jajajaja...tks y espero review_**

**_HaRuNo-SaMy: XD lo se...claro que no nunca dudes sin importar cuanto tarde ...no dejare el fic!! siempre y cuando me apoyen!! claro...trate de actualizar rapido y aqui esta ...ya s shao nuestro heroe!! espero reviews chao tkuidas!!_**

**_-floresnegras-: XD...eso es la idea ser mala!! ntc...XD...pues aqunque saku le diga que no ...para shao es un si!! y ya vez las cosas se estan calentando!XD .._****_pues habra que esperar...si t&T se ven ...no cres?..lo de mei ..jajaja ya veras se le caera la cara!! XD _**

**_Luna-Box:con razon ...sabia que faltaba alguien ...T-T gommennnnnnn!!...claro que no me olvidaria de ti eres una de las primeras que empezo a animarme!!...tks por tu review y espero otro heeee_**

**_karina I: jajaja XD ok ok no pensa mal...pues por lo pronto shao ya tomo una decicion...que tal XD espero un reviews y tks por los animos_**

**_juchiz: claro que no...tu eres siempre la que segurito lo leeeeee!!..XD ...jajaja...pero no te apuros ya le pasara algo a nuestra querida mei...claro el ya lo dijo ...jajaja se pondra interesnte...tks por los animos de siempre y por seguir mi historia...T-T tks!!!_**

**_danii T: jajaja ..era necesaria...pero ya ves todo se termino ...o no?..la cosa se pondra bueno tks por el review y espero otro bye se me cuida!!!!_**


	14. puerto 14

_aaaa lo see me tarde muchoo pero en serio gomeeennnn!! _

_les pido disculpas por mi retraso pero han surgido problemas y pues bueno para no aburrirlos con los detalles ..me limitare a disculparme!! .._

_° el kapi de hoy sera muuy interesante y ya veran por que espero que les guste y disculpen mi tardanza!!_

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO 14. El HiLo DeL dEsTiNO.. 

Últimamente la ojiverde había tenido pesadillas sobre su casi violación , haciendo que se despertara violentamente en medio de la noche ,pero ahora que el capitán Li shaoran dormía con ella…solo dormir claro…, el se encargaba de tranquilizarla ,pero esta noche no fue así…el ambarino no estaba con ella…por eso ahora sakura se encontraba dando vueltas en cubierta…

-maldita pesadilla…

Susurro mientras trataba de clamarse, oyó unas voces provenientes de uno de los cuartos mas grandes del barco…se aproximo cautelosamente la puerta estaba medio abierta y dejaba ver luz dentro del cuarto…ella guiada por la curiosidad se asomo por la rendija…

Dentro del cuarto pudo distinguir a eriol ,yamasaki , unos cuantos piratas que conocía de vista ,a Toya ….y a Li ….todos extremadamente serios

-la isla de new cost esta cerca … podríamos atacar ..mañana por la noche

Dijo yamasaki ,sakura frunció el ceño confundida ¿atacar?

-seria demasiado apresurado shaoran!!

Alego eriol, li se levanto de su silla donde estaba cómodamente sentado y parecía que meditaba algo

-que pasara con mi hermana? Mientras ustedes atacan ese lugar

Shaoran se giro a ver a Toya..

-se quedara aquí en el barco por supuesto….seria muy peligroso que ella bajara a tierra, ….si nosotros corremos riesgo ….seria mas peligroso si esta ella

Sakura se asusto…correr riesgos?...peligro?...¿pe..pelearían?..una batalla?

-no puedes dejarme aquí!!

Sakura entro al salón sin pensarlo…todos los presentes voltearon a verla sorprendidos

-¿q..que haces aquí sakura?

Dijo shaoran nervioso , sakura sintió mucho coraje ….mientras ella tenia pesadillas …ellos planeaban un ataque a quien sabe donde …hombres!!

-sakura no deberías estar aquí!!

Regaño Toya, la ojiverde frunció el ceño

-que?!!..tu también iras a donde sea que vayan a atacar!!

Toya enrojeció de vergüenza, sakura lo regañaba como si fuera un niño pequeño, varios hombres presentes rieron ante la escena, shaoran se acerco a sakura ,la tomo por el brazo y prácticamente la arrastro fuera del salón

-que haces!!..su..suéltame!!!..

Li ignoro los gritos de la mujer…su ceño se frunció ,al sentir los pequeños puños de sakura golpear su mano para dejarla en libertad, el se giro tan rápido y cargo a sakura sobre su hombro tan rápido que mareo a la ojiverde…pero eso no le impidió a ella darse cuenta que el capitán la cargaba..¡¡como un costal de papas!!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-capitán desea bajar anclas ahora!!

Dijo uno de los tripulantes

-si ….mañana en la noche atacaremos…

-como usted diga capitán kinomoto!!

El pirata se fue ,dejando a su capitán contemplar la oscura noche, el hombre miro el cielo y un suspiro salio de sus labios

-nadeshiko…no sabes cuanto me arrepiento…y cuanto lo siento….pero…-cerro sus puños sobre el barandal de madera del barco-…no he podido encontrar a Toya….y sakura….;sakura también desapareció…ojala pudieras darme una señal…de que están bien

Una estrella fugas cruzo el oscuro cielo en ese momento y por alguno razón el capitán fujitaka kinomoto se sintió mas tranquilo

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Shaoran la bajo al llegar al camarote y encerrarlos, sakura lo miro furiosa

-no debiste haber echo eso!!...así no se trata a una mujer!!

-y como quieres que te trate si te comportas como una histérica!!

Sakura gruño y le dio la espalda

-planeas llevar a mi hermano a una lucha estupida y tu también vas a ir

Shaoran suspiro

-es mi deber ..en new cost …hay un pequeño castillo donde vive un duque ,el robo una importante cantidad de oro la cual me pidieron que recuperara….además de que ese botín esta siendo una buena carnada para españoles piratas de por aquí….podría el …traidor aparecerse

Sakura se giro a verlo

-¿el traidor?...la ..la persona que estas buscando?

Shaoran asintió..

-no me gustaría que tu te involucraras en esto ..lo único que puedo hacer es dejarte aquí en el barco con una buena escolta …te prometo que no te p..

-idiota!!

Lo interrumpió sakura

-crees que me quedare tranquila asi!!…si!! anda váyanse a morir!! Yo me quedo a tejer….claro que no!!..yo también quiero ir!!

Shaoran se sorprendió y su ceño se frunció

-de ninguna manera…no te voy perder …recuérdalo...tu eres mía!!

Sakura se sonrojo al ver que el tocaba "ese tema" y su enojo también afloro

-no soy de nadie!!! Y yo no voy a permitir que quieras hacerme a un lado!!

Shaoran se acerco a ella para intimidarla

- necia!! ..claro que eres mía!!, aunque aun falte la parte del sexo….. pero no te preocupes ….hoy estoy libre!!!

Sakura se sonrojo de coraje y vergüenza e intento alejarse

-estas cambiando el tema!!..yo también ire con ustedes!!

Shaoran se irrito

-NO!! Y AUNQUE TE DUELA TU HERMANO QUIERE IR CON NOSOTROS!!

Sakura estaba apunto de llorar de coraje pero se contuvo que ..estupido era li ..¡¡que no se daba cuenta!!

-ERES UN….!!...ME ESTOY PREOCUPANDO POR TI!!! NO QUIERO QUE MUERAS!!

Shaoran dejo lo que sea que iba a decir al aire ya que al oír lo que sakura tenia que decir su mandíbula parecía crecer de asombro

-e..estas preocupada por mi?..-shaoran se sonrojo un poco ,sakura le dio la espalda molesta…-…¿por..por eso quieres ir?

Sakura bufo exasperada

-….aunque te duela..quiero ir…

Dijo usando las palabras que el capitán había dicho antes ,este sonrió, se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda, sakura se sonrojo

-gracias por preocuparte…pero me preocupa a mi mas perderte a ti

Le susurro en el oído ,sakura sintió un escalofrió en su espalda..si que el capitán li había cambiado!! ya que el ahora carácter de li era de lo mas cariñoso con ella, atento, preocupado……

-pero quiero asegurarme de que estarás bien

Susurro sakura ,li sonrió y comenzó a besarle el lóbulo de la oreja lentamente, sakura sintió miles de mariposas revolotear su estomago

-entonces no puedo negarme …ya que eres terca…pero aras lo que yo diga sin peros …si digo al suelo lo aras ,si digo corre ,correrás ¿entiendes?

-si..entiendo

Sakura se estremeció al sentir los pequeños y dulces besos de li en su cuello, de súbito la magia que rodeaba a la pareja fue abruptamente apagada por el grito de eriol al entrar de un golpe al camarote

-l..lo siento!!!..yo solo …shao ..los hombre esperan instrucciones

Gimió eriol arrepentido al ver la mirada furiosa de li sobre el

-maldición eriol….¿no te enseñaron a tocar?

Eriol rió nervioso y volvió a salir por donde entro ,no sin antes un recordatorio mental de que a la próxima tocaría la puerta o podría morir a manos de su primo

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sakura se sentía extraña al volver a usar esas finas ropas de las que una vez dejo de usar …cuando su familia cayo de su estatus…ella era una niña ..ahora una mujer, salio del camarote al encuentro de shaoran , el le dijo que en el castillo del duque había esta noche una fiesta ,ellos se infiltrarían para evitar lo mínimo de pelea, ya que el duque era ingles …un ingles traidor que le robo a la propia corona inglesa…y las instrucciones que recibió shaoran fueron explicitas: recuperar el oro, matar al ingles traidor y aparentar que lo habían echo los españoles.

Eso ultimo no le agrado del todo …pero ..era el trabajo de li y el sabia lo que hacia ¿no?...le trajo ropas finas de mujer para que ella entrara en la farsa…se vería mas real la mentira si el capitán entraba con una mujer ,que rodeado de puros hombres…;Salio a cubierta he instantáneamente las miradas masculinas se fijaron en ella, al igual que la de li que ya también se encontraba vestido elegantemente…. Y vaya que el se fijo en ella, recorrió la figura de sakura cubierta en satín y seda don veces y una sonrisa se formo en los labios masculinos …una sonrisa picara

-deja de verla tanto

Mascullo Toya molesto, li lo miro de reojo , sakura se acerco a los dos ,li también vestía muy elegante, su siempre bluson medio abierto fue remplazado por un bluson de seda blanca y un saco negro con bordado plateado, no traía a su siempre arete en su oreja izquierda ,Toya también vestía elegantemente con un saco azul oscuro

-te vez hermosa

Dijo el capitán ,sakura se sonrojo y sintió mas miradas sobre ella ,la tripulación del THE CLOW también admiraba la belleza de sakura en ese vestido color vino ceñido de la cintura ,el escote que dejaba ver el inicio de sus pechos y no mas y la caída de este que terminaba con encajes negros, traía un simple recogido y sus rizos naturales acomodados…¿Quién pensaría que eriol era tan bueno como su hermana tomoyo en esto de ser peluquero?...sakura quiso reír al recordar a su "dama de compañía" que la había ayudado a peinarse

-que tanto están mirando perros!! ..no se debe ver tan fijamente a una dama!!

Gruño shaoran al darse cuenta de la atención que sakura adquiría, ella sonrió si ,li había cambiado mucho con ella ,era mas amable, atento ,preocupado y todo lo demás ..pero…. sobre todo …era muy …muy celoso

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Al llegar a la "humilde" morada del duque ,sakura no pudo evitar fascinarse por toda la elegancia que había en el lugar ,hacia años que no asistía a una fiesta así…sonrió para si misma al recordar lo hermosa que lucia su madre cuando se ponía uno de los elegantes vestidos como el que ahora usaba ella , shaoran la tomo del brazo para guiarla al interior del castillo

-recuerda…que cuando te lo diga tu te iras con Toya aun lugar seguro entendiste?

Sakura asintió…aunque no le gustaba la idea …miro a su espalda y como Toya y eriol se dispersaban en el salón ..shaoran ya tenia dispersados a varios de los suyos afuera en escondites

-y cuanto tiempo debo esperar capitán?

Cruzaron el umbral de la entrada ,sakura miraba a li esperando un respuesta

-shaoran…

Sakura parpadeo confundida al escuchar lo que dijo el capitan Li..

-pe…perdón?

Dijo confundida li la miro de reojo y le dio una sonrisa

-shaoran…dime shaoran …no capitán ..ni Li …ni –dio una risita- ni …sucio pirata

Susurro mientras entraban al salón elegantemente decorado, sakura prestaba mas atención a li que a todo lo demás ¿el capitán le estaba permitiendo llamarlo por su nombre?

-p..pero…¿Por qué?

Shaoran le dio otra sonrisa y cambio el tema

-yo te anunciare cuando todo comience …ya vez no fue difícil entrar …solo unas ropas elegantes buen porte y listo

Sakura sonrió …el capitán estaba muy extraño esta noche

-entonces esperare..

Dijo sakura , shaoran camino del brazo con ella hasta la multitud que estaba conversando, bebiendo y en medio de la pista había personas bailando

-pero recuerda…en cuanto te lo diga te iras con Toya sin peros…ni objeciones …es una orden

Susurro, sakura no muy contenta por esa orden solo asintió….

Shaoran y sakura estaban ya adaptados a la gente que estaba a las orillas del salón bebiendo y platicando ,incluso estaban conversando con otro duque y otras personas mas, shaoran se desenvolvía muy bien entre la conversación y sakura sonreía sutilmente ,como lo hacían las damas….

-shaoran…-susurro la ojiverde después de un rato…estaba tan aburrida que seria mejor tomar aire!!…- tengo sed ..ire por algo de beber …me permiten?

Dijo haciendo una pequeña inclinación para retirarse o mas bien escaparse

-adelante señorita…

-pase ….

Dijeron dos hombres que estaban hablando con li un hombre mayor y un joven que no rebasaba los veintitantos

-no quieres que vaya yo?

Le pregunto shaoran ,¿el también quería irse de ahí?, sakura sonrió y se retiro con elegancia , elegancia que se preguntaba shaoran ¿de donde diablos salio?

-su dama es muy linda ..caballero

Dijo la esposa del duque…shaoran casi se atraganta el mismo ¿su dama? O sea ..¿novia?

-estoy de acuerdo …hermosa y elegante …joven li ,su novia es exquisita

Dijo el duque sonriente, shaoran sonrió …que pensaran lo que quisieran ….a el no le molestaba del todo la idea …pero en algo si tenían razón ..sakura se veía exquisitamente deliciosa…y era **suya**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La ojiverde se acerco a la mesa de bocadillos donde había copas servidas de champán ,vodca y otros licores ,asi como vino …desafortunadamente sakura ya había tenido una mala experiencia con el alcohol que no le gustaría volver a repetir, miro alrededor buscando una salida hacia un patio o algo ..pero temía de que al cruzar hacia a fuera shaoran la buscaría ..asi que decidió quedarse donde estaba…igual de aburrida!!

Giro para mirar donde estaba li pero entre tanta gente no lo distinguió…en cambio vio a una persona que le llamo la atención…era un hombre que platicaba con una dama, el hombre de cabello castaño y vestido de ropas elegantes negras y blancas platicaba animadamente con la mujer….sakura solo lo podía ver de perfil ..pero le pareció extrañamente familiar; el hombre de pronto se giro a verla y sakura dio un pequeño saltito de susto y retiro la mirada de la del hombre …no era de buena educación quedársele viendo ala gente….pero aun asi quedo intrigada por ese extraño ….los ojos de ese hombre era cafés y sakura estaba segura que lo había visto en alguna parte…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-ocurre algo?

Pregunto al dama que estaba frente a el ,fujitaka se giro a verla de nuevo….se distrajo un momento por la imagen súbita de una mujer ..una mujer que lo miraba atentamente, una mujer que se parecía tanto a su nedeshiko …

- creí ver a una conocida …-volvió a mirar donde vio a la mujer- ..si me disculpa mi señora

Hizo una reverencia hacia al dama se retiro, para acercarse a la desconocida ,pero antes de llegar un hombre se encontraba hablando con ella ,fujitaka la vio de perfil y ahora mas de cerca definitivamente esa mujer se parecía a nadeshiko ….tenia unos impresionantes ojos verde …como los de su esposa y su hija…..y de echo ese hombre también se parecía a alguien que el conocía….pero …¿a quien?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sakura se asunto al sentir como la tocan del hombro ,pero al voltear se dio cuenta de que era shaoran

-te tardabas mucho…¿todo bien?

Pregunto, sakura asintió, pero estaba nerviosa…por la presencia de ese desconocido…¿Quién era?...¿por que sentía que lo conocía?

-¿segura?

-si estoy bien

Shaoran la tomo de un brazo para guiarla

-la hora se acerca -le susurro- …ahora escucha..te dejare por unos momento ,mientras me reúno con eriol en los jardines para preparar todo…no te muevas de aquí…-se para junto a una estatua – vendré por ti y tendrás solo 10 minutos para salir de aquí…asi que en cuanto vuelva comienza a contar …yo fingiré que me retiro a fumar uno de estos..-saco un cigarrillo-…¿entiendes?

Sakura sonrió

-si..capitán

Dijo bromeando, shaoran sonrió y salio de ahí, sakura ahora lo único que tenia que hacer era esperar …todo esto le emocionaba y ala vez le preocupaba …¿si algo salía mal?...¿si lo lastimaban?...un momento….¿se estaba preocupando por li?!!...movió su cabeza varias veces para quitarse esa idea loca ….

-disculpe…buenas noches ,mi señora

Sonó una voz a sus espaldas ,se giro y sakura por alguna razón sintió que el piso se le movió…ella ..ella conocía a ese hombre ….estaba segura!!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Fujitaka sintió que el corazón se le paraba…esa mujer era la misma imagen de nadeshiko …pero mas joven y mas vivaz

-lamento molestarla

Le dijo dando una pequeña reverencia, la mujer seguía muda y lo miraba como si fuera una aparición…

-n..no..no..me molesta..

Balbució la ojiverde , fujitaka sonrió

-tal vez le parezca extraño …pero…-el hombre cuido sus palabras para no asustarla…- ..¿no la he visto antes por aquí?...quiero decir ¿es usted invitada del duque a menudo?

Sakura se puso intranquila …¿acaso ese hombre sabia que no lo era?..¿que ella era una farsa?...

-no…de echo es la primera vez que asisto..a uno de sus bailes…

Fujitaka asintió y sonrió, sakura disimulo una sonrisa

-ya veo ..si no le molesta …¿me podría dar el privilegio de saber su nombre?

Sakura no sabia si decirle uno falso o su nombre verdadero…opto por ni lo uno ni lo otro…

-nadeshiko…señor…..- Le dijo con una inclinación de cabeza, el hombre se puso pálido como la muerte, sakura se asusto-…¿se encuentra bien?

Fujitaka asintió ..pero ahora necesitaba urgentemente una copa …esa mujer …el nombre de su esposa fallecida…el parecido…esos ojos…no era tan estupido como para creer que había reencarnado…y ni tampoco para creer que el nombre de esa mujer era suyo….sin poder evitarlo sonrió ampliamente….esa mujer ….esa mujer frente a el …no podía ser otra mas que su sakura…estaba casi seguro!!...pero …¿Por qué mentía sobre su nombre?..o ¿era el el equivocado?

-un placer señorita nadeshiko…-sonrió- …pero sabe …usted es tan linda y pequeña como una ….sakura

La ojiverde lo miro pálida...

-g..gracias..

Fujitaka la miro disimuladamente ,¡¡vaya!! Su hija si que había cambiado en tan poco tiempo!!..bueno..tampoco era que en cuantos años? …10?...mas?...,el hombre se sintió profundamente mal haberse perdido la transgresión de su hija de niña a mujer…sakura era ahora una mujer ..una mujer hermosísima!!, dejo de pensar y dejo esa sonrisa boba de lado al recordar el "asunto" que lo traía ahí, se inclino hacia sakura

-fue un tremendo placer conocerla señora mía…-tomo la mano de sakura y la beso…no quería dejar ir a su hija ahora que la había encontrado …pero tenia un asunto que atender..uno peligroso, ya que sabia que sakura estaba viva y sana….el se aseguraría de volverla a encontrar fuera donde fuera …o con quien fuera ..para traerla a su lado …-por favor …cuídese mucho señorita

Le rogó el hombre ,sakura lo miro confundida …que un desconocido dijera eso era muy raro…pero sus palabras era sinceras y vio el lamento de sus ojos al tener que irse….ella estaba casi segura que lo conocía!!...sakura entrecerró los ojos y lo examino un poco mas

-yo….-el hombre la miro-…¿no nos conocemos?

Fujitaka sonrió y le dio otra inclinación a su hija

-claro que si… "pequeña sakura"

Y se retiro rápidamente, sakura abrió los ojos como platos…ese ..ese….. "pequeña sakura" …;sakura se subió un poco el vestido

Para seguir al hombre pero ya lo había perdido de vista entre el mar de gente y peor fue el tremendo estruendo que se escucho en el castillo y el revuelo de gente que huía ….¡¡así nunca encontraría al desconocido!!..un momento ¿Qué fue eso?..un ¿cañón?...¿shaoran ya estaba atacando?!!

-SAKURA!!

Oyó entre el griterío de la gente que huía despavorida…sakura se giro a todas direcciones para localizar la voz de li y no lo encontró hasta que la tomo por el brazo

-¿Por qué no estabas en el lugar que te dije?!

Dijo shaoran furioso…sakura estaba pálida por el susto del cañonazo y por ese hombre …de que ella estaba segura era…

-LO VI!!

Dijo sakura mientras se aferraba a los brazos de li este se asusto por la reacción de ella..

-¿estas bien?..a quien?

Sakura se aferro mas a el entre el sonido de los cañonazos y la gente huyendo

-A MI PADRE!!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-MALDICION!!

Grito eriol enfadado mientras aferraba su espada en una mano , varios de los piratas del THE CLOW estaban luchando con otros piratas…para ser mas específicos españoles ,eriol estaba aguardando los 10 minutos que shaoran dijo que pasaran ,pero de repente un cañonazo sonó y no era de su barco…¡¡que suerte tenían,otros corsarios habían atacado antes …y eso no era lo peor …cuando shaoran se enterara de quienes eran los españoles atacantes …se volvería como loco!!

-señor!!...-grito uno de los hombres a eriol-…atacamos con cañones también!!

Eriol aferro mas la empuñadura de sus espada en su mano y con un suspiro molesto asintió

-ataquen!!

Unos minutos después se oían cañonazos de los dos bandos …eriol solo rogó que shaoran y sakura se encontraran bien …giro la vista hacia Toya que luchaba espada con espada con un español …ojala y Toya no se lastimara también o tomoyo lo mataría a el!!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Shaoran aferro a sakura de una mano y ambos salieron corriendo del lugar que empezaba a derrumbarse …¡¡todo era un caos!!...shaoran se detuvo al oír un cañonazo y supo que era de su barco …eso significaba que también a ellos los estaban atacando…¡¿Quién mierda era el que los atacaba?!!

-maldita sea

Susurro ,oyó otro gemido por parte de sakura quien lloraba y shaoran se puso mas molesto…y confundido sobre lo que sakura le había platicado…¡¡ella había visto a su padre!!...pero por todos los cielos ¡¡ahora no era el momento para una reunión familiar!!...un pedazo de escombro del techo callo cerca de donde estaban shaoran se echo a la carrera de nuevo…quien quiera que atacaba al castillo ,también estaba atacando al THE CLOW ….

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-capitán….el THE CLOW esta respondiendo a los ataques!!

Dijo un hombre con tatuajes en su espalda, fujitaka que acababa de llegar asintió ,tomo su catalejos y observo a cada hombre que luchaba …¿Cuál de ellos era shaoran?...se concentro en una hombre de ojos color azul y cabellos azulados que parecía dar ordenes…ese no era shaoran…de eso estaba seguro…a lo que recordaba el hijo de Hien debía parecerse a Hien…además era de cabellos castaños ….¿Dónde estaba?...cerro su catalejo y suspiro…como es que había llegado a esto?...a luchar con el propio hijo de Hien li?

Otro cañonazo silbo en el aire por parte de los enemigos unos minutos despues y agito el barco…ahora los del el THE CLOW estaba atacando en serio!!...fujitaka volvió a acomodar su catalejo algo había cambiado…ahora las ordenes las daba un hombre de cabello castaño y alto, …acomodo el catalejo para verlo mas de cerca…¿era el mismo hombre que estaba con su hija en el salón?...era ..el hijo de Hien LI!!

-capita!! …abrimos fuego?!

Fujitaka sonrió..

-no …;nos acercaremos a saludar

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-shaoran!!...debemos retirarnos!!

Grito eriol ,mientras guiaba a los cañones, shaoran frunció el ceño …¡¡no estaban preparados para una pelea con otro barco ahora!! Por que ahora shaoran estaba mas concentrado en cuidar de sakura

-lo se!!...yamasaki ..¿y sakura?

-esta abajo señor con su hermano!!

el barco enemigo ceso el fuego, desde ahí un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos castaños apareció…vestía elegantemente pero traía una espada en su cintura y un sombrero parecido al de shaoran ,el hombre saludo con una cabezadita desde su barco a el ambarino, shaoran frunció el ceño..ese era el capitán de aquel barco…

-eres el hijo de Hien Li ¿no es así?

Grito el hombre de cuarenta y tantos ,shaoran se acerco al borde del barco para encararlo lo mas posible

-si!!...y usted es el maldito traidor que lo mato!!

Fujitaka miro serio al ambarino unos momentos

-¿quieres venganza?

Pregunto, shaoran se aferro a la empuñadura de su espada HIEN fuertemente, el ambarino estaba lleno de coraje en ese momento

-te matare traidor…

Le dijo seriamente

-creo que es hora de saldar cuentas!!...¿no es asi?...

El ambarino gruño, e iba a desenfundar su espada para ordenar atacar ,pero eriol lo detuvo al susurrarle

-aquí esta sakura…no puedes luchar si ella esta en el barco…ella podría morir si algo sale mal..

-LO SE!!

Grito shaoran a eriol frustrado y se aferro al mango de su espada…¿Qué diablos hacer?!!..justo en frente tenia a su enemigo de toda la vida ,al asesino ,para al fin poder cobrar venganza de la muerte se su padre…pero….en las galeras estaba **su** sakura …que estaba asustada y muy perturbada por la escena con su progenitor "perdido"…tendría que tomar una decisión…una cosa o la otra…

-hay algo mas importante para mi en estos momentos …-le dijo agachando la cabeza un momento a su enemigo, pero después la levanto para ver al otro hombre a los ojos-….pero…te buscare otra vez hasta encontrarte y te matarte….me oyes fujitaka kinomoto!!

Fujitaka sonrió y asintió, mientras ordenaba dejar armas

-alcen velas nos largamos!! –dijo el hombre, no sin antes mirar a shaoran serio-…has crecido mucho shao…ya eres todo un hombre ….-suspiro-…te daré el duelo que quieres …será entre nosotros…

El ambarino asintió

-te buscare …

Fujitaka siguió viendo a los ojos a shaoran y agrego

-solo espero que cuando tengas tu venganza no te arrepientas de haberte batido a duelo con un hombre inocente…

Shaoran frunció el ceño..¿un inocente?...acaso ese traidor quería convencerlo de que no mato a su padre?, fijo su vista en el barco español que se alejaba …al parecer EL NADESHIKO regresaba a new cost…..¿Por qué?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Shaoran entro al camarote después de haber ya sacado los daños de la lucha y los muertos o heridos, se encontró con sakura recostada en la cama y a su lado estaba su hermano que le sostenía la mano

-estas segura?

Susurro Toya..,sakura asintió rápidamente, aunque se le veía algo perturbada estaba feliz

-si ..el ..esta vivo!!

Shaoran sonrió ante la alegría de sakura …lo único que lo alegraba a el en ese momento ….no se podía creer ..¿había dejado ir a su enemigo de toda la vida por la seguridad de una mujer?!!; se acerco a los hermanos pero estos no parecieron notarlo

-ahora sabemos que esta vivo…-dijo Toya con una sonrisa-…pero …por alguna razón ..creo que algo anda mal…

dijo con pesadumbre, pero eso no tumbo la sonrisa de su hermana

-no me importa …yo soy capaz de lo que sea por verlo de nuevo!!

Shaoran sonrió ante la determinación de ella, ojala shaoran tuviera las esperanzas de ver a su padre como las tenia sakura

**°°°**** continuara °°°**

* * *

** woooola!!...si ya c al fin ya hay algo mas concreto con la parejita X3 y ademas sakura se rencontro con su papa y shao con su enemigo jajaja..se pondra interante el proximo cap ...y bueno pues lamento informarles que tal vez este fic ya esta terminandese jajaja..sip ya mero merito llega el final ..no pregunten cunatos kpis falta por que no se pero ya mero ya mero XD ,...tks por sus reviews que consiguen sentirme mejor y creerme que les gusta la historia jajaja X3 ...ahora la contestacion sus reviews!!**

_gabyhyatt: jajaja ..todo es posibl en mi fic jajaja .XD ..ya veras ya veras tks por el coment..!!_

_HaRuNo-SaMy: perdon la esperaaaa!! TT espro que te haya gustado este kpi jajaja ..espero a ver mas adelante jaja se les caera mas gacho el seuño jajaja tks por el review!!_

_Nardu: XDXD...jaja tal vez yo te escuche ntc ..ya veras se paciente X3..jaja wow todas las especulaciones que tienes estan mejor que las que yo pienso XD...serias buena haciendo drama ..me encatan las ideas ...pero ninguno de esas es ..es mas simple de lo que crees ...bueno no tiene nada que ver la mama de shao asi que eso de que si seran "hermanso o medios hermano" no es ..no t preocupes ...ya veras por que shao cree o dice que mato a su padre sera interesante!!,...el dije si es importante pero mas por que es la pista del "traidor" ..no hay duda de que a al otra debo colaborar con igo para un fic jajajaja X3...tks por tu review y perdona de todo corazon la demora ..pero mas vale tarde que nunca no?..._

_Luna-Box: lunita ya tenia muxooo de no verte por ak!!..haa pues necesitariamos hacer una coperacha para una nueva pc XD...pues ya ves no hubo necesidad de pelea para que se viera fuji y saku pero eso de que fujitaka vio a saku con li tendra sus consecuancias X3...tks por los animos que me hacen falta -.-U y por tu review!!_

_LMUndime: este tambien estbo algo corto pero haaa interesante jejeje..tks por tu review y espero que te guste el kpi XD_

_juchiz: jejeeje lo se --U pero XD va a ser interesante verlo bien ya ...se vieron al fin!! sakura y su papa y shaoran vio a su enemigo jajaja...ahora ¿shao descubrira de quien es hija sakura?...wow ..ni yo lo se ..XD ntc si lo se pero para los proximos kpis toda via falta que saku y shao se vuelvan mas cercanos!!..- ...tks por tus reviews tu siempre tan puntal y yo haaa lamento la demora pero haaaa vivo apretada!! espero que sea de tu gusto el kpi y sigas animandome tks!!_

_darkmaho:claro que se que me tarde!! lo siento T-T !!! en serio pero ..espero que te guste el kpi y comentes si te gusto o no te gusto o ...algo ...lo siento otro avez!!!_

_anna.qu:jejeje pues soy mejor haciendo desorden jaja ..pero esto se arreglara ya veras ...ay una fracecita uqe dijo fujitaka interesante ya veras jejeje...tks por el review!!_

_danny1989: jaja pues se pondra mas seductor X3 ...lamento la tardanza pero mejor tarde que nunca!! jejeje...espero que te guste el kpi muchos saludos y gracias!!_

_NeNa Li: pues tal vez tal vez no?..jajaja X3 no te puedo decir ..pero digamos que esto se pondra muuy buenojaja ..ooo si el amor sera fuerte en la historia y mas cunado veas el prox capitulo jaja tks por el review y sorry la espera!!_

_meg-chan:tks!! me gusta que me animen ..siento al espera fue por problemas tecnicos XD...ya veras que dira hasta de loq ue no jajaja tks por tus deseos ..muchas gracias!!!_

_C4ROL1N4: tks!! lamento la espera jaja ..espero que te guste el fic!! de nuvo gracias!_

_karinaI: sorry la espera!! espero que te guste el kpi ,gracia spor el coemnt!!_

_-floresnegras-: gracias ..haaa ya me canse jejeje ..ook tks por tu paciencia y disculpaaaaa la espera!!... gracia spor el review!!_


	15. puerto 15

**LAMENTO MUCHOOO LA DEMORA!! UNA DISCULPA GENERAL !!**

**la explicacion es simple ...era poner atencion en la escuela o adios internet!! aperte de que la insiparcion fue muy poca !! **

**perdonenme por tatdar tanto pero estoy segura de que les gustara el kpi!!**

**bueno ya saben si no hay review ...tratare de que sea lo mas proto posible la actualizacion **

**ATENCION:: ESTE KPI CONTIENE LEMON O ¿LIME? bueno ustedes entienden! XD!

* * *

**

CAPITULO 15: El CoRsArIo EnAmOrAdO

KPITULO DEDICADO: A TODOS MIS LECTORES AMIGOS FIELES QUE LOS AMO Y ME PERDONAN LA DEMORA!! 

Sakura estaba frente a shaoran esperando lo que el tenia para decir ….lo mas seguro nada bueno , aunque ya la decisión de sakura estaba tomada

----flash back----

Sakura entro al cuarto de navegación donde shaoran estaba revisando los mapas ,al oírla entrar este la recibió con una sonrisa

-pasa algo sakura?...he oído que me has estado buscando

La ojiverde se mostró preocupada llevaba dos días pensándolo bien y no tenia planeado retractarse aunque separarse del capitán li por alguna razón le dolía

-yo….quería hablar con usted..contigo sobre algo

-el que?

-bueno ..Toya y yo decidimos…. lo pensamos bien y decidimos dejar el THE CLOW …

Shaoran no reacciono en unos minutos …

-como?

-li …ahora que mi padre esta vivo y lo vi ,y sobre todo esta cerca ,decidimos que seria mejor dejar de ser una carga para ustedes …iremos a buscar a mi padre por nuestra cuenta….

El silencio reino en la habitación en cuanto la mirada de shaoran paso de la amable a la fría

---fin del flash back---

Después de un momento mas al fin el capitán li hablo

-así que…¿te iras?

Sakura respiro hondo

-así es …

Shaoran le dio una sonrisa fría

-tu lo decidiste?

-entre Toya y yo….si

Shaoran se levanto de su cómoda silla y se cruzo de brazos

-¿con el permiso de quien?

Interrogo de nuevo, sakura frunció el ceño ..li planeaba algo ,se estaba comportando como el antiguo y maldito li

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?...que yo no puedo decidir por mi misma?

Shaoran sonrió

-así es ,tu eres mi polizón ..aun

Sakura se puso tensa ¿estaba bromeando?...¿donde estaba el capitán gentil?

-creí que yo…no dijiste que ya no era tu pol..

La interrumpió

-creíste mal …el echo de que me atraigas ….físicamente –compuso hábilmente-…no significa que eres libre aun de mi

Sakura se puso furiosa y ella que estaba empezando a gustar de el!!...amable…un cuerno!!

-Eres un..

-sucio pirata ….así es querida…si quieres irte –se sentó de nuevo tras el escritorio y los mapas-…podemos arreglar el precio de tu libertad en otro momento ..ahora estoy ocupado

No miro cuando sakura se fue ,solo escucho el portazo de la ojiverde , al instante que ella salio furiosa por esa puerta shaoran soltó un jadeo

¿¡como diablos iba a retener a sakura con el!?

No le serviría por mucho tiempo la excusa del "polizón" ,pero shaoran no podía hacer otra cosa ..no podía dejarla ir ….no sin tomar lo que se moría por probar …a ella …a toda ella..y que ella lo probara a el…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sakura entro furiosa al camarote ¿¡por que diablos li se comportaba asi!?...;quiso gritar pero se contuvo ,ese canalla no merecía la pena

La puerta sonó tres veces antes de que la cabeza de eriol apareciera ,miro a sakura

-¿no interrumpo nada en esta ocasión verdad?

Dijo eriol un poco nervioso ,ante la amenaza de su primo la ultima vez ,por eso esta vez había tocado tres veces la puerta; la ojiverde le sonrió

-no hay nada que interrumpir…y pronto no tendrás que preocuparte

Dijo en tono amargo, eriol entro al camarote confundido

-asi?...¿por que dices eso?

Pregunto interesado

-me voy …toya y yo dejamos el THE CLOW

Eriol abrió los ojos asombrado

-¿Cómo?

Sakura mostró su enojo

-eso mismo pregunto tu estupido y maldito primo antes de darse aires de "tu eres mí polizón y yo te digo cuando te largas"

Eriol estaba mas confundido si es que se podía, intento calmar a sakura que maldecía a shaoran todo lo que podía ,lo cual también sorprendió a eriol …nunca había visto a sakura tan enojada

-sakura espera ..primero dime por que te vas y luego maldices a shaoran y a su descendencia todo lo que quieras ¿si?

Sakura comenzó a tranquilizarse

-mi padre…-eriol la miro con atención-….encontré a mi padre …

Eriol se mostró asombrado al igual que sonriente …sakura al fin había reunido a su familia ..ahora todo será mejor …¿o no?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-la encontraron?

-nada capitán!!

Fujitaka suspiro, antes del "encuentro" con shaoran ..fujitaka había tenido que dejar a sakura y ahora que regresaba al lugar no estaba ….mando buscar por el pueblecito a su hija …pero …parecía como si se hubiera esfumado ..o ido….¿pero como se pudo ir?...¿con quien?...recordó haber visto a su hija con un hombre esa noche…el hijo de Hien Li ..¿podrían haberse ido juntos?...no, no podía ser ..seria demasiado irreal!!

-no puede ser …tal ves fue solo una coincidencia….¿donde estas pequeña sakura?...

Susurro abatido…

-capitán …dejaremos new cost ya que su hija no esta aquí?

Fujitaka apretó los puños

-si …pero quiero dejar a alguien a cargo aquí ….me informara si la ven aquí o si saben mas de ella …cualquier cosa …

-si capitán!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Shaoran se acerco a la galera donde estaba el comedor , la mayoría de su tripulación ya estaba ahí cenando ,bebiendo ,riendo, hablando y gritando..aunque su manera de "tragar" era mas decente ahora que sakura estaba con ellos y hablando de sakura , esta se encontraba sentada en medio de Toya y eriol

Shaoran suspiro al acercarse tal ves sakura seguía enojada por lo de la mañana y con mucha razón …el capitán en ese entonces estaba desesperado por una excusa

-buenas noches shao!! …

Saludo eriol tan alegre como siempre

-buenas noches

Saludo Toya a regañadientes

-buenas

Contesto el ambarino y miro a sakura esperando su saludo….el cual nunca llego …shaoran suspiro cansado, solo había salido de su estudio para ver a sakura pero por lo visto esta no quería verlo a el

-bueno me retiro tengo que seguir…solo venia a….bueno ….adiós

Dijo el ambarino

-¿no comerás nada?

Pregunto su primo ,shaoran miro a sakura quien olímpicamente lo ignoraba ….frunció el ceño…podía soportar muchas cosas …¡¡menos el ser ignorado por ella!!

Eriol espero a que shaoran le contestara pero este miraba fijamente a sakura ,el ojiazul reprimió una risa ..shaoran parecía un niño que gritaba a un adulto ¡¡mírame ,mírame!!...sin embargo sakura ni siquiera le dio una miradita ..lo que ponía mas gracia al asunto

-no lo creo …-contesto al fin-….se me fue ….el apetito

Dijo mirando a sakura y remarcando las palabras ,dio media vuelta y salio de la galera comedor , sakura soltó un bufido

-eres ruda princesa…me impresionas ..¡¡todo un día sin dirigirle la palabra!!

Dijo eriol riendo ,Toya rodó los ojos algo molesto

-ese maldito ….

-y yo que creía que ya se llevaban bien …-Dijo yamasaki que apareció de pronto sumándose a la conversación-…el capitán lucia

**muy** enojado…

dijo mientras se recargaba en el asiento de eriol

-lo que pasa es que nuestro capitán esta un poco ….indeciso respecto a un asunto importante

Dijo eriol en tono insinuante

-claro!!... ¿Quién? puede concentrarse en atrapar a un rufián y a la ves en controlar a una mujer como la señorita sakura!!

Dijo uno de los piratas desde el otro lado de la mesa ,los demás rieron

-oigan mas respeto estamos hablando de nuestro capitán estupidos!!

Grito yamasaki ,los hombres rieron mas

-señorita sakura …creo que debe ya de perdonar al capitán …¡¡pobre hombre!!

Dijo otro tipo que esta de lo mas borracho, sakura solo soltó una risita nerviosa y confundida ¿acaso ellos sabían algo que ella no?..al parecer si..

-basta chicos!!...la están asustando!!

Dijo eriol

-creo que no beben hablar de esto frente a una dama ,en especial mi hermana….piratas de ..

Otro hombre interrumpió a Toya…

-¿Qué acaso es un secreto que el capitán esta que babea por ..la señorita…aquí presente?

Levanto la copa que traía en sus manos hacia sakura como haciendo un brindis….definitivamente ese hombre también estaba que se ahogaba en ron

Sakura se sonrojo e inmediatamente se puso de pie, eriol la imito

-creo que están diciendo estupideces…-dijo el ojiazul sonriendo, aunque le encantaba el tema que estaban discutiendo ya era suficiente…-…no se metan en cosas que no les incumben

Los hombres abuchearon a eriol ala vez que reían

-no todos los días podemos divertirnos a costa del capitán!!

Dijo un hombre cerca de Toya

-ya se burlaron demasiado de que el capitán esta enam…

Yamasaki se interrumpió al sentir el pisotón de eriol…ante su "pequeño" error, eriol estaba tratando de aguantar la risa mientras llevaba a sakura fuera de la galera comedor, mientras se iban oyó como Toya le reclamaba a yamasaki decir "estupideces" y como los demás hombres seguían divirtiéndose ente el mismo tema…no todos los días toda tu tripulación esta mas consiste de lo que sientes por alguien que tu …

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sakura se detuvo frente a la puerta del camarote preguntándose si li estaría adentro o todavía en el estudio, se giro a ver a eriol este sonrió

-no les hagas caso a esos tontos

Dijo refiriéndose a la "entretenida" conversación de los tripulantes del barco , sakura sonrió nerviosamente

-no importa..pero siento como si estuviera perdiéndome de algo…

Eriol la miro sorprendido y después le dio una dulce sonrisa

-mas de lo que te imaginas …¿a ti te importa shaoran, sakura?

La ojiverde se quedo trabada…¿Qué clase de "importar" se refería?

-yo…el…-miro el suelo-…¿me lo preguntas por que voy a irme?

Eriol suspiro

-creo que eso significa que no me lo dirás…sakura no quiero que te arrepientas si te vas …no quiero ver a mi primo triste si te vas….,pero creo que antes de que te marches hables con el , ya sabes hacer las pases

Sakura se movió incomoda antes de levantar la mirada hacia eriol

-lo se …yo..no podría irme si no puedo verlo …quiero decir sin que…

La interrumpió el ojiazul con una risa

-buenas noches sakura …

-buenas noches eriol

Se despidió la ojiverde antes de entrar al camarote y encontrarlo …vació

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Shaoran miro los mapas que acababa de trazar , concentrándose en que los últimos cuatro años ese traidor rondaba un solo lugar …sant perl…pero ¿Por qué?...¿por que se iba y después regresaba al mismo lugar?...y sobre todo un puerto ingles…el ambarino frunció el ceño

-por que rayos lo hace…que tiene ese puerto que le interesa tanto

Suspiro pesadamente ,extrajo del cajón de su izquierda el medallón del corazón atravesado por la espada y que traía la leyenda de _amor ,fuerza y coraje…._aun no había descubierto quien traía el medallón de su padre … el mismo había visto cuando fujitaka lo traía en sus manos ,el día en que empuñaba la espada manchada en la sangre de su padre Hien Li…el lo había visto con sus propios ojos asi que ¿Cómo decir que kinomoto es inocente?...

Suspiro pesadamente otra vez, ya era palpable la batalla que se avecinaba con kinomoto …y entonces pensó mejor en la ida de sakura …¡¡si sakura se quedaba podría morir!! …la vez anterior había dejado ir a su enemigo para proteger a su sakura , asi que en esta ocasión le convenía que sakura se alejara del THE CLOW…frunció el ceño…tendría que dejar ir a sakura …y después el iría a buscarla ….asi fuera bajo el mismo océano …

-al final de cuentas tendré que dejarla ir …o la pondré en riesgo

Se levantó para irse a su camarote ..camarote que compartía con sakura y tal vez una de las ultimas veces que lo hacia…

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Sakura estaba sentada en la cama esperando li..llevaba asi como una media hora ,pero no tubo que esperar mucho mas ya que la puerta se abrió y entro , sakura se puso de pie cuando el capitán se giro frente a ella

-capitán li….yo quería….

La interrumpió

-¿me estas hablando a mi?...vaya que sorpresa!!

Dijo con una sonrisa juguetona ,sakura bufo molesta

-¿quiere empezar otra pelea?

Sugirió la ojiverde, shaoran se cruzo de hombros y se recargo en la puerta

-no ,gracias…últimamente he aprendido que las batallas mas difíciles de mi vida ,son las que peleo contra ti

Dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa, la cual irrito y a la vez fascino a sakura

-es un estupido!!...

-muchas gracias por lo menos ya no soy tu sucio pirata

Dijo con una sonrisa, sakura se levanto de la cama de un salto

-claro que lo es!! …es un sucio ,vil y mal nacido pirata!!

A shaoran se le borro la sonrisa..¿como es que hacían siempre de una conversación una pelea a muerte?

-y quien eres tu para juzgar?...¿una santa?!!

Sakura se acerco a shaoran un paso

-por lo menos yo no robo o mato!!

Shaoran se acerco otro paso para intimidarle

-o mato o me matan niña tonta!!...¡¡además así también he salvado tu trasero!!

Shaoran estaba casi encima de ella y aun así sakura no retrocedía

-¡¡muchas gracias por nada!!... ¡¡usted solo salvaba el pedazo de carne con el que quería acostarse!!

Shaoran quedo boquiabierto

-tu..tu..¡¡NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO DICES!!

-¡¡NO SE PREOCUPE NUNCA MAS ME VOLVERA A VER PARA QUE LE IMPORTE LO QUE DIGA!!

Shaoran la agarro por los brazos y la atrajo hacia si tan rápido que a sakura le quito el aliento al igual que el beso salvaje que le propino el capitán

Sakura intento quitárselo de encima pero al sentir los tibios labios del capitán con sabor a ron caliente, derritieron sus energías y quedo reducida a experimentar el rose intenso y ala vez celestial que le ofrecía el capitán

-eso es lo que temo ..no verte mas…

Susurro li mientras recargaba su frente en la de ella ,sakura sentía todavía su respiración agitada ¿de que estaban hablando?...

-¿Qué?...¿que quiere decir?

Susurro

-no quiero perderte….y no solo por la atracción física ,sakura…

Dijo el capitán en otro susurro como si compartiera un secreto con ella

-¿en verdad te importo?

Shaoran dejo salir una risa

-aun no te has dado cuenta de cuanto?...

Shaoran la besaba mientras la recostaba en la cama, sakura se dejo guiar

-si asi concluyen todas las peleas ..con gusto pelearía hasta morir con tigo…

Dijo a modo de broma sakura solo lo abrazo por el cuello …¡¡no podía dejarlo ir!!

-callate …

Susurro la ojiverde mientras lo arrastraba a su lado, shaoran comenzó a acariciar el cuello y la espalda baja de **su** sakura…si ..por que ella ya era **SUYA**!!

Sakura se arqueo bajo el al sentir las manos de li acariciar sus piernas ¡¿Cómo había llegado ahí tan rápido?!

El ambarino levanto la falda poco a poco sin desprenderse de la boca de sakura…pero después de unos instantes comenzó a bajar su boca para explorar las demás maravillas de ella, comenzó a besar su cuello lentamente mientras la oía gemir cada vez que los besos en su cuello y clavícula se intensificaban

-calma …

Le mormuro

Sakura gimió al sentir la mano de shaoran acariciar su muslo, pero no la subió la dejo ahí para acariciarla en forma circular y luego bajo por su pierna, sakura sintió como mariposas volaban en el interior de su estomago ¿esto era un sueño?..sintió como shaoran succiono en su cuello fuertemente …no, esto era real…muy real!!

-…mía…

Susurro con una sonrisa cínica cuando ambos ojos se encontraron sakura se pregunto ¿que era ese escozor caliente que sentía en su cuello?..pero se le olvido la pregunta cuando shaoran se estaba deshaciendo de su propio camisón, sakura lo miro atónita..el cuerpo musculoso y dorado del capitán fuerte y poderoso de su pecho y hombros pero estrecho de las caderas y plano estomago , el capitán li se veía …suculento

-hay que estar en igualdad de condiciones

Le susurro mientras la tomaba en brazos sakura miro su pecho y descubrió que solo tenia el camisón que usaba bajo el blusón ¡¿a que hora le había quitado la blusa!?

-cuan..do?...

De nuevo perdió el piso al sentir a shaoran bajar por su pecho y el como besaba con adoración cada parte, asta que llego a uno de los pezones que se alzaban sobre la delicada tela ,shaoran lo presiono entre su dedo índice y su pulgar ,sakura ahogo un gritito

..la sensación era …. Shaoran comenzó a desnudarla lentamente…asi que ahora ella estaba completamente desnuda bajo el , shaoran tiro de la falda para apartarla completamente, sakura estaba nerviosa ..¿el ahora se quitaría los pantalones?

Shaoran pareció adivinar sus pensamientos , la miro con una sonrisa

Perversa y sexy se acerco a ella aspiro el aroma de su cabello

-quítalos tu..

Le susurro el en el oído mientras besaba el lóbulo de su oreja, sakura sintió que la cara se le tintaba de rojo …

Shaoran rió , acaricio el estomago plano de sakura subió hasta ensortijar su mano con la de ella y la arrastro hasta donde comenzaba su pantalón

-se que puedes mi polizón…

Le susurro sakura guió su miraba hasta donde estaban entrelazadas

ambas manos pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue un bulto que estaba encerrado dentro de los pantalones ….era un bulto…grande….¿eso era lo que creía que era?...es decir si era virgen pero ¡¡no era una ignorante!! …

-estas asustada?

Pregunto el capitán acariciando la mano de la ojiverde, sakura noto el tono de preocupación en su voz

-si …

Shaoran recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo desnudo de sakura sus pechos blancos coronados por los rozados pezones su vientre plano su monte de Venus tupido de rizos caramelos , tratando de que se grabara a fuego en su memoria cada rincón de ella, shaoran se aparto , se puso de pie dándole la espalda , sakura lo imito confundida

-si tienes miedo ….esta…esta bien….vístete

Sakura supo que shaoran hacia todo lo posible por mantenerse calmado y dejarla ir…ahora estaba conciente de cuanto la deseaba shaoran ..tal vez el bulto en sus pantalones fuera una pista…¿pero dejarla por que ella tenia miedo?….era sumamente encantador…. eso le pareció a ella…

Sakura se acerco a el ..que respiraba agitadamente lo abrazo por la espalda, a shaoran le recorrió un escalofrió de excitación, los pechos de sakura se aplastaron en la ancha espalda de el

-pero no tengo miedo de ti …si no que…no se si lo haré bien …¿tu tienes miedo?

Shaoran le acaricio los brazos e intuitivamente sakura supo que sonreía

-solo temo lastimarte…

Sakura bajo una de sus manos para desabotonar los pantalones, shaoran se estremeció de sorpresa

-perdamos el miedo juntos ¿te parece?

-en verdad…¿quieres hacerlo?

Sakura le beso un hombro, shaoran volvió a estremecerse

-si ….solo si …es contigo

Shaoran se giro mientras reía atrapo los labios de sakura con los suyos

-menos mal por que ….ya no puedo mas

La tumbo de nuevo en la cama esta ves sakura consiguió desabotonar el pantalón , pero shaoran qué ya estaba impaciente termino el trabajo de bajarlo por ella, y la poderosa erección quedo libre , sakura no pudo evitar no verla, shaoran le beso el vientre

-te asusta?

-ya he visto uno recuerdas…ese ..tipo

Por la mirada de shaoran paso el recuerdo de sergi tratando de poseer a su sakura!!..y lo irrito en cierto modo …menos mal que el

tipo ya estaba muerto si no lo mataría de nuevo!!..

-lo había olvidado…¿estas cómoda con esto? ..es decir después de eso tu no…

Por primera ves sakura dejo el pudor aun lado cuando apretó el pene de shaoran suavemente, shaoran cerro los ojos y ahogo un gemido

-si ..creo que estoy bien y ¿tu?

Shaoran le dio una sonrisita

-sabes que si

A Continuación chupo uno de los pezones de la ojiverde ,sakura se retorció bajo el …shaoran paso al otro montículo rosado

La ojiverde sentía como le recorría la sangre en sus venas rápidamente..sentía como shaoran chupaba, lamía y besaba y la sensación era increíblemente ….deliciosa

El ambarino bajo mientras la recorría a besos hasta llegar al vientre, sakura cada vez se arqueaba mas bajo el ,shaoran volvió a alzarse y le beso los labios e introdujo el dedo índice dentro de ella

, sakura se estremeció por la invasión ,su centro palpitaba por que anhelaba algo mas y ala vez sintió como se humedecía

-creo que es hora…¿lista?

Sakura respiraba agitadamente ¡¿Cómo demonios esperaba el que respondiera si el movía su dedo dentro de ella y no la dejaba pensar?!

-s..shh..

Shaoran introdujo otro dedo y sakura comenzó a jadear

-ire despacio …todo va a estar bien…

Shaoran aparto sus dedos de la virginal hendidura, tomo su pene y la coloco cerca de la vagina de sakura ,sintió un abandona al momento en que el retiro sus calidos dedos pero después sintió algo grueso que palpitaba en su portal

-levanta tus caderas para mi ….por favor

Gimió el ambarino , sakura obedeció y el introdujo su órgano poco a poco ,cada pulgada sakura soltaba un jadeo, hasta que estuvo por completo dentro de ella , parecía que ambos aguantaban la respiración

Shaoran volvió a salir hasta la mitad de su miembro y volvió a meterse dentro de ella , sakura soltó un jadeo ahogado

-¿no te hice …da..daño?

-n..no..no

Shaoran la beso mientras volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento cada ves mas rápido cada ves jadeando mas y sakura acompañándolo en suspiros y jadeos , envistió mas rápidamente , sakura enrosco sus piernas en la cintura de el y lo sintió mas dentro de ella …shaoran soltó un rugido cuando sus cuerpos chocaron

-maldición!!...

Dijo el ambarino mientras ponía todas sus fuerzas en no dejarse caer sobre sakura , la ojiverde sintió un escalofrió y como la sangre se le volvió seda caliente entre ellos ….el primer orgasmo llego y pareció animar mas a shaoran ya que arrecio sus movimientos , la cama comenzó a rechinar con los movimientos que ponía el ambarino otro rugido llego mas sonoro que el anterior y sakura grito

-te amo

Dijo el ambarino en medio del remolino de éxtasis y el corazón desbocado de ella , sakura se agarro al cuello de shaoran ahora el los sostenía a los dos y el segundo orgasmo llego pero esta vez departe de ambos

-dios!!!

Susurro el ambarino al mirarla a los ojos ,shaoran se derramo dentro de ella, la ojiverde cayo en la cama exhausta al igual que el sobre ella

-te amo

Volvió a decir el , sakura estaba demasiado agitada y todavía veía estrellas como para responder….su cerebro aun estaba de viaje en ese espacio oscuro y ala vez con luz donde la mando shaoran

-yo….

Shaoran se acurruco en el cuello de ella ,sakura suspiro , ambos estaban sudados y cansados…tal ves lo que estaba diciendo el capitán era producto de la ocasión o de la excitación

-cásate con migo …

Sakura dejo de respirar las mariposas revolotearon en su estomago descontroladas y sentía su corazón aún mas desbocado que cuando hicieron el amor

-q..que dice?

Shaoran se levanto para mirarla a los ojos

-te amo…cásate con migo…

Repitió como si se sintiera orgulloso de lo que decía ,esta vez no era producto de ninguna excitación estaba segura ..el lo decía en serio …li estaba enamorado de ella!!!

-yo..yo tengo …que

Shaoran la beso acallándola ,la beso dulcemente y después jugo con la lengua de ella al soltarla ella respiraba entrecortado

-iras a buscar a tu padre ….después yo te buscare a ti y me lo dirás …si es un si ..nos casaremos en ese mismo momento ….si es un no…te dejare en la isla a donde perteneces a …sant pearl …pero ..no importa la respuesta ..tu ya estas grabada en mi pecho…

Le acaricio la nariz con la nariz de el la beso en la frente y se acomodo en la cama abrazándola por la cintura, sakura seguía sin habla

-duerme ya casi amanece

Susurro el capitán, sakura cerro los ojos obedeciéndolo pero no pudo dormir hasta ya muy entrada la madrugada o la ¿mañana?...¿que hora era?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Despertó y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de shaoran mirándola

con una sonrisa boba

-buenos días

Le dijo el ambarino , sakura se enrollo en la sabanas para ocultar su desnudez…

-buenos dias ..cap..

La beso en los labios lentamente ,sakura correspondió al soltarla una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de el

-de ahora en adelante …shaoran …solo shaoran ¿bien?

Sakura se sonrojo

-estas seguro de que esta bien?

-si sakura¿tienes hambre?..ha ya se!! ..déjame ir a coger algo

Se puso de pie y su desnudez no pareció avergonzarlo ,sakura recordaba la dura, larga y poderosa erección que el podía tener …instrumento que ahora descansaba entre los muslos de shaoran, sakura aparto al mirada, el rió

-no te avergüences ….esto es tuyo ..al igual que tu eres mía..

Se puso unos pantalones y descalzo se dirigió a la puerta …

-espérame aquí

Sakura iba a decir algo pero el ya se había esfumado en la puerta..

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

-arlen!!

Grito el capitán del nadeshiko , el hombre con un tatuaje en el cuello se acerco rápidamente a el

-si capitán!!

Fujitaka cerro su catalejo y se giro para ver a su subordinado

-vamos a regresar a sant pearl…

-¿Q..que?

Pregunto incrédulo , fujitaka le sonrió

-tengo que asegurarme si ella regreso allí…

Arlen le dio una sonrisa

-entiendo fujitaka…quiero decir …si capitán!! ..cambiáremos ahora

mismo el rumbo

el pirata se alejo y fujitaka volvió a ver el cielo …tal vez ella regreso a sant pearl ..después de todo ahí fue donde inicio todo….si su hija era lista regresaría al punto de partida..estaba seguro

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Sakura ya había comido lo que shaoran le había traído ,ya se encontraba vestida y esperaba a su capitán ,peor este estaba tardando mucho en regresar desde que eriol llamo por el

Se levanto de la cama en la cual estaba sentada y se dirigió a lapuerta, al salir se encontró con la cubierta semi vacía …había varios piratas que hacia como siempre sus tareas¿Qué hora era?...varios hombres la miraron con complicidad ..al parecer era tarde, camino hacia el estudio y la puerta mal cerrada dejaba ver muy poco ,solo oía las voces y veía a shaoran desde donde estaba..no estaba bien espiar pero …conociendo a shaoran ,tal vez pronto habría una batalla..

-estas seguro?

Pregunto eriol, shaoran estaba sentado frente el escritorio y jugaba con una cadenita entre sus manos, asintió

-no puedo ponerla en peligro …no la perderé , la amo y quiero que esta a salvo y si eso significa Apartarla de mi por un tiempo ….se ara

Sakura sonrió ,estaban hablando de ella..

-pensé que no la dejarías ir a buscar a su padre

Shaoran sonrió

-sakura quiere ir a buscarlo y yo la apoyare , se ira con Toya y con dos de mis hombres de confianza para protegerla …yamasaki ira también

-si capitán!!

Respondió el aludido, Toya alego

-aunque me gusta al idea de alejar a mi hermana de ti ….no me gusta que andes recodándote por todo tu maldito barco , gritando que la amas!!...además ¿Qué rayos paso para que cambiaras de la noche a la mañana!!?

Shaoran oculto una sonrisita cómplice junto con eriol, Toya estaba que hervía de coraje ante no saber que pasaba, sakura tras la puerta sonrió , se acomodo el vestido y toco la puerta , después entro

-sakura

Se paro de inmediato shaoran con una deslumbrante sonrisa

-buenos días

Saludo esta con un sonrojo

-buenas tardes… dirás ¿no?...-Dijo eriol con una sonrisa-…sakura ¿estabas tan cansada o no dormiste bien anoche?

Pregunto juguetón sakura se sonrojo y el capitán tosió nervioso

-estábamos hablando de ti…sakura si estas de acuerdo mañana por la mañana partirán tu hermano y tu al igual que unos de mis hombres a buscar a tu padre

Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja

-muchas gracias shaoran!!

Dijo sakura evitando el impulso de abrazarlo

Eriol, yamasaki y Toya miraron a sakura boquiabiertos

-¿lo llamaste por su nombre?!!

Pregunto eriol confundido , sakura enrojeció y shaoran volvió a toser

-yo..el…

-eso no importa ..-Interrumpió li-…ahora debemos prepararnos

Eriol e yamasaki sacaron a Toya a rastras del estudio para darles intimidad al capitán y sakura para hablar sobre la partida de mañana ,Shaoran estiro la cadena que escondía en sus manos y sakura pudo verla ..un corazón atravesado por una espada , inconsciente mente sakura se toco el cuello donde antes colgaba ese collar y estaba apunto de hablar pero shaoran la interrumpió antes

-hoy anclaremos en el puerto mas cercano para descansar bien y restablecernos …después de que te vallas iré a regresarle esto al traidor….

Sakura frunció el ceño

-¿eso…ese ..medallón es de el traidor?

Shaoran camino hasta sakura y frente a ella hablo

-esto era de mi padre , fue robado por el traidor y suponemos que un polizón lo coloco un mi barco como forma de amenaza o intimidación…bueno sea lo que sea que planeaba solo consiguió enfadarme

Sakura que estaba blanca como un papel retrocedió hacia la puerta ..¡¡ese collar no era de un traidor!! ..era de ella.. regalo de su madre que a su vez era regalo de su padre!! …¿Qué significaba?!!

-sakura estas bien?..estas pálida

Pregunto shaoran preocupado mientras intentaba acercarse , sakura retrocedía

-es..estoy bien…yo..¿cual..cual es el nombre del hombre que mato a tu padre?

Shaoran frunció el ceño ante la mención de ese hombre

- fujitaka kinomoto…

Sakura sintió que se congelaba en su sitio y su respiración se disparo como anoche pero de una manera diferente ..¡¿su padre era un asesino?!!... sakura se dejo caer hacia abajo, shaoran la sostuvo antes de que cayera por completo al suelo

-¿Qué pasa estas bien?

Sakura trato de recuperarse lo mas pronto posible…shaoran no sabia que ella era hija de su enemigo!! …¿la odiaría después de esto?...¿la mataría igual que su padre?

-estoy bien ..solo …

-estas cansada ..anoche no dormiste mucho y ..y…bueno debes descansar

Dijo con una sonrisa , sakura lo que menos quería era descansar ..quería salir y buscar que diablos estaba pasando? ….y sobre todo ¿Qué seria mas fuerte …la venganza y el odio o el amor que shaoran le profesaba?...sakura no quería imaginarse que pasaría si el descubría ..quien era ella …quien era su padre ..y …¡¡dios!! ….

De lo que si estaba segura era que ella podía vivir sin ver a su padre un par de años mas , pero no sobreviviría ante el odio y el rechazo de shaoran …ahora solo le quedaba encontrar la verdad …¿su padre era un asesino ,un traidor?

_**°°° CONTINUARA**__** °°°

* * *

danny1989: perdona!! lo se me tarde muchooooo...aprte de que la inspiracion no venia tube problemas en la escuela jejeje..espero que no te olvides de este fic ..por que aunque me demoro ultimamente ...lo voy a terminar no lo voy a dejar gracias por el reviews y nos vemos**_

juchiz; XD pues hay muchas cosas aun que resolver ...estoy segura que te gusto cierto pedacito ...jajaja grcias por estar simepre constante en mis historias me hace muy feliz!! y hace que me crea importante jajaja...peroname la espera pero hufff!! ...tks de nuevo y te mando un saludoteeee!!

LMundine: XD habra accion no te apures jajaja bueno aparte de la accion que tubimos hoy en el kpi jajaja..pues este es un poquito mas grande espero que te guste y no te olvides de la historia jajaja...

meli17:jajajaja ..sip...esta vez no la cago como se dice por aca jajaja ...que bueno que te fijaste en ese detallito..ami me parecio muy mono!!...bueno no se cunatos kpitulos e faltan pero ya son pocos ...jejeje

furansu: me tarde perdona!!! ...grcias por qu ete guste mi fic y que lo leas me pone felizzzz!! ojala y te guste

angel zafiro:grcias tu si me comprendes!!...jejeje..pues ya sakura se entero que su papa es el famosisimo traidor que busca shao peroooo aun falta lo bueno ...jajaja grcias por seguir la historia y lamento tanto tanto la demora !

-flores negras- :pues sera como dijo saku ..si para shaoran es mas fuerte el amor o el odio ya se vera ...haaa sono a novela jajaja...perdon la tardansa saludos

Rosh bernal: jajaja XD ...no te preocupes ...pero eso si te digo puedo tsrdsrme pero nunca ..NUNCA .. dejare la historia incompleta!!..jajaja...me pone muy contenta de qu emi historia no se te haga tediosa una ves leida y que se puede leer varias veces sin aburrir !! grcias !! ...

chouri: hi!!...gracias XD ...espero que te uste este kpi igual y perdona la demora ...

Rosh bernal: XD jajaja ..no te preocupes ..grcias de nuevo !! espero que te guste el kpi!!!

FAIRY: perdon, perdon ,perdon!!! ..pero ya aqui esta espero que lo leas y te agrade...grcias por el review!!


	16. Puerto 16

**kiiiiiiiaaaaaaa!!!!!! lo seeeee soy una tardada maldita que los deja meses en la duda!! ...pero en verdad perdonenme , la escual , el work y otras cosas me hacen la vida complicada ...ademas que no he podido consentrarme al 100 en mis fics ..pero ya si dios quiere esta semana actualizo kokoro dead y la prox sweet promise ...**

**lamento la espera y espero que el kpi cumpla sus espectativas ...gracias por su apoyo de todo corazon!! y a leer!!

* * *

**

CAPITULO 16: 

**NaVeGaNdO eN dIfErEnTeS DiReCcIonEs**

-¿estas segura que estas bien?

Sakura asintió mientras shaoran la tomaba de la mano dulcemente, sentía que el piso se le movía y no precisamente por que estaba en un barco ,cada minuto se ponía mas nerviosa al ver el dije de ella y su madre sobre el escritorio de shaoran y como esa simple pieza de joyería era una amenaza para shaoran ; ese medallón y su padre eran una amenaza para shaoran….¿su padre en verdad era el asesino que el capitán juraba que era?...

-necesito…salir ..salir de aquí

Dijo mientras se ponía de pie ,pero ella no tenia en mente salir solo del camarote ….ella debía salir de esa… ¡¡terrible pesadilla!!...o tal vez…

-te llevo al camarote

Interrumpió sus pensamientos el castaño, sakura negó rápidamente

-no estaré bien …solo necesito descanso…

Sakura salio por la puerta sin darle oportunidad al capitán de repelar ,ella se dirigió casi corriendo al camarote que compartía con el…debía pensar rápido …ella debía aclarar esto lo antes posible y la mejor manera seria encontrando a su padre , pero yendo…sola

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El día paso demasiado rápido para sakura y al anochecer ya estaban en un puerto donde se abastecería de comida al THE CLOW ,la ojiverde miraba el puerto al cual habían llegado...era pequeño y pacifico, ella necesitaba buscar un barco que zarpe ese misma noche…por desgracia no había barcos en esa pequeña isla mas que el THE CLOW…se mordió el labio inferior con preocupación…si encontraba a su padre en compañía de los hombres de shaoran estos reconocerían a su enemigo y se enfrentaría ante una batalla inminente lo cual ella estaba interesada en evitar, miro un poco mas allá y vio otra pequeña isla cerca y esta si estaba atestada de muchos barcos ….¡¡perfecto!! ..ahora solo necesitaba un bote para cruzar a la otra isla…

-sakura

Se tenso de inmediato ,preocupada por que el descubriera su identidad o su huida y triste por lo que iba a hacer a sus espaldas…

-cap..shaoran ¿pasa algo?

El ambarino la tomo en sus brazos y la beso lentamente

-estamos a una semana de sant pearl …mañana tu , Toya y tus acompañantes Irán ala isla que esta próxima y tomaran un barco para sant pearl …solo quería que supieras esto…

Sakura se mostró como una excelente actriz y le dio una sonrisa agradecida

-ya veo …

-aunque , te extrañare mucho y no estoy dispuesto a perderte….se que lo mas importante para ti es tu padre , que por eso tu iniciaste este viaje …asi que ….yo esperare por ti…

Sakura se sintió peor ,al estar fingiendo …pero ¡¡no podía permitir que el y su padre de mataran!!...no podría resistirlo…entonces …esto tenia que ser ¿amor?...perfecto …con este nuevo descubrimiento las cosas se ponían aún mejor…depuse de un silencio y al ver como sakura no decía nada el capitán hablo sintiéndose desanimado …¿ella no sentía lo mismo?...

-bajare junto con eriol al puerto…¿necesitas algo?...

Sakura sonrió y acaricio la mejilla del capitán lentamente…ya estaba decidido iría en busca de su padre y tal vez no vería a shaoran en un tiempo….lo cual le dolía …pero ,tenia que descubrir la verdad , antes de que el en lugar de amarla ….le odiara

-no…solo…necesito otro beso tuyo

Shaoran sonrió de forma complaciente , después devoro deliciosa y lentamente la boca de la ojiverde, sakura lo abrazo por el cuello mientras se contenía de derramar lagrimas …

-nos vemos.. mi polizón

Sakura se mordió un labio y cerro los ojos , pero al instante forzó una sonrisa para el …

-adiós …shaoran

El la miro un poco confundido pero después le sonrió por igual…¿Por qué es que ese "adiós" que le decía sakura sonaba ….mas largo de lo que era?...salio del camarote dejando a la ojiverde, sin saber que ..ambos esa noche tomarían rumbos separados del otro….

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-llegaremos a sant. Pearl en una semana capitán ..aproximadamente

Fujitaka veía los mapas tratando de hallar una ruta mas rápida para llegar a sant. pearl lo antes posible y rezaba por que su hija estuviera ahí…

-entiendo …espero que este ahí …

Arlen le sonrió a su capitán ,pero después cambio a un semblante serio

-y que pasa si nos encontramos con el hijo de Hien?...

Fujitaka lo miro

-le prometí un enfrentamiento y se lo cumpliré….pero es extraño el tubo la oportunidad de atacarme en new cost y no lo hizo …

¿Por qué se contuvo? Si lleva tantos años persiguiéndome …

Arlen soltó una risa

-para encontrar la respuesta tendríamos que remontarnos a su padre… si Hien Li no atacaba a alguien era por tres simple razones ….primera, que le diera demasiada flojera para una batalla …-fujitaka rió ante el recuerdo de una ocasión similar …¡¡casi los mataban a ambos!!-….segunda, el no estar demasiado cabreado para matar y tercera , que hubiera una dama abordo …¿crees que li hijo tenia una dama con el en ese momento?...si no mal recuerdo lo pensó un momento para decidir atacarnos o no

Fujitaka frunció el ceño …shaoran en es momento no tenia pereza como para no atacar y estaba muy cabreado ya que se supone que el era un "asesino" ,asi que la primera y segunda opción no eran validas ….una mujer tenia que ver?...fujitaka tenia un presentimiento sobre eso… …

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sakura miro como se alejaba el pequeño bote donde iba shaoran, eriol y Toya …la ojiverde estaba lista para su huida ,aunque le doliera infinitamente en el alma dejar a shaoran y a su hermano …y a toda la gente del barco que se ha ganado su cariño, una sonrisa se poso en sus labios, desde que ella y shaoran están "relacionados" todos los tripulantes del barco la tratan como si fuera una reina, la procuran , le cuidan , le piden consejo , bromean con ella y a costas de su capitán…a pesar de que su primer encuentro con estos hombres no hubiera sido el mejor …ellos aprendieron a aceptarla y quererla como la mujer de ese corsario …no!!...la polizón del corsario!!

La ojiverde tenia un bote preparado en un extremo del barco, algunos de los piratas de shaoran estaba ya en la isla embriagándose y otros estaba montando guardia en el barco ….pero para sakura así como le fue sencillo entrar por primera vez al THE CLOW ..le seria igual de fácil salir ….y mas por que nadie sospecharía que la ahora mujer de shaoran pretendía escapar ….

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-vamos shaoran¿no piensas beber?

Pregunto eriol con una copa de ron en una mano y una despampanante y voluptuosa rubia en la otra sobre su regazo, shaoran rodó los ojos

-no gracias

Mascullo el ambarino sentándose al lado de un aburrido Toya que era acosado por dos mujeres ,una pelirroja y una morena …el hermano de sakura las ignoraba lo mas que podía

-toyaaa!! No pretendas engañar a mi hermana infeliz!!!

Dijo eriol canturreando ,el moreno levanto una ceja con su típica y malhumorada expresión ,se giro a ver a shaoran

-este tipo ya esta ebrio ¿verdad?

Shaoran asintió ,sintiendo vergüenza por su primo …¡¡eriol no era muy buen bebedor que digamos!!...y no tenia ni una hora que llegaron al Bar a descansar y este ya estaba borracho…

-iré a dar una vuelta

Dijo shaoran poniéndose de pie , Toya lo miro con el ceño fruncido

-no iras a buscarte una mujerzuela ¿o si?

Shaoran le gruño molesto

-no necesito a ninguna otra mujer que no sea sakura …

Toya le sonrió fríamente

-sin embargo tienes a una mujer en tu isla que tiene un hijo tuyo…esperándote

Dijo dando por ganada la batalla , shaoran azoto sus manos en la mesa frente a Toya

-ese niño no es mi hijo …y esa mujer ….se ira pronto

-claro!!.. como ya te aburriste de esa mujer ….y después cuando te aburras de mi hermana ¿te desharás de ella igual?...

Shaoran saco su espada y todo el bar se quedo en silencio , Toya se puso de pie también para pelear

-nunca le haría algo así a sakura …la amo..

Toya gruño molesto

-el amor nunca dura en un pirata ….eso mismo decía mi padre de mi madre y al final ..la dejo!!

Shaoran frunció el seño ¿el padre de Toya y sakura dejo a su madre por ser un pirata?...¡¡el padre de sakura era un pirata!!...

-asi que ya has recuperado la memoria ….¿sabe sakura de que ya estas bien?

Pregunto shaoran

-no la he recuperado toda …pero si recuerdo el motivo del sufrimiento de mi madre…y no permitiré que sea el mismo sufrimiento de mi hermana….

Shaoran apretó la empuñadura de su espada

-tu padre es un pirata …entonces eso quiere decir que tal vez yo lo conozco ….dime su nombre….

Toya se acerco a el para encararlo cara a cara

-recuerdo su rostro ..pero no su nombre….además no es asunto tuyo

A shaoran se le tenso la mandíbula ¿Toya estaba mintiendo o en verdad su memoria no había regresado por completo?...

-heeey!!! Calmados chicos …estamos aquí para beber y descansar, además sakura se pondría triste si uno de los dos muere a golpes!!!

Dijo eriol poniéndose en medio de los dos …borracho o no seguía teniendo la razón, shaoran dio media vuelta y se largo del lugar antes de tener que romperle la cara a su "cuñado"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Fue fácil salir por una de las escotillas del barco , aunque casi se rompía la cara …pero estaba ilesa…menos mal!!, sakura se sentó dentro del bote y comenzó a remar para llegar a la isla la cual estaba ya muy cerca

Alrededor de 20 minutos llego a esta ,había muchos barcos anclados en el pequeño puerto, comenzó a caminar y preguntar a cierta gente cual barco zarpaba lo mas pronto posible, desafortunadamente la gente o la miraba raro o le hacia propuestas muy …descaradas ..,sakura estaba empezando a rendirse ,ya casi a una hora de haber llegado y no tenia suerte

-señorita es muy peligroso que vaya a estas horas sola

Dijo un hombre de edad avanzada sentándose al lado de sakura, la ojiverde desconfió un poco

-estoy …esperando a que venga mi …esposo …

Dijo para librarse del hombre, el hombrecillo rió a carcajadas

-la he escuchado cuando hablaba con ese hombre de allí, busca que la lleven en barco …¿no?

Sakura se paro de golpe

-no gracias

Se iba a ir cuando el hombre le hablo de nuevo

-no pienso hacer nada extraño señorita…soy un comerciante que va a sant pearl a dejar su mercancía …si usted quiere ir con nosotros será bienvenida …pero me desagrada la idea de que una señorita joven viaje con bárbaros de esa calaña..-apunto al hombre con el que sakura hablo hace un rato-….además ….le haría buena compañía a mi hija

Sakura se giro a ver al anciano

-¿hija?...¿usted puede llagarme?

El hombre asintió con una amable sonrisa

-padre!!

Grito una joven mujer ,sakura la volteo a ver , era una mujer aunque no muy hermoso tenia cierto encanto y lo que no pudo evitar ver fue que ….¡¡esa chica estaba embarazada!!

-padre aquí esta ..lo he buscado p…hola

Saludo la mujer al ver a sakura, la ojiverde le sonrió y saludo por igual

-buenas noches

-hija ella es …¿disculpe no se su nombre?

La ojiverde le sonrió al anciano

-sakura ….

-…ella es sakura y viajara con nosotros a sant pearl…

La ojiverde se sorprendió ante lo dicho por el hombrecillo …¿Cómo puede un extraño ser tan amable con una desconocida?

-en verdad ..pero …es que …

-se que desconfió de mi al principió señorita y eso fue muy inteligente de su parte ….pero no puedo dejar ir a una jovencita como usted viaje con cualquier tipo de por aquí y mas si es de la edad de mi propia hija

La ojiverde le sonrió agradecida ,al fin la suerte le sonreía …la pregunta era ¿hasta cuando?...la mas importante era que ya tenia el medio para llegar a su padre o eso esperaba

-partiremos en una hora sakura …

La ojiverde asintió complacida y agradecida

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Shaoran estaba dando un pasea por el muelle cuando diviso otro de sus botes en el horizonte ,en el venia yamasaki y tres hombres mas parecía que venían a toda prisa ¿habrá paso algo?...li espero a que embarcaran cerca pero yamasaki salto del bote en cuanto se acercaron sin darle tiempo a los demás de amarrar el pequeño bote, shaoran se preocupo …

-¿Qué pasa?

Eriol lego junto con Toya, yamasaki parecía preocupado

-la..señorita sakura…-agarro una bocanada de aire-…ella se fue

Toya y shaoran se miraron entre ellos y a eriol pereció írsele la borrachera en un santiamén..

-¿Cómo que se fue?...¿se la llevo algui….

Lo interrumpio yamasaki

-no ella se fue …dejo el THE CLOW y …esto

Mostró un pedazo de papel a shaoran ,pero antes de que el capitán lo tomara ,Toya se lo arrebato de las manos a yamasaki, shaoran frunció el ceño pero se concentro mas en la expresión de Toya que lucia mortífera mente molesto, releía y releía el papel hasta que soltó un gruñido y se lo estampo furioso a shaoran en el pecho

-mocosa estupida!!

Mascullo Toya, shaoran leyó por fin el recado en que esta escrito con una bonita caligrafía decía: _lo siento_ _, espérame ….te ama sakura …_ y nada mas…¡¡no le daba explicaciones de nada!!...solo un perdón, una vaga promesa y un ….te amo …¡¡bonita hora para confesar su amor!!...shaoran estrujo la hoja en sus manos…¿Por qué sakura se fue de su lado?...¿por que se fue sin despedirse?...había muchos "por que" pero todos sin una maldita respuesta…

-búsquenla!!!

Yamasaki y los presentes miraron al capitán como si estuviera loco o le hubiera salido otra cabeza

-reúnan a todos los demás y búsquenla …AHORA!!

Rugió enfadado ,yamasaki ordeno que un de los hombres regresara al barco a traer mas hombres y el otro iría a buscar a los que estaban ya en la isla para comenzar la búsqueda en el puerto y en la otra cercana….después de todo ¿adonde podría ir una mujer sin un barco?...

ahora se sentía herido ,traicionado y necesitaba una copa!!...dio media vuelta y a grandes zancadas se dirigió de nuevo al bar …eriol y Toya lo miraron confundidos

¿Qué haría ahora el capitán?...la respuesta era simple …ahogarse en ron …por las próximas horas….

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-shaoran basta!!...oye!!

Eriol arrebato el vaso en el cual shaoran bebía ,este lo miro con cara molesta y le lanzo un gruñido

-regrésamelo

Mascullo el ambarino, el ojiazul refunfuño

-¿asi vas a solucionarlo?...¿emborrachándote?

El ambarino se levanto y le arrebato el vaso a su primo

-ella se fue …se fue por que quiso!!

Se empino el ron ,el cual calo en su seca garganta y en su dolido corazón…sentía como si le hubieran robado o apartado una mitad de el , una mitrad muy importante ….

-y tu ..¿la estas dejando ir por que quieres?...

Pregunto la voz de Toya tras ellos, el ambarino y eriol voltearon a verlo…¿el celosísimo hermano de sakura estaba apoyándolo?!!...

-claro que no!!!

Toya agarro a el capitán por el blusón y lo arremetió en una pared cercana

-para decir amar a mi hermana te estas dando por vencido muy fácilmente mocoso estupido!!...y si en verdad la conocieras ..sabrías que no te dejaría si no fuera importante!!!...ella no hace eso!!!...

-cálmense Toya, shaoran

Dijo eriol intentando de separarlos pero ambos se miraban como contrincantes de una buena pelea

-no te metas en esto!!

Toya azoto al capitán contra la pared de nuevo, varios de los comensales en el bar se levantaron y rodearon a ambos hombres, esperando ver una pelea,

-me meto por que es mi hermana la que te ama imbecil!!

Shaoran dejo de forcejear y miro a Toya …¿en verdad sakura lo quería?...ella nunca había dicho que lo amara ..mas que en ese vagó papel…;bajo la mirada al piso, mientras sentía como el agarre de Toya se iba

-búscala…-Dijo el hermano de sakura mientras se apartaba -…por que si yo la encuentro primero, no la dejare irse contigo….sucio pirata..

Dijo antes de dejar la taberna, eriol lanzo un silbido y negó con la cabeza varias veces

-párese que nuestro futuro cuñado no es tan cruel como se ve ….-se giro a ver a su primo, le dio un saludo respetuoso-…¿Qué hacemos capitán?!!...

Shaoran soltó una sonrisilla ..tal vez la intención de Toya no era animarlo… pero lo había echo…y mas al recordarle que el era el "sucio pirata" de su polizón …personalmente iría a buscar a su mujer …quisiera ella o no …

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sakura miro como se alejaba de la isla y como estaba el cielo aclarándose por el amanecer…se recargo en el barandal de madera del barco del cual era invitada y silenciosamente se despidió de su hermano y ….de shaoran …esperando volver a verlos pronto y con todo el asunto del asesinó aclarado ….

-nos volveremos a ver….¿verdad?

Pregunto al viento queriendo que contestara en lugar de shaoran …el la amaba ….y ella a el

-luces muy desanimada ..¿dejas algo importante aquí?

Pregunto la hija del comerciante llamada naoko ,sakura se giro a ver a la mujer y la exuberante barriguita y les sonrió calidamente

-si….es algo muy importante

Naoko se reunió con ella a su lado

- ¿Qué fue lo que dejaste?

La ojiverde le sonrió y con un suspiro miro de nuevo el horizonte y el amanecer

-mi corazón….deje a mi corazón en las manos de un pirata

**°°**** continuara °°**

* * *

**_QUE DIJERON ESTA BRUJA NO CONTESTO REVIEWS!! PUES NOOOO!! AQUI ESTAN MIS RESPUESTAS A SUS DUDAS O COMENTS..._**

minatostuki: T-T lo seeee me demore!!...grcias por tu review y tu apoyo espero de corazon te guste el kpi!!

meli17: feliz navidad ...super retrasada y feliz año nuevo tambien y al igual que feliz san valentin!!! jajajaja..de una vez te paso el calendario jajaja...perdona la demora pero estoy batallando muchoo por el tiempo y las muses bienen cuando quieren -.-...que bien que te gusto mi lemon ..es la primera vez que hago uno o///o...me inspire al leer muchas novelas rosas como tu dices y en el amor ..ooo bendito amor jajajaja...grcias por tu comentario espero saber pronto de ti bay!!

LMUndine: jajaja...sip que bueno que esperaste sentada jajaja...bueno pues tengo muchas otras cosas que hacer aparte de esto ahora que empeze a trabajar ...por eso lamento la demora ojala y te guste este kapi

NeNA LI: jajajajaja gracias ...espero que te guste este kpi tambien jajaja ..me encantan tus ideas jajaja...gracias por el comen y los animo suqe en verdad te dan felicidad...espero que te prepares para lo que viene jejeje...

juchiz¿en verdad?...muchas grcias que digas que mi historia merese la pena en serio me pone muy felizzzz!!!...ya veras lo que pasa y veremos el amor de shaora n puesto a prueba...jajaja...esperoq ue el capi te guste y estes lista para la recta final que llega a todo lo que da!!! ...gracias por tu siempre apoyo !!!

Angel Zafiro: jajaj creo que ya tenai ganas shaoran jajaja...veremos si tiene buena "punteria" jajaja...claro que si!! que de eso no te quepa duda termino este fic por que lo termino y no pienso desepcionar a la gente hermosa que me da su apoyo!!...muchas grcias yo te desea feliz navidad y año nuevo y san valentin jajaja...ya mero y tambien dia de la bandera jajaja...

danny1989: gracias ...bueno esque como que hay gente que empezo pero como soy una tardada en esto ya no comentan ni nada y pues ...buenoooo...exactamente!! y mucho peor que estoy trabajando tks por tu apoyo y por tu comprension ...simpre digo que ustedes hacen que me llegue la inspiracion ...si me atoro simpre releo sus reviews jjejee...

-floresnegras- :i know...espero que el kpi de hoy tambien te haiga gustado muchoooo!!!...gracias por tu apoyo y por esperar espero ver tu review por aka hoy baaayyyy!!

Rosh bernal: ...ya te daba por desaparecida(o)...que bueno que te guste el kapi anterior y te aiga llegado ...ese fue mi primer lemon jejeje y en verdad me pone contenta que haiga llenado la sespectativas de ustedes ...ojala y haigas paasado bunas fiestas y que estes cumplindo tus desos ...jejeje...nos vemso pronto!! (espero) jajaja

dianx-saku: lo seeeee se nos cae la baba!! jajaja..gracias por apoyarme y dejar tu cementario me pone feliz!! ...

karina I: tarde pero llegue!! ..jejeje lamento la espera ..ya veras lo que pasa next jajaja...gracias por tu comentario y los animos

Anchh: bienvenida (o)...gracias por dejar tu comentario angie espero verte por aqui seguido ..lamento la demora y oajal y te guste este kapi , tks por tu apoyo tambien!!!

DiosaGalaxy: ...waaaa me encantan los reviews largos jajaja..bienvenida y muchisisimas gracias de que te guste mi alocada historia jejeje..buneo como eres nuevo aqui te dire las reglas o mas bien la regla de mis fic...NUNCA DEJO UNA HISTORIA jajaja puedo tardarme pero nunca dejo un historia sin terminar y como dije antes de que termino termino...perdon por la demora aunque no esperaste mucho tu jajaja..tks por la recapitulacion y no creas que se ha olvidado darle su merecido a meilin este ya viene jejeje por ahora esta el problema de nuestra parejita ...y pues aqui hay un par de preguntas ¿toya ya recupero la memoria?...lograra sakura encontrarse con su papa?...¿quien encontrara a sakura primero toya o shaoran?...todo esto y muchoo maaas en el prox capi ...jajaja gracias por el review y los animos que en serio hacen falta!!! bayyy

**_NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE KPI!!_**

****


	17. PUERTO 17

waaaaa debe de estar granizando en alguna parte del mundo !! jajaja..espero que les guste el capitulo ,jaja dejen reviews!!

* * *

**CAPITULO 17:AgUa SaLaDA...**

-ARRIBA PERROS!! ..QUE ESPERAN!!

Grito el capitán shaoran li a su tripulación, que en este momento parecían una banda de vagos , los piratas se pusieron de pie de inmediato ante las "gentiles ordenes" de su capitán

-rayos….-gruño yamasaki a eriol quienes acababan de salir del estudio de donde shaoran y ellos planeaban el curso-…el capitán era mas dulce cuando la señorita sakura estaba con el …

Eriol rio de buena gana

Hacia dos días que sakura se había ido y no le sorprendió nada a shaoran ni a eriol que Toya se había esfumado también…justo como amenazo , el buscaría a su hermana por su cuenta y si la encontraba primero que li ,no la dejaría estar con el.

shaoran planeo una ruta mas fácil de seguir tardarían un máximo dos o tres días mas llegar y esperaba que ella estuviera en sant. Pearl , ahí es donde todo había comenzado así que lo mas seguro era que , ahí es donde sakura comenzaría de nuevo, ¿en verdad estaría ahí el padre de sakura?...¿sakura podría encontrarlo?...¿en verdad sakura se encontraría ahí?!

Demasiadas preguntas y todas se encontraban en un mismo lugar …sant. Pearl

-esta preocupado solo eso

Lo defendió su primo, yamasaki asintió

-preocupado y enamorado …ese es el problema , se vuelve mas irritable!!

Dijo el pelinegro, shaoran se giro molesto hacia ellos

-¡¡CREEN QUE NO OIGO SU CHACHARA!! ….

Eriol y yamasaki se quedaron callados mientras el capitán daba zancadas hasta el timón ….definitivamente estaba mas irritable sin sakura y …ese era el shaoran que todos conocían!!...y no extrañaban …

* * *

-no es necesario sakura!!

Casi grito naoko ,cuando sakura la obligo a subir sus pies en la cama y quedar completamente acostada

-claro que es necesario!!...estas embarazada por dios!!..necesitas descanso

Naoko rio ante la preocupación de sakura

-gracias…sabes….creo que tu serias una estupenda madre sakura

La ojiverde se sonrojo y negó fervientemente con la cabeza

-yo..yo no creo poder ser madre ….

Naoko rió de nuevo , miro su vientre y acaricio a su hijo o hija

-iré a sant. Pearl a ver a mi esposo ….el es comerciante y viaja mucho por barco ,sin embargo el bebe nacerá y mi marido se encuentra esperándonos ahí así que…voy a reunirme con el …

Dijo con una sonrisa, sakura también le sonrió

-ser mama debe ser la cosa mas hermosa del mundo ….

Susurro la ojiverde apretando la mano de una radiante naoko..

* * *

shaoran camino por cubierta pareciendo un león enjaulado, eriol lo miraba sentado en una cómoda silla con una sonrisa

-¿quieres calmarte?

Le dijo eriol a su primo, el ambarino lo miro con un gruñido

-no puedo evitarlo y si ella no esta ahí!!

Eriol rodó los ojos

-no seas tan negativo...shaoran tranquilízate!!

El ambarino gruño y luego de un silencio ,miro a eriol a la cara

-¿en verdad ..creen que he cambiado?

Eriol quiso reir pero su primo estaba demasiado histérico para aceptar su humor negro asi que solo le asintió

-cuando estas con sakura ..eres mas calmado , comparándote por como estas ahora ….

Shaoran suspiro y de repente se oyó el grito de yamasaki desde el mástil de vigilancia

-CAPITAN TIENE QUE VER ESTO!!

Shaoran y eriol miraron hacia arriba ,si yamasaki decía "tienes que ver esto" era por que en realidad tenían que verlo , eriol y shaoran se dirigieron a la popa del barco y ambos quedaron boquiabiertos

-que diablos!!

Dijo el ambarino ante lo que veía, frente a ellos estaba una isla en la cual sus chozas y casa siendo consumidas por el fuego y cercas de la isla había un barco sofocado por el fuego y siendo tragado por el mar …shaoran supo de inmediato que esa pequeña isla había sido atacada por piratas ..y unos muy crueles ..

-vira hacia la isla!!

Eriol miro a shaoran

-¿quieres ver si hay sobrevivientes?

El ambarino asintió

-si los hay los encontraremos …¡¡que esperan viren!!

Siguiendo ordenes el barco se dirigió hacia la isla ,mientras sobre esta se aglomeraron nubes negras próximas a una tormenta …

* * *

Sakura suspiro mientras veía el pacifico mar ,ya llevaba tres días en alta mar ,algo le incomodaba aunque estaba ansiosa por regresar …podría ver los hermosos atardecer desde el puerto , a chiharu …y a yukito…¿el estaría bien?...¿ya se habría comprometido con Nakuru?!...; sakura sonrió ante la idea de ver el semblante sorprendido de su hermano y al ver que yukito se había comprometido con otra mujer y no con ella , pero por ahora Toya no recordaba eso…muy apenas la recordaba a ella …

La ojiverde frunció el ceño , es cierto que su hermano fue encontrado por tomoyo , mientras este naufragaba ….pero ella no sabia Qué era lo que había pasado...y Toya no estaba en posición de contarlo todavía …¿habría naufragado su bote?...¿o lo habían atacado?...,se quito esos pensamientos de la cabeza al ver el atardecer ….el hermoso atardecer …de color dorado …y al verlo recordó las orbes ambarinas de shaoran li …¿el capitán estaría bien?...¿se acordaría de ella?...

Ahora que tenia tiempo de pensar , se le habían acumulado las preocupaciones …recordando a Toya ,a yukito y shaoran ….

-¿esta bien señorita?

Sakura se giro a ver al anciano y le dio una sonrisa

-si solo recordaba …

-entiendo …debe extrañar mucho su hogar…

-no, no ….de echo voy hacia mi…hogar

Dijo mientras se le apagaba la voz y miraba a la nada, el anciano le sonrió calidamente

-sabe a veces el "hogar" no esta en lo que conocemos …si no en donde queremos estar

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa …¿Cómo consideraría un "hogar" estar con un pirata? …

-lo tendré en cuenta…gracias

El anciano rio un poco antes de mirar el mar

-tal vez no lleguemos tan pronto como lo esperaba….no hay buen tiempo …mira esas nubes

Sakura vio unas nubes negras a lo lejos que parecían extenderse por el cielo rápidamente ,así que…¿esto era la calma antes de la tormenta?..

* * *

-viene una de las grandes

Susurro a su capitán , fujitaka asintió

-complicara el viaje

-pero estamos a menos de un día capitán

-Lo se ,pero necesitamos quitarnos del camino de esa tormenta …

Arlen suspiro antes de hablarle a su capitán

-pasamos un puerto hace un rato ….¿quiere regresar?...

Fujitaka guardo silencio unos momentos …solo le quedaba un día para llegar a sant. Pearl …pero lo que ha ganado en experiencia en alta mar ,le advertía que nunca debía de ser tan engreído cuando se trataba del majestuoso océano ….ya que era tan impredecible como una mujer …

-regresemos …pasaremos esta noche en ese puerto ….

* * *

-LLEVATELO DE AQUÍ!!

Grito Hien Li , a uno de sus hombres, mientas shaoran era arrastrado lejos de su padre, un niño de 14 años luchaba contra los poderosos brazos de un hombre corpulento que lo llevaba hacia las galeras ocultas del barco ….el original "ThE CLOW" …..

-PAPA!!...PAPA!!

Hien pelaba majestuosamente con un par de espadas y obligo a retroceder a su enemigo, cerca de donde estaba peleando , su amigo fujitaka kinimoto pelaba a la par con otro sujeto

Luego todo se volvió negro …

-¿papa?...

Salio shaoran de las galeras y vio a parte de la tripulación de su padre herida ….y …¿otra parte de la tripulación muerta?...¿por que solo había gente de la tripulación de su padre?...¿y los enemigos?...

-HIEN!!

Shaoran corrió hacia donde se oyó el grito ..¿que le había pasado a su padre?...

-PAPA!!

el joven de 14 años estaba ante una escena que recordaría el resto de su vida, fujitaka kinomoto desenvainaba una espada del cuerpo de su padre que yacía a los pies de este …

-¿papa?...

Fujitaka termino de sacar la espada de el capitán Hien LI ,después miro a shaoran …

-si buscas venganza ….

Shaoran se abalanzó contra el ….golpe su pecho con sus manos y pataleo ,mientras lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos…¿Por qué?...¿por que fujitaka mataría a su padre?...¡¡Por qué si el y su padre confiaban en el!!...shaoran desgarro la camisa de kinomoto manchada de sangre …de la sangre de su padre!! …y al momento de hacerlo shaoran se llevo consigo algo que llevaba en el cuello kinomoto ,shaoran cayo se rodillas al suelo frente a su padre ….

-pagaras por esto….

Fujitaka miro al muchacho y luego a su amigo muerto en el piso…, era su culpa..

-no hagas promesas que no cumplirás….¿piensas matarme?

Pregunto kinomoto , shaoran estallo de furia …

-ASECINO!!...PAGARAS POR ESTO LO JURO!!...TE MATARE A TI Y A TODO EL QUE LLEVE TU MALDITO NOMBRE!!..

Fujitaka retrocedió llevándose con el la espada que le dio muerte a HIEN LI , dejando al muchacho solo con el cuerpo de su padre…asi fue como fujitaka kinimoto desapareció del viejo THE CLOW

El muchacho miro el cuerpo de su padre, tendido en un charco de sangre ….¿ahí acabaría uno de los piratas mas respetados de los mares?...al parecer si ….shaoran apretó su puño ,para después abrirlo y mirar con rencor el dije-medallón de fujitaka kinomoto …un corazón atravesado por una espada ..y tenia finamente grabado "_piratas hasta en la sangre_"…apretó el medallón en su mano mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos …ese medallón era el gemelo del medallón de su padre …juntos tenían un mensaje inspirador y al cual eran leales …abrió la blusa de su padre para buscar el dije ….pero ….no lo encontró ….

Shaoran despertó de golpe ….agitado y todavía recordando aquellas horrorosas imágenes en su cabeza , se levanto de la cama y camino hasta el escritorio ,tomo le primer cajón y de ahí extrajo los medallones gemelos ….el medallón de su padre …que lo tenia kinomoto y el medallón de kinomoto que lo tenia el …los observo y leyó de nuevo las inscripciones grabadas ….

_amor …fuerza y coraje…piratas hasta en la sangre …_

Apretó ambos medallones en su mano ….el pagaría por la traición hacia su padre …lo juro ante su cuerpo y ..tendría que cumplirlo ….

-solo espera kinomoto ….te encontrare…

* * *

Tardaron un poco mas de dos horas en regresara al puerto donde pasarían la noche , la tripulación de NADESHIKO estaba mas que cansada asi que en cuanto tocaron tierra se disiparon en la pequeña ciudad buscando descanso , cerveza o algo de compañía femenina

Fujitaka entro a una cantina que a pesar de que era muy temprano para estar bebiendo , esta estaba atestada de gente …el capitán se dirigió a la barra y se sentó en un lugar que acababa de desocuparse , al lado de el estaba un hombre joven de cabello negro ,que en cuanto le dieron su trago se lo bebió de un gilo ..fujitaka lanzo una bufido divertido , el hombre se giro a verlo con su ceño fruncido

-cuente el chiste y asi yo también reiré

Fujitaka le sonrió y pidió una cerveza la cual le dieron enseguida, el hombre de cabellos y ojos negros lo miro con su ceño fruncido

-¿mal día amigo?

El hombre pidió otro trago y de un gilo se lo tomo ….

-viajar en un barco junto con el equipaje y los animales por días ….es malo …pues si ..se puede decir que he no solo tenido un día malo ..si no tres ….

Fujitaka río ante el sarcasmo y humor negro de su vecino …¡¡este chico era una joya!!...el moreno suavizo su gesto al ver reír a su acompañante

Fujitaka tomo un sorbo de su cerveza antes de hablar

-no hay mal que por bien no venga ...pero...no debería subir como carga en un barco que no es suyo amigo, eso solo le atraerá problemas

El moreno rió con ironía

-¿Qué le hace pensar que aceptare su consejo si ni siquiera oía los de mi padre?...

Fujitaka dejo de sonreír …

-es importante escuchar a los padres ….te lo dice un padre que no pudo convivir con sus hijos ….y ahora se arrepiente

El moreno soltó un bufido

-entonces creo que usted y mi padre se llevarían de maravilla!!...ya que mi padre en cuanto pudo abandono a mi madre con dos hijos!!...y mire nos ahora!!-… exclamo enérgicamente, que unos cuantos tipos voltearon a verlos, ese hombre ya estaba pasándose con la cerveza…- mi hermana desaparecida y creyéndose pirata…..y yo buscándola como loco y creyéndome pirata también!!...esa mocosa!!

Varios hombres en la taberna se pusieron de pie al oír la palabra "pirata", otros tantos ignoraron al tipo que casi estaba borracho; fujitaka miro sorprendió al hombre frente a el que ya se había puesto de pie ,de una imponente estatura y grandes hombros , cabellos negros cenizos y ojos oscuros …..

-asi que…buscas a tu hermana...¿la robaron?..

El moreno se volvió a dejar caer en la silla y soltó una risa

-¿ella?...¿robada?...que va!!...le estupida se fue a buscar a mi padre que ..sabrá Dios donde esta ….pero también es mi culpa ….yo fui a buscarlo primero hace cuatro años y nunca puede regresar a casa …asi que ella fue a buscarnos a ambos …es una chica valiente..

El moreno soltó un maldición mientras agarraba su cabeza con ambas manos , la cabeza parecía estallarle…

-¿estas bien?

El moreno asintió y después de un momento siguió hablando ..

-tengo que encontrarla primero que ese mocoso …-mascullo para si, pero fujitaka lo escucho..-…ese maldito LI , se quiere quedar con mi hermana

Fujitaka dio un respingo ante el apellido que dijo el desconocido…¿Cuántos LI´s podría haber por aquí?...

-capitán!!..encontré donde quedarnos esta noche …la posada esta cerca…

Fujitaka giro a ver a arlen quien se acercaba y el desconocido también se giro a ver al recién llegado , arlen paro en seco…

-¡¡que me lleve la c….!!...capitán ese hombre …es idéntico a usted!!

Dijo arlen quien apuntaba al moreno desconocido, el dio un respingo y fujitaka también ...¿por que no se había dado cuenta antes ?...

* * *

La tormenta arrecio conforme al noche fue llegando, sakura miro por la ventana de la posada donde se estaba quedando junto con la hija del mercader ,fue buena idea que arribaran a esa isla ….el mar parecía un mounstro furioso y se removía de un lado a otro …¿estaría bien shaoran?...¿su hermano estaría bien?...¿estarían los dos resguardados de esta tormenta?...

Y luego pensó en su padre y en la situación en la que estaba metida …¿shaoran se molestaría si supiera quien es su padre?...

-¿me seguirá amando si sabe quien es mi padre?...

sakura toco el frió vidrio donde las gotas de lluvia chocaban ,el clima solo hacia que ella se sintiera mas melancólica de lo que estaba, recordó la carta de su madre

_**yo no podía soportar que el arriesgara su vida en alta mar por esa razón después de unos años sin verlo y solo por saber de el por cartas decidí decirle que nos olvidara ,ya que seriamos una carga para el y su tan adorado trabajo el ser**__** pirata…**_

-….mama...yo tampoco puedo soportar que se arriesgue …amo a shaoran ….por eso ….le pediré que me olvide …no podría soportar si el muere…cometí el error de enamorarme de un corazón que navega en el mar y creo que ahora ….puedo comprender tu corazón…mama …por favor….hazme valiente ….

_**ojala y no te pase como a mi ,pequeña …que tu amor se encuentre en tierra y no que navegue en el horizonte…**_

sakura rompió a lloran mientras se deslizaba hacia el suelo , callo de rodillas y ahí lloro amargamente ya que ella sabia lo que sucedería si shaoran y su padre se encontraban ….ellos ,padre o no asesinó, shaoran o no pirata …pelearían hasta que uno dejara de respirar y sakura sabia que eso no podría soportarlo …. En cuanto encontrara a su padre ella se iría con el ….a pesar de que en estos momentos su amor se encontraba allá afuera …queriendo venganza ,venganza que si ocurría los destrozaría a ambos…

* * *

-no puedes dormir?

Pregunto eriol a su primo, shaoran que estaba en la popa del barco medio mojado por la llovizna que comenzaba y según por lo encapotado del cielo empeoraría , volteo a verlo

-no…al ver a esta isla destruida y ese barco …me hizo recordar…el pasado

Eriol se acerco a su primo y quedo empapado instantáneamente , miro hacia donde estaba mirando su capitán , la isla que ahora estaba desierta y echa cenizas , el ,THE CLOW estaba anclado a su playa pero ya de la pequeña población de esa isla …..no había quedado nada…

-¿el original THE CLOW? ….soñaste con el y tu padre?

Shaoran asintió apretó su mano al recordar su sueño

-vi a kinomoto…y como saco la espada del cuerpo de mi padre…como siempre …ese maldito….se que por ahora lo mas importante para mi es sakura ..pero….no puedo olvidar de la promesa que le hice a mi padre….

Eriol miro a los escombros que quedaron de la islita…sin ningún sobreviviente ,lo que tenían ante ellos era la prueba de lo cruel que podía ser la guerra entre piratas y al ver la bandera inglesa chamuscada ….los piratas españoles estaban aquí ….

-lo que me estas queriendo decir es que …¿crees que esto lo hizo kinomoto?..crees que ese español mato e incendio a esta isla…eso piensas

Shaoran tenso la mandíbula….

-no estoy seguro ….tal vez si ...¿que otro español hay cerca?

-estaba pensando que …ese hombre …kinomoto….es muy extraño …cuando lo encontramos en New cost ….el no te ataco a traición cuando nos alejábamos ….el respeto tu decisión de volverse a encontrar ….¿no crees que eso no lo haría un traidor?

Shaoran rio , pero en su risa no había nada de agradable …

-no quieras ahora ponerlo en duda …eriol el…

Lo interrumpió..

-el también dijo… que podría ser un hombre inocente…

Shaoran apretó los puños y se giro a eriol , lo miro con rencor , el agua se escurría en su cara y sus ropas mojadas se amoldaban como una segundo piel , eriol estaba seguro que el estaba en las mismas condiciones y también estaba seguro que shaoran lo podría golpear en cualquier momento ….pero no lo hizo ,paso a eriol de largo ignorándolo ,pero antes de entrar a su camarote de nuevo le hablo sin mirarlo

-tu no viste lo que yo vi eriol ….no quieras hacer de ese hombre un buen tipo ….

* * *

Fujitaka miro a su ahora invitado sentado frente a el , los separaba la mesa que estaban ocupando ,arlen miraba al desconocido casi boquiabierto ….

-por favor …solo te estoy preguntando tu nombre …¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo?

Pregunto fujitaka por tercera vez , el pelinegro bufo exasperado

-por que ya le dije que no es asunto suyo …me llame como me llame..

Fujitaka tenso la mandíbula …ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia y la actitud de este hombre no ayudaba en nada ….¿por que rayos no se dio cuenta antes de que este extraño se parecía a el físicamente?...antes de ilusionarse con cualquier idea loca ,fujitaka quiso primero asegurarse pero …el desconocido no parecía querer cooperar …

-¿Cómo te llamas?...o tu apellido ….¿cual es?

El moreno rodó los ojos sin contestarle, fujitaka llego a su limite …la cuarta no era la vencida , el capitán se puso de pie furioso

-¡¡que no te das cuenta!!..¡¡PUEDE SER QUE YO SEA TU PADRE Y TU HERMANA MI HIJA!!

El moreno se puso de pie y le llego a la gran altura de fujitaka , arlen quedo entre ellos sintiéndose muy pequeño …

-¡¡LO SE!!...

Fujitaka abrió los ojos sorprendido y callo de sentón en su silla

-¿c..como?

El moreno se sentó de nuevo también y se cruzo de brazos le dio una sonrisa sarcástica

- se que eres es mi padre desde la segunda vez que me preguntaste por mi nombre ….no recordaba tu rostro hasta que frunciste el ceño ….

Arlen rompió a reír a carcajadas y fujitaka no sabia si abrazar o estrangular a su ahora reencontrado hijo..

-…si lo supiste después de un rato..¿por que no me lo dijiste?! …Toya…

El moreno sonrió por primera vez al oír su nombre de la boca de su padre ….

-por que te merecías un susto …después de tantos años abandonándonos …

Fujitaka se puso de pie y estrecho a su hijo en sus brazos ,ante la mirada perpleja de este y las carcajadas de arlen que se apagaban ….

-si me lo merecía

Susurro el capitán ,Toya abrazo a su padre y le dio una palmada en el hombro

-de tal palo tal astilla!!..¡¡ su hijo es toda una joya!!..capitán…muy graciosos!!

Dijo arlen con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ….fujitaka sonrió también mientras soltaba a Toya….si su hijo era igual a el ,se había vuelto todo un hombre y el ….no lo había visto crecer ….

-tenemos mucho de que hablar Toya …..pero lo mas importante….¿donde esta tu hermana?...

Toya reuyo a la mirada de su padre ,mirando el piso

-ya te lo dije ….ella fue a buscarte …

Fujitaka frunció el ceño ….todo era su culpa…..por eso debía arreglarlo todo …lo mas pronto posible

* * *

- el cielo esta tan claro!!...perfecto para navegar!!

un hombre corpulento río por la ironía que había en las palabras de su capitán …el cielo estaba tan nublado como anoche cuando comenzó la tormenta

-capitán…¿zarpamos ahora?

Pregunto otro hombre de aspecto osco , el capitán se giro y sus cabellos plateados bailaron al aire al girarse , de ojos fríos y azules como el cielo ,le mostró una sonrisa sarcástica al recién llegado

-si …ya no hay nada que hacer aquí…..-miro sobre el hombro a la pequeña islita que acababan de saquear-…¡¡A ZARPAR IDIOTAS!!

El hombre de cabellos plateados miro hacia el mar ,su sonrisa se esfumo y su rictus se transformo en uno serio y frió así como eran sus ojos …

-¿aun no sabes donde esta?...

Pregunto otro hombre que estaba a su lado ,uno flacucho y de nariz de tucán, el hombre se acerco nervioso y comenzó a negar fervientemente con la cabeza

-no, ..no…ca..capitán…pero ..pero se que el va rumbo a una isla llamada sant. Pearl….fue lo que me informo uno de sus hombres …al parecer tiene prisa por llegar ahí…

El peli plateado frunció el ceño …y luego una sonrisa sin sentimiento se formo en su delicado rostro ..

-esto me trae recuerdos …..me pregunto si fujitaka kinomoto esta listo para un reencuentro ….

°° **CONTINUARA **°°

* * *

AHORA ..¿QUE TAL?..JAJAJA REENCUENTRO DE TOYA Y SU PADRE ...ESTE CAPI FUE EL MOMENTO DE REFLEXION DE SAKURA JAJA ..SIP ANDABA MUY PENSATIVA ...Y ADEMAS VIMOS UN POCO DEL PASADO DE SHAORAN ...ADEMAS NUEVO PERSONAJE ...¿QUIEN ES?..¿POR QUE CONOCE A FUJITAKA? ...MUCHAS PREGUNTAS QUE ESTOY SEGURA QUIEREN RESPUESTA ...EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA MAS INTERESANTE!!

HaRuNo-SaMy: gracias y vean para compensarlos no me he tardado tanto esta vez!!..muchas gracias por tu paciencia jaja..espero verte aqui para la proxima entrega!! bay..

LMUndine: aqui esta ya para que no me maten ..no me tarde esta vez ...milagro!!...jajaja saludos ...

NeNa Li: por que no puede encontrarse shaoran con el papa de sakura ...y so ella lo entendio por eso decidio irse...y pues la cosa se complica mas de lo que parece , la nueva decision de sakura y el nuevo personaje daran de que hablar jojojo!!...esperoq ue te guste el capitulo ..muchas gracia spor el review!! nos vemos !!

lk+b: aqui esta mas rapido de lo que pensabas jajaja..gracia spor el review que son bien paresiados!!...

Diosa Galaxy: la edad e shao...la edad de shao...ni yo lo seee!!..jajaja deja ago cuentas y luego te rspondo ...jejeje..sip lo se es decepcionante abandonar un historia ...y muy triste para el lector...muchas gracia spor tus reviews taaan largos que me encantan..ahora mismo no puedo contestarte tanto por qu eme duelen mucho las manos jejeje...ya ves tal como lo prometi aqui esta el capiiii!! gracias de nuevo por tu review!!

danny1989: gracias ...en serio me extrañaron!!...tratare de actualizar una vez por semana cada fic ..jejej ...aqui descubirmientos y mas descubrimeintos jaja...espero que te guste el capitulo..y muy ciertas tus palabras dany!!...y aqui por su apoyo esta el kapi!! muchas gracias ...

FAIRY LUNA: jajaja ..gommmeeeennn!! pero esta vez no tarde nee?...jaja...aqui mas revelaciones y te guste ...gracias pro el review.!!

Angel Zafiro: jajaja...hola..

Angel Zafiro:jajaja..me parecio divertido hacer esto jajaja..lo siento no me hagas caso estoy loca ..jajaja...y otro milagro el ver que no terde meses!! jajaja.jejeje...yo digo si ala pirateria informal jajaja no es sierto jaja..gracias por el review y por leer mis ocurrencias!!

meli17: muchas gracias ...espero que te guste este como el anterior ...jajaja...deja review!!

-flores negras-: exacto tu si me entiendes flor!! gracia spor el review!! ..y ya se que querran matarme por lo que decidio sakura ...pero querian algo de drama ...les voy a dar drama jajaja...y se viene tambien batallas y mas jojojo ...gracias por tu apoyo!!

Rosh bernal: como creeesss!! yo nunca dejaria varado este fic!!...ni lo mande dios!!y ahora fujitaka y su hijo reunidosss jajajaja!!...y adiviana que se esper auan revolucion jajaja ..espero que sigas en sintonia ..gracias por tu apoyo y comprension!!

chouri: ella tambien va a donde mismo ...asi que si hacemos cuentas todos van a sant. pearl ...asi que se hara una grande ahi ...la fiesta sera grandiosa jajaj!!gracias por tu apoyo!!

Wousssuu00mrl: diablos!!..que nombre tan largo jajaja...gracia spor tu apoyo!! ...espero que te guste este capi y que siga viendote por aqui ..muchas gracias me hac emuy felic que a estas alturas aya gente que se sume a mi historia me hace happpyY !!... y no tubvste que esperar mucho jajaja ...


	18. Puerto 18

**CAPITULO 18: ****LuNA lLeNa **

La tormenta se había tomado un descanso después de haber arreciado sin clemencia durante todo el día ; fujitaka kinomoto salio a cubierta ,examino el cielo que todavía estaba nublado ….odiaba los días así …por que venían a el recuerdos del pasado ,pasado que quería olvidar ….

--Flash back--

El cielo estaba tan encapotado de nubes que ese día parecía noche …una tormenta se venia encima de ellos ,pero la mayor preocupación en ese momento no era el clima …

-¡¡MALDITOS!!...

Grito un hombre sumamente alto de cabellos chocolate y ojos color miel ,casi ambarinos, en su mano empuñaba una espada listo para la pelea …..

-¡HIEN!!

Grito otro hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés ,fujitaka kinomoto….

-maldita sea!! …..esto no puede estar pasando!

Dijo furioso, mientras veía como varios de sus hombres peleaban contra otros tantos de sus hombres ….Hien corrió hacia la popa del barco donde se encontraba su amigo luchando con dos hombres , Hien se encargo de uno y fujitaka de otro ,desarmándolos de inmediato…

-profesor ..¿donde esta shaoran?

Pregunto Hien a su amigo

-en las galeras ….si esto se pone feo lo sacare del barco , no te preocupes

Hien le sonrió

-muchas gracias profesor…

Fujitaka rió por el apodo con el que siempre lo llamaba su amigo ….Hien decía que con las gafas y con el porte el debió de ser maestro de escuela en lugar de ser pirata….

-ARGGGGG!!

Grito un hombre a sus espaldas fujitaka se abalanzo en la defensa de su amigo y capitán….

Las espadas chocaron en un sonido sordo ,mientras ambos hombres se miraban con odio ,kinomoto pudo hacer retroceder al enemigo

-¿Por qué están haciendo esto?...maldita sea …-detuvo una estocada -….traidores!!

El hombre rió

-creemos que el capitán Hien ya ha estado mucho tiempo a cargo …..es hora de un pequeño cambio

El traidor intento asestar en el pecho ,fujitaka lo esquivo , las espadas chocaron otra vez y los hombres quedaron a centímetros cerca el uno del otro, se miraron de nuevo con rabia y odio

-perro mal agradecido …Hien y yo te hemos ayudado en muchas ocasiones!!

El hombre soltó un gruñido y con la espada hizo que fujitaka retrocediera …

-¡¡precisamente por eso!!...¡¡me canse de ser un perro!!...

Fujitaka se abalanzo de nuevo hacia el hombre ….

-ahora eres peor que un perro ….

el hombre se rio ; se oyó un choque de espaldas atrás de ellos y fujitaka echo un vistazo ,viendo como su amigo se batía a duelo con un hombre de cabellos plateados ….¡¡ese maldito también estaba en esto!!...¡¡era el chico que habían salvado hace unos meses!!

el hombre aprovecho la distracción de fujitaka y le asesto la espada en el hombro ,kinomoto gruño de dolor

-¿Qué pasa kinomoto?...tu estas peleando conmigo….

Fujitaka gruño y siguió combatiendo con el hombro lleno de sangre pero eso pareció inspirarlo mas en el combate y esta vez pudo atravesar el cuerpo de su contrincante ….el hombre cayo de rodillas y miro a fujitaka …

-no eres demasiado cobarde como para matar…¿he?...

Fujitaka saco su espada del cuerpo del hombre y limpio la sangre en su muslo

-no….,pero tu si eres demasiado cobarde como para ser un traidor….

Fujitaka asesto su espada otra vez y dio muerte al hombre.

Ante el en medio de la popa del barco , había una escena que nunca olvidaría….viendo como los propios tripulantes pelaban contra sus propios compañeros …..pero los bandos estaba claramente definidos ….de un lado los fieles al capitán Hien y del otro los que ejecutaron el motín ….los traidores….y en parte el tenia la culpa…

--fin del flash back--

Fujitaka cerro los ojos con pesadumbre, tantos años habían pasado pero el aun sentía la culpa ….el fue el que prácticamente comenzó el motín …..desde el primer momento en que subió al THE CLOW….. a Yue Sbladin...era como si también lo hubiera ayudado a planear el atentado …..

-¿todavía culpándose …profesor?

Fujitaka abrió los ojos y se giro a ver a su amigo ….una sonrisa se cruzo en su rostro , ese apodo le traía muchos recuerdos de Hien

-los recuerdos son lo único que quedan ,arlen …

Dijo con tristeza, el primer oficial le sonrió

-el que yue nos aya traicionado …no es culpa tuya …si, bien tu lo subiste a bordo del barco pero …no pensaste que alguien tan joven en ese entonces fuera a planear un motín contra el capitán Hien ….de echo nadie lo hubiera imaginado ….

Fujitaka suspiro

-a pesar de que yue era joven en esa época era muy listo ….se encargo que cerca de la mitad de nuestros hombres nos traicionaran ….y luego intento matar a Hien….

Arlen bajo la mirada ….

-Hien te lo pidió ….asi que tampoco te culpes de su muerte

Fujitaka le sonrió ….

-pagare la cuota que su hijo quiera cobrarme …shaoran esta en todo el derecho de querer matarme ….

-ya has pagado mucho capitán ….perdiste a tu esposa ….a tu familia y felicidad ….y ahora tu hija y el hijo de Hien ….

Fujitaka lo interrumpió

-¿Qué insinúas?

Arlen trago saliva ente el ceño fruncido de su capitán

-b..bueno ya sabe capitán ….tal vez ..bueno su hijo dijo que ..sakura estaba con sha..shaoran y pues pensé que…

-Arlen ….no quiero hablar del tema …ya es suficientemente malo que shaoran quiera matarme como para encontrar una razón para ahora yo matarlo a el ….

Fujitaka le dio un cabezadita en forma de despedida y se fue hacia su camarote.

si Toya kinomoto era celoso ….su padre podría serlo mucho mas ….

* * *

El barco no estaba capacitado para pelear , asi que fue sumamente sencillo que los abordaran

Sakura levanto la mirada hacia el barco que esta invadiéndolos y los había atacado ,era enorme y por las ropas y el lenguaje de marineros de ese barco ,no eran como la tripulación de shaoran corsarios regidos y amparados por cierta ley … estos eran piratas…

-vamos traigan a los sobrevivientes!!

Grito uno de los piratas ,sakura fue empujada hacia una especie de puente improvisado que pusieron los invasores entre ambos barcos

Tras ella el barco de la amable persona que la había ayudado estaba convirtiéndose en cenizas rápidamente , sakura vio como varios cuerpos de los tripulantes del barco se quemaban junto con el , los sollozos de naoko a su lado la distrajeron de la horrible escena

-tranquilla….todo va a estar bien…

Naoko la miro con sus ojos llorosos, tras naoko estaba su padre que aunque golpeado y sangrando ,estaba vivo y uno que otro marinero del barco mercante ….

-parece…u…una pe..pesadilla

Hipo naoko ,sakura quería darle un abrazo para animarla pero estaba atada de manos al igual que sus compañeros …

-las pesadillas siempre acaban ,naoko…

Dijo la ojiverde ,otra explosión se oyó cerca y vieron con horror como el barco mercante que se dirigía a sant.pearl era consumido por completo por las llamas….

-¡¡bienvenidos!!

Dijo un hombre desde la proa del barco al cual habían llegado ,todos los presentes miraron al hombre que tenia una sonrisa en su rostro que no llegaba a sus ojos fríos y azules como el hielo…

-espero que hayan disfrutado la vista que prepare para ustedes ….-siguió diciendo ese hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos fríos ,refiriéndose al barco consumido en llamas-…soy el hombre a cargo de esta barco ….EL LUNA LLENA….no les diré mi nombre por que …-rio-…no creo que estén mucho tiempo con nosotros como para recordarlo ….

Sakura estaba segura que al igual que ella sus demás compañeros capturados sintieron un escalofrío y no por la lluvia que comenzaba a caer si no por las ultimas palabras de ese hombre.

no parecía una advertencia …

* * *

shaoran se levanto de la cama al oír un trueno, pesadamente se puso de pie sintiendo que la cama ya no era tan cómoda como antes ….o mas bien faltaba algo que le hacia cómoda para el ….

Con un suspiro salio del camarote y la lluvia y el viento le dio de lleno en el rostro

-vaya ,nuestro bello durmiente ya esta en pie!!...

Dijo eriol ,que fue la primera persona con la que se cruzo , shaoran sonrió

-muy gracioso …hay novedades , mi "príncipe encantado"

Eriol se carcajeó

-no….todo esta en orden , claro que si no fuera con este clima…-dijo apuntando a los nubarrones en el cielo-…ya habríamos llegado a sant.pearl…

Shaoran se recargo en uno de los barandales de madera y vio hacia el mar pensativo ,de uno de sus bolsillos saco el medallón de su padre

-ojala y ella este ahí…

Susurro ,eriol miro el medallón detenidamente antes de hablar ,no le gustaba la intriga ni nada por el estilo y no le caí mal sakura , pero debía admitir que había "algo" raro en todo este asunto, era algo que le rondaba la cabeza desde que sakura desapareció de pronto

-sabes ….primo…-shaoran volteo a mirar a eriol, ya que este usaba el "primo" para ablandar lo que fuera a decir en un caso serio-...es muy extraño lo de el medallón de tu padre…apareció de la nada prácticamente…no c..

Shaoran lo interrumpió

-ya buscamos al polizón eriol , y no había nadie sospechoso aparte de ti y sakura….

Shaoran sonrió, pero la sonrisa se le borro al ver la expresión seria de su primo

-eso mismo…

El capitán se planto frente a eriol con el ceño fruncido

-¿sospechas de alguien acaso?...¿de ti mismo?...-shaoran le dio una sonrisa juguetona, pero supo que su primo no estaba jugando-…¿de sakura?..-eriol bajo la mirada al suelo de madera del barco, shaoran frunció mas el ceño-….es eso ….quieres decir que la mujer que amo me traiciona!!

El ojiazul levanto la cara inmediatamente arrepentido

-¡¡NO!!...yo no quise decir que ella sea el enemigo ni eso!!...es solo que …es la única polizón que ha subido al barco…y tal vez el collar de tu padre cayo en sus manos por algún juego del destino….¡¡no digo que sea una traidora!!...sakura seria incapaz!!...tu sabes las cosas….las cosa pasan por una razón

Eriol termino su monologo bajando la mirada apenado….¡¡si seria bruto!!...como no pensó en como todo esto afectaría a sakura, ella no seria capaz de traicionar ni a ella misma….

-aun así…-shaoran miro hacia el mar-…es imposible que ella tuviera este medallón…-empuño el dije en su mano con fuerza ,para reafirmar sus palabras-….seria imposible que ella lo trajera ,sin conocer de quien es y quien lo robo…

Eriol paso saliva, tal vez fue una mala idea el hablar sobre eso con shaoran , ya que aunque sabían que sakura seria incapaz de ocultarles algo tan importante, la semilla de la duda ya estaba plantada….

¿sakura tenia alguna relación con fujitaka kinomoto?

* * *

La lluvia arrecio ,sakura sintió como su ropa se pegaba inevitablemente a su cuerpo, ya que esos desgraciados y su desgraciado capitán todavía los tenían afuera, a ella ,a naoko ,al anciano y a otros hombres mas …

-al parecer tenían muy pocas cosas de valor en el inmundo barco …

Salio a cubierta el capitán sin nombre seguido de varios de sus piratas, sakura le mando una mirada fulminante que el no noto ya que miraba al anciano

-que puede servirle de mis cosas a un pirata como usted

Dijo el anciano con valor , pero al instante después fue acallado por un golpe seco en el estomago, naoko lanzo un chillido de espanto ,mientras veía a su padre tirado en el suelo , ella se arrodillo junto a el a pesar de estar maniatada

-¿todavía no se te cae la lengua? …anciano ….

-¡¡padre aguanta!!..¿esta bien?...padre!!

El capitán de ojos azules examino a sus prisioneros uno por uno y se detuvo a ver a sakura

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?...-el capitán tomo la barbilla de la ojiverde y la alzo para examinarla mejor, sakura le envió otra mirada fiera-….brava…-sonrió-….¿que paso sirenita ,te sacaron del mar?...

Varios hombres tras su capitán rieron…

-¿le gusta menospreciar a los además …capitán?

La ojiverde siseo cada palabra, ya que el frió le calaba en su valor y las ropas pegándose a su cuerpo no ayudaban a su coraje, el hombre la miro con una ceja alzada

-si yo fuera tu…-el capitán deslizo su mano de la barbilla de la ojiverde al cuello de ella y lo apretó con firmeza, sakura hizo una mueca-…tendría mucho cuidado con lo que digo , ya que no serias la primera mujer que la pasa mal a mi lado

Sakura trago saliva con dificultad pero desafortunadamente no se iba a amedrentar tan fácil y lo miro con recelo, el capitán entrecerró la mirada

-eres difícil de intimidar ,sirenita

El capitán la soltó , y se alejo dos pasos ,la observo detenidamente de arriba abajo ,examinándola como si fuera parte de la mercancía robada y una sonrisa ladina cruzo su rostro ; sakura sabia que sus ropas se habían pegado a su cuerpo y adivino que seria una función interesante para ese descarado hombre ya que el también había mirado a naoko y su ropa empapada a pesar de estar embarazada

-capitán

Susurraron a su lado, el hombre miro a quien lo distraía de vista de esa mujer y su interesante curvilínea vista

-¿Qué?

El hombrecillo delgaducho retrocedió un paso intimidado

-llagaremos mañana ,capitán…u..usted dijo que le informara …

El capitán le dio una sonrisa torcida

-bien…-se giro a ver a la ojiverde y a sus demás capturados-…han de estar muy fatigados por el viaje , así que me agradaría de sobremanera que descansaran tranquilamente en sus aposentos …

Varios hombres rieron ante el sarcasmo del pirata, sakura le dio otra mirada fiera ,mientras era arrastrada por un hombre corpulento hacia unas escaleras que conectaban hacia las galeras de abajo

-s..sakura!!..

Grito rika queriendo aferrarse a la ojiverde ,que era arrastrada bruscamente por otro hombre igual de corpulento que el que sujetaba a sakura

-tranquila naoko…

La alentó la castaña, sakura vio como eran levados el anciano semi inconciente y otros hombres hacia las escaleras ,la voz del capitán de ojos fríos interrumpió el escándalo

-espera….-le dijo al hombre que sujetaba a sakura y estaba apunto de bajar con la ojiverde-….ella se queda conmigo…llévala a mi camarote

Dijo dándole una sonrisa a la ojiverde, la cual solo trago saliva asustada , naoko se arremolino en los brazos del hombre que la aprisionaba

-sakura ,no!!...

La ojiverde que era llevada por ordenes del capitán al camarote , volteo a verla con dificultad

-tranquila…todo …estará bien …solo preocúpate por tu bebe!!

No supo de que donde saco esa palabras ya que después de que la soltaran bruscamente dentro de el camarote del capitán , todo su coraje se evaporo y supo que estaba en problemas ….tenia el mal presentimiento de que el capitán de ojos fríos se había fijado en ella y no precisamente como cautiva…

* * *

Shaoran seguía dándole vueltas ala estupida teoría de eriol a si como daba vueltas alrededor de su camarote….¿sakura en verdad se había encontrado ese medallón "accidentalmente"?...o la mas temible de sus pesadillas…¿sakura tenia algún vinculo con fujitaka kinomoto?...

Gruño por lo bajo ante lo molesto de esta ultima idea, ya que si su segunda teoría era cierta le surgían mas preguntas….¿que clase de vinculo tendría ella con kinomoto? ….¿lo había estado engañando apropósito?...¿estaba amando como loco a una traidora y la mejor de las actrices en el arte del engaño?...

-maldita sea …..matare a eriol!!...

Dijo entre dientes mientras se dejaba caer en su cama y tapo su rostro con su antebrazo …

Mas preguntas surgían…¿fujitaka había mandado a sakura como espía?...¿lo de Toya también era una farsa?...por que sakura y Toya eran hermano así que….; se levanto de golpe de la cama quedando sentado y con la expresión desorbitada

-fujitaka kinomoto….podría ser ….

Entrecerró los ojos ; debía haber una explicación mejor , tal vez sakura encontró el medallón accidentalmente… ;y se aferro a esa burda explicación como si fuera una tabla flotando en medio del mar …sakura NO tenia relación con fujitaka kinomoto….sakura NO lo traicionaría nunca….asi que el NO debía de dudar y poner preguntas tontas , seria mejor hablar directamente con ella y eso era lo que pretendía hacer en cuanto la encontrara ….ya que excusa tonta o no era muy extraño todo lo que rodeaba a los hermanos …sakura y Toya…además de la desaparición de ella tan repentina …¿ella huía de alguien o de algo?...y lo descubriría y hasta no oír de los labios de sakura un _"te mentí"_ …el seguiría amándola y creyendo en ella …siempre…

-shaoran..

Se oyó tras la puerta , el ambarino se puso de pie y la abrió, eriol estaba del otro lado recargado levemente en el marco y con una expresión de arrepentimiento…

-yo…en verdad …discúlpame …no quiero que la relación de sakura y tu ….

Shaoran le palmo el hombro ,eriol levanto la mirada

-no importa ….yo sigo creyendo en ella …por que la amo

Eriol asintió

-creí que podrías pensar que ella ….

-no quiero pensar en ello …-shaoran apretó los puños -….solo quiero acabar con fujitaka kinomoto y todo lo relacionado con el ….

Eriol asintió de nuevo y le dio una sonrisa a su primo

-menos mal…..por cierto ,sant. Pearl esta a un día y medio máximo….pronto la veras…

Shaoran asintió también ; sin embargo todavía estaba esa maldita duda ….por que aunque quisiera hacerse el tonto había algo dentro de el que esta uniendo cabos sin que el pudiera detenerlo…

* * *

El puerto tenia un estilo pintoresco ante el ocaso que lo enmarcaba, los colores anaranjados y el color azul oscuro del cielo que dejaba de ser iluminado ,hacia que en ese puerto te sintieras acogido ….y fue por eso ,por esa pintoresca y bonita esencia que fujitaka kinomoto y su difunta esposa nadeshiko kinomoto ,habían llegado hace mas de 20 años a sant. pearl para criar a su próximo hijo Toya y en unos años después a su hija la pequeña sakura…

Fujitaka aspiro el aire todo lo que pudo, mientras se llenaba de recuerdos de su familia cada vez que pasaba por sant. Pearl ,sintió una palmada en el hombro y se giro a ver a su hijo mayor que tenia una sonrisa en el rostro jovial

-estamos en casa….

Susurro y fujitaka sintio como si fuera cierto, ahí después de tantos años ,después de casi 10 años había regresado

-siempre….-empezó fujitaka-…que pasaba por estos rumbos, evitaba a toda costa anclar aquí sin embargo no podía alejarme pero tampoco podía acercarme … ,hace casi un año … ancle para ver a sakura …en su cumpleaños…pero no la encontré, la escuela en la que estaba me dijeron que se había dado de baja hace unos 3 años y la casa que teníamos ya no era de ustedes , ni su madre ….y nadeshiko ….me entere que murió hace casi 5 años ….y yo…no estuve con ella …

Toya palpo de nuevo el hombro de su padre….

-pensé que cuando te volviera a ver ….te reprocharía el habernos abandonado, pero creo que es suficiente castigo el vivir sin poder acércatenos ,que el enjuiciarte por protegernos…

Fujitaka tomo la mano de su hijo que esta sobre su hombro y le dio un apretón

-desde que su madre murió …¿han sufrido ?...

Toya guardo silencio, antes de hablarle claro a su padre

-vivimos bien con lo que nos dejaste , era una gran fortuna, sin embargo como éramos una familia sin un padre o alguien que nos "guiara" nuestro contador se aprovecho y nos saco lo que pudo, yo era aun muy joven e idota como para sentar cabeza de mi familia , asi que poco a poco caímos en la bancarrota , ese estupido de nuestro "contador" se esfumo con todo nuestro dinero , así que sakura tubo que dejar la escuela ….ella ,mama y yo trabajábamos ; sakura y mama tenían trabajos pequeños , yo era ayudante en el puerto subsistíamos con lo que podíamos…pero después mama enfermo y quedamos sakura y yo

Fujitaka sintió un nudo en su garganta conforme la historia iba avanzando…y apretó los puños impotente….¿eso fue lo que le dejo a su familia?...¿penuria y pobreza?...¡¡se supone que el los estaba protegiendo!!..pero le salio el tiro por la culata …

-sakura…-siguió Toya con la historia mientras se le endureció la mirada-…también pesco la enfermedad de mama…-fujitaka se asusto y miro a su hijo-….pero como era joven sobrevivió, claro que ella simpre decía que moriría como mama , lo cual gracias dios no paso…después de que mama murió , sakura tubo que dejar definitivamente su vida de dama y su posibilidad de casarse con alguien "bien" ….trabajo de criada en la misma escuela donde antes era alumna y yo seguía en el puerto ..hasta que empezaron a reclutar hombres para la guerra contra España y yo …me uní al bando ingles como corsario…

Fujitaka abrió los ojos sorprendido y se atraganto con su saliva…

-¡¡QUE TU QUE?!...

Toya se encogió de hombros, era natural la reacción de su padre…alguien que peleaba del lado español…

-era la única forma de buscar una mejor vida y salir adelante y además de tener la esperanza de buscarte, pero ….en mi primera misión hace cuatro años , nos atacaron y desaparecí del mapa, perdí la memoria y sakura quedo sola…-suspiro-…fui un idiota al dejarla sola no se como le hizo para sobrevivir tanto tiempo..ella es alguien fuerte….,quien nos ataco no era un barco español y ni tampoco uno ingles…..eran piratas….yo…-Toya se sujetó las sienes como si le dolieran-….recuerdo muy poco de esa noche …solo se que nos apalearon e incendiaron el barco con nosotros dentro …yo pude escapar….no recuerdo si alguien mas pudo pero me gustaría creer que si….recuerdo que me sujete todo lo que pude a una tabla y me deje llevar a la deriva y después solo recuerdo la ayuda de tomoyo y su familia….

-¿tomoyo?...una mujer …

Pregunto su padre ,Toya saco una sonrisa pequeña que fue captada por su padre

-si….

-una mujer importante por lo visto….-le dio un codazo a su hijo en forma de juego-…¿es linda?

-hermosa…-mustio Toya sintiendo su cara arder-…y ..yo regresare por ella

Dijo decidido , fujitaka sonrió

-eso creí …

-ella…-Toya miro a su padre-…es la prima de shaoran Li….-y la sonrisa de fujitaka se desvaneció...¡¡pero que mierda estaba jugando cupido!!...-…y si no mal recuerdo Li te busca …¿no?...

Fujitaka retiro su mirada de la de su hijo

-¿Li sabe que tu y sakura son mis hijos?...¿el los tenia como prisioneros?...

-no….sakura se metió en su barco y li se encariño con ella….ya te lo había contado -fujitaka miro de reojo a su hijo, la vida era una ironía sus dos hijos habían caído en manos del hombre que lo quería matar -…,Li no sabe que sakura y yo somos tus hijos lo cual eso hace complicada la relación de ellos ,como ya te había dicho padre….ellos se quieren…por desgracia…y creo que sakura huyo del barco de Li para protegerlo

Fujitaka soltó una exhalación cansada

-y tu a su prima …¡¡no puede ser!!...en que problemas se meten niños….

Toya guardo silencio otro rato y fujitaka igual…al parecer ninguno de los dos rompería el silencio y Toya se rindió ante lo que quería saber

-¿Por qué te busca Li shaoran con tanto esfuerzo padre?...¿por que te odia tanto?... el dijo que te mataría ….¿por que?...

Fujitaka miro el cielo que había oscurecido y oyó como el ancla era bajada y como uno de sus hombres gritaba "al fin en tierra" , luego miro a su hijo

-por que …yo mate a su padre ;Toya…soy un asesino

* * *

Sakura indago en el camarote desordenado, había una cama un poco maltrecha ,un escritorio con muchas cosas sobre el , un par de velas gastadas en unos veladores, y había sobre todo muchas armas de todo tipo ,espadas, pistolas, fusiles, cuchillos, dagas...

La puerta rechinido tras ella y sakura se giro asustada, el capitán de fríos ojos entro por ella , sakura por instinto retrocedió dos pasos

-¿Qué pasa sirenita?...¿tus agallas se fueron?

La ojiverde trago saliva nerviosa, pero la provocación de ese hombre la incito a responderle

-agallas que usted necesita ¿no?

El capitán soltó una carcajada seca ,mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella

-me encantas …eres muy entretenida…sa-ku-ra…¿no?

La ojiverde sintió un escalofrió cuando el separo su nombre

-¿Qué quieres de mi?

El capitán rió…y sakura supo que su pregunta fue tonta pero …siempre había que mantener la esperanza

-antes de pasar a "lo que quiero" …déjame presentarme…soy yue Sbladin

El hombre acorto la distancia entre ellos, sakura intento retroceder pero el hombre la aprisiono en una pared

-eres un pirata….y para mi no tienes nombre

el hombre arremetió a sakura contra la pared y ella gimió de dolor , este lo disfruto

-si…y uno muy malo pequeña…-yue toco el cuello desnudo de la ojiverde -….sabes nos divertiremos mucho…sirenita….

Sakura cerro los ojos intentando contener las nauseas que sentía , no, ese hombre no podía tocarla….solo shaoran podía…pero el no estaba aquí para ayudarla y sabia que seria imposible detener a ese hombre …

Estaba bajo las garras de Yue Sbladin …el capitán de ojos fríos , el pirata del barco "Luna llena"…..y lo que no sabia el traidor del THE CLOW…

°°° CONTINUARA °°°

* * *

siii al fin actualizacion!! ... NO DEJARE LA HISTORIA!!

jejeje ya se que tardada soy pero como premio por su espera ...mi otro fic ...(quien lo lee claro) ...tambien tiene capitulo nuevo jjeeeee...ahora pasemos al os reviews!! ..en verdad siento la espera!!...pero espero que el capitule llene ssus espectativas...

juchiz: jajaja entre mas feliz y loca te pongas mas feliz y loca estoy yo!!...jjajaja...gracias por tus animos en verdad se apresian muchoo!!..bueno aqui hubo un flash back importante jejeje...ya sabemos que paso con el anterior THE CLOW!!..lastima que el bonisimo de yue es malito!!..y ademas tiene a sakura!! ..shhhh ¿que pasara?...ni yo misma lo se jajaja ideas pliss!! jajaja un saludo enorme y espero que estes bien ...estoy leyendo uno de tus fic y luego te digo que tal me parecio ...jejeje...por cierto tu nombre esta monisimo!! antonella!!..asi tambien indague en tu porfile jejeje esque buscaba fics pa leer...chauuu!!

Hikari-sys: gracias!! ...ya tenia un buen que no sabia de ti ...espero quee stes bien y lamento la demora!!

Angel Zafiro: jajaja para nada no arrinas nada ..espero que deduscas mas cosa por que deje un par de pistas y cosas top screts por ahi jajaja...espero que aten cabos ...un saludo y gracias por el apoyo que en verdad inspira...

ambar: lamento muchooo la demora pero haaaay ya saben ...gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te guste este kpi!!

-floresnegras-: bueno pues ya en el proximo capi se desatran cosas ya que , fujitaka ya esta en sant.pearl y pues a shao no le falta mucho por llegar ...jajaja todos se vana encontrar en la pequeña islita ...¡ardera troya!!...gracias por tu reviw y tu apoyo que es muy importante para mi chauu!!

Haruno-samY: lo siento, lo siento ,lo siento ...ya se soy tardada pero tenganme paciencia jajaja un saludo y gracias por el review

LMUndine: jajaja sip se me chispotea ..me emociono ocn las conversaciones que cuando corrijo olvido esos detalles ...si te revuelvo o algo hasmelo saber e intentare hacerlo mas detallado ook?...gracias por tu apoyo y perdon la tardanza!!

Roy123: espero que haigas esperado sentada o sentado jajaja perdon la demora en verdad ...pero mejor tarde que nunca!! no?...gracias por tu apoyo se apresia muchooo , pues toya se pone mas lindo jajaja...y sobre cuantos capitulos tiene el fin ..pues no lo se jejeje pero ya va en su recta final tal vez unos tres mas y ya jejeje ...cuidate mucho y espero review!!

Diosa Galaxy: jejeje ..pues drama, drama y mas drama jjaajaja...ya se complicaron las cosa y eriol metio la pata a fondo jejee y sakura es prisionera hooooo noo!!...todo esto y mas en le proximo capitulo!! jajaja...gracias por el review!! te habia dicho que me gustan los reviews largos jajaja?...pues si se vendra mas tormenta y con rayos y relampagos ...y sobre mis otros fic , como compensa por tardanza actualizo junto con este KOKORO DEAD ..asiq ue fijate en mi profile jejeje ..un saludito y espero review!!

Rosh bernal:...claro ...yo nunca dejo un fic!!y al parecer quien ancontro a sakura era alguien que no la buscaba jajajaja!! que ironico no?...jejeje sip soy mala y mas por el predicamento al que puse a sakura jajaja...pero nustra saku se puede defender bien...y pues hubo un flash interesante ...ojala y disfrutes la historia y perdon la demora ...jejeje es bueno saber que entienden ...

Luna-BoX: holaaaa pense que habias desaparecido jejeje...pues la verdad sip y una fuerte con todo y tambores!! de guerra!! ...gracias por tu animo que es primordial para mis musas!! jajaja perdon la demora y nos vemos!!

meli17:que comes que adivinas jajaja ...na lo deje muy obvio jajaja gracias por el reviw y por tus animos y que te guste el fic!! gracias!!

NenA LI: jejeje crees que eso pase?...jejee...sakura en problemas y mas problemas jejeje esperan a ver que sucede gracias por tu apoyo y tus naimos y lamento la tardanza en verdad ...ojala y este te guste igual ..cuidate y se feliz!!

danny1989: jijiji gracias ...por entender ...de echo estoy batallando en actualizar jejeje..espero que kapi aiga llenado algunas dudillas y ademas develedo otras jjajaja...espero y te guste..y ahora vimos el lado de fujitaka jajajaja...espero y te guste l kapi!!

LoXuS: jjeejeje me dej influenciar por piratas del caribe y jonnhy deep!! (baba) ...cambio de ecenas ..mmm tienen separador ..pero que bueno que me dices tratare de que no sea tan revuelto ..cuaquier duda, sospecha o comentario hasmela saber ...me gusta que participen en mi historia ...gracias por ser paciente y el apoyo ...bienvenid...

wousssuu00mrl: dios que dificil esta tu nickname!! ,jejeje perdona la espera en verdad pero espero que aiga valido la pena!! ...y un review me animaria jajaja...gracias por tu revie!! nos vemos


	19. puerto 19

* * *

lamento muchooooo la demora pero como ya sabran toda(o)s hay una vida que vivir tras la pc ,en mi caso la escuela que ya se esta volviendo muy dificilita jajaja...

en verdad lamento la espera y estoy segura de que el capitulo llenara sus espectativas, si no aganmelo saber que me gusta que me corrijan y otra cosa como algunas veces se podra ver tengo errores ortograficos asi que si ustedes son unos lectores despiertos me gustaria que me lo señalaran para corregirlos...

muchas gracias por sus review los contestare en mi perfil ahora mismo ..jejeje..abajo pondre la lista de queines me dejaron reviwes!!

ya saben los reviews son mi inspiracion no me los quiten!!

* * *

**CAPITULO 19: ****ELLa**

-¿que sucede? ….¿te comieron los peces la lengua sirenita?

Dijo con burla, sakura se apretó mas a la pared para evitar cualquier aproximación con ese hombre ,pero este parecía divertirle así que se inclino mas sobre ella..

-aléjate…

Susurro forzadamente, al sentir nauseas del solo oler al hombre llamado yue sbladin …un pirata se recordó ….¿así actuaba su padre ,siendo el un pirata también?...

Yue se carcajeo

-lo siento ,pero esa es una petición que no cumpliré …aunque si tienes otra mas "creativa" estaría gustoso de ejecutarla ….

Acaricio el cuello desnudo de sakura y esta se arremolino inquieta al contacto, yue parecía divertido así que la sujeto con mas fuerza contra la pared , sakura saco fuerza y empujo al hombre el cual se retiro dos pasos alejándose de ella

-no se acerque!!

Yue la miro de arriba a abajo un par de veces y luego una retorcida sonrisa surco su rostro ;sakura sintió arcadas

-te harás la difícil? ….perfecto, ….a mí me encantan los retos

Se giro para irse del camarote y mirando por sobre el hombro a la ojiverde ; al instante que la puerta se cerro tras la salida de ese hombre ,sakura corrió hacia una de las escotillas e inevitablemente vaciar todo el contenido de su estomago ...después de un par de ultimas arcadas sus piernas no la soportaron y se dejo caer en el suelo de madera….¿que pasaría ahora con ella?...¿saldría de esta situación?...¿no volvería a ver a su padre ,ahora que sabia que estaba cerca?...y sobre todo …¿no volvería a ver a shaoran?...se pregunto mientras las lagrimas surcaban su rostro ….

* * *

EL NADESHIKO anclo en el puerto en la noche, se oían risas y bromas entre los mismos piratas de la nave ,la bandera negra ya había sido destituida de su glorioso mástil principal para evitar problemas innecesarios con los ingleses y bajo papeles falsos preparados por fujitaka kinomoto ,el barco fue autorizado para quedarse un par de días en sant. Pearl…

-que recuerdos …

Aspiro el aire ,arlen , tras el fujitaka miraba el puerto como si fuera un niño perdido al lado de su hijo Toya que parecía también otro niño perdido ,solo que ambos por diferentes circunstancias…

-siento como si no hubiera estado aquí por años ….

Toya sonrió a su padre por su comentario

-yo también padre ,pero yo si he estado fuera por años ….

Fujitaka río y le dio una palmada en el hombro a su hijo ….

-profesor!! –grito alren delante de ellos -….encontramos alojamiento!!

Kinomoto asintió brevemente pero fue todo lo que necesito arlen para dejarlos de nuevo con su platica

-Toya…-el moreno volteo a ver a su padre; ha esta hora el puerto no tenia tanta concurrencia como en el día ,uno que otro mercader ofreciendo su trabajo y mercancía ,los pescadores acabando de llegar y hombres llevando carga a galeras cerca del muelle; fujitaka y Toya caminaron tranquilamente por el puerto y la madera crujía bajo las botas de ambos-….yo…se que esperabas algo mas de mi …es decir ,aparte de que soy un pirata ….resulte ser un asesinó

Toya miro a su padre y se detuvo en su caminar ,fujitaka lo imito

-la verdad ,si esperaba algo mucho mejor de ti padre ….esperaba que estuvieras con nosotros al crecer, que estuvieras con mama cuando murió y que nos protegieras de los que nos querrían embaucar y en cambio …- el moreno frunció el ceño-….me vienes con "soy un asesinó y voy a dejar que me maten" ..en verdad esperaba que en tu tiempo lejos de nosotros hicieras algo mas productivo que "asesinar a tu mejor amigo" ….-fujitaka retiro la mira de la oscura de su hijo ,Toya quedo en silencio cuando una mujer paso al lado de ellos, después siguió con la conversación…-eso es lo que tendría que decir ….¿no?...¿eso es lo que esperas que diga?...papa; no me interesa a quien hayas matado ….así pudo ser la reina de Inglaterra; eso no cambia que seas mi padre y que este conciente de los sacrificios que hiciste con nosotros y de que también soy conciente de que tu no harías tal cosa si no es por una razón ….si sigues siendo el padre que una vez fuiste ,entonces se que …..tu no eres un asesino ….

Fujitaka jadeo y miro a su hijo ;¿Qué tanto podría sorprenderle su propio hijo en un día?...una sonrisa se vislumbró en sus ojos

-pero también el motín …..yo …

Toya soltó un gruñido de inconformidad

-¡basta! No voy a dejar que te tortures por eso…..;además si ese mocoso viene por ti para saldar cuentas ,primero tiene que escucharte y si aun así insiste con su "venganza" ….-Toya sonrió divertido-….seria un placer tomar una espada a tu lado …..

Fujitaka vio la chispa de diversión cruzar por los ojos de su hijo ¡¡claro que a Toya le encantaría batirse a duelo con shaoran li ….el "mocoso" que tenia a sakura encantada!!...

-ni lo sueñes ….esto es entre LI y yo … tu hermana y tu no se involucraran en esto

Toya bufo

-padre, mas involucrados no podemos estar….sakura esta que babea por ese mocoso –dijo con un gruñido- y ese mocoso ….

-¿babea por sakura?...

Toya asintió poniendo mala cara

Fujitaka entrecerró los ojos…

-bueno eso lo discutiré con sakura después ….

-si es que no matas a LI primero …

Agrego Toya juguetón y fujitaka gruño ….o si es que li no lo mata primero a el...

* * *

_-¡¡ASESINO!!..MALDITO TRAIDOR!! …._

_Fujitaka retrocedió un par de pasos por los golpes que le dada un shaoran de unos 14 años; la sangre en las palmas de kinomoto reforzaban aun mas las palabras del jovenzuelo …_

_-shaoran …yo…._

_-¡¡CALLATE!!...¡¡EL ERA TU AMIGO!!..¿COMO PUDISTE?..._

_Fujitaka retrocedió otro paso al lado del cuerpo inerte de Hien Li ,pero esta vez no fue por los golpes de shaoran, sino un golpe imaginario a su conciencia _

_-no pude ..decirle que no …._

Shaoran se levantó de golpe ,empapado en sudor y con la respiración agitada que hasta podía sentir su corazón galopar en su pecho; miro a su alrededor desconcertado ….¿había sido un sueño?...no ….había sido un recuerdo …otro tormentoso recuerdo ..

-maldito kinomoto….

Susurro con la mandíbula apretada, saco los pies de la cama y se sentó en la orilla , recargo su cabeza en sus dos manos apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y se el vino a la mente esas palabras

"_no pude ..decirle que no …."_

Que habría querido decir kinomoto?...se paso una mano por sus cabellos achocolatados y suspiro con pesadez..

Desde que eriol saco su "suposición" y lo puso a pensar claramente en la extraña situación ,las pesadillas o mas bien recuerdos se hacían mas frecuentes en sus sueños ….su mente estaba uniendo cabos de sakura hacia fujitaka kinomoto….y el misterio alrededor de ambos …

-no puede…

Primero la inexplicable aparición del medallón original de su padre que solo lo poseía fujitaka por que el se lo llevo y resulta que al aparecer sakura ,el medallón también ….¿coincidencia?...

Segundo la "misteriosa búsqueda en el caribe" …..que rayos haría una persona que lógicamente no fuera pirata en el caribe!!..¿por que sakura se dirigía a allá?..claro su padre era un pirata!! Lo mas seguro…

-no lo creo ..

Se susurro de nuevo

Tercero la aparición en new cost del padre de sakura ….aunque no quisiera admitirlo y ahora que lo pensaba con claridad ….¿no era mucha coincidencia que sakura viera a su padre en el mimos lugar donde estaba fujitaka kinomoto?...curioso…

-maldita sea

Se sujeto la cabeza con mas fuerza y apretó los dientes como si quisiera exprimir esas ideas de su ser

Y por ultimo …su ahora desaparición,…¿Por qué ahora?...¿por que de repente así nada mas?...¿ella era parte de algún plan?...¿por que sakura?!...¿era …una traición?...

-no puede ser …no es cierto …

Se dejo caer de espaldas hacia la cama y miro el techo del barco; la puerta fue abierta con una chirrido ,la cabeza de eriol se asomo por ella..

-shao…-el ambarino no aparto la vista del techo, eriol continuo-….llegamos a sant. Pearl…

* * *

La despertó un bamboleo del barco, sakura abrió los ojos perezosamente y se vio sentada en el suelo de madera y recargada a la pared ,debido a la incomoda posición en la que había caído dormida su cuello le dolía horrores y su espalada igual…

-rayos…

Susurro y sintió su boca seca y su voz rasposa ...

Se puso de pie con dificultad y sujetándose de la pared ,otro bamboleo , sakura se sacudió y desafortunadamente sintió nauseas ,se las arreglo para llegar a la escotilla de nuevo ,pero no vomito nada; respiro profundamente y miro a su alrededor ,reconociendo que lo que ayer no había sido una pesadilla si no su cruda e incierta realidad …¿se quedaría atrapada con ese pirata??...

-¿Cómo dormiste sirenita?

El pirata entro con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro ,claro que la sonrisa era burlona …

-espero que mejor que tu …

Le susurro con sorna la ojiverde ,se recargo en una silla para mantenerse en pie ,el hombre río con diversión

-¿amanecimos de malas?...no me digas que extrañaste mi presencia ….lo siento sirenita pero tenia otros asuntitos que arreglar ..

Dijo con malicia, sakura de inmediato recobro la compostura al pasarle por la cabeza el mercader anciano, Naoko y su bebe..

-¿Qué hiciste?..

Pregunto con espanto, el pirata camino hasta quedar frente a ella y con sus ojos fríos la examino de nuevo tan descaradamente como siempre , tomo uno mechón de cabello color caramelo en torno a su dedo y lo enroscó juguetón ,sakura no se aparto ….primero quería saber que tan maldito podía llegar a ser este hombre …¿estarían bien naoko y el bebe?...

-nada….solo converse con el viejo de algunos asuntos de exportación..ya sabes negocios…-guardo silencio un momento para después reiniciar la conversación -…sirenita ¿crees que lo que tiene tu amiga en el estomago la haga flotar o la haga hundirse?

Dijo con una sonrisa

-no se atreva

sakura se aparto de un brusco movimiento ,ante el ceño fruncido de el ,pero antes de que la reprendiera la puerta se abrió de golpe…

-¡¡capitán!! -Dijo el hombrecillo flacucho y con nariz de gancho que acompañaba a yue siempre, el capitán se giro con un gruñido y descargo toda la furia del rechazo de sakura y de la interrupción con el hombrecillo- hay not…

-¡¡PUTA MADRE!!.. ¡¡NO SABES TOCAR GUSANO INFELIZ!

Sakura retrocedió ,pero mas por el peligro de que ese hombre usara la silla contra el hombrecillo o ella que al enfado del hombre

-l….lo…si..ento…per..do..ne…

Tartamudeo el hombrecillo refugiándose bajo sus brazos temblorosos ;yue ya había desenfundado su espada ,una muy extraña según le pareció a sakura, esta era mas delgada y era completamente plateada no como la de shaoran que la cabeza de esta tenia un verde con dorado y gruesa como acostumbraba usarse

-¡¡que putas quieres!!..

El hombrecillo no salio de su "escudo", pero contesto obedientemente

-l..ll…la isla…s..sant…..pearl

Sakura miro al hombrecillo con asombro ….¿que rayos tramaban estos piratas?...¿por que sant. Pearl?...

-¿Qué?

-e…e…El ….ya esta ….ahi …

Yue guardo su espada y sonrió al hombrecillo, después una carcajada salio de su garganta, giro al ver a sakura

-…asi que …el profesor ya esta en el pueblo …¡¡perfecto!!...

El hombrecillo asintió enérgicamente ,dejando los brazos caer por fin

-¿a que va a sant. Pearl?

Pregunto sakura ,sintiéndose tentada, el pirata la miro con una ceja alzada

-…si te portas bien …sirenita …tal vez te diga….

Sakura frunció el ceño y lo miro con sorna, ¡¿ella portarse bien?!, el hombrecillo miro a sakura con curiosidad unos extensos momentos y luego miro a su capitán

-¿soy tu prisionera a quien le puedo decir?

Dijo con burla, yue rió ante el comentario sin sentirse afectado por la ironía de ella

-no digo que me delates ,sirenita….es solo un trueque….yo te digo donde voy y tu…-se acerco a ella y le levanto el mentón con delicadeza-…me das un pequeño pago…

-entonces espera ….sentado….

Dijo mirándolo a los ojos, los posos verdes relampaguearon de furia , yue volvió a reír y la soltó con rudeza

-si tanto quieres saber!! ….te lo diré ….iré a ver a un viejo amigo que me debe algo… y voy a cobrarle…

Sakura percibió como la mirada de yue se ensombrecía y como el odio endureció sus facciones….el no iba a "cobrar" dinero , de eso estaba segura y sentía una gran lastima por el pobre hombre que le debiera algo a ese pirata

* * *

El empedrado sonó bajo las botas de ambos hombres y uno de ellos miraba fascinado a su alrededor, el moreno sonrió ante la inocencia que su padre proyectaba mirando a todos lados curioso….igual que sakura….aunque no físicamente, padre e hija se parecían en muchas cosas

-parece como si tu hubieras perdido la memoria, en lugar de mi …

Susurro Toya, fujitaka rio

-tenia años que no pasaba por estos lugares, esa casa antes era una pescadería ….veo que la cerraron-apunto al lugar-….aquella otra era una tienda de muñecas, ahora es una sombrereria …- apunto una casa de otra acera-….recuerdo que a tu madre le encantaba ver las muñecas de esa tienda y que le parecían encantadoras …

Toya rio ,pero vio como la mirada de su padre se entristeció

-mama…-dijo toya con melancolía-…compro una muñeca ahí ..antes de que la tienda fuera cambiada de dueño…y si…decía que eran encantadoras

Concordó Toya, fujitaka asintió sin decir nada

-crees que sakura ….¿pueda perdonarme?...

Toya se paro en seco y frunció el ceño

-¿Por qué me lo pregunta a mi padre?...¿que yo también no la abandone?...¿no soy el que debería de preocuparme?

Fujitaka saco una sonrisita

-ella te perdono …lo se ….además ,has estado con ella todo este año ..y yo tengo mas de 10 años que no la veo…o mas bien ….si la vi ,pero ella no a mi ….no como su padre y no la he abrazado o escuchado , tocado ….o …besado las mejillas o los parpados cunado llora o acariciado su cabeza cuando esta triste o …

-ni yo padre….-Susurro Toya con melancolía, fujitaka lo miro-…yo tampoco estuve para ella ,pero ….ella no lo necesito ,es una mujer muy fuerte y tan indomable como una yegua salvaje ….ella ya no nos necesita como nosotros la necesitamos ahora ….

Fujitaka se carcajeo

-y es hermosísima….la vi en un vestido ..en new cost y …¡¡por los siete mares!! …es idéntica a tu madre!!...

Toya se giro al llegar a la colinita que había en la calle y desde ahí tenia vista nocturna del puerto completo

-si..lo….-se interrumpió al tiempo que fruncía el entrecejo-…padre….

Fujitaka que estaba dando la espalda ala vista se giro a ver a su hijo que lucia consternado

-¿Qué sucede?...

Toya apunto el horizonte y fujitaka siguió su indicación, a lo lejos un barco se acercaba a sant. Pearl ,lo mas curioso del barco es que no llevaba bandera de absolutamente nada en el mástil mayor

-es el THE CLOW….

* * *

Yue dejo el camarote seguido por el hombrecillo de nariz de gancho ,le divertía mucho la actitud de esa mujer, era muy interesante y osada ….muy difícil de tratar ,con un carácter de los…

-ca..capitan

Yue se giro a ver al hombrecillo con disgusto ,con solo oír la voz chillona del hombrecillo lo molestaba, pero a pesar de su voz chirriarte y su cobardía además de su muy baja estatura ,era un hombrecillo muy listo y eficiente en lo que se proponía

-¿Qué?

El hombrecillo jugaba con nerviosismo con la libretilla en sus huesudas manos, yue comenzaba impacientarse ya que estaban en medio de cubierta y varios hombres a su alrededor los miraban curiosos…

-¡¡habla ya hijo de puta!!

Gruño el peliplateado, el hombrecillo se estremeció de miedo y comenzó a balbucear de nuevo, pero esta vez con mas claridad

-l…la…chi..chica…me….me ..pa..rece…f…f…familiar …

Yue arqueo una de sus plateadas cejas con escepticismo pero a la vez interesado

-¿Cómo dices?...¿de donde?

El hombrecillo negó con fuerza con su cabeza mientras miraba el suelo

-n..no ….yo..yo..no ….,ella ..su mirada…se …pa…parece a…el..a..el…creo..q..que..ell…ella

Yue gruño con inconformidad, el 97 de lo que ese hombrecillo decía era totalmente incomprensible para el ,ese tipo solo sabia balbucear!!

-¡¡habla claro o te cuelgo de las pelotas!!...

El hombrecillo enderezo la cabeza de inmediato ,y con mucho miedo hablo con claridad ..

-¡¡ella se parece al capitán fujitaka, señor!!

Yue frunció el ceño y miro unos momentos al hombrecillo, ¿esa mujer tenia un parecido con kinomoto?...el hombrecillo frente a el parecía estar seguro de lo que decía ya que era uno de los ex tripulantes del THE CLOW original ,así que estaba muy familiarizado con los rasgos de kinomoto y los de Hien Li ….¿quien mejor conocía a la camada de sus enemigos ,que los propios conocidos??..

-¿estas seguro?...

Pregunto de nuevo, el hombrecillo asintió

-conviv..convivi con kinomoto por mucho tiempo capitán, estoy seguro de que esa mujer se le parece a grandes rasgos …

-kinomoto ,no tiene ojos verdes…

Dijo yue no muy convencido ,el hombrecillo saco una sonrisilla astuta y arrogante que impresiono hasta a el propio yue

-fujitaka kimomoto ,no ….pero su esposa ,nadeshiko kinomoto ….si ; tiene la misma furia y coraje en la sangre que su padre …por eso ..creo que amerita su atención

Yue miro al hombrecillo un momento mas antes de romper a carcajadas….la situación era tan surrealista, la hija de fujitaka kinomoto ,estaba en su barco , en su camarote y en su poder ….y muy pronto no solo tendría a la hija en su poder sino también a la cabeza del padre empalada en su espada….la misma espada que mato a Hien Li….

* * *

El cielo estaba todavía oscuro en cuanto arribaron al puerto pero shaoran estaba seguro que amanecería de un momento a otro , shaoran miro el horizonte y el puerto con melancolía ; recordaba claramente la vez que estuvieron ahí …que fue siguiendo el rastro de kinomoto ..frunció el ceño ante ese nombre…

-ella no puede tener relación con el ….

Se susurro para olvidar de nuevo la pequeña teoría que tenia; y de nuevo recordó esa vez hace casi un año que conoció a sakura ..mas bien que la vio por primera vez ,en ese mismo puerto siendo abordada por otro hombre …¿Qué habrá pasado con el?...¿seria el prometido de sakura?...entonces…¡¿el era un amante?!

Quiso reí ante lo que sus propios celos lo hacían pensar, sakura fue virgen con el eso significaba que solo era de el ….teniendo prometido o no ….

-¿estas listo?

Shaoran se giro a ver a su primo ,quien lo miraba con preocupación, al ambarino le pareció una pregunta en doble sentido…¿para que estaba listo?...¿para bajar del barco y encontrarse con sakura o para encontrarse con sakura y saber la verdad?...cual fuera la verdadera pregunta …ambas lo ponían nervioso…

-capitán..

Llego yamasaki a su lado agitado ,shaoran lo miro con atención y la pregunta de eriol quedo rezagada ;mientras tras ellos se oía el alboroto de sus marineros listos para agarrar tierra

-¿Qué sucede?..

Yamasaki respiro profundo y contesto con el mayor tacto que pudo, le echo una mirada eriol quien lucia preocupado

-están disfrazados pero el casquillo de el barco fue dañado en new cost por nosotros, así que fue sencillo reconocerlo….kinomoto esta aquí …

Shaoran sintió un escalofrió subir por su columna ,¿ahora si estaba listo o la pregunta ya era innecesaria?...

* * *

Sakura estaba de nuevo en el suelo ,mientras otra vez lloraba,¿Cuándo saldría de ahí?...¿cuando vería a shaoran otra vez?...¿shaoran perdonaría el ocultarle la verdad sobre su padre?

-Dios….por favor….que este bien

Gimió entre lagrimas mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en el suelo ,inconcientemente se llevo sus manos ,una al corazón y otra a su vientre…no tenia caso saber si el la perdonaría o no …ya que ella no tenia planeado regresar con el ,como decía su carta …en ese caso ….¿ella también era una traidora?..¿estaba traicionando a su corazón y a el?...sus lagrimas se secaron en sus mejillas cuando dejo de llorar ,sin embargo no hizo intento de ponerse de pie ...

Pero la puerta hizo un estrépito al abrirse y al segundo después sintió como la jalaban con rudeza…

-vamos a jugar sirenita….¿te gustan la adivinanzas?..

Sakura lo miro confundida y de repente fue soltada bruscamente en sobre la cama, yue se sentó en una silla frente a ella …

-¿de qu…

-el juego es simple …-La interrumpió con brusquedad y una sonrisa altanera se dibujo en ese rostro frió…-yo intentare adivinar cosas de ti y tu me dirás que tan ciertas son ….

Sakura lo miro como si se hubiera vuelto loco ,pero el capitán la ignoro y comenzó el "juego"

-…tienes padres…bueno solo te queda uno ¿no?

Sakura frunció el ceño ,pero no contesto, yue no le dio importancia y continuo

-tu padre trabaja en el mar ….,tu padre es español …..tu padre se caso con una mujer inglesa ….tu padre fue antes el mejor amigo de Hien Li y ahora su hijo lo persigue pidiendo venganza por una traición …

Sakura lo miro con la expresión desencajada…¡¿Cómo sabia todo eso?!...un escalofrió se precipito por su cuerpo al ver la expresión fria y divertida mezclada con odio en el rostro de eso hombre y otra vez sintió arcadas…

-tu padre es fujitaka kimomoto ….

Sakura no supo que expresión puso al oír el nombre su padre en labios de ese pirata, pero se dio una idea al ver como la sonrisa de el se ensanchaba y el regocijo lleno su iris

-¿Qué?..

Solo atino a decir la ojiverde, el peliplateado acerco su silla en forma precaria hacia la cama donde sakura estaba…

-ahora es tu turno de adivinar que relación hay entre fujitaka kinomoto ,Hien LI y yo …

Sakura no quiso ni pensarlo ,pero su cabeza actuó de forma propia, al recordar cada palabra que había oído de shaoran acerca de Hien Li , de su padre y de una traición en el THE CLOW original….

-no..no lo se

Mintió ,yue se aproximo mas y con satisfacción le contesto

-tu padre hace muchos años me salvo de ser vendido como esclavo y decidió adoptarme como su pupilo ,asi que convenció a Hien Li de llevarme con ellos en el THE CLOW para saber la vida de un corsario español ,pero en tierras inglesas un pirata…-sakura retrocedió sobre la cama ,sintió como la bilis se le subía hasta la garganta, no aguantaría el no vomitar-….desafortunadamente para tu papi…yo ya estaba demasiado corrompido por la vida así que la amabilidad de tu papa le costo caro ….yo era joven sirenita ,pero no estupido …..asi que fue sencillo llenar la cabeza de piratas idiotas con sed de gloria ,para que dejaran de ser perros falderos a la orden de Li y de paso vengarme de ese hombre tan arrogante….¿sabes que tan arrogante era LI?...y su hijo lo es igual…¡¡los odiaba!!...

Sakura retrocedió otro poco y esta vez yue quito la silla de un empujón y se inclinó sobre sakura

-tu..tu .

El no la dejo continuar, en cambio siguió con su historia

-cree un motín…..¡¡fue perfecto!! …casi la mitad de los hombres del THE CLOW atacaron a sus propios compañeros y a su capitán …yo pele con LI ,fue una gran satisfacción para mi ver como mi espada chocaba con la suya…y fue muy irónico el pelear con las mismas técnicas que tu padre me enseño sirenita ….las use para vencer a su mejor amigo …¡¡que ironía!!...tu padre siempre fue bueno conmigo pero ….lo odie ese día ...por…

Los toques en la puerta interrumpieron el monologo del capitán, este colérico se abalanzo sobre la puerta y la abrió con un brusco tirón …

-¡¡Qué?!

El hombre tras esta trago en seco y después de un par de tartamudeos contesto

-l..legamos….a sant. Pearl

Yue no pudo ocultar su sonrisa, se giro a ver a sakura que estaba asomada en la ventana vomitando la comida que no tenia en el estomago ,la vio caer rendida en el suelo ….vulnerable ….tan vulnerable como le gustaría tener a su padre ….

-sirenita…¿te gustaría tener una reunión familiar?

Dijo con cinismo ,sakura levanto el mentón con altanería

-¿Qué es lo que quiere con mi padre?

Yue rio pero después su mirada cambio a una de odio y malicia

-ya te lo había dicho ….me debe ….

sakura trago en seco, su padre era la victima de yue sbladin y eso no le agradaba ..

-¿Qué…que es lo que le debe??

Yue se carcajeo de nuevo

-su cabeza ,sirenita y contigo en mi poder ya la tengo atravesada en mi espada…..tu papi no se atrevería a luchar cuando su pequeña hijita esta en juego ….,ya que la mayor debilidad de fujitaka es su amabilidad y amor hacia todo lo que necesite su protección..-el ojiazul hizo una mueca- …por eso el THE CLOW original cayo , junto con el tu padre y arrastro a Hien LI con el ….

* * *

Fujitaka subió al barco apresurado ,al llegar uso su catalejo para verificar el barco que había llegado …definitivamente era el THE CLOW ,Toya se coloco junto a el

-¿nos descubrieron?

Pregunto el moreno ,fujitaka miraba por el catalejo concentrado y de fondo se oía el ajetrea de sus marineros subiendo al barco, ya que no había perdido tiempo al dar aviso en cuanto vieron al THE CLOW de que shaoran li estaba aquí

-parece que no….pero no estoy seguro ….ya han anclado y no se ve movimiento alguno ,nos tardamos demasiado al buscar a mis hombres

Mascullo kinomoto a su hijo, Toya se mantuvo en silencio ,preocupado por la situación que se les venia en sima….su hermana perdida y Li intentando matar a su padre

-¡¡Capitán!!..

Grito arlen desde la popa, kinomoto se giro a ver a su primer oficial

-¿Qué ocurre?

El hombre robusto se acerco a los kinomoto

-hay mas visitas capitán….

Fujitaka miro a arlen sin entender pero este solo le dio una señal para que mirara hacia uno de los costados del barco, el capitán utilizo su catalejo para mirar a esa dirección, ya cerca se aproximaba un barco con su descarada bandera negra en lo alto y la escritura en su costado derecho que marcaba el casco "LUNA LLENA" ….fujitaka bajo el catalejo lentamente y dejo salir una maldición

-será una noche muy movida ….

Dijo arlen ,fujitaka sin perder de vista al barco que se acercaba a otra de las puntas del muelle asintió

-y mas cuando hay dos hombres queriéndote matar….

Toya miro al barco que ocupaba la atención de su padre…un barco pirata….y un mal presentimiento se le vino en cima, el cual no tubo tiempo de sacar por que se tambaleo junto con el barco ,seguido se escucho un estruendo del rugido de un cañón

-¡¡ A SUS PUESTOS!!...¡¡NOS ATACAN!!

Rugio sobre el ruido el capitán al instante, Toya corrió a ayudar a los marineros, sin preocuparse por quien los atacaba …el barco pirata que acababa de llegar o el THE CLOW…

-¡¡SUELTEN LA SOGA!!...¡¡SUBAN EL ANCLA!!...¡¡HAY QUE SALIR DEL PUERTO O NOS ARRINCONARAN!! ¡¡MUEVANSE VAMOS, VAMOS!!

Grito arlen, mientras fujitaka se apropiaba del timón ,los hombres se movilizaron veloces sobre la cubierta ,otro cañonazo rugió en el aire y cayo cerca del a proa ,haciendo que salpicara agua como si una ola chocara con una roca…el movimiento que sintió el barco fue feroz

-¡¡VAMOS!! ….¡¡PREPAREN LOS CAÑONES ,SALUDAREMOS TAMBIEN!!

Dijo con una sonrisa el capitán, el se encontraba en su elemento y dejo de ser el padre de Toya y sakura a transformarse en el pirata apodado "profesor"….

El NADESHIKO salio del puerto seguido de otro cañonazo ,fujitaka tuvo ahora una mejor impresión de quien los atacaba …el THE CLOW tenia los cañones listos y apuntando hacia ellos y sobre su cubierta estaba su capitán Shaoran Li mirando fijamente hacia el barco

-malditos!! Aprovecharon que nos distrajimos con el otro barco para sorprendernos!!

Rugió arlen cerca de su capitán, fujitaka miro a Li directamente y le hablo a su oficial

-no…nosotros fuimos muy lentos…pero si lo miras bien ellos ya nos hubieran disparado sin fallar ,éramos un blanco fácil sin embargo no lo hicieron ….

Otro cañonazo sonó cerca de ellos ,sin embargo no toco al NADESHIKO ,arlen frunció el ceño

-es verdad….

Fujitaka dejo el timón a manos de arlen y se dirigió lo mas cerca posible que pudo a estribor un poco mas cerca del THE CLOW

-¡¡NO ESTAS PELEANDO COMO ESPERABA MUCHACHO!!

Shaoran Li ,no mostró ninguna expresión y eso el pareció extraño al propio kinomoto

-¡¡ANTES DE MATARTE!!...¡¡NECESITO UNA RESPUESTA A UNA SIMPLE PREGUNTA!!

Fujitak frunció el ceño …¿pregunta?...¿de que?..

-¡¡Y NOS ATACASTES PARA LLAMAR MI ATENCION MUCHACHO!!

Shaoran le mando una sonrisa ladina

-¡¡NO!!...¡¡FUE SOLO CALENTAMEINTO!!...

Toya se mantuvo expectante alejado de la vista de Li…no sabia si este estaba al tanto de la relación familiar entre el acecino de Hien Li y el padre sakura …¿el sabia que eran la misma persona?

-¡¡QUE QUIERES PREGUNTAR!!

LI se vio dudoso ante los ojos de fujitaka ..¿de que dudaba?...¿que pregunta quería hacerle?...

-¡¡CAPITAN!!

Fujitaka se giro a ver a arlen y después todo fue muy rápido ,otro cañonazo silbo sobre ellos y dio demasiado cerca de ellos

-¡¡DEJENME UNIRME A SU FIESTA CABALLEROS!!

Grito con burla un hombre desde un barco con una bandera negra en lo alto ;yue desde su barco sonrió con triunfo ¿Qué tanta suerte podía tener?...aquí frente a el estaba ….shaoran Li y fujitaka kinomoto …¡¡las dos personas que mas odiaba en el mundo!!...

-¡¡YUE!!

Grito kinomoto ,shaoran desde su barco frunció el ceño al ver al nuevo jugador ,¿Quién era ese?

-¡¡KINOMOTO CUANTO TIEMPO!!...¡¡COMO HAS ESTADO?!...¿TU CONCIENCIA TE DEJA DORMIR EN LAS NOCHES?

Pregunto con burla ,fujitaka gruño con una expresión tan feroz que li no había visto nunca; los tres barcos estaban lo sufriente mente cerca pero a la vez estratégicamente alejados para disparar sus cañones , estaba entorno a una formación circular ahora con el nuevo barco uniéndose a la lucha

-¡¡NO!!..PERO TENGO LA SATISFACCION DE QUE IMPEDI TU ANHELO!!

Yue rió a carcajadas

-¡¡NO TE PREOCUPES HOY CUMPLIRE UNA SATISFACCION MEJOR!!...¡¡TE MATARE A TI Y ALA VEZ , AL SOBREVIVIENTE DE LOS LI!!

Dijo con alegría, shaoran gruño en desacuerdo por ese plan retorcido, tras el barco LUNA LLENA el cielo comenzó a aclararse…

-¡¡LO SEINTO PERO NO PUEDO DARME EL LUJO DE DEJAR QUE ME MATES TU!!

Dijo fujitaka como si el asunto le pareciera divertido ,shaoran sentía la situación demasiado confusa ….¡¡Qué estaba pasando??; por otro lado yue sonrió con socarronería ,los cañones de los tres barcos estaban listos para destrozarse los unos a los otros

-¡¡ANTES TENGO UN REGALITO PARA TI!!...

Yue hizo una ademán y tras el salieron dos hombres robustos entre la pequeña multitud que había en cubierta del LUNA LLENA , los hombres traían casi a rastras a una mujer de cabellos caramelo desordenados y ropas algo raídas, así como un semblante pálido pero sin quitarle su hermosura en sus ojos verdes profundo ;fujitaka ahogo una maldición y presiono la barandilla de madera donde se sostenía con tanta fuerza que pensó que la quebraría

-¡¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO!!

Rugió kinomoto, yue sonrió mas y arrebato a la mujer de los hombres para acércala a el de forma posesiva ;ahora era shaoran el que presionaba sus manos ,sintió como aferaba su espada con demasiada fuerza ya que sus nudillos se veían blancos

-¡¡SABIA QUE TE ENCANTARIA!!...¡¡TU HIJITA SE MORIA POR VERTE!!

Shaoran dejo de respirar, una cosa era tener la certeza de lo que pensaba y otra muy diferente saber la verdad…y mas en una situación así primero la reacción de kinomoto y luego lo que decía ese hombre ….ahora ya no había pretexto para ignorar esas ya no tan locas conjeturas, apretó mas su mano en la empuñadura de su espada y otra en la barandilla de madera….ahí estaba ella y….

era hija de fujitaka kinomoto ….ella….era sakura kinomoto….hija del acecino de su padre y la mujer que lo engaño ….que lo traiciono ,tras ellos el amanecer llego….

_** °° continuara °°**_

* * *

este arroz ya se cocio!! jajaja...uan pregunta ¿se lo esperaban?...jajaja...como podran ver si el fic esta en sus ultimas ,yo le calculo unos dos o tres capitulos mas y el anciado final ...otra cosas para las niñas listas deje un par de cosas secretas en este cap ...yo se que las descubrieron ademas de "algo" importante en la historia ...juju a quien me lo adivine primero (la parte importante quiero decir) le mandare las 4 primeras hojas del capitulo 20 ...para que vean como voy ...jejeje...¿quiren intentarlo?...si si mande su correo quien sepa la parte importante...es muuuy sencilla ..suerte mis musas y gracias por leer...

"soy pobre y necesito reviews"

_**REVIEWS:**_

gracias a estas lindas personas por seguir mi historia ...

_**Roy123**_

NENA LI

j.Sakuraplatina

LMUndine

danny1989

yuuko li sumeragi

yiyi-35 XD

HaRuNo-SaMy

Angel Zafiro

kare!

cawabongaa05MRL (que largo jaja)

akako cullen

-flores negras-

anch

ixtab-chan

Rosh bernal

CONTESTARE SUS REVIEWS COMO SE DEBE EN MI PERFIL ..BAAAAYY


	20. PuerTo 20

**hola lectoras fieles y que de seguro me odian por tardarme mucho mucho ....pero**

**espero que entiendan que tengo mas cosas que hacer que hacer el fic...**

**pero eso no significa que no me interese mis hostorias ....las terminare **

**(algun dia jeje) pero las terminare!!..no lso dejare con las ganas**

**espero que les guste el capitulo y que perdonen mi tradanza esperoq ue el kpitulo llene sus expectativas **

**cualquier comentario ya saben ...**

****nota**: si no recibiste el avanse del kpi 20 no fue por mala onda ,fue para quienes dije que seria y quienes me mandaron su correo por reviews lamento decirles que no les mande el kapi por que no quise si no por que no me aparecio mas que lo ultimo del correo (.com) y espacios en blanco ,no se por que.**

**gracias por su apoyo!!**

**i love u !!  
**

_

* * *

_

_E__ra hija de fujitaka kinomoto ….ella….era sakura kinomoto….hija del asesino de su padre y además la mujer que lo engaño ….que lo traiciono ..era la misma mujer que amaba…._

**CAPITULO 20: AcTo****S**

Los rayos del sol chocaron en su rostro, sakura levanto la mirada y se vio observada por su padre en EL NADESHIKO al igual que su hermano..

-¿TE ALEGRA VER A TU HIJITA KINOMOTO?!!

Se oyó el explosivo grito a su lado, sakura levanto la mirada otra vez y fue como si despertara por primera vez; había dos barcos en formación de batalla con los cañones en alto ,uno de esos barcos era el de su padre y el otro …lo conocía muy bien.

-s..sha..

Susurro con la garganta seca y dirigió su atención al THE CLOW , ahí ,de pie en la popa estaba shaoran luciendo imponente como siempre y también lucia furibundo; aferrando con una mano el mango de su espada y con la otra el barandal de madera ….tenia una expresión lastimera …como la de un animal herido…¿estaba herido??...y ahí lo supo …shaoran ya sabia toda la verdad …sabia quien era ella en realidad.

-¡¡¿PERO QUE LE SUCEDE AL PRINCIPITO DE LI??!!...¿POR QUE LUCES TAN MAL??!!

Se burlo yue, sakura sintió como era aferrada con mas fuerza ,por la presión en sus costillas y no pudo evitar un quejido de dolor.

-¡¡SUELTALA!!

Por impresionante que sonara fue la atronadora voz de Li la que grito.

-vaya!!…defensor de las damiselas en apuros …

Se burlo yue en voz baja, pero siendo oído claramente por sakura.

Fujitaka miro como Li casi salta del barco ,al ver como yue maltrataba a sakura y ciertamente esto le impresiono ,pero para un padre eso no era suficiente.

-¡¡YUE!!...EL PROBLEMA QUE TIENES ES CONMIGO , DEJALA IR.

Asevero fujitaka, yue solo rió a carcajadas.

-¡¡CLARO QUE ELLA ESTA INVOLUCRADA!! …¡¡TIENE TU SANGRE Y TAMBIEN PAGARA!!

Rugió ,con una sonrisa cínica, fujitaka gruño y con una señal poco oculta mando a arlen prepararse para batalla..

-¡¡SI QUIERES VENGARTE DE ALGUIEN ,AQUÍ ESTOY YO!!

Yue arrimo a sakura a uno de los extremos del barco

-FUJITAKA, ¿ TU CACHORRITA SABE FLOTAR??!

Toya dio un paso al frente sin esconderse ya de la vista de Li ;sakura miro a su hermano y su expresión amenazante, y no pudo evitar preocuparse …después de todo …,todo…absolutamente todo lo que pasaba era su culpa..

-¡¡N…NO SE PREOCUPEN ,VOY A ESTAR BIEN!!

No supo de donde saco la voz y la fuerza para gritar después de casi tres días sin comer ,ni beber nada ,pero lo hizo…; y ayudo a tranquilizar a su padre y a su hermano …sin embargo ,la expresión de Li se agito de furia al oírla hablar y sakura solo pudo ocultar su rostro tras su desalineado cabello.

¿el la odiaba ahora??...¿esto era todo lo que aguantaba el amor??...su amor…

A pesar de que no era el momento para pensar en eso ,no pudo evitar que su corazón se oprimiera.

-¡¡QUE VALIENTE MUJERCITA!!....-miro a sakura con una sonrisa y luego volteo a ver a fujitaka-…¿SABES ALGO KINOMOTO?.....TAL VEZ CAMBIE DE PARECER RESPECTO A ELLA Y ME LA QUEDE!!....

Kinomoto rugió con disgusto pero no necesito decir nada, sakura lo hizo por el.

-preferiría morirme o que me coman los tiburones …

Sentencio sakura , yue rió.

-¿no estarás hablando en serio verdad?....no digas cosas que no cumplirás, sirenita.

Rió con diversión ,pero después su rostro se torno serio.

-YA ME ABURRI DE TONTERIAS!!...¡¡ACABEMOS ESTO!!

Con un ademán de yue ,uno de los cañones frente a el disparo ,el ruido sonó atronador en el amanecer y tras el ,sakura grito.

La bala cayo cerca de la proa y agito el barco al igual que hizo que el barandal cediera; EL NADESHIKO no perdió tiempo y respondió al cañonazo que resonó en los aires y muy cerca del LUNA LLENA

-¡¡ESTAS LOCO!!??...

grito fujitaka a uno de los marineros que apunto el cañón, el hombre lo miro confundido

-capitán ..nos atacan…yo

-¡¡MI HIJA ESTA EN ESE BARCO!!...¡¡NO LA PERDERE OTRA VEZ!!

Arlen se irguió de entre los hombres.

-¿¡QUE HACEMOS CAPITAN?!!

Fujitaka miro al LUNA LLENA y luego a su tripulación ,no podía cometer otro error al igual que el que cometió hace casi 10 años …por su culpa el THE CLOW original cayo , su capitán murió y junto con el su mejor amigo …no podía cometer otro error así de grande….

Se giro hacia el barco enemigo que lanzo un cañonazo al THE CLOW en ese momento ,pero este lo evadió con destreza.

-¡¡YUE!!....¡¡TE PROPONGO UN TRATO!!

Con eso capto la atención del capitán del LUNA LLENA ,quien todavía traía a sakura sujeta ,esta luchaba por separarse de el, sin resultado.

-¿Padre que piensa hacer?

Pregunto Toya tras el, kinomoto lo ignoro ; así seria mejor

-¡¡MI VIDA A CAMBIO DE LA DE MI HIJA!!...¡NO ME OPONDRE A QUE ME MATES ,SI DEJAS A SAKURA SUBIR A UN BOTE PARA QUE SUBA AL NADESHIKO!!

-¡¡PADRE!!...

Toya lo toco del hombro para que reconsiderara la propuesta, pero fujitaka quito la mano de su hijo con brusquedad; yue saco una de sus sonrisas sarcásticas.

-¡¡MUY INTERESANTE KINOMOTO, SIN EMBARGO ….NO ERES EL UNICO JUGADOR AQUÍ!!

Apunto con su delgada espada hacia el THE CLOW ,directamente a Shaoran Li ; el cual ya tenia su espada ,HIEN fuera de su cinturón

-maldito …¿Qué pretende??

Susurro kinomoto…

-¡¡QUIERO A LI EN EL TRATO TAMBIEN!!

Dijo con altanería, fujitaka apretó los dientes ..

-¡¡ESTO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LI!!...¡¡ELLA ES MI HIJA!!

Yue rió de nuevo.

-¡¡CREES QUE NO HE VISTO COMO LA MIRA!!..-le grito a fujitaka y después concentro su atención en Li-….¿TU QUE ME DICES LI??

Acaricio la garganta de sakura con su espada, li lo miro fríamente y en ningún momento se fijo en sakura

-¿SABES?! … ¡ESTOY PENSANDO EN QUEDARMELA! …¿O QUE RECOMIENDAS TU??...¿CREES QUE SEPA NADAR??

Li ,lo observo sin expresión y sakura desvió la mirada ,de nuevo su corazón se oprimía.

-¡¡LO QUE HAGAS CON ELLA NO ES ASUNTO MIO!! …

Grito a pulmón Li, yue sonrió con sarcasmo y miro hacia el mar bajo el , no era la mejor idea ;el lo sabia ,no era una estrategia planificada ..pero, lo que si sabia era que la mayor debilidad de un hombre siempre seria una mujer ….y yue sbladin estaba seguro que tenia en sus manos a una sola y simple mujer que haría caer a dos hombres ….

-¡¡COMO PREFIERAS!!...espero que sepas nadar sirenita…

Le susurro a sakura en el oído.

Sakura lanzo un gemido de sorpresa ante la rapidez de la situación ,yue la empujo por la borda y al instante después sintió el agua helada calar en su cuerpo y como esta entraba en su boca y sus fosas nasales ….la risa estridente y cínica seguida de un par de cañonazos…ella se ahogaría en minutos lo sabia …al igual que sentía la quemazón en su pecho y nariz…

Yue rió al ver a la hija de kinomoto cayendo al mar y algo aún mas gracioso todavía ,era que por lo increíblemente contradictorio que pareciera … shaoran li había saltado segundos después de haberla lanzado… ella era definitivamente asunto de Li..

-SAKURA!!...

Grito fujitaka y tras un ademán los cañones se dispararon ,el segundo splash se oyó inmediatamente y shaoran li estaba en el mar en un parpadeo ….¡¡como se atrevía!! ..después de decir que no le interesaba lo que le ocurriese a sakura ,va en su rescate….¿que tipo de hombre sin palabra era??.....¿que tipo de hombre era ,el que amaba a su hija??...

-PADRE!!..

grito Toya a su izquierda ,fujitaka miro a su hijo y luego a donde cayo el cuerpo de sakura; no le agradaba la idea pero tenia que dejar a sakura a manos de li si es que quería derrotar a yue; se dirigió popa de inmediato mientras los cañonazos retumbaban a su frente…

El agua salada era mucho mas pesada que cualquier otra….¿era por la sal? ….o ¿era por que se ahogaba??...;se sintió arrastrada por una fuerza mas fuerte que ella ,pero ni eso ,ni el zumbido en sus oídos aminoro los estruendos de los cañones en la superficie….

Entonces …asi …¿moriría?...

Braceo con ahínco a través del mar revuelto , no lograba alcanzarla…no lograba verla..;se sintió un completo estupido al ver como ese mal nacido la aventaba …¡¡¿en que diablos pensaba??!!....no debió de decir ,que no le interesaba …por que, claro que le interesaba…,sintió el mismo frió que ella de seguro sintió al tocar el mar; y cuando la vio caer …sintió como se le paralizaba su cuerpo y como su corazón bombeaba asustado…¿asustado??... ¿hacia cuanto no sentía eso??....sin pensarlo ,el se aventó tras ella …..,no lo pensó …solo lo hizo ….por que la amaba…siendo una desconocida …estando prometida o no…,hija de un traidor ….de un asesino…sakura kinomoto …era **su** sakura kinomoto….y primero moriría el a dejarla morir a ella….

-¿¡donde estas?!...- gorgoteo asustado-….vamos sakura…

Tomo aire y después se hundió para buscarla bajo el agua; tenia que estar ahí…ella tenia que estar ahí!!...cabeceo buscando a su alrededor sin encontrar nada ,salio a flote y tomo aire para zambullirse una vez mas…pero no estaba ,de nuevo …;nado un poco mas hacia el frente….y no encontró nada, el agua revuelta no ayudaba…al salir a superficie, los gritos invadieron sus oídos ….la batalla estaba en su cúspide y el estaba peleando en su interior por no romper a llorar….pero en lugar de eso …comenzó a gritar …ella ya no estaba…

Sintió como a su alrededor todo se volvía negro y tal vez entre la inconciencia y la imaginación oyó una voz que la llamaba , una voz que ella conocía muy bien ….y que gracias a Dios ….era la voz que ella quería oír ….aunque fuera por ultima vez…la voz de el….

Exhalo una vez mas haciendo que varias burbujas salieran de su boca….¿esta era su ultima exhalación??....cerro lo ojos y se dejo hundir …ya sin intentar pelear ….ya no podía ….no tenia fuerzas ..no podía moverse mas , los tres días de desnutrición pasaban factura en su cuerpo…ya no podía mover los brazos ni las piernas ….le pesaban …al igual que el pesaba el corazón, pero por lo menos podía oír su voz….una vez mas.

Grito de nuevo su nombre esperando una repuesta pero entre los cañonazos y demás ruido ….seria imposible ….

-SAKURA!!....vamos..vamos…

Braceo otra vez sintiendo como su corazón latía deprisa y no por el cansancio …si no por la angustia que comenzaba a dominarlo…

Entonces vio varias burbujas salir a la superficie y sin pensarlo dos veces se zambullo hacia ahí; vio como las oscuras aguas la tragaban y la desesperación lo domino, nado a toda prisa hacia ella, y en un rápido movimiento la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo hacia el , la apretó en su pecho y nado de regreso a la superficie ….en cuanto respiro el aire se sintió aliviado y mas al sentirla a ella a su lado ….a su lado justo donde ella pertenecía y de donde no la apartaría jamás….

-¡SAKURA!!...¡¡SAKURA!!

Grito fujitaka al divisar los dos cuerpos que se dirigían al THE CLOW….y sintió como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo en cuánto vio como Li sacaba a su hija del agua.

Otro cañonazo resonó y fujitaka miro al LUNA LLENA, esta vez yue no se escaparía….esta vez no tendría clemencia …la batalla era en serio…

-ARLEN!!...¡¡APUNTA EL CAÑON 3,5 Y 1 A ESTRIBOR… EL 2 Y 4 LE SEGUIRAN A LOS DOS MINUTOS!!...¡QUIERO ATAQUE CONSECUTIVO!!...¡¡QUIDEN LAS MUNICIONES Y LAS BALAS!!....ABORDAREMOS ESE BARCO!!

-SHAORAN!!...

Grito eriol en cuanto pudieron subirlo a cubierta, shaoran lucia exhausto y sujetaba a una sakura inconciente con fuerza.

-¿estas loco?...c..como se te ocurre saltar así como así!!

Shaoran se dejo caer al suelo aún sin soltar a sakura ,juntos empaparon la madera bajo ellos, varios hombres se reunieron alrededor de ellos, wei se acerco a sakura para medirle la temperatura.

-necesito atenderla…

Susurro a su capitán, pero este no pareció oírlo ,por que aferro a sakura mas a su frío cuerpo.

-shaoran ….-susurro eriol-….sakura esta muy fría….-intento tomar a sakura del brazo pero fue alejada de el por LI-……¡¡no seas infantil!!

-no …no …se ira de mi lado de nuevo

Dijo con dificultan, eriol suspiro cansado

-si wei no la atiende …podría morir de pulmonía …

Shaoran a regañadientes la entrego a su fiel amigo, sakura recibió a wei con una serie de descontrolada tos seguida de agua saliendo por su boca pero aun inconsciente.

-sakura..

Susurro shaoran, wei lo miro tratando de calmarlo

-ella estará bien…ya esta bien…

Shaoran se levanto con dificultad del suelo, eriol lo ayudo….

-cuídala mucho por favor…-mira hacia donde estaban los dos barcos THE NADESIKO y LUNA LLENA , emprendiendo una batalla sin tregua-….ese maldito…

Erio miro a su primo con una sonrisa y después se alejo de el , en la forma mas respetuosa que pudo le hablo

-capitán….¿que procede?...

Shaoran miro a eriol con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¡¡TODOS A CUBIERTA!! …PREPAREN LOS CAÑONES!!....¡¡ATACAREMOS AL LUNA LLENA!!

La batalla entre los dos rivales se volvía mas y mas férrea, los graves daños que estaba sufriendo THE NADESHIKO ;el enemigo que no daba tregua alguna.

Otro impacto por el cañón se oyó cerca, esta vez del THE CLOW; pero este tenia sus propios cañones listos.

-¡NO VAMOS A LLEGAR A NADA FUJITAKA!! ….

Grito yue desde su barco, otro cañonazo sonó desde el mismo barco; la bala choco de lleno con la popa del THE NADESHIKO haciendo saltar madera, pólvora y agua a la vez ;los gritos de guerra que resonaban en medio de cada barco y en medio del mar reflejaban la ansiedad de la batalla.

-¡capitán!..-llego arlen agitado-…las galera 3 y 4 están dañadas y en agua esta comenzando a filtrarse…

Fujitaka reprimió un gruñido de frustración

-que varios hombres refuercen las compuertas!!....-giro hacia varios hombres tras el -…protejan la popa!! …esta no resistirá otro disparo certero.

Los piratas se movilizaron por cubierta, fujitaka tenia que igualar el daño que tenia su barco; por que sabia que si el LUNA LLENA volvía a tener buena puntería, irremediablemente THE NADESHIKO se hundiría así que si esa una posibilidad, si su barco se hundía …entonces el LUNA LLENA se hundiría con el….no se iría solo.

el THE CLOW se estremeció, por un impacto de cañon cercano a el ,eriol se aferro del barandal de madera para no caerse.

-shaoran!!....¿estas loco??!!

Pregunto sin aliento , al ver como su primo arrebataba el timon a uno de los piratas.

-nesecitamos acercarnos mas!!

Dijo haciendo una maniobra y evitando una bala ,el timón giro como loco en sus manos y eriol se aferro al barandal intentando caminar.

-¡¡pero estamos ya muy cerca!!....¡¡si nos acercamos mas el disparar nuestros cañones nos veremos impulsados por ellos!!....¡y entonces…

-podríamos recibir daños??...¡¡ya lo se!!...pero quiero dispararle al LUNA LLENA justo en medio….asi se hundirá mas rápido

Eriol miro a su primo como si estuviera loco….a la distancia en que se estaban acercando y el impacto de los cañones …¡¡si!! Seria una puntería muy certera para ellos, pero también el LUNA LLENA tendrían una puntería muy buena para atacarlos, Sin mencionar los daños que se infringirían así mismos por la escasa distancia y el impulso de impacto.

-¡¡¿acaso se te metió agua salada en el cerebro?!!...

-¡¡confía en mi eriol!!....¡¡por una vez en tu puta vida, confía en mi!!

Eriol miro a su primo ,su capitán seriamente y después suspiro derrotado.

-espero que sepas lo que haces….

Shaoran giro el timón con ahínco …

-si….yo también…

-se hundirá en cualquier momento…

Sonrio yue.

Ya podía olerlo, la sangre de fujitaka en su espada, así como sintió la sangre Hien Li al lastimarlo por la espalda….si tan solo su momento de gloria no hubiera sido arrebatado por fujitaka…¡¡maldito!!...pero hoy la pagaría…

-¡¡capitán!!....el THE Cl….

LUNA LLENA se estremeció por el impacto de cañón que le dio justo en medio de la popa y la proa, los girtos no se hicieron esperar.

-¡¡EL AGUA ENTRA POR LAS GALERAS 1 A LA 5 CAPITAN!!

Yue gruño y giro hacia donde estaba el THE CLOW, apuntando sus cañones hacia ellos, pero también estaba dañado.

-¡¡MALDITO COBARDE, LI!!

Gruño con coraje, ahora el LUNA LLENA estaba encerrado entre THE NADESHIKO y el THE CLOW….lo tenían atrapado.

-¡¡ERES UN MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!!

-¡¡TAMBIENT E LLENARIA DE ELOJIOS YUE, PERO NO TENGO TIEMPO!!

El segundo cañonazo del THE CLOW ,dio muy cerca de proa ,el barco de yue aun así se estremeció.

-¡¡MALDITA SABANDIJA!!....¡¡TE ESCURRISTE TRAS DE MI COMO CUCARACHA!!...

Shaoran sonrío de forma ladina justo como el sabia hacer.

-¡¡NO YUE!!...¡TU OLVIDASTE QUE ESTABA AQUÍ ,YO SOLO APROVECHE QUE TE DORMIAS EN TUS LAURELES!!

Dijo haciendo referencia a que el THE NADESHIKO estaba muy dañado y yue parecía muy confiado.

La furia de yue fue en incremento cuando, se oyó el disparo de un cañón tras el, THE NADESHIKO pensaba participar también en la disputa.

-¡¡PREPARENSE PARA ABORDAR!!

Apremio fujitaka a sus hombres, arlen sonrío con picardía

-parece que el joven Li, por ahora esta de nuestro lado

Río de forma cómica, fujitaka asintió sin sonreír ,por ahora estaban del mismo lado ,pero…¿Cuánto duraría la tregua??

Los hombres del THE NADESHIKO se preparaban para abordar ahora que los cañones habían cesado y fujitaka estaba seguro de que yue estaría esperándolo con ansias.

-capitán ¡¡nos abordaran!!

Yue gruño

-¡¡ya lo se pedaso de tonto!!....¡¡prepárense para darles la bienvenida!!...

Yue volteo a ver a shaoran.

-¡¡AHORA ESTAS PELEANDO DEL LADO DEL ASESINO DE TU PADRE?!!

Pregunto con sorna, shaoran saco a HIen de su funda y la extendió hacia yue.

-¡¡PRIMERO TE MATARE A TI Y LUEGO MATARE A KINOMOTO, NO TE PREOCUOES!!

Yue rio y saco su espada

-¡¡BIEN ENTONCES POR QUE NO VIENES MOCOSO!!

Shaoran alzo su espada una vez mas y grito a todo pulmón sin dejar de ver a yue.

-¡¡PREPARENSE PERROS!!....¡¡ABORDAREMOS AL LUNA LLENA!!

Los hombres de shaoran saltaron de jubilo y el THE CLOW se vio envuelto en disparos , sogas y tablas listas para una nueva pelea y sobre todo abordar el barco enemigo, ambos capitanes se miraban mutuamente con desafío.

Los gritos de furia no se hicieron esperar en cuanto abordaron el barco ,arlen peleaba con dos hombres a su izquierda y fujitaka buscaba a yue entre la multitud de hombres, armados con su espada en mano; al mismo tiempo que ellos abordaron al LUNA LLENA , el THE CLOW lo hizo igual, y a fujitaka le preocupaba la locura que hiciera el primogénito de su mejor amigo….los LI eran unos inconscientes….comprendió por fin al ver la barbárica escena de encajonar a yue con el THE CLOW…..una táctica ya usada en el pasado por HIEN LI…_de tal palo, tal molesta y jodida astilla_….pensó.

-¡¡CAPITAN!!

Grito arlen ,fujitaka se giro lo mas rápido que pudo ,pero no pudo interceptar la estocada, se vio en medio de la espada de su hijo y la de uno de los hombres de yue; toya le sonrío mientras hacia retroceder al pirata.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!!...te dije que te quedaras en el barco toya!!

Toya esgrimo su espada contra el hombre de nuevo y lo golpeo con el mango de esta ,el hombre cayo inconciente.

-papa no hay tiempo para esto!!...¡¡busca a yue!!

Fujitaka suspiro cansado…el ya no podía hacer elecciones por sus hijos ,ya no eran unos niños….y al parecer ,ya cada uno había elegido.

-cuídate mucho hijo….

Toya asintió y vio alejarse a su padre entre humo de cañón y balas.

Las espadas chocaron de nuevo ,marcando un estrépito entre ellos, yue retrocedió al igual que shaoran; en cuanto el capitán del THE CLOW abordo, yue no espero mas para atacarlo, aunque el premio principal era fujitaka, el hijo de HIEN era también un muy buen bocado para su espada.

-has aprendido uno que otro tuco …

Shaoran rechino los dientes e intento acercarse de nuevo con una nueva estocada ,yue la esquivo.

-ya va siendo hora de que se termine el juego

Dijo yue; Shaoran esgrimo su espada otra vez

-yo no estoy jugando

Dijo entre dientes molesto, yue rió y jugueteo con su espada dándole vueltas con su mano, shaoran permanecía a la expectativa de cualquier ataque traicionero.

-¿Por qué tan molesto Li?....¿es por que mande a tu noviecita a nadar?....-shaoran gruño-….o…¿Por qué sabes que fui **yo** el que traiciono a tu padre?

Shaoran abrió los ojos como platos y con un gruñido se fue sobre el, yue rio e intercepto cada estocada de la espada del ambarino con la suya, asi el sonido del metal chocando inundo el lugar.

-Pero no te aflijas asi!!....-siguió diciendo-….esta bien…lo admito!! …yo empecé el motín ,pero fujitaka a fin de cuentas me robo la gloria!!...

Shaoran grito y levanto su espada, el impacto fue detenido por la espada de yue ,ambos quedaron cara a cara , la respiración de shaoran era agitada a su vez el aliento de yue choco en su cara con olor a ron y tabaco sucio al hablar.

-¿no me digas que ya te cansaste?....sabes ,me encantaría ver como matas a fujitaka ,por que ….yo traicione a HIEN, pero Kinomoto lo mato….¿que se siente odiar al padre de la mujer que quieres, Li?.

Shaoran imprimió mas presión contra la espada de yue quien sonreía ,pero shaoran le respondió con una sonrisa ladina.

-todo lo que dices ….yo ya lo se…..-yue frunció el seño- …fujitaka es un asesino…y tu….tu solo eres un maldito lunático ….¿que se siente estar a punto de morir, Sbladin?

La sonrisa de yue se borro y sintió como la presión en las espadas estaba haciendo mella en el, pero no se daría el lujo de perder ,no contra un LI….el sobreviviría costara lo que costara …asi lo había hecho toda su vida.

Utilizo una de sus piernas para hacer tropezar a Li que cayo de espaldas al ser empujado por yue ;Hien cayo a varios centímetros de shaoran.

-¿yo morir?...-rio-…¿por ti?...-se carcajeo-…si tu padre, ni fujitaka pudieron conmigo….-camino hasta el-….¿que te hace pensar que tu si??.....

Shaoran trato de estirar su mano para alcanzar su espada ,pero yue puso sus dedos antes de que lo lograra, el ambarino ahogo un grito de dolor.

-pon atención cuando te hablo….es poco educado no hacerlo….

Shaoran volteo a verlo con sorna

-no me interesa oír estupideces

Yue se rio y esgrimo su espada sobre la cabeza de shaoran ,para darle una ultima estocada, pero esta fue detenida en el aire por otra.

-¿shaoran estas bien?!!

Pregunto eriol ,mientras luchaba para hacer retroceder a yue

-¡¡maldito entrometido!!

Gruño sbladin entre estocada y estocada, el metal se oyó con mas fuerza, eriol centro su atención en la pelea y al igual que yue arremetió con mas fuerza.

-eriol….

Gruño el ambarino en el suelo y se intento parar para recuperar su espada; eriol logro hacer retroceder a yue ,quien cayo al suelo, aprovechando el momento eriol fue junto a su primo para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-¿estas bien??

Shaoran le sonrío y asintió ,tomo a HIEN con su mano izquierda ya que su mano derecha estaba lastimada.

-si…solo el maldito ,impidió que lo matara con mi mano derecha….pero se olvido que tengo una mano izquierda

Eriol rio y shaoran balanceo su espada con su mano buena.

De repente eriol toco su costado y dejo su espada, esta hizo un ruido metálico al caer al suelo, un gruñido salio de la boca del ojiazul y separo su mano de su costado ;la cual estaba ensangrentada desde los dedos hasta la palma entera; shaoran miro horrorizado a su primo caer al piso junto con su espada …y todo demasiado rápido para evitarlo.

-¡¡ERIOL!!

Grito el ambarino, tras el cuerpo de eriol en el piso ,estaba yue sujetando su espada manchada de la sangre de eriol; shaoran se arrodillo con su primo.

-eso le pasa por entrometido….

Dijo yue, shaoran lo ignoro y le hablo a su primo.

-¡eriol!...¿estas bien?....¡eriol!....vamos..

El ojiazul miro a shaoran ,el cual sostuvo la cabeza de su primo con cuidado, la herida del costado derecho chorreaba sangre a borbotones.

-shao…en..verdad …duele…mu..mucho

Shaoran le sonrío

-pero..vas a estar bien amigo…¡¡idiota!!..eres mi mano derecha ….vas a estar bien

Eriol rio y un ataque de tos lo siguió, por su boca comenzó a tirar sangre.

-shao …yo no …creo….

El ambarino gruño y la risa estridente de yue se oyó

-¡¡claro que si!!...¡¡no te puedes rendir maldito idiota!!

El ojiazul sonrio y por la comisura de su boca salio un hilito de sangre

-cuida a tomoyo….ella quiere a Toya…..y cuida a tu sakura….que fue difícil que te aclarar…a…ras…eres…terco

Dijo con dificultan, shaoran toco la herida de su primo e imprimió su mano ensangrentada en su blusa blanca sin querer.

-¡¡maldito idiota!!...¡¡te juro que si te mueres …iré a buscarte al mismo infierno!!...¡¡no te atrevas!!

Eriol rio y apretó la mano de shaoran

-ni se te …ocurra…t..tienes que…. Cuidar de sakura..yo..no tengo ..miedo…

Shaoran gruño y eriol le dio una ultima sonrisa antes de cerrar sus ojos ,la mano que apretaba la de shaoran sea flojo y cayo a su costado; shaoran miro el cuerpo de su primo un momento sin podérselo creer y después apretó sus puños… el ....el se había ido.

-ese..ese..….-levanto la vista hacia la humareda frente a el, yue sbaldin ya no estaba-….¡¡maldito hijo de perra!!....¡¿Dónde estas??!! ….-se levanto al instante y tomo a su espada HIEN con su mano izquierda-….¡¡lo pagaras!!

Fujitaka seguía sin encontrar a yue o a LI y eso comenzaba a inquietarlo

-¿Dónde rayos están?

El choque de espadas era un sonido que se oía claramente en cualquier lugar del barco y la humadera que había a causa de los cañonazos previos y los disparos de bala lo ponían mas nervioso.

-¿sabes?....

Oyó tras el ,fujitaka se giro y vio al traidor del THE CLOW original ,con su espada ensangrentada y una sonrisa ladina en su rostro; estaba recargado en un pedazo de mástil caído y su cabello plateado ondeo a la misma dirección del humo; tras ellos se oían los gritos , disparos y el choque de metales de los piratas.

-mate a alguien que no tenia previsto ….pero ahora puedo decir que el pequeño principito Li …luchara con mas coraje que antes….

Fujitaka frunció el seño temiendo lo peor…¿sakura?....yue mato a sakura….¡¡ese maldito se atrevió a eso!!

-tu maldito juego esta comenzando a cansarme yue …espero que no hayas cometido una tontería que te cueste la vida ….o que cueste que yo te mate…

Yue rio y se acerco a fujitaka lentamente

-si no es que yo te mate primero …

dijo divertido ,fujitaka desenvaino su espada ,yue no perdió tiempo y se acerco a el , el choque de ambos fue tan fuerte que las espadas resonaron, yue de nuevo intento una estocada pero fue interceptada por la de kinomoto.

-todavía eres muy bueno …

Dijo el peliplateado ,Fujitaka gruño

-todavía hablas demasiado…

Fujitaka hizo retroceder a yue ,pero antes de que este embistiera a kinomoto la espada de shaoran se atravesó en el camino.

-¡¡mira es el principito Li!! ….

Dijo con burla ,shaoran gruño y esgrimo con fuerza su espada y yue recibió una herida en el brazo.

Yue dejo de burlarse.

-¡¡LI!! ….¡¡no te metas en esto ..es entre yue y yo!!

Dijo kinomoto, shaoran entrecerró los ojos.

-desde que mato a mi primo ….y daño a sakura ….es asunto mío….¡¡kinomoto no se meta!!

Kinomoto gruño y tomo su espada con mas firmeza.

-desde hace mas de 10 años que esto …es asunto mío Li..

Yue abanico su espada y estuvo apunto de cortarle al cabeza a shaoran ,si no fuera por que este reacciono a tiempo y lo esquivo ,kinomoto tomo la iniciativa y quiso herir a yue ,este lo esquivo.

-dos contra uno…¿eso no es injusto?

Shaoran arremetió de nuevo con HIEN

-Tu atacaste a eriol por la espalda!!...¡¡no me vengas con lo que es justo o no!!

Yue esta vez no mostró burla , sino que arremetió contra li con todo lo que tenia, shaoran por un momento de distracción perdió su espada la cual voló a varios metros de el.

-solo tu y yo

Susurro yue sbladin ,shaoran gruño y con una certera patada hizo volar la espada de yue el cual soltó un maldición enfadado …se había confiado otra vez; ambos siguieron la dirección de sus armas, la de yue estaba mas cerca que la de shaoran, pero shaoran sabia que el corría mas rápido.

Shaoran y yue se miraron un momento antes de cada uno correr hacia su espada ,shaoran alcanzo la suya en cuanto pudo y tropezó al llegar a ella, con un rápido movimiento se giro y se encontró con yue tras el, levantando su espalda en alto; después todo paso muy rápido, la sangre cayo en el pecho de shaoran manchando su camisola junto con la mancha de sangre que era de su primo; tras yue esgrimiendo su espada en una estocada certera al cuerpo de yue sbladin estaba Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Yue volteo a ver a su ex amigo.

-¿atacando …por… la espalda… Kino…moto??

Fujitaka sonrío con sorna

-no me culpes ….los actos se regresan por si solos, así como atacaste a Hien ,así estas siendo atacado tu….

Yue se hizo para atrás y fujitaka saco su arma de la espalda de yue, la sangre salto alrededor de ellos ,kinomoto dejo que su espada chorreará el piso.

Yue se balanceo hacia delante y atrás ,toco su costado sangrando ,con su mano y unto entre sus dedos el liquido rojo viscoso que salía de su cuerpo, miro a fujitaka con una sonrisa.

-entonces….¿tu morirás como mataste a Hien Li?

Shaoran miro a fujitaka desde su posición en el suelo a kinomoto que estaba blanco como el papel ,yue río mientras se agarraba su costado sangrando a borbotones, cayo de rodillas frente a ellos, pero miro especialmente a fujitaka.

-el que salvaras a su hijo…..no….no..qui..quiere decir….que lo …sal..ves a ..e..el….

Yue rio descontrolado mientras recargaba su mejilla en la madera del suelo….pero la risa fue interrumpida por el jadeo ahogado que profirió ; esta vez shaoran había incrustado su propia espada en la espalda de yue y así terminar con el…..un traidor había caído ….un estremecimiento del barco indico que el LUNA LLENA se estaba hundiendo, shaoran miro a kinomoto al sacar la espada del cuerpo de yue, fujitaka leyó la expresión del primogénito de su mejor amigo.

-se lo que piensas…pero no es el momento para terminar esto ..aqui no..

-entonces ¿Cuándo?

Fujitaka guardo su espada

-tienes heridos que recoger, a tu primo que ….-se callo al ver como li apretaba su mano izquierda en la empuñadura de su espada-…y sobre todo….tienes a mi hija…

Shaoran miro el suelo.

-¿planeas vengarte de mi usándola??

Shaoran gruño.

-ella..

Kinomoto se adelanto

-entonces devuélvemela….-shaoran levanto la mirada-…ella es lo único que me queda …si la estas usando para vengarte ….te matare en serio…

Li se acerco desafiante con HIEN en sus manos.

-nunca….ella se ira conmigo….en cuanto ajustemos cuentas…

Kinomoto gruño

-Ya te lo dije aquí no

-no ve otro lugar ….y usted no se me volverá a escapar ….desenvaine kinomoto…

Fujitaka miro a LI y vio que no había marcha a atrás ,era un aguerrido personaje al igual que su padre, y el sabia bien que le debía al chico el desahogarse …aunque le costara la vida y el amor que había con su hija.

-sabes que ella podría sufrir...¿no te interesa?

Shaoran LI tomo posición ,kinomoto desenvaino su espada.

°°CONTINUARA°°

* * *

DEJEN REVIEWS!!!! PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSS!!


	21. Puerto 21

HOla aqui de regreso AL FIN!, para no quitarles tiempo y que lean ya de una buena vez el capitulo pondre mis pateticas excusas y disculpas al final, por cierto el capi si es corto pero es interesante, por que ya se van aclarando cosas IMPORTANTES... sin mas a LEER!

* * *

-¿planeas vengarte de mi usándola?

Shaoran gruño.

-ella..

Kinomoto lo interrumpió

-entonces devuélvemela….-shaoran levanto la mirada-…ella es lo único que me queda …si la estas usando para vengarte …te matare…en serio…

Li se acerco desafiante con HIEN en sus manos.

-ella se ira conmigo….en cuanto ajustemos cuentas…

Kinomoto gruño

-Ya te lo dije aquí no

-no ve otro lugar…y usted no se me volverá a escapar…desenvaine kinomoto…

Fujitaka miro a Li y vio que no había marcha a atrás; el era un aguerrido personaje al igual que su padre y el sabia bien que le debía al chico el desahogarse…aunque le costara la vida y el amor de su hija.

-sabes que ella podría sufrir... ¿no te interesa?

Shaoran Li tomo posición , kinomoto desenvaino su espada.

**CAPITULO 21: PeSaDumBRe**

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, y el sonido del barco rechinando era lo que sobresalía, el LUNA LLENA había caído junto con su capitán.

Shaoran y kinomoto se miraron desafiantes con las espadas desenvainadas, ninguno parecía querer ser el primero en atacar.

-puedes arrepentirte si quieres Li…

Shaoran lo miro con sorna

-¿Cómo cree que me sentí cuando lo vi a usted, encajando su espada en el cuerpo de mi padre?... ¿sabe que pensé en ese momento?

Fujitaka sonrío

-no vale nada lo que yo crea o quiera adivinar, tu mismo me dijiste todo ese día…me odiabas y todavía me sigues odiando…pero hay cosas que no entenderías…acerca de tu padre

-¿entender?...el era mi padre…¡yo lo consocia tanto como tu!

El barco comenzó a balancearse y Shaoran y Fujitaka hicieron maniobras para mantenerse entables en su posición

-Hien …es muy diferente al capitán Hien Li…cada uno tenia sus propias reglas Shaoran y se que tu lo entiendes por que eres capitán…

-¡el barco se hunde hay que abandonar la nave!

Grito Arlen desde proa, Fujitaka lo miro y luego miro a shaoran quien estaba mirando su espada Hien con atención.

-no podemos terminar esto aquí…

Shaoran apretó su espada con enojo y levanto el rostro hacia el…

-si huyes te encontrare a donde quiera que vayas…Kinomoto…

Dijo el ambarino mirándolo a los ojos, fujitaka sonrió

-lo se Li, pero no huiré…esto ya espero mucho tiempo…

Kinomoto envaino su espada y se giro para retirarse por esta ocasión, Shaoran dio media vuelta para reunirse con su tripulación.

-¡LI! - Shaoran se detuvo a escucharlo-…quiero que sepas antes de enfrentarnos que, yo nunca hice nada que tu padre no me pidiera…el era como mi hermano…yo…cumplí lo que el me pidió como su tripulante, subordinado y amigo.

Y sin mas fujitaka desapareció entre la bruma y el fuego del barco.

No supo cuanto tiempo shaoran estuvo plantado en la cubierta de ese barco hasta que sintió otra sacudida y después varios gritos acercándose, sus piratas venían por el.

Mientras el EL LUNA LLENA se hundía.

* * *

Fujitaka miro a lo lejos la nube de humo que ahora era el barco de Yue, y como tras el salía el THE CLOW.

-sabes que ese niño te buscara…¿verdad?

Dijo Arlen tras el ,Fujitaka sonrió

-lo se, pero no planeo esconderme….el todavía tiene algo mío consigo

Arlen suspiro

-¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para arriesgar tu trasero?

Fujitaka se dio vuelta para encararlo

-mi hija…y estoy dispuesto a recuperarla

Arlen rio a carcajada limpia, fujitaka rio junto con el pero de una forma mas forzada.

* * *

Shaoran subió al THE CLOW como si fuera un muñeco, su rostro lucia descompuesto, camino hasta la puerta de su camarote donde, tras esta se oía mucho ajetreo.

Shaoran estuvo parado ahí unos cuantos minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera.

-capitán…-susurro wei asomándose por la puerta-…¿desea entrar?...

Shaoran asintió y wei lo jalo hacia dentro, el camerino se había convertido en una sala improvisada de hospital; en la gran cama estaba recostada y profundamente dormida Sakura Kinomoto.

Se acercó a ella.

-todavía no despierta amo, pero ya le bajo la fiebre…estará bien, pero es mejor que vea a un medico.

Shaoran tomo la mano fría de la ojiverde entre las suyas y la acaricio.

- …Sakura…yo…quiero pedirte perdón …se que lo que te cause no tiene nombre …pero…

Wei tomo el hombro de su capitán en forma conciliadora.

-ella aun no puede oírlo…pero le aseguro que cuando despierte, entenderá

El ambarino continuo pero ahora hablaba con wei, sin despegar su vista de la ojiverde.

-no tiene nombre lo que hice …yo…dude…dude de ella…fue un momento …pero yo dude…si no fuera por lo que pensé y dije…ella no hubiera sido…

-es…tupido

El susurro cruzo la habitación desde el otro extremo, en un catre estaba una figura acostada y tapada hasta la barbilla, un gemido de dolor profirió la boca del herido cuando este se acomodo.

-¿pero que…

Fue interrumpido de nuevo.

-no me…man…mantuve…vivo…solo…para...oírte…decir to…tonterías…

Susurro con dificultad de nuevo el sujeto del camastro, shaoran cruzo la habitación como rayo.

-¡ERIOL!

El moreno le dio una sonrisita socarrona, Shaoran sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acerco a el para abrazarlo, eriol soltó un gemido de dolor.

- la he…rida…la herida…se abrirá…¡intentas matarme!

Shaoran rio y Wei junto con el.

-¡estas vivo hijo de puta!

Exclamo shaoran con júbilo, Eriol le dio una media sonrisa….

-mala hierba…nunca muere….

-eso veo, que bueno que estas de vuelta….

Eriol sonrió de nuevo, luego su mirada azulina se dirigió a la cama donde estaba sakura postrada, shaoran siguió su mirada.

-¿es..tará bien?

Dijo con dificultad, Shaoran miro a Wei este contesto en lugar de su capitán.

- estará bien pero lo mejor es que la vea un medico al igual que a usted joven Eriol

-entiendo…Shaoran…tu ¿estas bien?

El ambarino le dio una media sonrisa.

-mi otra mitad esta recostada en esa cama…cuando sepa que ella esta perfectamente bien…yo estaré bien.

* * *

El viento agitaba las velas del barco, la brisa marina le daba en la cara mientras observaba como el sol se ponía en el horizonte; unos pasos se escucharon tras el, Toya se giro a ver a su padre quien también observaba el mar.

-a tu madre…también le gustaba mirar el ocaso

Toya sonrió todavía mirando hacia el horizonte que se enrojecía.

-lo se…viví con ella después de que nos abandonaste…padre

Fujitaka suspiro y acaricio el puente de su nariz bajo sus lentes.

-no me lo dejaras fácil… ¿verdad?...

-no es fácil olvidar…Sakura y yo tuvimos que trabajar duro después de la muerte de madre

Fujitaka asintió.

-me entere de su muerte unas semanas después…toya, yo fui a buscarlos…pero era como si se los hubiera tragado al tierra…cada año regrese a Sant. Pearl y no los encontré…y después se me hizo mas difícil volver.

Toya lo miro.

-sabia que nos buscarías…-Fujitaka frunció el ceño-…pero yo no quería que Sakura viera a su adorado papa…siendo un pirata; cuando tuve edad suficiente y ella también, decidí venir al Caribe a buscarte sin decirle lo que eras a mi hermana…y ahora a estas alturas Sakura ya sabe toda la verdad…yo solo intentaba proteger a lo único que me quedaba padre

El capitán sonrió y despeino la cabeza de su hijo.

-así que… ¿sabias que yo iba todos los años a buscarlos? –Fujitaka sonrió con socarronería-...mocoso…gracias por cuidar de tu hermana…incluso de mi

Fujitaka abrazo a su hijo y Toya le correspondió de igual forma.

* * *

En cuanto tocaron puerto al día siguiente los heridos fueron desembarcando para ser atendidos; Sakura y Eriol fueron la excepción; atendidos por un medico particular que personalmente Shaoran fue a buscar.

-¡Capitán!...

Llamo Wei desde la puerta del camarote, Shaoran se acerco apresurado.

-¿Qué sucede?... ¿pasa algo malo?...

Wei miro tras el y se hizo aun lado dejando pasar al doctor

-Joven Li…-saludo el medico-…su primo esta estable aunque la herida fue grave, se recuperara; sin embargo su… -dudo un momento-…la señorita…esta delicada, debo de pedir que no la lleve a alta mar hasta que no se estabilice

Shaoran asintió.

-No nos moveremos de aquí hasta que usted lo indique… ¿Cuánto tiempo será eso doctor?

El medico saco un pedazo de papel con garabatos escritos

-todavía no puedo decir el calculo exacto, por lo pronto esta es medicación para ella y el bebe y vera como se recuperaran.

Shaoran tomo el papel y de golpe miro al doctor y luego a Wei.

-¿b..be…bebe?...¿que bebe?...

El doctor sonrió

-¿no lo sabia?... bueno permítame ser el primero en felicitarlo –el medico apretó la mano de un pálido e incrédulo Shaoran- Muchas felicidades Capitán Li!...

Shaoran miro a Wei todavía con la duda en su rostro, Wei le despejo el panorama con palabras mas claras.

-Sakura esta embarazada…y usted capitán es el padre de la criatura…

Shaoran trastabillo hacia adelante y entro al camerino haciendo a un lado al doctor y a Wei de forma muy poco cortes, dentro camino hacia Sakura que dormía todavía y lucia pálida; Wei entro a darle una palmada en la espalda a modo de felicitación.

-que curioso capitán…su polizón…infiltro a otro polizón al barco.

Dijo Wei divertido, Shaoran sonrió de oreja a oreja y de improviso lo abrazo, W ei correspondió al abrazo con una sonrisa.

* * *

El llanto se escuchaba por toda la casa.

Tomoyo subió corriendo las escaleras ante el griterío del bebe y se topo de frente con Meilin que baja estas con semblante serio.

-¿Qué le paso al bebe?

Pregunto preocupada la amatista, la pelinegra la miro con fastidio y rodo los ojos.

-no lose y no me interesa, ese engendro del demonio lleva así mucho tiempo y ya comenzó a irritarme

Dijo la pelinegra, Tomoyo la miro con el seño fruncido; Meilin hizo a un lado a la amatista que estorbaba en su presurosa huida.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?...tu bebe esta llorando…

Meilin termino de bajar las escaleras y sin voltear a ver a la amatista respondió con un bufido.

-a cualquier lugar lejos de ese mocoso

Y desapareció por el hall, Tomoyo bufo y termino de subir la escalera presurosa; mientras todavía se escuchaba el llanto del niño de fondo.

* * *

Llevaban dos días en ese puerto y Sakura seguía sin despertar y su condición no parecía ir mejor; Shaoran por recomendación del doctor no se despego de tierra hasta nuevo aviso pero a como estaban las cosas se estaba volviendo complicado y mas ahora que se pedía de su presencia en batalla.

Shaoran seguido de Yamasaki caminaban por el pueblo presurosos para llegar al barco; el ambarino apretó en su mano una hoja de papel sellada y detuvo su caminata, Yamasaki lo imito.

-toma – Shaoran saco de su bolsillo de pantalón una bolsita de terciopelo negro y se la entrego a Yamasaki- encuentra donde puedan establecerse, un lugar seguro, bonito y no muy lejos

Dijo el ambarino a su acompañante, Yamasaki asintió sin decir nada y dio media vuelta; Shaoran siguió su camino hacia el barco, al abordarlo lo esperaba Wei.

-Amo…

Shaoran dio una cabezadita en forma de saludo

-¿como siguen?

Pregunto directo mientras caminaba a la galera comedor, Wei lo siguió de cerca.

-el joven Eriol esta respondiendo muy bien, y ya se le cambio el vendaje del día de hoy…pero la señorita Sakura no ha despertado aun y el doctor vino y le administro algo para que no pierda mas fuerza

Shaoran suspiro cansado y extendió la carta y un mapa en la gran mesa, Wei lo miro.

-¿pasa algo amo?

Shaoran miro a Wei.

-la corona me manda llamar hay problemas cerca de Barbada con los españoles, hay que partir de inmediato

Shaoran miro el mapa con atención

-¿partiremos mañana al alba?

El ambarino lo miro e ignoro la pregunta

-también tengo que resolver el asunto de Meilin y el de Kinomoto… para poder sentirme un hombre libre

Regreso su mirada al mapa, Wei se acerco a su capitán.

-¿amo?

Shaoran suspiro de forma cansada.

-prepara las cosas Wei; Sakura, Eriol y tu se quedan aqui.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

_**Ahora si ... si el capitulo fue corto pero se me hacia mas interesante cortarlo aqui y dejar reservado lo que tengo para el prox capi :P ; pido una enorme disculpa a todas las personas que se quedaron esperando el fic y que deje colgadas mucho mucho tiempo, no hay excusa ni pretexto para la espera asi que ya no las dare por que bueno no se me hace justo, asi que por eso me puse a trabajar y ya ando trabajando en el capitulo que sigue para subirlo esta semana qe viene :D**_

_**agradesco enormemente a aquienes no dejaron de apoyarme hasta ahora y a quienes se acaband e integrar bienvenidas, si me tarde es por que tuve que releer mi historia para ver que y vi horriblemente un monton de errores tanto ortograficos como se puntuacion en fin mis disculpas por eso ... -/- ...GRACIAS por su apoyo que sin el no me animaria a continuar el fic y ya sin mas me despido diciendoles que este fic ya esta en lo ultimo y se vienen cosas interesantes si no me creen pueden leer:**_

_**Avances:**_

Tomoyo cargo al bebe para lograr tranquilizarlo este poco a poco fue dejando de llorar y abrió sus pequeños ojitos, la amatista le sonrió.

-Hola pequeño

El bebe le brindo una sonrisa ausente de dientes y abrió sus ojos en su totalidad, Tomoyo se quedo de piedra al ver los hermoso ojos azul cielo del bebe y mascullo para si misma cuando se le borro la sonrisa.

-no creo que Shaoran necesite ir a buscar pruebas…

**_con amor y aprecio KIZOKU._**


	22. Puerto 22

_**llegando casi al final, aqui les traigo mi regalo retrasado: **_

_**CAPITULO 22: Aguas Peligrosas**_

El capitán Li venia encabezando la marcha hacia el hogar temporal de Sakura, Eriol y Wei; el camino era además de revuelto zigzagueante por lo tanto las camillas donde iban los enfermos eran tratadas con suma delicadeza.

La comitiva se detuvo frente a una pequeña casa con un caminito de piedras rojas hacia su entrada.

-es aquí capitán

Dijo Yamasaki al detenerse junto a su capitán, Shaoran miro con ojo crítico el lugar, no era grande pero si era habitable; así que asintió a su marino.

-llévenlos dentro

Fue la orden que dio el capitán antes de que los ocho hombres y Wei entraran con las camillas a la casa, Shaoran los siguió a paso lento.

En cuanto Fujitaka recibió el mensaje que decía que requerían su presencia en Barbada, fue directo hacia allá, donde se desplazaba un importante movimiento entre los Españoles e Ingleses y que involucraba también a la entrometida Holanda con su naciente impulso de "poder" sobre esas aguas; era una batalla de tres picos.

-¡capitán!

Grito Arlen a Fujitaka que se encontraba en proa, este se giro a verlo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-el vigía dice que hay un barco a la vista…menos de 4 nudos

Fujitaka frunció el entrecejo

-¿ingles? O ¿español?

Arlen se vio interrumpido por Toya

-No tiene bandera… y parece estar estático

Fujitaka miro a su hijo y luego a Arlen

-confirma Arlen y estén alertas

El marino asintió antes de irse, Fujitaka miro a Toya.

-esto no me huele bien…-susurro para su hijo- algo no esta bien…

Toya se mantuvo un silencio; el también compartía el mismo sentimiento de su padre… algo definitivamente no estaba bien en todo esto.

* * *

De nuevo el grito que soltó el bebe pareció retumbar la casa, esta vez Tomoyo se encontraba en la segunda planta, abrió la puerta del cuarto y se encontró con una Meilin irritada en la cama y el niño siendo desesperadamente arrullado por una de las mozas de la casa.

-¡Cállalo!... ¿que no puedes hacer nada bien?

Dijo Meilin con veneno, Tomoyo camino hacia ella.

-¿Qué acaso no eres tu su madre? … ¿Por qué no lo callas tu?

La ojirubi se levanto indignada de la cama y se topo cara a cara con la amatista.

-¿Por qué te metes en cosas que no te importan?

Tomoyo frunció el seño.

-No puedo creer el como puedes ser madre…una persona tan ruin y fría como tu, no lo mereces

La ojirubi rio de forma descarada.

-Querida…-dijo de forma exagerada-… lo que pienses de mi o no me tiene sin cuidado… ¿sabes que?... tu y ese mocoso acabaran con mis nervios y mi humor así que me retiro

La pelinegra camino hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir miro a Tomoyo de forma desdeñosa y al niño que aun seguía llorando con fastidio antes de salir por esta.

Tomoyo soltó una bocanada de aire antes de girarse con la moza y el bebe.

-yo te ayudare…

Tomoyo cargo al bebe para lograr tranquilizarlo este poco a poco fue dejando de llorar y abrió sus pequeños ojitos, la amatista le sonrió.

-Hola pequeño

El bebe le brindo una sonrisa ausente de dientes y abrió sus ojos en su totalidad, Tomoyo se quedo de piedra al ver los hermoso ojos azul cielo del bebe y mascullo para si misma cuando se le borro la sonrisa.

-no creo que Shaoran necesite ir a buscar pruebas…

Susurro para si, el bebe rio un poco mas, mientras hacia ruidos raros e incomprensibles.

-¡oh mi dios!...meilin en serio es una estúpida si cree que pude engañar a mi primo con este bebe…

Tomoyo estaba segura que con un vistazo que le diera Shaoran o cualquier otra persona a ese bebe sabría que de Li no tenia absolutamente nada.

* * *

Wei bajo por las escaleras en forma de caracol y se topo con el capitán Li de pie en el pequeño hall de la casa.

-ya están instalados amo

Hablo primero Wei, Shaoran asintió y se puso su sombrero negro, tras el yamasaki y cinco hombre de los ocho que habían llegado salieron por la puerta.

-no les faltara nada, sobre la mesa hay un saco pequeño con oro, usalo, el doctor vendrá periódicamente a ver a Sakura y a Eriol… si pasa cualquier cosa avísame

Wei asintió, Shaoran se giro hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir por ella miro sobre el hombro a Wei y con un suspiro hablo.

-protege a Sakura y al bebe… es una orden.

Y salió por la puerta mientras Wei respondía con un firme "a la orden Capitán"

En la segunda planta junto a la ventana en una pequeña cama, Sakura observaba desde lejos como la pequeña comitiva se retiraba por el camino rojo y el empedrado de la calle; la ojiverde siguió con sus ojos cansados la figura del capitán Li que se perdía en el camino y acaricio el frio cristal de la ventana como acto de despedida.

* * *

El barco de Fujitaka se acerco con cautela donde se encontraba el barco "estático" como lo había denominado toya; el barco crujió debido al silencio sepulcral que reinaba sobre este.

-algo esta mal…

Susurro Fujitaka para si mismo, mientras pasaban al lado del barco, toya miro con atención el barco frente a ellos, sin tripulación, los cañones estaba fuera, había sogas sueltas que se desprendían del mástil y no había bandera.

-capitan…

Susurro Arlen esperando la próxima orden, Fujitaka entrecerró los ojos tras sus gafas, un sonido hueco se filtro en el silencio.

Toya y fujitaka giraron su vista hacia donde procedía, y bajo ellos tres cuerpos sin vida flotaban por proa agujerados de lado a lado, toya contuvo el aliento y fujitaka soltó una maldición.

-fue una emboscada…-susurro para su hijo, quien miraba los cuerpos, - Arlen – la mano derecha del capitán saco una especie de gancho y sacar uno de los cuerpos que el capitán fujitaka señalaba

* * *

Al poner un pie en el THE CLOW Shaoran sintió la necesidad imperiosa de regresar sobre sus pasos para ir a esa casita acogedora al lado de Sakura, no quería dejarla sola pero sabia que no podía exponerla al peligro y al lado de el, ella estaba en peligro.

-Capitán estamos listos para zarpar a su orden

Dijo Yamasaki frente al el, Shaoran asintió y el THE CLOW comenzó a soltarse del puerto

Shaoran miro el puerto y soltó un suspiro, amaba a Sakura y ahora ella tendría un hijo suyo, un bebe de ellos de los dos, un ser nuevo, una razón para vivir.

Shaoran soltó un suspiro frustrado.

Sakura no se merecía estar pegada a alguien que vivía al filo del peligro, como corsario no podría darle la seguridad de una familia e inclusive un mañana así que tendría que decidir que era mas importante, el mar o al fin tocar puerto…pero para siempre.

* * *

Fujitaka y arlen subieron el hombre muerto a cubierta a pesar de ser un mal augurio, había algo de lo que tenia que asegurarse el capitán del NADESHIKO.

Varios tripulantes se acercaron al cuerpo que involuntariamente subió al barco, fujitaka se acuclillo al lado del cuerpo para mirarlo de cerca; no era un tripulante del barco que permanecía abandonado frente a ellos, era un soldado y fujitaka no era estúpido había visto soldados españoles muchas veces asi como sus ropas y el que estaba tendido en la cubierta de su barco era un soldado español y definitivamente algo no estaba bien, fujitaka se irguió y miro el barco que estaban pasando, el barco abandonado tenia tallado en proa y popa su nombre con orgullo… DELANEY…el Capitán frunció el ceño no era un barco que transportara soldados españoles.

-Arlen que estén todos alertas… y que se preparen a pelear

Susurro Fujitaka sin separar sus ojos del barco abandonado, Arlen asintió solemne.

* * *

Barbada no estaba muy lejos ya de su ruta sabia el capitán Li y después de un dia de viaje sabia que estaban cerca, apretó la carta que poseía el seño ingles entre sus manos, Yamasaki tras el hablo.

-Capitan… ya están reunidos

Dijo su fiel amigo, Shaoran se giro y le brindo una sonrisa lastimera.

-gracias Yamasaki

Shaoran camino hacia las galeras

* * *

El silencio se vio irrumpido por el silbido de una bola de cañón que embistió justo al lado de la proa del NADESHIKO, Fujitaka y Arlen abrieron fuego hacia el enemigo desconocido y una serie de explosiones inundo el pacifico mar y los acantilados de barbada esa noche.

* * *

Toda su tripulación estaba estaba reunida en la galera comedor, Shaoran tomo su lugar en la cabecera pero no se sentó, miro de uno a uno a sus piratas que mascullaban como siempre impacientes pero siempre fieles y al servicio de su Capitán.

-¡Cállense ya! Parecen alharacas…-Dijo Shaoran son una sonrisa pintada en los labios al silenciar los mormullos y algun que otro grito-… bien mis fieles perros- varias risotadas surgieron de los hombres-… saben que el punto al que nos dirigimos ahora es muy peligroso, barbados ha sido punto de reunión español por mucho tiempo y probablemente entontaremos una batalla difícil en esas aguas, tal vez algunos de nosotros no regresemos con vida…

Uno de los piratas hablo con orgullo

-No puede pasar eso si usted pelea con nosotros capitán Li

Exclamo, Shaoran solto una risa y varios compañero asintieron con gruñidos y exclamaciones de jubilo

-¡CON UN DEMONIO!...yo nunca dije que los dejaría morir perros malagradecidos

Dijo el capitán con una sonrisa y prosiguió con lo que decía

-aun asi no aseguro que todos regresemos y quiero saber si pondrían en mis manos sus vidas

-¡puede apostar su espada capitán!

Dijo uno de los piratas

-o puede apostar a su mujer!

Dijo otro y varias risas se extendieron incluyendo las de Shaoran

-Hijos de puta…no esperaba menos, pero también hay algo mas…-los marinos miraron con atención a su capitán, mientras las risas se extinguían-…esta es mi ultima travesía como capitán del THE CLOW

Varios marinos susurraron y reclamaron

-¿Qué dice capitán?...sin usted este montón de madera ya no será barco

Shaoran sonrió y asintió

-hemos pasado por muchas aventuras y batallas…pero ahora tengo una aventura que me espera en puerto…-Dijo con una sonrisa-… pronto seré padre y para la mujer que será la madre de mi hijo y a mi propio hijo, les debo la seguridad de que estaré con ellos, tal como prometí que estaría

-¿la señorita meiling, capitán?

Pregunto un hombre de múltiples tatuajes en el rostro y Shaoran soltó una risotada

-No Ergei, la señorita Sakura tendrá el privilegio de ser la señora Li …-varias risas se extendieron en reconocimiento de que era obvio ese hecho-…y por esa razón dejo el mando del THE CLOW a mi primo Eriol que como sabrán no esta presente, pero estoy seguro que apoyara mi petición y ya que conoce este barco y a ustedes tanto como yo, …-varias sonrisas y risas acompañaron las palabras del capitán…- antes de dirigirnos a la batalla les tengo que preguntar ya que no quiero un motín despues seria un dolor en el culo que no quiero…¡QUIENES SUCIOS PERROS APOYAN LA MOCION!

Shaoran desenvaino a Hien y la alzo en alto, tras el yamasaki hablo mientras desenvainaba su espada

-yo capitán

-yo

Dijo otra voz mientras imitaba a su capitán y yamasaki

-yo

Coreo otra voz y otra espada fue levantada al aire y tras ellos la galera comedor grito en unisonó lo mismo y las espadas brillaban en lo alto por el fulgor de las velas…el THE CLOW tenia un nuevo capitán.

* * *

Wei empapo la pluma en el tintero mientras Eriol seguía dictándole desde su cama.

-pregúntale también si ha sabido algo de Shaoran

Dijo el ojiazul, wei sonrió y se giro al enfermo

-señor Eriol, su primo partió hace solo un día, no creo que la señorita Tomoyo sepa como esta, ni donde esta

El ojiazul suspiro y asintió, no podía evitar la preocupación ya que era la primera vez que no iba en el THE CLOW junto con su primo.

-tienes razón, entonces solo eso wei muchas gracias

El anciano hombre asintió y antes de salir por la puerta con la carta en mano, Eriol hablo

-¿sakura esta despierta ya?

-dime

Susurro la voz de la ojiverde atravez del lumbral, Eriol sonrió y wei con una cabezadita los dejo solos en la habitación

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy cariño?

Pregunto con dulzura, Sakura sonrió

-regrese el desayuno …Eriol me estoy preocupando, tengo hambre pero todo lo que como me da asco…¿cogí algúna enfermedad?

El ojiazul toma la mano de la ojiverde y desde su posición recostada como el herido que era, le sonrió con tranquilidad

-tranquila, el doctor vendrá esta tarde y te hará una revisión

Eriol no era doctor, pero si tenia buen conocimiento sobre embarazos, conocimientos adquiridos gracias a su hermana y su soberana empatía hacia asistir mujeres encinta, lo cual ahora agradecía; el embarazo de Sakura no era notorio todavía pero sus síntomas si y Eriol era bueno deduciendo y atando cabos y mas aun por como Wei seguía a la ojiverde como si fuera su propia sombra.

-crees…-la voz de la oijiverde lo saco de sus pensamientos-…que shao…Li…¿regrese?

Eriol sonrió con dulzura y Sakura tomo asiento en un pedazo libre de la cama de el ojiazul

-Sakura si me preguntas si Shaoran regresara vivo…te diré que ese perro se sostendrá a la vida con uñas y dientes con tal de sobrevivir y si me preguntas si regresara por ti, cariño se aferrara aun mas aunque tenga que enfrentar y patear el culo del mismísimo rey de España y toda su pomposa flota…créeme el volverá

Sakura soltó una risa ante el comentario de Eriol y por un momento se imagino a Shaoran peleando con el rey de España; si ella también estaba segura…el volvería…lo sentía en sus entrañas.

* * *

La noche se hizo presente y el THE CLOW llego a barbados en el momento un silbido corto el aire y tras uno de los acantilados salió un barco atacando, el THE CLOW no perdió tiempo y respondió al fuego.

- ¿QUE VELAS PORTAN?

Grito el ambarino a su vigía, este respondió incrédulo

-¡INGLESAS CAPITAN!...

Shaoran frunció el seño y miro al barco …no podía ser…ellos no pueden estarlos atacando…

-¡CAPITAN!... EL NADESHIKO ESTA DELANTE Y TAMBIEN ES ATACADO, ADEMAS HAY TRES BARCOS MAS EN ESCOMBROS Y UNA FLOTILLA INGLESAS Y ESPAÑOLAS JUNTAS

Grito el vigía a pulmón

Shaoran frunció el seño aun mas y sujetó a Hien en sus manos, no esto no estaba bien…pero si estaba pasando, camino hacia yamasaki que manejaba el timón.

-nos acercaremos al NADESHIKO…rápido

Yamasaki asintió y los cañones silbaron el aire y en la noche y tras el fulgor de estos Shaoran confirmo el nombre del barco y su bandera con sus propios ojos THE SAINT y si poseía una bandera inglesa y la venderá real de la compañía marítima, una sonrisa ladina cruzo su rostro

-Capitán… ¡son de los nuestros!

Dijo uno de sus hombres casi escupiendo el descubrimiento

Shaoran negó con la cabeza y grito para que en todo su barco se escuchara su orden

-¡EL TRATO SE HA ROTO!...¡DEJAMOS DE SER PERROS!... AHORA SEREMOS LO QUE NACIMOS PARA SER!...NO QUIERO A NADIE VIVO!

Grito el todavía capitán del THE CLOW y varios aullidos y gruñidos le hicieron coro, Shaoran camino hasta la proa y miro el barco delante de el, los habían guiado a una trampa y Shaoran sabia que no habían sido los únicos reconoció al ver al NADESHIKO mas al fondo; una vez roto el trato ya no eran corsarios y pelearían como lo que en verdad eran…piratas.

**_CONTINUARA…_**

_**:D muchas gracias por su paciencia y sus comentarios oooooooowwww :D me pone taaaan feliz y ver que aun se le la historia que por cierto releí de nuevo :S y vi los HORRORES ortográficos que poseo :P lamento eso espero y no les sangre la vista; este fic ya esta en la ultima etapa y como verán se pone intenso, se que tienen dudas y que quieren saber ¿y ahora que? pues lo sabrán solo les pido paciencia y que traigan palomitas y espero reviews! son mi alimento.**_

**_gracias por leer las quiero mucho y este es mi regalo de navidad retrasado y de año nuevo, _**

**_Les deseo Felices Fiestas y prospero 2012, bendiciones y besos_**

**_KIZOKU  
_**


End file.
